El escandaloso matrimonio de Lady Sakura
by Dayca
Summary: Lady Sakura Haruno escandalizó a la sociedad londinense la noche de su baile de presentación al fugarse con el atractivo sinvergüenza Lord Sasuke Uchiha. Tras varios años de turbulento matrimonio, volvió a escandalizar a todo el mundo, en esta ocasión abandonándole.
1. capítulo 1

**Esta historia pertenece a la autora JENNIFER ASHLEY de la saga HIGHLANDS PLEASURES II**

**Los personajes pertenecen Masashi Kishimoto**

**Es una adaptación a la pareja sasusaku,**

**yo solo quiero compartir la historia, y que la disfruten adaptada al Sasusaku.**

_Londres ha despertado con la sorprendente noticia del matrimonio entre lady S.H. y lord S.U, hermano del duque de K. La noche pasada, la damita en cuestión hizo su presentación y, acto seguido, se casó. Ahora las demás debutantes suplican a sus padres que sus bailes de presentación sean tan intensos como el de ella. _

_Publicado en una gaceta de sociedad londinense. Febrero, 1875._

**Septiembre, 1881**

Sakura esperó en el cabriolé mientras su lacayo llamaba a la puerta de la mansión de lord Sasuke Uchiha, preguntándose por enésima vez desde que salió de casa si estaría obrando de manera inteligente al presentarse allí.

Quizá Sasuke se había marchado. Quizá aquel imprevisible hombre se había ido a París o a Italia, donde el verano duraba más tiempo.

Comprobaría por su cuenta lo que había descubierto. Sí, eso sería lo más prudente.

Acababa de separar los labios para decirle al lacayo que se detuviera cuando la enorme puerta negra se abrió y apareció Bellamy, el antiguo boxeador que ejercía de ayuda de cámara de Sasuke.

A sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Su presencia indicaba que Sasuke estaba allí; jamás se alejaba demasiado de él.Bellamy estudió con atención el interior del cabriolé y una expresión de asombro imposible de disimular atravesó su cara llena de cicatrices.

Ella no había regresado a esa casa desde el día en que la abandonó, hacía ya tres años y medio.

— ¿Milady? Se apoyó en la musculosa mano que Bellamy le tendía para mantener el equilibrio mientras bajaba del vehículo.

— ¿Cómo va tu rodilla, Bellamy?— Preguntó. — ¿Todavía usas el mismo linimento? ¿Es demasiado esperar que mi marido este en casa?

Mientras hablaba, entró en la casa como si nada, disimulando.

—La rodilla está mucho mejor, milady. Gracias. Milord está...— Bellamy vaciló. —Está pintando, milady.

—¿Tan temprano? ¡Qué milagro!—Comenzó a subir las escaleras a paso ligero, sin permitirse pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Si se paraba a recapacitar, huiría de allí todo lo rápido y lejos que pudiera.

Se encerraría en algún lugar y no volvería a salir.

—¿Está en el estudio? No, no es necesario que me anuncies. Ya subo yo sola.

—Pero... Milady...—.Bellamy la siguió, pero su lesionada rodilla no le permitía moverse con agilidad y ella llegó a su destino, en el tercer piso, antes de que él hubiera alcanzado el segundo.

—¡Milady, dijo que no le molestara nadie!—gritó Bellamy al aire.

—No tardaré. Sólo tengo que hacerle una pregunta.

—Pero milady, él está...

Sakura se detuvo y puso la mano sobre el pomo blanco de la puerta del ático.

-–No te preocupes, Bellamy. Seré la única culpable de interrumpir su concentración.

Se alzó las faldas, abrió la puerta y entró en la estancia.

Sasuke estaba allí, en efecto, frente a un enorme caballete, pintando con frenesí.

A Sakura se le deslizó la tela de la falda entre los dedos cuando vio a su atractivo marido, del que llevaba separada más de tres años.

Sasuke llevaba un kilt, gastado y manchado de pintura, y estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba aunque en el estudio no hacía calor.

Su torso, bronceado tras haber pasado el verano en el Continente, brillaba de sudor.

Se había cubierto la cabeza con un pañuelo rojo, como si fuera un gitano, para no mancharse el pelo de pintura.

Siempre lo hacía, recordó con una punzada de nostalgia.

Aquello provocaba que sus pómulos resultaran más angulosos y enfatizaba los hermosos rasgos de su rostro.

Incluso las gastadas botas, feas y manchadas de pintura, le resultaban familiares y queridas.

Sasuke siguió concentrado en la tela; era evidente que no había escuchado abrirse la puerta.

Sujetaba la paleta con la mano izquierda, tensando los músculos del brazo, mientras manejaba el pincel con la derecha, trabajando el lienzo con trazos firmes.

Sasuke era un hombre impresionante y todavía resultaba más atractivo cuando estaba absorto.

Sakura acostumbraba a sentarse en ese mismo estudio, reclinada sobre los cojines que cubrían el sofá, sólo para verle pintar.

Sasuke no hablaba mientras trabajaba, pero a ella le gustaba ver cómo se le tensaban los músculos de la espalda, la manera en que se manchaba la cara cuando se la frotaba distraídamente.

Después de una buena sesión de trabajo, solía volverse hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa y la atrapaba entre sus brazos, sin tener nunca en cuenta la pintura que le cubría la piel.

Se quedó tan ensimismada contemplándole que tuvo que obligarse a apartar la vista de él para mirar lo que capturaba su concentración con tanta intensidad.

Apenas pudo contener la desilusión cuando vio a la modelo.

La joven se hallaba sobre una plataforma elevada cubierta con unos paños amarillos y rojos.

Estaba desnuda; lo que era de esperar, puesto que Sasuke solía retratar mujeres que llevaban muy poco o nada encima.

Sin embargo, nunca le había visto pintar nada tan erótico.

La modelo se encontraba recostada sobre la espalda, con las rodillas flexionadas y separadas.

Se cubría el sexo con una de las manos, a pesar de lo cual resultaba desvergonzadamente accesible.

Sasuke la estudió con el ceño fruncido antes de seguir manchando el lienzo con rápidas pinceladas.

A su espalda, Bellamy subió por fin el último escalón, jadeando por el esfuerzo y la ansiedad.

Sasuke le oyó y soltó un gruñido sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo.

—¡Maldita sea, Bellamy! Te he dicho que no quería que me molestaran esta mañana.

—Lo siento, milord. No he podido detenerla. La modelo volvió la cabeza hacia ella y sonrió al verla.

—¡Oh! Hola, milady.

Sakura vio que Sasuke miraba por encima del hombro y parpadeaba antes de clavar los ojos en ella.

La pintura goteó desde el olvidado pincel hasta el suelo.

Intentó mantener la voz calmada.

—Hola, Molly. ¿Qué tal está tu niño? No te preocupes, Bellamy, puedes irte. Sasuke, no te entretendré demasiado, sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta.

¡Maldición! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Bellamy para dejarla subir allí? Sakurano pisaba aquella casa, en Mount Street, desde hacía tres años y medio; desde aquel día en el que le abandonó dejando tan sólo una nota tras de sí.

Y ahora estaba en el umbral, con los guantes y el sombrerito, arreglada para salir de paseo.

Hoy entre todos los días;cuando pintaba a Molly Bates en toda su gloriosa desnudez.

Eso no formaba parte de sus planes, aquéllos que le habían llevado a tomar el tren para Londres justo después de la boda de su hermano Sai, siguiendo a su esposa desde Escocia.

No, esto echaba por tierra todos sus cálculos... Una chaquetilla azul oscuro ceñía el torso de Sakura y marcaba sus generosos pechos.

La falda gris, llena de frunces que se recogían en un pequeño polisón, enfatizaba sus caderas.

El sombrero era un despliegue de flores y cintas y los guantes de color gris oscuro, para que no se pudieran manchar con la mugre londinense, ocultaban aquellos dedos delgados y elegantes que él quería besar a todas horas; las manos que deseaba que se deslizaran por su espalda cuando estuvieran en la cama.

Sakura siempre había sabido elegir la ropa que más le favorecía, los colores que mejor le sentaban, y el siempre apreció su sensibilidad artística.

Le encantaba ayudarla a vestirse por las mañanas, abrochar los vestidos sobre su suave y aromática piel.

Solía despedir a la doncella y realizar él mismo la tarea, a pesar de que eso provocaba que tardaran mucho tiempo en bajar a desayunar.

Y ahora Sakura estaba allí.

Sasuke se recreó en cada centímetro de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar excitarse. ¿Se daría cuenta ella? ¿Se reiría de él? Sakura pasó por encima del vestido que Molly había dejado caer al suelo.

—Será mejor que te tapes, cariño —aconsejó ella a la modelo—. Aquí hace un poco de frío, ya sabes que Sasuke nunca recuerda avivar el fuego. ¿Por qué no bajas a tomar una taza de té caliente mientras trato unos asuntos con mi marido?

Molly se puso de pie con una amplia sonrisa.

Era una mujer hermosa que satisfacía a la perfección los cánones masculinos; pechos grandes, caderas redondas, mirada desvalida...

El abundante pelo negro y la cara perfecta eran el sueño de cualquier artista; pero frente a la incomparable hermosura de Sakura, la modelo quedaba totalmente eclipsada.

—Espero que no le importe que lo haga— dijo Molly. —Es muy duro posar para este tipo de cuadros, tengo los dedos entumecidos.

—Unos bollos y una taza de té conseguirán que te sientas mejor-— aseguró Sakura mientras la chica se ponía la ropa. —La cocinera de Sasuke siempre guarda mermelada de grosella para las emergencias, pídele que te dé un poco.

Molly sonrió mostrando unos atractivos hoyuelos.

—La he echado de menos, milady, se lo aseguro. A milord se le olvida que necesitamos comer.

—Ya sabes cómo es..—. corroboró Sakura.

Molly atravesó el estudio despreocupadamente y Sasuke la observó seguir a Bellamy y cerrar la puerta.

Sakura volvió hacia él sus centelleantes ojos verdes.

—Estás goteando.

—¿Qué?— Sasuke la miró fijamente al tiempo que escuchó un lento goteo sobre la madera del suelo.

Emitió un gruñido y dejó la paleta encima de la mesa antes de sumergir el pincel en un vaso con esencia de trementina.

—Hoy has empezado a trabajar temprano —señaló Sakura.

¿Por qué continuaba ella utilizando ese tono neutral y educado? Como si sólo fueran unos conocidos tomando el té.

—La luz era buena—. Él mismo sonó tenso y brusco.

—Sí, hoy hace sol, para variar. No te preocupes, no te robaré mucho tiempo. Sólo necesito tu opinión sobre esto.

Maldición, ¿Sakura le había pillado desprevenido y encima había acudido allí con un propósito en mente? ¿Cuándo había aprendido a dejarle fuera de juego?

—¿Mi opinión sobre qué?— pregunto él. —¿Sobre tu nuevo sombrerito?

—No, no es sobre el sombrerito aunque gracias por fijarte, quiero saber tu opinión sobre otra cuestión.

Sasuke tenía el artículo en cuestión justo debajo de la nariz.

Las cintas grises y azules caían sobre los suaves y brillantes rizos de Sakura y éstos parecían llamarle por señas para que los acariciara y alisara.

Lo inclinó hacia atrás y se encontró mirando fijamente los ojos de su esposa; unos ojos que le habían hechizado desde el otro extremo de un salón de baile hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Entonces la dulce debutante que era no había sido consciente del poder que poseía; ahora, seguía sin serlo.

Una simple mirada a esos ojos podía dejar a un hombre inmóvil y provocarle los sueños más eróticos imaginables.

—Sobre esto, Sasuke— repitió ella con impaciencia.

Sakura le estaba tendiendo un pañuelo.

En medio de la prístina blancura de la tela había un trozo de lienzo amarillo de pequeñas dimensiones.

—¿De qué color dirías que es?— preguntó ella.

—Amarillo—. Sasuke arqueó una ceja. —¿Has venido desde North Audley Street sólo para preguntarme eso?

—Ya sé que es amarillo. Pero, concretamente, ¿qué clase de amarillo?

Sasuke miró la tela fijamente.

Era un color vibrante, casi palpitante

—. Amarillo cadmio.

—¿Por qué no eres más específico?— Ella meneó el pañuelo como si así pudiera desvelar el misterio. —¿No lo ves? Es amarillo Uchiha. Ese asombroso tono amarillo que usas en tus cuadros, la fórmula secreta que sólo conoces tú. —Sí, exacto—. Sakura estaba tan cerca de él que le envolvía con su intoxicante aroma haciendo que no le importara nada si la pintura era amarillo Uchiha o negro cementerio.

—¿Ahora te dedicas a cortar las telas de mis cuadros?

—No seas tonto. Lo tomé de una pintura que hay en la salita de la Lady Leigh Waters, en Richmond.

Una intensa curiosidad atravesó la impaciencia de Sasuke.

—Jamás le he regalado a la Lady Waters una de mis pinturas.

—Eso me parecía. Cuando le pregunté al respecto, me indicó que había comprado el cuadro a un tratante de arte del Strand, el señor Crane.

—Eso es imposible. Yo no vendo mis cuadros, y menos a través de Crane.

-—Exactamente—. Sakura esbozó una sonrisa triunfal. Fijarse en aquellos curvados labios rojos no hizo nada por aliviar su excitación.

—La pintura estaba firmada por Sasuke Uchiha, pero tú no la pintaste.

Sasuke miró de nuevo la brillante tela amarilla en medio del pañuelo.

—¿Por qué sabes que no la he pintado yo? Quizá alguien a quién le regalé uno de mis cuadros lo vendió para poder pagar una deuda.

—Es una escena idílica en una colina, parece Roma.

—He pintado muchas escenas de Roma.

—Ya lo sé, pero ésta no es tuya. Es tu estilo, tu técnica, tus colores, pero no es tuya.

Sasuke le devolvió el pañuelo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Llevas la cuenta de todos mis cuadros? He realizarlo bastantes pinturas de Roma desde que tú..—. No era capaz de decir ―‖desde que tú me dejaste‖.

Había acudido a Roma para intentar sanar su corazón roto, había pintado un maldito día tras otro.

Había plasmado aquella ciudad tantas veces que había terminarlo odiándola.

Entonces se desplazó a Venecia y la retrató hasta que no le quedaron ganas de ver otra góndola en su vida.

Aquello sucedió cuando todavía era un depravado borracho.

Cuando al fin reemplazó el whisky por el té, se retiró a Escocia y se quedó allí.

Los Uchiha no consideraban que el whisky fuera un simple licor, sino algo esencial en la vida, pero él había cambiado sus preferencias de tal manera que Bellamy había acabado convirtiéndose en un maestro elaborando té.

Al escuchar sus irónicas palabras, Sakura se sonrojó y él sintió un repentino regocijo.

—Ah, entonces sí estás al tanto de todo lo que he pintado. Agradezco tu interés.

El rubor se intensificó.

—Leo las publicaciones de arte y, ya sabes, la gente me tiene al corriente.

—¿Y estas tan familiarizada con mi obra que reconoces, sólo con verlo, que un cuadro en concreto no es mío

— Sasuke esbozó una lenta sonrisa. —¿Eres la misma mujer que cambió de hotel cuando supo que yo me alojaba allí?

No creía que Sakura pudiera ponerse más roja. Notó que cambiaba por completo la dinámica de su actitud.

De un ataque atrevido y frontal, Sakura pasó a una apresurada retirada.

—No seas tan pretencioso. Lo único que pasa es que me doy cuenta de ciertas cosas.

Pero había sabido enseguida que no fue él quien pintó la imagen que vio colgada en la salita de la Lady Waters.

Sasuke sonrió ampliamente, disfrutando de su confusión.

—Lo que estoy intentando decirte es que ahí fuera hay alguien que pinta cuadros y los firma con tu nombre—, dijo ella con impaciencia.

—¿Por qué alguien sería tan estúpido como para intentar suplantarme?

—Por dinero, por supuesto. Eres muy famoso.

—Soy famoso por mis escándalos— contraatacó Sasuke.

—Cuando yo muera, mis cuadros no valdrán nada. Sólo serán recuerdos.

—. Dejó el pañuelo sobre la mesita. —¿Puedo quedarme con esto o piensas devolvérselo a la Lady Waters?

—No seas idiota, no le pedí permiso para cortarlo.

—Así que cortaste un trozo devpintura. ¿En serio? ¿Crees que no lo notará?

—El cuadro está muy arriba y lo hice con cuidado para que no se viera— . La mirada de Sakura cayó sobre el lienzo en el caballete. —Por cierto, debo decirte que eso que estás pintando es repulsivo. Parece una araña.

A Sasuke le importaba un bledo el cuadro, pero cuando lo miró se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Sakura tenía razón: era horrible. Todas sus obras lo eran últimamente.

Desde que estaba sobrio no había sido capaz de pintar nada decente, y no entendía por qué se le había ocurrido que sería diferente en esta ocasión.

Dejando escapar un rugido de frustración, tomó un paño lleno de pegotes de óleo y lo arrojó sobre la tela.

Cayó sobre el recién pintado abdomen de Molly, y unos oscuros regueros recorrieron la piel rosada.

Cuando apartó la vista del cuadro, alcanzó a ver que Sakura salía del estudio lo más rápido que podía.

Corrió tras ella y la alcanzó en el primer tramo de escaleras.

La adelantó y le interrumpió el paso apoyando una mano en el pasamanos y la otra en la pared, manchando de pintura el empapelado que ella misma había elegido cuando redecoró la casa hacía seis años.

Sakura le lanzó una fría mirada

—Déjame pasar, Sasuke. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer antes del almuerzo y ya he perdido mucho tiempo.

Sasuke respiró hondo varias veces, intentando aplacar la furia.

—Espera, por favor— se obligó a decir. —Vayamos a la salita. Le diré a Bellamy que nos sirva el té y podremos hablar de esos cuadros míos que crees que han falsificado—. Cualquier cosa que impidiera que se fuera. Tenía el presentimiento de que si ella salía de su casa, jamás volvería a entrar.

—No tengo nada que discutir sobre ese tema. Sólo he pensado que te interesaría saberlo.

Sasuke era consciente de que todos los sirvientes estaban abajo, escuchando.

Puede que no fueran visibles, pero sí estarían entre las sombras, esperando a ver qué ocurría.

Adoraban a Sakura y parecían llevar luto desde el día en que se había marchado. —Sakura — le dijo bajito, —quédate.

La tensión que rodeaba los ojos de Sakura se suavizó.

Él le había hecho daño y lo sabía.

Le había hecho daño muchas veces.

Sasuke se había detenido dos escalones más abajo que ella y la ruborizada cara de su esposa quedaba a la misma altura que la suya.

La vio entreabrir los labios rojos y voluptuosos.

Podría hacer desaparecer la distancia que les separaba y besarla; si quería, podría sentir su boca, saborear la cálida humedad de su lengua.

—Por favor...—. susurró él. Te necesito

Molly eligió justo ese momento para subir la escalera hacia ellos.

—¿Está preparado milord? ¿Todavía quiere que mantenga los dedos sobre mi cosita?

Sasuke vió que Sakura cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios en una línea.

—¡Bellamy!— gritó hacia el piso inferior. —¿Qué demonios hace Molly fuera de la cocina?

La modelo se acercó con una amable sonrisa. —Oh, a milady no le importa verme, ¿verdad, milady?— Molly se coló por debajo del brazo de Sasuke, pasó junto a Sakura y siguió subiendo hacia el estudio.

—No, Molly— dijo Sakura con frialdad. —No me importa verte.

Se levantó las faldas con la mano enguantada e imitó a la modelo, pasando bajo el brazo de Mac.

Él intentó retenerla.

Sakura retrocedió.

Él se dio cuenta tras un largo instante que no fue por odio, sino porque su mano estaba manchada de pintura oscura.

Sasuke comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared al tiempo que maldecía entre dientes.

No la detendría.

Al menos no ahora, con todo el servicio espiándoles y Sakura mirándole de esa manera.

Su mujer siguió bajando.

Sasuke la siguió. —Le diré a Molly que se vaya. Por favor, quédate a comer. Mis criados pueden hacer esos recados tan urgentes.

—Lo dudo mucho. Algunos de mis recados son demasiado personales—. Sakura llegó a la planta baja y tomó la sombrilla que había dejado en el vestíbulo.

Bellamy, que no se te ocurra abrir la puerta.

Bellamy hizo justo lo contrario a lo que él deseaba, permitiendo que entrara una bocanada de aire fétido londinense.

El cabriolé de Sakura estaba fuera y el lacayo esperaba junto al carruaje. —Gracias Bellamy— pronunció ella con voz serena —Buenos días.

Y salió.

Sasuke quiso correr tras ella agarrarla por la cintura y arrastrarla de vuelta a la casa.

Una vez hecho eso, podría decir a Bellamy que corriera el cerrojo para que no pudiera volver a marcharse.

Puede que al principio Sakura le odiara, pero poco a poco entendería que aquel era el lugar que le correspondía.

Sasuke se vió obligado a permitir que su ayuda de cámara cerrara la puerta.

Las tácticas que habían funcionado a sus salvajes antepasados en las Highlands serían inútiles con Sakura.

Ella le lanzaría una de esas frías miradas suyas y le haría caer de rodillas.

Se había postrado ante ella muy a menudo en el pasado.

No le importaba sentir la alfombra bajo sus piernas si a cambio lograba una de sus repentinas carcajadas y la escuchaba decir: _¡Oh Sasuke! No seas tonto_. Entonces la haría rodar con él por la alfombra y obtener su perdón se convertía en una tarea muy interesante.

Sasuke se hundió en el último escalón y ocultó la cabeza entre las manos manchadas de pintura.

Acababa de dar un paso atrás.

Sakurale había pillado desprevenido y él había arruinado la hermosa oportunidad que se le había brindado.

—Oh, el cuadro está estropeado—. Molly comenzó a bajar las escaleras entre un frufrú de sedas. —Bueno, creo que ha quedado gracioso.

—Márchate a casa, Molly— dijo Sasuke con un hilo de voz. —Te pagare el día completo.

Esperaba que Molly gritara de placer y se fuera a toda prisa pero se sentó a su lado.

—¡Oh, pobrecito! ¿Quiere que le haga sentir mejor?

La erección de Sasuke había desaparecido y no quería excitarse con nadie que no fuera Sakura.

—No, gracias.

—Cómo quiera—. Molly le pasó los dedos por el pelo. —Es mucho peor cuando el amor no es correspondido, ¿verdad, milord?

—Sí—. Sasuke cerró los ojos. La furia y la necesidad le envolvieron hasta hacerle sentir enfermo. —Tienes razón, es muchísimo peor.

》--《

Al baile de cacería que lord y lady Abercrombie ofrecieron en Surrey la noche siguiente acudió toda la gente importante.

Sakura entró en el salón con el corazón acelerado, esperando ver a Sasuke en cualquier momento.

Su doncella, Evans, la había puesto en antecedentes y sabía que él también estaba invitado; Evans había obtenido la información de su viejo amigo, Bellamy.

Ver a Sasuke semidesnudo en su estudio el día anterior había conseguido que se dirigiera directa a casa y acabara tendida en la cama en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

No llevó a cabo los recados porque se pasó el resto de la tarde acurrucada sobre el lecho, sintiendo lástima de sí misma.

A la mañana siguiente se obligó a levantarse y aceptar la realidad.

Tenía dos opciones: evitar a Sasuke, como había hecho en el pasado, o resignarse a encontrárselo por Londres.

Podían ser educados; podían ser amigos.

Debía acostumbrarse a verle para que su presencia no le afectara tanto.

Tenía que endurecerse de manera que no sintiera el corazón en la garganta cada vez que viera su hermoso rostro o su pícara sonrisa.

Puede que la segunda opción fuera más inquietante, pero se obligó a seguir ese camino.

No se ocultaría como un conejo asustado.

Por tanto, aceptó la invitación de lord Abercrombie a pesar de que sabía que existían muchas posibilidades de que Sasuke también asistiera.

Indicó a Evans que la ayudara a ponerse un nuevo vestido de baile de raso azul, con pequeños capullos de rosa amarillos bordados en el corpiño.

Maude Evans, que se jactaba de haber servido a las más célebres mujeres de Inglaterra, entre ellas varias cantantes de ópera, una duquesa y una cortesana, trabajaba para ella desde el día siguiente a su escandalosa fuga con Sasuke.

Evans había llegado a la casa de Sasuke en Mount Street donde la esperaba Sakura, que no tenía más que la alianza en el dedo y el vestido de baile que había utilizado la noche anterior.

La doncella lanzó una ojeada a la inocente cara de Sakura y se convirtió en su feroz protectora.

—Bueno, parezco una responsable matrona de casi veinticinco años—. Se observó en el espejo mientras Evans le ponía el collar de diamantes. —No tengo que avergonzarme de nada.

Aun así, se le aceleró el corazón cuando entró en el salón de baile de lord Abercrombie y vio a un alto Uchiha en el comedor; Los anchos hombros tensaban una chaqueta negra de gala cuando él apoyó el codo en la repisa de la chimenea.

Vestía el kilt de los Uchiha.

Sakura se dio cuenta al instante de que no era Sasuke, sino su hermano Naruto.

Dividida entre el alivio y la alegría, se separó de los amigos con los que había llegado y atravesó la multitud hacia él con las faldas levemente levantadas

—Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en el norte, preparándote para el St. Leger.

Naruto lanzó al fuego el cigarro que estaba fumando, le tomó las manos y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

Olía a whisky y a humo, como siempre, aunque en ocasiones esos aromas se entremezclaban con el olor a caballos.

Naruto poseía los mejores purasangres de carreras de Inglaterra.

El segundo de los Uchiha era un poco más corpulento que Sasuke; tenía los hombros un poco más anchos y le aventajaba en un par de centímetros; una cicatriz le atravesaba el pómulo izquierdo.

Su pelo, siempre revuelto, era más claro que el de sus tres hermanos y sus ojos mas Azules.

Resultaba conocido por ser la oveja negra de los Uchiha, intimidante tarea en una familia cuyas gestas inundaban los periódicos sensacionalistas.

Era bien sabido que Naruto, viudo y con un hijo de quince años, tomaba una nueva amante cada seis meses.

Entre sus conquistas estaban incluidas celebridades, cortesanas o viudas de la alta aristocracia.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Sakura había dejado de intentar seguir la pista a sus affaires.

Naruto se encogió de hombros en respuesta a su pregunta.

—Había poca diversión por allí. Los entrenadores saben de sobra lo que deben hacer y, de todas maneras, me pasaré por allí antes de la primera carrera.

—No sabes mentir, Naruto Uchiha. Te ha enviado Itachi, ¿verdad?

Naruto no se molestó en fingir vergüenza.

—Itachi se quedó preocupado al ver que Sasuke te seguía después de la boda de Sai. ¿Ha resultado muy pesado?

—No— respondió Sakura con rapidez.

Adoraba a sus cuñados, pero tenían cierta tendencia a meter las narices en lo que no les importaba.

Les agradecía que no la hubieran dejado de lado cuando le abandonó hacía ya tres años y medio, pero resultaban demasiado entrometidos.

Itachi, Naruto y Sai le habían demostrado de mil maneras que para ellos seguía formando parte de la familia.

Y como tal, velaban por ella como protectores hermanos mayores.

—¿Itachi te ha enviado de niñera?— preguntó.

—Sí— replicó Naruto con la cara seria.

—Deberías ver lo bien que me quedan la cofia y el delantal.

Sakura se rió y él se unió a ella.

Tenía la típica risa ronca de quien posee una voz cascada.

—¿Ino se encuentra bien?— preguntó ella.—¿Están bien, ella y Sai?

—Estaban muy bien cuando me fui.

Sai se muestra encantado ante la perspectiva de convertirse en padre. No pasan ni cinco minutos sin que lo mencione.

Sakura sonrió con deleite.

Sai e Ino, su nueva cuñada, eran tan felices que apenas podían esperar para sostener a su hijo en brazos.

Ese pensamiento le produjo también una punzada de pesar que contuvo con rapidez

—¿Y Daniel?— continuó ella la conversación. —¿Te ha acompañado?

Naruto negó con la cabeza. —Daniel está con un viejo catedrático que deberá Llenar su cabeza de conocimientos antes de San Miguel. Quiero que los tutores de Danny tengan las menos razones posibles para suspenderle.

—¿Lecciones en vez de caballos? Tengo la certeza de que nuestro Danny no se lo habrá tomado muy bien.

—No, pero si continúa sacando esas notas tan bajas jamás podrá acceder a la universidad.

Aquel hombre alto y de oscura reputación parecía tanto un padre preocupado que Sakura se rió otra vez.

—Intenta seguir tus pasos, Naruto.

—Si, es cierto. Y ésa es mi mayor preocupación.

A espaldas de Sakura comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas de un vals y las parejas comenzaron a dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Naruto le tendió la mano. —¿Bailas, Sakura ?

—Me encant...

La educada aceptación de Sakura quedó interrumpida cuando unos firmes dedos se cerraron en torno a su codo.

Olió el jabón de Sasuke, su familiar aroma masculino encubierto apenas por una imperceptible nota a trementina.

—Este vals es mío— le dijo Sasuke al oído. No te molestes en decirme que tienes el carnet lleno, esposa mía, porque sabes de sobra que me limitaré a romperlo.

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**


	2. capítulo 2

_La residencia en Mount Street de un conocido lord escocés y su nueva esposa ha experimentado una completa transformación. Los privilegiados que han sido invitados a ella comentan que los empapelados, las alfombras y las obras de arte son de un refinamiento y un gusto exquisito, lo que habla a su vez de la gentil educación de la anfitriona. Los convidados van desde aquellos recién llegados de París, a príncipes extranjeros y ladys de la más alta alcurnia, pertenecientes a nuestra sociedad londinense. _

_—-Abril, 1875 _

Sakura no llegó a entender nunca cómo llegó a la pista de baile sin tropezarse con los escarpines rosados de tacón alto que le cubrían los pies.

Escuchó que comenzaba la música y notó la mano de Sasuke en la cintura antes de verse envuelta en los giros del baile.

Aquella táctica de mantenerse indiferente cuando estuviera cerca de Sasuke le pareció, de repente, ridícula.

Siempre había adorado bailar el vals, pero sobre todo le gustaba bailarlo con Sasuke.

Él sabía guiarla con precisión y conseguía que se olvidara de contar los pasos y que, simplemente, se dejara llevar por la música.

Bailar con él era parecido a flotar en el aire; a salvo entre los brazos del hombre que amaba.

Esa noche, los escarpines le apretaban y el corazón le latía dolorosamente contra las costillas.

La mano de él en su cintura le

quemaba a través del corpiño, el corsé y la camisola, como si sus dedos dejaran marcas en su piel desnudad.

Las firmes piernas masculinas se

movían contra sus faldas, calentándola todavía más.

—Eres un grosero, ¿lo sabías?— dijo ella fingiendo naturalidad, como si

no estuviera más enervada a cada paso. —Me apetecía hablar con

Naruto.

—Naruto sabe de sobra cuando no es necesario que actúe de carabina.

Imaginar a Naruto, un empedernido mujeriego, como carabina debería haber resultado divertido, pero Sakura estaba demasiado absorta en

Sasuke para encontrarle la gracia.

Deseó que no le gustara tanto sentir el movimiento de su hombro bajo la mano, ni la manera en que él retenía sus dedos con firmeza.

Los dos iban cubiertos por varias capas de ropa según dictaba la moda imperante pero, en su opinión, no eran suficientes.

—Supongo que te sentirás muy satisfecho de ti mismo—, dijo, tratando de mantener firme su voz. —Sabes que no podía negarme a bailar contigo, sin que luego la escena fuera chismorreada por todo Londres. A todo el mundo le encanta hablar de nosotros.

—La insaciable necesidad de los londinenses por las murmuraciones es un arma de mi arsenal—, dijo Sasuke, con una voz tan suave como el buen vino. —Aunque no siempre puedo usarla en mi favor en la batalla.

Sakura no se atrevía a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Ya tenía suficientes problemas de equilibrio, sin dejarse obsesionar por esas pupilas de color oscuro.

En su lugar, se centró en la barbilla, que podía llegar a cubrirse con una espesa barba negra.

Recordar por qué lo sabía no la ayudaba en absoluto.

—Es interesante, y un poco insultante, que hables de lo que ocurre entre nosotros en términos de armas de guerra—, dijo.

—Es una buena metáfora. Este salón es un campo de batalla, esta danza el combate y tu arma ese decadente vestido que tan bien te sienta.

La mirada de Sasuke se dirigió al corpiño, al escote rodeado por capullos de rosas amarillas desde el pecho hasta el hombro.

A Sakura le gustaban las rosas de ese color desde que él la pintó rodeada de ellas al día siguiente de su boda.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y a ella le quemó la piel expuesta.

—Entonces, otra de tus armas es que baile hasta que me duelan los pies—, dijo Sakura. —Eso, y tu kilt.

La miró desconcertado.

—¿Mi kilt?

—Te ves muy bien con tu kilt.

Sasuke parpadeó.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, siempre te ha gustado mirar mis piernas… Y otras partes de mi anatomía. ¿Sabes que se rumorea que un escocés no lleva nada debajo del kilt?

Sakura recordaba esas mañanas cuando él sin llevar nada más que una falda descuidadamente envuelta alrededor de las caderas, leía el periódico con los pies en la mesa en su dormitorio.

Sasuke era muy atrayente vestido, pero desnudo resultaba devastador.

—Estás sacando conclusiones equivocadas de mis palabras— dijo Sakura, con voz temblorosa.

—¿De veras? ¿Te gustaría salir a la terraza y satisfacer tu curiosidad

acerca de la otra parte?

—Yo no quiero ir a ninguna parte, ni mucho menos cerca de una terraza

contigo, muchas gracias.

Había sido en la terraza de la casa de su padre, después de haber entrado en el baile de su debut sin invitación, donde Sasuke la había besado por primera vez.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron, una sonrisa pecaminosa apareció en su boca.

—¿Temes que la terraza sea un campo de batalla peligroso para ti?

—Si hay que seguir con la metáfora de la guerra, entonces sí, creo que la terraza me colocaría en una desventaja táctica.

Sasuke tiró de ella, un poco más cerca.

—Tú siempre tienes ventaja sobre mí, Sakura.

—No lo creo. ¿Por qué dices eso?

La acercó aún más.

—Debido a que me acobardas simplemente al entrar en una habitación como lo hiciste ayer en mi estudio. He vivido como un monje durante tres años y medio, y verte tan cerca, olerte, tocarte. . .Ten piedad de un pobre… célibe.

—No estar con otras ha sido tu elección.

Sasuke capturó y sostuvo su mirada, y, finalmente, cuando le miró a los ojos.

Detrás de la chispa burlona, vio una tranquilidad que nunca había observado antes en él.

—Sí—, dijo. —Lo fue.

Sakura le creyó.

Ella fácilmente podría nombrar media docena de mujeres que saltarían a la cama con Sasuke Uchiha en el momento en que les indicara que eran bienvenidas.

Sakura sabía que no había perseguido a las mujeres, ni antes ni después de que lo hubiera dejado, porque mucha gente hubiera estado encantada de contárselo si así hubiera sido.

Incluso sus conocidos más rencorosos tuvieron que admitir que Sasuke se había mantenido fiel a su esposa, incluso después de su separación.

—Tal vez debería cambiar mi perfume—, dijo Sakura.

—No tiene nada que ver con el perfume—. Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella, su aliento acarició la curva entre su cuello y el hombro. —Me gusta que todavía uses esencia de rosas.

—Me gustan las rosas—, dijo ella con voz débil.

—Lo sé. Las amarillas.

Sakura tropezó de nuevo.

Sasuke la enderezó, con la mano apretando su cintura.

—Cuidado.

—Esta noche estoy torpe—, dijo. —Estas zapatillas son muy incómodas. ¿Podemos sentarnos, por favor?

—Te lo dije, no hasta que el vals se acabe. Este baile es mi precio, y no puedo dejarte ir cuando sólo has pagado la mitad, ¿verdad?

—Tu precio ¿para qué?

—Para que no te bese hasta dejarte sin sentido frente a toda esta gente. Por no hablar de no haberlo hecho ayer en las escaleras.

Los dedos de Sakura se estremecieron.

—¿Me hubieras besado ayer, a pesar de que no lo deseara?

—Pero sí lo deseabas, querida esposa. Te conozco muy bien.

Sakura no contestó, porque era verdad.

Cuando se habían enfrentado cara a cara en las escaleras, en la casa que habían compartido, casi había dejado que la besara.

Si Molly no hubiera interrumpido, Sakura habría dejado que la abrazara y presionara su cara manchada de pintura contra la suya, que la tocará tanto como quisiera.

Pero Sasuke le había permitido irse, fue su elección.

—Por favor, ¿podemos parar ahora, Sasuke? Realmente tengo mucho calor

—Estás ruborizada. Sólo hay un remedio para eso.

—¿Un asiento y una bebida fría?

—No—. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la misma sonrisa malvada que había conquistado a la Sakura debutante seis años antes.

La sacó del baile, colocó su brazo en el suyo y la arrastró velozmente por la sala de baile, hacia las puertas francesas.

—Un paseo por la terraza.

—Sasuke….

Sasuke ignoró su protesta y salió a la fría y poco iluminada terraza.

Se detuvo al final de la misma, en las sombras, más allá de las ventanas iluminadas. —Ahora sí—, dijo.

Sakura se encontró contra la pared, con las fuertes manos de Sasuke a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

El aliento de Sakura era dulce, su cuerpo era cálido en contraste con el aire frío.

Sus pechos sobresalían por el escote y los diamantes brillaban en su piel.

Habían estado así de pie en la terraza de su padre la noche en que se conocieron, Sakura contra la pared, las manos de Sasuke apoyadas en los ladrillos a los lados.

Sakura tenía dieciocho años entonces, su vestido era de un blanco virginal, su único adorno un collar de perlas.

Una doncella pura, intocable, con un pelo glorioso, una fruta madura lista para caer del árbol.

La tentación de tocarla había sido irresistible.

La apuesta que Sasuke había acordado aquella noche, era colarse sin invitación en la casa del excesivamente pedante conde Haruno, bailar con la debutante, formal y correcta, en cuyo honor se daba el baile y darle un beso.

Sasuke había esperado encontrar una joven tímida con una boca remilgada y modales irritantes.

En su lugar, había encontrado a Sakura.

Había sido como descubrir una mariposa entre las polillas.

En el instante en que Sasuke vió a Sakura, quiso conocerla, hablar con ella, saber todo sobre ella.

Recordó cómo ella lo había observado adentrarse en el atestado salón de baile acercándose hacia ella, con la barbilla levantada, sus ojos verdes desafiándolo a que se atreviera.

Sus amigas habían susurrado a sus espaldas, advirtiéndola sin duda, de quién era, esperando que rechazara al escandaloso Lord ―Sasuke" Uchiha.

Sakura, como Sasuke acabó por saber, era bastante buena en el rechazo.

Se había detenido ante ella, y sin decir una palabra, Sakura le había dejado sin respiración.

Su pelo derramado sobre su hombro en un río de color rosa, sus ojos brillando con fría inteligencia, y la deseó, para bailar con ella, pintarla, hacer el amor con ella.

Ven, cariño.

Peca conmigo.

Sasuke había agarrado al conocido más cercano para obligarle a que se la presentara, sabiendo que una joven bien educada como ella se negaría a hablar con él, hasta que no hubieran sido formalmente presentados.

Cuando Sasuke le tendió la mano y le hizo la pregunta convencional, — Milady, ¿quiere bailar este vals conmigo?— Ella le lanzó una mirada fresca y levantó el brazo para mostrarle su carnet de baile que colgaba de su muñeca.

—Qué lástima—, dijo. —Mi carnet está lleno—. Por supuesto que sí.

Ella era una debutante bien protegida, la hija mayor del conde de Haruno, un buen partido.

Uno de los caballeros elegidos a dedo por su padre, se abría paso presuroso hacia ella, para reclamar su vals.

Sasuke había cogido la tarjeta en la mano, sacó un lápiz del bolsillo y tachó con una línea diagonal todos los nombres.

Encima de esa línea escribió descuidadamente su nombre Sasuke Uchiha.

Dejó caer el carnet y le tendió la mano. —Venga a bailar conmigo, Lady Sakura—, había dicho.¿A que no se atreve. . .?

Había esperado que ella le rechazara con gran dignidad, que alzara su mentón y ordenara a los lacayos de su padre, que le echaran por canalla a la calle.

En su lugar, ella puso su mano en la de él.

Se habían fugado esa misma noche.

Esta noche, en la penumbra de la terraza Lord de Abercrombie, el pelo de Sakura destacaba como el fuego, pero sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos.

No gritó, ni huyó de él la noche en que se conocieron, y no gritó ni huyó ahora.

En la terraza de la casa de su padre, le había mirado con valentía, a los ojos, sin miedo.

Sasuke había tocado sus labios con los suyos, sólo un toque, no un beso.

Cuando se echó hacia atrás, Sakura le había mirado en estado de shock.

Sasuke estaba igualmente impresionado.

Tenía la intención de reírse de su inocencia y alejarse.

Debutante besada, apuesta ganada.

Pero después del primer contacto de los labios, no hubiera podido alejarse ni aunque le arrastraran atado a uno de los más veloces caballos de carreras de Naruto.

Con el siguiente toque de su boca, Sakura había separado los labios, tratando de devolverle el beso.

Sasuke se rió en voz baja en señal de triunfo, le dijo que era imposible ser más dulce, y reclamó su boca.

Él la había querido en su cama esa misma noche, la necesitaba, la anhelaba.

Pero la arruinaría por completo si no se casaba con ella, y Sasuke no quería dañar ni un pelo de la cabeza de esta dama.

Ergo, se había casado con ella.

Esa noche, después del beso, Sakura había abierto los labios y susurrado su nombre.

Esta noche, esos mismos labios rojos se separaron, y dijo: —¿Has investigado sobre la falsificación de la que te hablé ayer por la mañana?

El presente volvió a Sasuke como una fría bofetada.

—Ya te lo dije, Sakura, me importa un bledo si algún tonto quiere copiar mis pinturas y firmar con mi nombre en ellas.

—¿Y que las vendan?

—Que le aproveche el dinero, Que gane mucho y lo disfrute.

Sakura le miró con seriedad, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No sólo es el dinero. Él o ella roba una parte de ti.

—¿Sí?— Sasuke no podía imaginar qué parte.

Sakura se había llevado la mayor parte de él cuando se había ido, dejando un agujero en el pecho de Sasuke.

—Sí. La pintura es tu vida.

No, la pintura había sido su vida.

El intento de pintar a Molly ayer había sido un completo desastre.

Los cuadros que había iniciado en París ese verano habían sido igualmente desastrosos y habían ido a parar a la basura.

Sasuke había aceptado, que esa parte de su vida había terminado.

—Sabes que me dediqué a la pintura sólo para molestar a mi padre—, dijo, con tono ligero.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y el viejo hijo de puta ya no puede influir sobre mis aficiones.

—Pero te enamoraste del arte. Me lo decías siempre. Has pintado algunas obras maravillosas, lo sabes. Puede que ahora seas desdeñoso con ellas, pero tus obras son sorprendentes.

Sorprendentes, sí. Por eso dolía tanto.

—He perdido el gusto por ello.

—Te vi pintando con gran energía cuando irrumpí ayer por la mañana.

—Un cuadro que, como tú señalaste con razón, era malditamente horrible. Le pagué a Molly por una sesión completa y le dije a Bellamy que lo destruyera.

—¡Dios mío, no era tan malo! Un poco extraño para tu estilo, lo reconozco.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Yo lo pinté para ganar una apuesta. Antes de volver de París, unos pocos compañeros me retaron a pintar algunos cuadros eróticos, apostando a que no lo haría. Dijeron que me había convertido en demasiado mojigato para pintar algo transgresor.

Sakura se echó a reír en voz alta, su aliento era cálido en el aire fresco.

Le recordó cómo se reía sobre su piel mientras estaban juntos en las frías noches de invierno.

—¿Tú?— Dijo Sakura. —¿Mojigato?

—Acepté la apuesta para salvar mi honor, pero sé que voy a perder—. Eso le molestaba pero no por orgullo.

Sasuke se había dado cuenta ayer de que no sería capaz de pintar por mucho que lo intentara.

—¿Qué pasa si pierdes?— Preguntó Sakura.

—No recuerdo los detalles. Creo que voy a tener que cantar canciones con la banda del Ejército de Salvación o algo igual de ridículo.

Sakura volvió a reír, un sonido sedoso. —Pobre.

—Las apuestas son las apuestas, querida. Es una cuestión de honor.

—Supongo que esto es un ritual masculino que nunca entenderé.

Aunque en la Selecta Academia de la señorita Pringle, a veces apostábamos a escondidas.

Sasuke apoyó su brazo en la pared, acercándose más.

—Estoy seguro de que la señorita Pringle convulsionaría.

—No, te sorprendería, sólo nos castigaba. Siempre parecía saber lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Era muy perspicaz, la señorita Pringle.

—Es muy inteligente. No te burles de ella.

—Nunca. Me gusta bastante. Si tú eres producto de esa academia, todas las jóvenes deberían asistir.

—Imposible. No tiene espacio suficiente— dijo Sakura. —Por eso se llama ―Selecta Academia de la señorita Pringle.

Así eran las cosas antes con Sakura, los dos charlando de cosas sin mucho sentido mientras que la seda de su pelo se escapaba entre sus dedos.

En la cama, hablando, riendo, discutiendo acerca de nada y de todo a la vez.

Maldición, quiero que vuelva.

La había echado de menos con todo su cuerpo desde el momento en que Sai le había entregado la nota.

¿Qué es esto?_ Había dicho Sasuke despreocupado, en el seno de una monumental resaca, después de una

noche de borrachera la noche anterior _¿Se dedica ahora Sakura a pasarme cartas de amor?_

La mirada oscura de Sai se había deslizado hacia el hombro derecho de Sasuke, a Sai le resultaba incómodo mirar a los ojos de nadie.

Sakura se ha ido. La carta explica por qué_.

¿Se ha ido? ¿Qué quieres decir, con se ha ido?_ Sasuke había roto el

sello y leyó las palabras fatídicas:

―Querido Sasuke.

Te amo.

Siempre te amaré.

Pero ya no puedo seguir viviendo contigo…"

Sai le miró, mientras que Sasuke arrojaba todo el contenido de su mesa de pintura al suelo con rabia.

Una vez que se calmó, Sasuke miró con tristeza la carta de nuevo, y Sai, un hombre al que no le gustaba ser tocado, había puesto su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

Ella tenía razón al marcharse_. El llanto llegó mucho más tarde, cuando Sasuke se había ahogado en el estupor, la carta cayó sobre la mesa junto a él.

Sakura se estremeció de pronto, rompiendo sus pensamientos

—Tienes frío—, dijo Sasuke.

La temperatura había bajado, y el escotado vestido de Sakura no era abrigo para una tarde de otoño.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre sus hombros.

La mantuvo agarrando las solapas, acercándola hacia él.

Estaban relativamente solos, nadie los veía, era su esposa, y él necesitaba tanto tocarla.

Bailar con ella había sido un error.

Se había dado el gusto con ella, pero anhelaba mucho, mucho más.

Quería desenredar sus rizos, que su pelo cayera sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Quería que ella lo mirara con ojos lánguidos y que le sonriera, quería que le acariciara mientras él la complacía.

Sasuke la había pintado la mañana después de su boda precipitada, Sakura sentada en el borde de la cama, desnuda, las sábanas enredadas a su alrededor de ella.

Ella estaba retorciendo su llameante pelo para hacerse un moño, sus firmes pechos se elevaban con el movimiento.

Cuando se fue se llevó la pintura, y Sasuke nunca había pedido que se la devolviera.

Le hubiera gustado tenerla, porque por lo menos podría mirarla, y recordar.

—Sakura—. La palabra fue pronunciada a media voz, casi era un gemido. —Te he echado mucho de menos…

—Yo también te he echado de menos —. Le tocó la cara, con su mano fresca y suave. —Yo te echo mucho de menos, Sasuke.

Entonces, ¿por qué me dejaste? Se tragó las palabras que casi salieron por su boca.

Los reproches sólo conseguirían enfadarla, y ya había demasiada ira.

Nunca intentaste recuperarla, le había dicho Sai no hacía mucho tiempo. _Nunca pensé que fueras tan malditamente estúpido_.

Pero Sasuke sabía que tenía que ir poco a poco.

Si presionaba a Sakura demasiado, se deslizaría fuera de su alcance, como un rayo de sol al que tratara de agarrar con sus manos.

—En realidad, si me concedes unos preciosos momentos—, dijo Sasuke, aclarándose la garganta, —Te he traído aquí por una razón.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Que me refresque después de nuestro vigoroso baile?

—No—. ¡Maldita sea, no me lo pongas más difícil! —Para pedir tu ayuda.

**Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku**

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **


	3. capítulo 3

_El altivo lord de Mount Street, flamante recién casado, no ha interrumpido — según nos han asegurado- su pasatiempo de pintar a la manera de los parisinos; de hecho ha continuado haciéndolo con renovado vigor desde que contrajo matrimonio. _

_Mayo, 1875 _

Sakura parpadeó con auténtica sorpresa.

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿Qué diablos puedo hacer por un encumbrado lord como tú?

—Nada demasiado difícil—, dijo Sasuke. –-Simplemente necesito tu consejo.

Una débil sonrisa apareció en su boca, y su sangre comenzó a arder.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Sasuke Uchiha busca mi consejo?

—No es para mí, es para un amigo—. De repente le pareció una idea estúpida, pero Sasuke no había sido capaz de pensar en nada mejor. — Conozco a un caballero que quiere cortejar a una dama—, dijo apurado.

—He venido a preguntarte cómo hacerlo.

Las cejas de Sakura se elevaron y sus ojos resaltaban en la oscuridad.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué necesitas mi consejo al respecto?

—Porque yo no sé mucho sobre el cortejo, ¿recuerdas? Nuestro noviazgo duró alrededor de una hora y media. Además, este es un asunto delicado. La dama en cuestión le detesta. Una vez, hace años, este hombre le hizo daño. La hirió profundamente—. Sasuke se alejó un poco, con todos los músculos doloridos. —¿Ella necesita halagos, hacerse de rogar. Una gran cantidad de halagos?

—Pero a las damas no les gusta hacerse de rogar—, dijo Sakura, con una media sonrisa asomando. —A ellas les gusta ser admiradas y respetadas.

Infiernos, no. Ellas querían ser adoradas, querían a los hombres jadeantes a la espera del mínimo gesto de su dedo. La vida casi por una sonrisa. —Muy bien—, dijo Sasuke con voz tensa. —¿Cuál es tu opinión acerca de los regalos?

—A las damas no le gustan los regalos, sólo las muestras de cariño. Y sólo los regalos apropiados, nada tremendamente extravagante.

—Pero mi amigo es rico. Le gusta ser extravagante.

—Eso no significa que necesariamente vaya a impresionar a una dama.

Al infierno, otra vez. Las mujeres adoraban los collares de diamantes, los brillantes zafiros azules, las esmeraldas tan verdes como sus ojos.

Sasuke había comprado una vez a Sakura un collar de esmeraldas, que ella se puso sobre sus hermosos pechos, totalmente desnuda para él.

Todavía recordaba el sabor de las esmeraldas contra su piel.

—Entonces yo le enseñaré la diferencia entre apropiado y extravagante—, dijo Sasuke, con la voz gruesa. —¿Algo más?

—Sí. Tiempo. La mujer necesita tiempo para pensar y no precipitarse. Para decidir si el caballero resultará apropiado para ella o no.

Tiempo. Ya había gastado mucho de ese maldito tiempo.

Desperdiciado semanas, meses y años, que Sasuke pudo haber pasado sobre ella en la cama, saboreando su olor, sintiendo su calor apretada contra toda la longitud de su cuerpo.

—¿Te refieres a tiempo para que el caballero demuestre su devoción?— Sasuke no pudo evitar la nota de impaciencia en su voz. —¿O tiempo para que la dama le vuelva loco?

—Tiempo para que la mujer decida si su devoción es cierta o sólo imaginaria.

—La mujer decide entonces, ¿no?

—Sí, lo hace. Siempre.

Sasuke gruñó. —Maldita la suerte del tipo si ella sabe mejor que él lo que

siente.

—Así son las cosas en el cortejo—, dijo Sakura con frialdad. —Tu pediste el consejo.

—¿Qué pasa si el tipo está malditamente enamorado y él lo sabe?

—En ese caso, nunca hubiera hecho daño a la mujer en el pasado.

El brote repentino de dolor en sus ojos lo cortó, y Sasuke tuvo que apartar la mirada.

Sí, la había herido.

Sasuke la había lastimado y vuelto a hacerlo.

Ella había devuelto el golpe a su vez; los dos se habían atacado y retirado, tratando desesperadamente de mantener su equilibrio.

¡Qué manera estúpida de acabar con un matrimonio!.

Tomó una respiración irregular.

—Lo que propongo es que me enseñes lo que mi amigo debe hacer. Dame las lecciones de cortejo. Después yo enseñaré lo que he aprendido a mi amigo—. Sasuke esperó mientras ella fruncía los labios.

Siempre lo hacía mientras pensaba, y él siempre se inclinaba más y más cerca, hasta que le rozaba la boca en ese pliegue suave.

Entonces, ella se reía y decía algo así como: _Querido Sasuke, eres tan tonto._

—Supongo que podría hacerlo—, dijo Sakura ahora con su boca suave, de color rojo. —Aunque esto no es lo que se entiende por el cortejo, ya sabes.

Sasuke se apartó el pelo. —¿No lo es?

— Ella se humedeció los labios, haciéndole gemir de nostalgia.

—Has empezado mal, me temo. No se le pide a una dama un baile arrancándola de la pareja con la que acaba de aceptar bailar, y cuando está cansada se la escolta hasta una silla y se va a buscarla un helado. No se la lleva a las sombras de la terraza.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eso es seducción, no cortejo. Podrías arruinar la reputación de la dama.—¡Ah! Sasuke devolvió la mano a la pared junto a ella, dándose cuenta de que estaba temblando.

—Entonces piensas que he suspendido esta lección.

—Casi—. Ella sonrió, y su corazón dio un vuelco. —Eres muy halagador, lo cual es siempre un punto a favor de un caballero.

—Puedo ser más halagador que eso. Te puedo decir que tu pelo es un cometa de fuego, tus labios más dulces que los mejores vinos, que tu voz fluye dentro de mí y despierta todos mis sentidos—. Tragó saliva.

—Una mujer podría quedar sorprendida por este tipo de comparaciones.

—Recuerdo una dama a la que no le importaba que le hablara de que sus senos eran como almohadas y de la gloria que había entre sus piernas.

—Entonces podría no ser una verdadera dama—, dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿A esa joven le sorprendería saber que está en peligro de ser poseída aquí mismo, sin importar quien pueda pasear por el otro extremo de la terraza?

Sus pestañas aletearon. —No lo creo posible con este vestido.

—No te burles, Sakura. Lo digo completamente en serio.

—Nunca he sido capaz de resistirme a burlarme de ti—. Dijo con una tímida sonrisa que le hirió hasta el alma. —Pero he estado pensando mucho en esto, Sasuke. Los dos nos hemos encerrado en nosotros mismos y apenas somos capaces de hablarnos el uno al otro, lo que ha provocado una gran tensión. Tal vez si nos acostumbramos a vernos, y dejamos de evitar eventos donde ambos podemos asistir, como esta noche, tal vez estaríamos más cómodos juntos.

La pompa de esperanza de Sasuke se disipó.

—¿Cómodos? ¿Qué diablos significa eso? ¿Como si estuviéramos en nuestra senectud, asintiendo con la cabeza el uno al otro en nuestras sillas de ruedas?

—No, no. Quiero decir que al acostumbrarte a la compañía del otro, tal vez tu deseo se reduciría. Seríamos más educados el uno con el otro. Cuando estamos nerviosos, esto resulta imposible.

Sasuke quería echarse a reír, y luego otra vez, se sintió rabiar.

—Maldita sea, Sakura, ¿crees que la tensión entre nosotros se debe sólo al deseo que siento por ti? ¡Oh, mi querida niña!

—Por supuesto que no creo que sea tan simple. Pero tal vez, si estamos de acuerdo en llegar aun pacto para facilitar las cosas, podríamos llegar a vernos sin comenzar a arder.

—Lo dudo mucho—. Sasuke se inclinó con una sonrisa caliente. —He estado hirviendo a fuego lento desde la noche que nos conocimos. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, y nunca lo haré, no importa cuántas veces tenga el placer de llevarte a la cama.

Los labios de Sakura se separaron por la sorpresa.

¿Cómo podía haber pensado que la solución a su infelicidad era tan simple?

¿Que si se aburría de su compañía, Sasuke dejaría de quererla y desearla?

Algunos hombres absolutamente tontos, lo hacían, perdían el interés en una mujer una vez que se habían acostado con ella, pero Sasuke no podía imaginarse nunca, nunca, perdiendo el interés por Sakura.

Dejó aparecer su sonrisa depredadora.

—Mi querida Sakura, voy a aceptar tu sugerencia y te mostraré lo que sucede cuando juegas con fuego. Me aseguraré de que nos veamos muy, muy a menudo. Entonces te convencerás de que nunca se agotará el deseo entre nosotros. ¿Sabes, cariño? Cuando, por fin te lleve a casa de vuelta, será para siempre. Sin remordimientos, sin juegos, sin sentirnos "cómodos". Vamos a ser marido y mujer, en todos los sentidos, y será inapelable.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada altiva.

Esa era su Sakura. Un cohete, sin lloros ni ruegos.

—Ya veo. Así que jugaremos según tus reglas.—Le tocó los labios con la yema del dedo.

—Exactamente, mi dulce. Y cuando gane, Sakura, será para siempre. Te lo prometo.

Sakura abrió la boca para replicar, pero Sasuke la hizo callar con un beso caliente y rápido. Su sabor le hizo flaquear pero rápidamente la soltó.

Pasó el dedo por su cuello hasta el escote. —Buenas noches, mi amor—, dijo. —Quédate la chaqueta.

Alejarse de ella, tan deliciosa con ese escotado vestido, con su propia chaqueta sobre los hombros, fue una de las cosas más difíciles que Sasuke había hecho nunca.

A cada paso, esperaba que le llamara, que le rogara que volviera o que, incluso, le maldijera.

Sakura no dijo una palabra.

La necesidad la embargaba mientras seguía caminando a lo largo de la terraza hacia la congestionada casa.

La excitación de Sasuke no había desaparecido cuando llegó a su casa y subió los cuatro tramos hasta su estudio.

Se puso de pie en el centro de la habitación, mirando el arruinado cuadro que seguía en el caballete, la mesa llena de frascos y paletas, los pinceles meticulosamente lavados y clasificados.

Incluso cuando Sasuke perdía los estribos y tiraba todo.

Él siempre se ocupaba de sus pinceles. Eran una extensión de los dedos del pintor, el viejo artista loco que le había enseñado, se lo había dicho.

Tenían que ser tratados con cuidado.

La dificultosa respiración de Bellamy sonó detrás de Sasuke mientras el ayuda de cámara subía por las escaleras del ático.

Sasuke ausente se quitó la corbata y el chaleco y se los entregó a un desaprobador Bellamy cuando el hombre entró en la habitación.

Sasuke había llevado a cabo sesiones de pintura salvaje en traje de noche antes, y Bellamy había dicho rotundamente en su acento del East End que no se ocuparía de las ropas de Su Señoría, si Su Seóría insistía en pintar al óleo con su traje de fiesta.

A Sasuke no le importaba mucho, pero a Bellamy sí, por lo que Sasuke apiló en los brazos del hombre sus ropas y le dijo que se fuera.

Una vez que Bellamy cerró la puerta, Sasuke se puso su viejo kilt y las manchadas botas que usaba para pintar.

Arrancó el lienzo arruinado lanzándolo al suelo y apoyó uno en blanco en su lugar.

Con su lápiz de carbóncillo en la palma de su mano, y con la facilidad de una larga práctica, Sasuke comenzó a dibujar.

Con sólo unas pocas líneas dibujó lo que quería los ojos de una mujer, con otras pocas líneas completó su rostro, y su brillante pelo que se derramaba sobre su hombro.

La belleza y la simplicidad del dibujo capturaron su corazón cuando terminó.

Cogió su paleta, la llenó de colores, y comenzó a pintar.

Tonos apagados, muchos tonos de blanco, para las sombras mezcló desde el verde y ocre hasta el rojo más oscuro.

Sus ojos verdes atenuados con negro, brillaban tan reales que le enloquecían.

El sol se filtró a través de los tragaluces antes de que Sasuke terminara.

Al final, dejó caer su paleta en la mesa, sumergió sus pinceles en la

solución de limpieza, y contempló la pintura.

Algo en él se regocijó.

Después de tanto tiempo, mucho tiempo, el brillo creativo de Sasuke había vuelto, se abría paso una vez más.

Una mujer aparecía en la tela: la barbilla un poco en punta, los labios entreabiertos en una media sonrisa. El pelo rosa caía por sus hombros y sus ojos le miraban con una mirada altiva y seductora. Capullos de rosas amarillas, del amarillo vibrante creado por Sasuke, colgaban de sus rizos como si hubiera bailado toda la noche y regresara a casa cansada.

No había pintado el vestido que había llevado esa noche, sólo lo sugirió, con toques de azul que se confundían con el fondo.

Era la cosa más hermosa que había pintado en años.

La imagen fluía fuera de la tela, los colores y las líneas resaltaban con gracia y fluidez.

Sasuke dejó que sus fuertes dedos, manchados de pintura, flotaran por encima de la mujer durante unos segundos.

Entonces dió resueltamente la espalda a la imagen y salió de la habitación.

Sakura se enfundó los dedos dentro de los guantes, a la mañana siguiente, con sacudidas rápidas y comprobó el ángulo de su sombrero en el espejo del vestíbulo.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, pero estaba decidida. Si Sasuke no iba a hacer nada al respecto de los cuadros falsos, Sakura lo haría.

Asintió con la cabeza a su mayordomo que abrió la puerta para ella.

—Gracias, Morton. Por favor, ocúpese de que se limpie la chaqueta de milord y de que le sea devuelta esta misma tarde.

Sakura tomó la mano de su lacayo y se acomodó en su landó.

No fue hasta que el vehículo se sumó al tráfico de la mañana que se dejó caer en los cojines y suspiró.

Había dormido muy poco después de regresar del baile de Lord Abercrombie la noche anterior.

Cuando Sasuke se había alejado de ella por la terraza, el dolor de su partida le había herido el corazón.

Había querido correr tras él, para hacerle volver a ella, rogarle con todo lo que tenía que se quedase.

Así puestas las cosas, había tenido que conformarse con su chaqueta. La había colocado a su lado cuando se fue a la cama, donde pudiera tocarla y oler su aroma.

Había permanecido despierta e inquieta, le deseaba, hasta que finalmente se durmió soñando con su sonrisa y con ese beso pecaminosamente caliente.

Por la mañana, lanzó la chaqueta descuidadamente a Evans, dando instrucciones para que Morton se ocupara de ella.

Ordenó a su cochero que la llevara al Strand, donde los señores Crane y Longman, tratantes de obras de arte, tenían una tienda. Ya no había un señor Longman, había muerto dejando al señor Crane todo el negocio, pero el señor Crane, nunca había eliminado el nombre de Longman del cartel.

El señor Crane, un hombre menudo con las palmas suaves y uñas bien cuidadas, estrechó la mano de Sakura, cuando ella entró, y luego comenzó a elogiar a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Señor Crane, Sasuke es, precisamente, la causa de mi visita—, dijo Sakura, cuando logró liberar su mano. —Por favor cuénteme acerca de la pintura que le vendió a lady Leigh-Waters.

Crane retorció sus manos e inclinó la cabeza, lo que le hacía parecer como un pájaro pequeño, regordete.

—Ah, sí, Roma desde el Capitolio. Un excelente trabajo. Una de sus mejores obras.

—Usted sabe que Sasuke no tiene que vender sus cuadros. Él los regala a quien quiere. ¿No le pareció extraño cuando puso éste a la venta?

—De hecho, me sorprendió bastante cuando Su Señoría nos dio instrucciones para venderlo—, dijo Crane.

—¿Le dijeron que fue por orden de Sasuke? ¿Quién le dijo eso?

El señor Crane parpadeó. —¿Perdón?

—¿Quién trajo la pintura y le dijo que Su Señoría quería que se vendiera?

—¿Por qué?, Fue el propio milord.

Ahora fue Sakura la que parpadeó.

—¿Está usted seguro? Sasuke trajo la pintura aquí y se la entregó él mismo?

—Bueno, de hecho no a mí. Yo estaba fuera. Mi asistente la recibió y la catalogó. Dijo que a Su Señoría no le importaba el precio de venta.

La cabeza de Sakura se volvió loca. Había supuesto que su misión sería simple. Indicaría al Sr. Crane que él había vendido una falsificación y le preguntaría por lo que iba a hacer al respecto.

Ahora, no sabía qué pensar. ¿Lo habría pintado Sasuke realmente?

¿Lo había vendido él mismo?

¿Y por qué?

—¿Su asistente conoce a Sasuke a simple vista?— Preguntó. —No habrá asumido que el caballero era Sasuke sin preguntarle?

—Milady, yo estaba tan sorprendido como usted, pero mi asistente describió precisamente a milord. Incluso esa manera descuidada que tiene de hablar, como si nada acerca de su arte pareciera importarle mucho. Lo que resulta encantador, cuando él tiene tanto talento. Eso sí, milord no ha pintado mucho últimamente, así que estaba feliz de disponer de un cuadro suyo.

Sakura no tenía ni idea de qué decir a continuación.

Se había imaginado a sí misma interrogando al señor Crane, averiguando quien había llevado la pintura, regañándole por haber dejado pasar una falsificación.

Ahora no sabía cómo continuar.

Había estado tan segura de que Sasuke no había pintado el cuadro, que ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke no había ni confirmado ni negado su autoría cuando ella le había preguntado.

—¡Ah, milord!— dijo Crane con una brillante sonrisa. —¡Qué oportuno! Estábamos hablando de usted y de esa pintura encantadora que hizo de Roma. Bienvenido a mi humilde tienda.

Sakura se volvió.

Sasuke estaba en la puerta, tapando la débil luz del sol que se colaba por la puerta.

Cruzó el umbral, se quitó el sombrero, sonrió a Sakura debilitando su aplomo, y dijo: —Ahora bien, Crane. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo?, ¿Vendiendo falsificaciones de mis cuadros?

**Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**


	4. capítulo 4

_El novio locamente enamorado de Mount Street ha comprado a su dama una casa de campo en Buckinghamshire, donde ella se dedica a organizar fiestas benéficas en el jardín ahora que el clima es más propicio, aunque la ciudad sigue sofocada por el calor. Los más ilustres e importantes _personajes, asisten a esos eventos; no se habla de otra cosa.

-Julio, 1875

Crane farfulló, pero Sasuke no podía sentir mucha indignación por el hombrecito.

La total atención de Sasuke estaba centrada en Sakura que permanecía de pie cerca de él tan resplandecientemente bella, con un vestido de día de color marrón y crema, como lo habría estado con un elegante vestido de baile de satén y diamantes.

Si Sasuke fuera a pintarla con este traje usaría el más pálido de los amarillos para el escote, el crema y el ámbar para el corpiño y el marrón más oscuro para las sombras.

Para su piel, los tonos en crema y rosa. El color rojo oscuro para sus labios, este sería el único color en su cara, ondas de color rosa claro para los rizos bajo el sombrero.

Los ojosuna sugerencia en negro y verde, en sombras.

—Sasuke, justo estaba explicando. . .

Sasuke no la oyó. O más bien, no podía escuchar las palabras de Sakura, oía solamente su voz, baja, musical, diseñada para hacer a su corazón bailar.

—Su Señoría—. Crane se frotó las manos juntas, de esa manera tan irritante que tenía por costumbre. —Me habéis traído las pinturas vos mismo.

—¿Pinturas?— las cejas de Sasuke se arquearon. —¿Quiere decir que ha habido más de una?

—Por supuesto. Tengo otra aquí—. Crane fue hacia un cuarto trasero y salió con un lienzo enmarcado casi tan alto como él. Sasuke puso su bastón y su sombrero sobre una mesa para ayudar a Crane a levantar la pintura hasta un gancho en la pared.

Era una imagen de Venecia. Dos hombres remando en una góndola en primer plano, con los edificios del Gran Canal decolorados en la niebla, la mínima sugerencia de los reflejos de los mismos en el agua turbia.

—Uno de los mejores, Su Señoría—, dijo Crane. —De vuestro período veneciano.

La pintura era condenadamente buena, Sasuke tenía que reconocerlo. La composición estaba equilibrada con precisión, los colores simplemente eran correctos, la luz y la sombra precisas, sin ser recargado.

Sasuke había pintado muy pocos cuadros de los canales mientras que había estado revolcándose en la autocompasión, después de la partida de Sakura.

Pero no había pintado éste.

Sakura se mordió su labio inferior con los dientes, dejándolo rojo y besable.

Lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Sasuke.

—Esta es una falsificación, ¿no es verdad?

—Yo no he pintado esto, Crane. Alguien le está tomando el pelo.

El señor Crane señaló la esquina de la pintura.

—Pero usted lo firmó.

Sasuke se inclinó más cerca para ver las palabras Sasuke Uchiha garabateadas en la esquina en su habitual estilo perezoso.

—Esto se parece a mi firma—. Dio un paso atrás y observó el cuadro al completo. —Eso sí, no es malo.

—¿Qué no es malo?— Sakura saltó echa una furia. —Sasuke, se trata de una falsificación.

—Sí, y una condenadamente buena. El tipo pinta mejor que yo.

Crane les observaba horrorizado. Miró por encima del hombro, como si la policía pudiera venir volando en cualquier momento para llevárselo a un calabozo húmedo y oscuro.

—Pero, Su Señoría, mi asistente juró que lo trajo usted mismo.

—Señor Crane...— comenzó Sakura.

Sasuke la interrumpió.

—No lo culpes, amor. Si yo no lo reconociera, no podría encontrar la diferencia ni yo mismo.

—Bueno, yo podría.

—Debido a que tienes ojo para ello. ¿Cuántos de estos compró, Crane?

—Sólo estos dos—, dijo Crane en un hilo de voz. —Pero me temo que pedí más.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

Sakura le miró indignada, pero Sasuke no pudo evitarlo. Esto era demasiado absurdo. Él no había sido capaz de pintar algo decente en años, y este advenedizo no sólo pintaba mejor de lo que Sasuke lo hacía, sino que le daba el crédito a Sasuke por ello.

—Por curiosidad, ¿cuánto le pagó Lady Leigh-Waters a usted?— Preguntó Sasuke.

—Mil guineas, milord—, susurró Crane.

Sasuke silbó y luego se rió más fuerte.

Sakura lo miró.

—Esto es un delito.

Sasuke se secó los ojos.

—¡Dios mío, Crane, estoy seguro de que estará contento con esa comisión. ¿Qué pasó con su pago, de todas formas? Estoy seguro de que este Sasuke Uchiha no dejará de lado su parte.

Crane se veía preocupado.

—Lo curioso, milord, es que nunca ha venido a por ello. Y no dejó ninguna dirección o el nombre de un banco al que pudiera enviarlo. Eso fue hace tres meses.

—Hmm—, dijo Sasuke. —Bueno, si alguna vez vuelve...

—Usted debe contactar con Su Señoría de inmediato—, dijo Sakura.

—Yo iba a decir: deja que el tipo se lleve el dinero. Él esta, obviamente, desesperado por el dinero.

—Sasuke...

—Él hizo el trabajo, después de todo.

Sasuke no estaba seguro de si Sakura estaba más hermosa cuando sonreía, o cuando estaba realmente furiosa. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos brillaban con fuego verde, y sus pechos subían deliciosamente dentro de su corpiño ajustado.

—¿Qué me dice sobre Lady Leigh-Waters?

La cara de Crane estaba cenicienta.

—Debo decírselo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué? A ella le gusta la pintura, la puso por los cielos, mi esposa me lo dijo. Si Lady Leigh-Waters es feliz, ¿por qué echarselo a perder?— Recogió su bastón y su sombrero. —Pero si algun otro Sasuke Uchiha vuelve a vender sus pinturas, esté prevenido. Yo nunca vendo las mías. No veo ninguna razón para cargar a la gente con mis tonterías sin valor.

—¿Tonterías?— Crane le lanzó una mirada de indignación. —A Su Señoría le llaman el Manet Inglés.

—¿Lo hacen? Bueno, ya sabe lo que opino de "ellos".

—Sí, milord, usted me lo ha dicho.

—Completamente idiotas, creo que es el término que prefiero. Tenga usted buenos días, Crane. ¿Querida?— Sasuke ofreció el brazo a Sakura.

—¿Nos vamos?

Para su sorpresa, Sakura lo tomó del brazo, sin rechazarlo y le permitió escoltarla fuera de la tienda de nuevo bajo la lluvia.

Sakura trató de permanecer enojada mientras Sasuke la ayudaba a entrar en su landó, pero la fuerza de sus manos cuando la alzaba disolvió todo pensamiento.

Se dejó caer en su asiento y colocó su falda, esperando oír la puerta cerrarse y a Sasuke despidiéndose.

En cambio, el carruaje se balanceó mientras Sasuke se colgaba de él, subía y se sentaba a su lado.

Sakura trató de no encogerse en un rincón.

—¿No tienes tu propio carruaje?

—El tuyo se adapta mejor a mis necesidades por ahora.

Sakura empezó a darle una respuesta acalorada, pero en ese momento se vertieron gotas desde su sombrero de ala ancha mojando su ajustada chaquetilla.

—¡Oh, molesta lluvia! Mi sombrero nuevo se arruinará.

—Quítatelo.

Sasuke lanzó su propio sombrero al asiento de enfrente, mientras el landó saltaba hacia adelante.

La lluvia tamborileaba sobre el techo de lona, un rápido golpeteo que hacía juego con el latir del corazón de Sakura.

Ella arrancó los alfileres del sombrero, se le quitó, y le secó con el pañuelo. Las plumas de avestruz estaban empapados ya, pero quizás Evans podría salvarlas.

Se inclinó hacia adelante para dejar el sombrero en el asiento al lado del de Sasuke, y cuando se sentó de nuevo, Sasuke había extendido su brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento por detrás de ella.

Sakura se quedó quieta. Siendo un hombre grande, a Sasuke le gustaba estirarse, por lo general desplazando a Sakura para hacerlo.

A ella solia gustarle acurrucarse contra él cuando viajaban en carruaje, como si él fuera una gran alfombra de piel de oso.Ella se había sentido tan protegida y caliente.

Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa perezosa, sabiendo muy bien por qué ella permanecía quieta en el asiento, con la espalda rígida.

—¿Qué pasa con tu cochero?— Preguntó ella con frialdad.

—Él sabe el camino a casa. Ha vivido allí durante años.

—Muy divertido—. Sakura intentó una táctica diferente. —¿Por qué demonios tenías que soltar ese disparate al señor Crane sobre dejar a ese otro hombre quedarse con el dinero? Se está forrando con tus pinturas vendiéndolas. ¿Por qué debería aprovecharse?

El brazo de Sasuke la rozó cuando se encogió de hombros.

—Pero él no ha vuelto a por el dinero, ¿verdad? Tal vez su juego es diferente. Tal vez sabía que no podía vender sus cosas con su propio nombre, por lo queutilizó el mío.

—Tu nombre, tu estilo y tus colores. ¿Cómo crees que consiguió la fórmula para tu color amarillo? ¡Lo mantienes en secreto!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros una vez más, su cuerpo moviéndose de una forma de lo más de distrayente.

—¿Ensayo y error? Y tú estás

asumiendo por completo que el falsificador es un hombre. Podría ser una mujer.

—Crane, dijo que un hombre que se hacía llamar a si mismo Sasuke, dejó las pinturas.

—La mujer podría tener un cómplice masculino, alguien que se parece a mí.

Él estaba extendido tan cómodamente, como si no hubiera ninguna tensión entre ellos.

Hoy Sasuke llevaba pantalones en lugar de un kilt, eso era un poco decepcionante.

—Estás siendo bastante enloquecedor sobre esto—, dijo.

—Te lo dije, no me preocupa.

—¿Por qué demonios no?

Sasuke suspiró y se frotó los ojos con la palma de su mano.

—¿Tenemos que volver sobre eso de nuevo, cariño? Esa parte de mi vida está en el pasado.

—Lo qué es una absoluta tontería.

—Quizás deberíamos cambiar de tema—. La cara de Sasuke permanecía tranquila con sus firmes líneas. —¿Cómo estás esta mañana, amor? ¿Has tenído algo en la correspondencia interesante?

Tenía esa mirada terca Uchiha, que decía que él no quería hablar sobre algo, y ni con una barra de hierro podría abrírsele la boca para hacerlo. Bueno, ella también podía fingir.

—De hecho, recibí una carta de Ino. Ella y Sai estan muy bien establecidos. La echo de menos.

Sakura no pudo evitar el suspiro de su voz. Ino era una joven encantadora, y Sakura estaba muy emocionado de que fuera su nueva hermana.

Sakura no había visto a su hermana más joven, Saori, desde la noche en que se había casado con Sasuke.

La familia de Sakura la había repudiado, el recto Conde Haruno se horrorizó de que su hija se hubiera fugado con un Uchiha.

Los Uchiha podría ser ricos y poderosos, pero también eran decadentes, indecentes, libertinos, promiscuos, y lo peor de todo, escoceses.

Saori ahora tenía diecisiete años, estaba cerca de su propia presentación en sociedad.

El pensamiento hizo que el corazón de Sakura le doliera.

—Verás a Ino en Doncaster—, estaba diciendo Sasuke. —Es decir, si puedes separarte de Londres para ir.

—Por supuesto que voy a estar en St. Leger. No me lo he perdido en años. ¿Cree que Ino irá? Quiero decir, con el bebé.

—Dado que el bebé no ha nacido todavía, me imagino que la acompañará.

—Muy gracioso. Quiero decir, ¿crees que Ino querrá viajar? ¿Incluso en tren? Ella tiene que tener cuidado, ya sabes.

—Sai mantendrá un ojo de águila sobre ella, mi amor. Tengo plena confianza en él.

Es cierto que Sai mantenía a Ino a la vista en todo momento. Incluso desde que Ino había dado la noticia de que había encargado un bebé para la primavera, el sentido protector de Sai se había duplicado.

Ino algunas veces ponía los ojos en blanco acerca de ello, pero al mismo tiempo irradiaba alegría. Ino era muy bien amada, y ella lo sabía.

—Es un momento delicado para una mujer, incluso para una tan buena como Ino—, dijo Sakura, las palabras cayendo de ella. —Incluso con Sai constantemente vigilandola. Ella necesitará descansar y cuidarse, y tratar de no hacer demasiado—. La última palabra terminó en un sollozo, y Sakura presionó el dorso de sus dedos en la boca.

Deseó no estar tan agotada de su noche sin dormir y de levantarse temprano por la mañana. Entonces podría sentarse aquí sin peligro de desmoronarse. No queria llorar delante de Sasuke, se había prometido a sí misma que no lo haría.

—Amor—. Su voz la acariciaba. —Por favor, no.

Sakura enojada limpió sus lágrimas.

—Estoy feliz por Ino. Quiero que sea feliz.

—Calla, ahora—. Sus brazos la rodearon, Sasuke la protegería de cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle daño.

—Para—, le dijo. —No puedo luchar contigo ahora.

—Lo sé—. Sasuke Descansaba su mejilla en el pelo de ella. —Lo sé.

Ella oyó su voz rota, volvió la cabeza para ver sus ojos de color negro bañados de lágrimas. Esta también era su tragedia, ella lo sabía. Ellos compartían el dolor.

—Oh, Sasuke, no—. Sakura frotó una lágrima de su mejilla. —Fue hace tanto tiempo. No sé por qué estoy llorando.

—Yo tampoco.

—No hablemos de ello. Por favor. No puedo.

—No voy a hacerlo. No te preocupes.

Sus ojos todavía estaban húmedos. Sakura pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciandole bajo el pelo, sabiendo que él lo encontraba relajante.

Una lágrima rodó hasta su labio superior, y Sakura instintivamente la besó limpiándosela.

Sus bocas se encontraron, se tocaron, calor con calor, se engancharon.

Los labios de Sasuke se separaron, y ella probó la áspera dulzura de su lengua, la sal de sus lágrimas.

No se trataba de seducción, él besaba para reconfortarse, a ella y a si mismo.

Incluso después de más de tres años de estar separados, todo lo relacionado con Sasuke le era familiar.

La sensación de áspera seda de su cabello, la textura de su lengua, la quemazón del los labios, todo era lo mismo.

Pero había una diferencia. En lugar de ser cubierta con el picor del sabor de la malta, la boca de Sasuke sabía sólo a Sasuke.

Sasuke se apartó, pero sus labios se quedó en los de ella como la niebla sobre el cristal.

Otro ligero roce de sus bocas, y Sasuke se sentó hacia atrás, acariciandole la mejilla. –Sakura—. Fue un susurro, lleno de tristeza.

—Por favor, no.

Él sabía lo que quería decir.

—Esto no va a ser un arma en nuestro juego—, dijo Sasuke. —Yo nunca , nunca te haría eso.

—Gracias.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaron mientras ella, agradecida exhalaba.

Sasuke sonrió un poco y depositó otro beso en sus labios.

—Mi chaqueta, por otro lado.

—Morton está limpiándola—, Sakura dijo rápidamente mientras aceptaba el pañuelo que Sasuke le entregaba. —Pronto la tendrás de vuelta.

Sasuke se apoyó en el codo que reposaba en la parte posterior del asiento.

—Me refiero a la historia de que mantuviste mi chaqueta en tu cama

contigo durante toda la noche. Prenda afortunada. Te olvidas de lo rápido que el chisme corre entre nuestras casas. Nuestros servidores tienen un sistema de mensajería que los generales prusianos envidiarían.

——Tonterías—. El corazón de Sakura se desbocó. —Dejé la chaqueta sobre la cama la noche anterior, eso es todo, entonces me olvidé de ella y me quedé dormida.

—Ya veo—. Los ojos de Sasuke brillaban con una sonrisa de complicidad, a pesar de las lágrimas que todavía no se habían secado en sus mejillas.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada altiva.

—Sabes cómo puede ser el personal cuando se les mete una idea en la cabeza. La historia crece con cada relato.

—Los criados pueden ser muy perceptivos, mi dulce. Mucho más inteligentes que sus amos.

—Sólo quiero decir que no debes de creer todo lo que dicen como algo absoluto.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Puedo pedirte un guante para que pueda ponerlo sobre mi almohada esta noche? Puedes rechazar mi solicitud, por supuesto.

—Yo me niego. Con el mayor énfasis

—Sólo deseo entretener a los sirvientes—, dijo.

—Entonces, envíalos a un espectáculo musical.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó.

—Me gusta la idea. Tendría la casa para mí mismo durante una noche—. Deslizó un dedo por su brazo. —Tal vez podría invitar a alguien a venir.

Sakura se esforzó para no saltar.

—Estoy segura de que tus colegas disfrutarán de una noche de billar y una generosa cantidad del whisky Uchiha.

—Billar. Hmm—. La mirada de Sasuke se volvió pensativa. —Podría disfrutar de una partida de billar, con la adecuada compañía—. El tomó su mano, trazando un diseño en su palma a través de su ajustado guante de cabritilla. —Podría pensar en algunas apuestas interesantes que podríamos realizar. Por no hablar de los dobles sentidos que podría hacer sobre las señales, el empujar las bolas y los bolsillos.

Sakura liberó la mano.

—¿Te gusta oírte hablar a ti mismo, Sasuke? Ahora, debo insistir en que me digas por qué no tienes ningún interés en los cuadros falsos.

Sasuke perdió su sonrisa.

—Caes en el tópico, Sakura. Lo había desterrado de nuestro juego.

—Este no es un juego. Es nuestra vida, tu vida. Tu arte. Y yo sería una imbécil para jugar a cualquier juego que tu inventaras.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella mientras el carruaje iba más lento. Sakura no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban, y no tenía energía para levantar la cortina y descubrirlo.

—Esto es un juego, mi amor—. Le sostuvo la mirada. —Es el juego más serio en el que jamás he participado. Y tengo la intención de ganarlo. Voy a tenerte de vuelta, Sakura en mi vida, en mi casa, y en mi cama.

Sakura no podía respirar.

Respirar significaría que inhalaría su aroma y su calor.

Sus ojos eran duros, los iris de color carbón, acerados y fríos. Cuando él la miraba de esta manera, ella podía creer que sus antepasados habían gobernado las Highlands y despejado casi todo el camino hasta Inglaterra en el intento de mantener esta para los Estuardo.

Sasuke era un hombre decadente que iba a fiestas en las mejores casas, pero el caballero que asistía a las fiestas podía rápidamente volver a tener la mirada salvaje en sus ojos como la que tenia en este preciso momento.

Sasuke estaba decidido, y cuando él estaba decidido, ¡que se prepararan todos los que se interpusieran en su camino!

Sakura levantó la barbilla. Mostrarle debilidad sería fatal.

—Muy bien, entonces—, dijo. —Tengo la intención de perseguir el falsificador. Si voy a jugar a tu juego, tengo que hacer mis propias reglas.

A él no le gustaba esto, pero Sakura había aprendido lo suficiente acerca de Sasuke para saber que nunca debía dejar que lo hiciera todo a su manera.

Ella iría hacia la perdición rápidamente si lo hacía.

Para su sorpresa, él hizo un gesto de concesión.

—Si debes hacerlo. Tú verás lo que haces.

—Es lo que también me dije a mí misma después de que te alejaras ayer en el baile.

Por la repentina y resplandeciente sonrisa, Sakura se dio cuenta de que había calculado mal. Ella no había querido decir esas palabras, se le habían escapado antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Pero ella se había abrazado a si misma en la fría terraza mientras estaba allí acurrucadaen la chaqueta de Sasuke, irritada, nerviosa, sola, asustada y muy enfadada. Y se había dicho para sus adentros, impulsada por la rabia y la furia: _Si eso es lo que quieres Sasuke Uchiha. Tu verás lo que haces_.

—Una buena invitación—. Sasuke le tomó la cara entre las manos. Era fuerte, ella nunca había olvidado qué poder natural tenia Sasuke.

Él la besó, sin ternura esta vez. Fue un duro, rudo, hambriento beso, uno que la dominó y magulló sus labios. Y se dio cuenta con consternación de que ella le besaba con igual avidez.

Sasuke se separó, dejando sus labios entreabiertos y enrojecidos.

—Te lo prometo—, dijo. —Esto no es nada comparado con lo peor de mi. Voy a conseguirlo.

Sakura trató de responder con un comentario cortante, pero su voz ya no funcionaba.

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa salvaje, cogió su sombrero y su bastón, y abrió la puerta del landó que todavía estaba en movimiento.

Sakura vio que se habían detenido en una maraña de tráfico en Piccadilly, el landó peligrosamente cerca de los postes que separaban la carretera de los edificios y de las personas.

Sasuke saltó al suelo sin preocuparse por el escalón.

—Hasta la próxima vez—. Él se dio una palmadita en el sombrero. — Espero otra cita en el campo de batalla que elijas.

Silbando, Sasuke se alejó.

Sakura siguió mirando su ancha espalda mientras se movía ágilmente a través de la multitud hasta que el lacayo cerró la puerta, cortandole la visión.

Se asomó por la ventana a través de los regueros de lluvia, pero la forma familiar de su marido se había perdido en la niebla entre la multitud.

Sintiendo como si la hubieran privado de algo, Sakura cayó hacia atrás contra el asiento mientras el landó empezaba a rodar a través de Piccadilly.

A Sasuke en el fondo no le gustaban los musicales formales, pero hizo una excepción y se vistió para asistir a uno en la casa de Sakura, dos noches después.

Dos noches de sueño inquieto, temblores mientras revivía los besos en el landó.

En sus visiones febriles él hubiera continuado aflojando el corpiño y lamiendo sus pechos cremosos, mientras se desbordaban por encima del corsé.

Reflexionó que desear a la propia esposa era mucho más frustrante que desear a una extraña.

Sasuke sabía exactamente cómo era Sakura debajo de su ropa, sabía exactamente lo que se estaba perdiendo.

La había desnudado muchas veces durante su matrimonio, encantado de despedir a Evans y asumir los deberes de la doncella para preparar a Sakura para ir a la cama.

Mientras Sasuke estaba tumbado, despierto y solo, sudoroso, y caliente, se acordó de quitar cada capa de su cuerpo _ corpiño, falda, enaguas, corsé, medias, camisa. La luz del fuego bañaría su piel y danzaría sobre su pelo rosa. Luego Sasuke besaría cada parte de ella. Él saborearía el toque de los labios de Sakura, cada remolino de su lengua, el sabor de su piel debajo de su boca. Él movería sus manos para agarrar sus nalgas, o deslizaría sus dedos entre sus muslos para encontrar allí su calor líquido.

El vello entre las piernas de Sakura no era de un rosa tan brillante como el de su cabeza, era más de color crepe. Sasuke podría tumbarla en el suelo o en la cama, o mejor todavía, tenerla sentada en un sillón, mientras que él lamía su camino desde los pechos, sobre el hueco de suestómago, hasta el placer ardiente que le esperaba entre sus muslos separados.

La noche después de su reunión en la tienda de Crane, seguida por el delicioso combate de esgrima en el landó, Sasuke había echado hacia atrás sus mantas abandonando la cama, subió al ático, y pasó las siguienteshoras pintando.

Esta vez, retrató a Sakura en su propia cama, a su lado, dormida.Él pintó de memoria, mostrando su cuerpo relajado, un pecho blanco contra la sábana. Una pierna estaba doblada, mientras buscaba una posición cómoda, con los brazos estirados sobre la almohada. Sus dedos estaban flojos, sin tensión. Su cara estaba vuelta hacia abajo, medio oculta por el pelo, y el vello púbico asomaba tímidamente entre sus muslos.

Mientras que en la pintura de Sakura con su vestido de fiesta, Sasuke dejó el fondo impreciso, simples manchas de pintura que sugerían sombras.

La ropa de cama era de color crema, el pelo de Sakura , los labios y areolas eran las únicas salpicaduras de vívido color. Esas y un botón amarillo en un delgado jarrón.

Sasuke pintaba rosas amarillas en todas las pinturas de Sakura. Firmó la pintura con su letra y la dejó secar al lado de la otra.

Mientras Bellamy enfundaba a Sasuke en un traje negro con el kilt Uchiha, Sasuke se preguntó si sería capaz de estar en la misma habitación con Sakura, sin formar una tienda de campaña con el tartán.

Él no había recibido una invitación a su velada musical, pero no tenía la intención de dejar que eso lo detuviera.

—Déjame entrar, Morton—, le dijo Sasuke al mayordomo de Sakura, al llegar a North Audley Street.

Morton había trabajado para Sasuke una vez hace tiempo, pero el mayordomo se había enamorado de sakura y de su habilidad para la administración del hogar. Incluso a la edad de dieciocho años, Sakura había reconocido que Sasuke no tenía idea de cómo llevar una casa llena de sirvientes y había comenzado a hacer cambios la mañana después de su llegada.

Sasuke le había entregado alegremente las riendas y le dijo que seguiera adelante con ello.

Cuando Sakura había dejado a Sasuke, Morton la había seguido.

Morton miró por debajo de su altiva nariz a Sasuke. Siendo un pie más bajo, Morton tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para hacerlo, pero lo consiguió.

—Su Señoría ha estipulado que el entretenimiento de esta noche es sólo con invitación, milord.

—Ya lo sé, Morton. Sin embargo, tenga en cuenta que yo pago su salario.

A Morton no le gustaba la vulgar mención del dinero. Su nariz se elevó aún más.

—Sólo con invitación, milord.

Sasuke le miró fijamente, pero Morton estaba hecho de una pasta dura. Se negó a moverse a un lado, a pesar de que sabía muy bien que Sasuke, simplemente podía cogerlo y transportarlo poniendolo fuera del camino si quería.

—No importa—, dijo Sasuke. —Digale a Su Señoría que mantiene a un buen perro guardian.

Se quitó el sombrero ante una mujer grande, con enormes plumas de avestruz en la cabeza, que estaba subiendo las escaleras para entrar en la casa. Sintió el placer de la mujer que acababa de presenciar cómo Morton echaba al indomable marido de Sakura.

Silbando una cancioncilla de music-hall, Sasuke se descolgó por los escalones de los ayudantes de cocina, bajó ruidosamente las escaleras y entró en la cocina por la puerta trasera.

El personal miró a través de la cortina de vapor que había en la cocina y se quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa.

La cocinera se detuvo en el acto de enfriar una fila de pastas de té y un trozo de hielo cayó de su cuchara.

La ayudante de cocina chilló y dejó caer un trapo grasiento al suelo de piedra.

Sasuke se quitó el sombrero y los guantes y se los entregó a un lacayo.

—Cuida de ellos por mí, Matthew, se un buen chico. ¿No le importará si le quito una torta de semillas, verdad señora Harper? No he tomado el té hoy. Gracias, es usted una buena mujer.

Y diciendo esto, Sasuke cogió un trozo de torta de semillas y se lo metió en la boca.

Hizo un guiño a la señora Harper quien una vez había sido la cocinera en Kilmorgan.

Ella se ruborizó como una colegiala y dijo: —Vaya con usted, Su Señoría. Yo estoy de su parte.

Sasuke se comió el pastel por el camino subiendo las escaleras y se chupó los dedos mientras se abría la puerta tapizada de verde en la parte superior.

Salió al pasillo casi cayendose encima de la mujer con las plumas de avestruz.

Sasuke se inclinó ante ella mientras esta le miraba con sus pálidos ojos, entonces él le indicó con un gesto, que le precediera hacia la sala.

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**


	5. capítulo 5

_En casa de nuestro lord escocés y su lady han surgido las primeras señales de tensión. El susodicho caballero ha desaparecido. Se rumorea que es posible que se haya escapado a París unas semanas mientras la lady se entretiene con marquesas y actrices. Sin embargo, en la mansión todo parece transcurrir con normalidad, y explican la ausencia del Lord por su interés en pintar en Montmartre._

_\- Octubre, 1875_

El único signo de exasperación por parte de Sakura cuando captó la

presencia de Sasuke fue una tensión alrededor de los ojos.

Pero Sakura había sido educada por una serie de institutrices y por la SelectaAcademia de Miss Pringle, para ser una anfitriona amable sin importarlos desastres que pudieran sobrevenir. Sakura continuó charlando con sus invitados, sin mirar ni una sola vezdirectamente a Sasuke.

Sasuke envidiaba a las damas y caballeros con los queella hablaba mientras se inclinaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa y unpequeño movimiento de la mano. A él siempre le había encantado ser el foco de su verde mirada, le encantaba ver fruncir sus labios mientras le escuchaba y pensaba en su siguiente respuesta.

Vestía de color burdeos esta noche, un vestido de satén que dejaba sus

hombros al descubierto y que ondulaba como el agua cuando se movía. Su pecho asomaba sobre el escote, invitando a su mirada y a la miradade todos los caballeros presentes.

Sasuke ahogó un gruñido. Él podría tener que empezar pronto a matar a la gente.

El salón estaba lleno hasta más del doble de lo habitual, las veladas de

Sakura siempre eran muy populares.

Sasuke saludó a numerosos miembros de la nobleza mayor y menor, embajadores y princesas extranjeras, a los viejos amigos y a simples conocidos.

Los artistas que Sakura presentaba siempre habían alcanzado el éxito.

Se había ganado una reputación de tener un excelente gusto, y aunque su familia no quería hablar con ella, el resto de la sociedad no había encontrado ninguna razón para rechazarla. Ni siquiera la separación de Sakura de su marido había enfadado más que a unos pocos.

Los Uchiha eran muy ricos, después de todo. Itachi era el segundo duque más importante del país, por detrás de los duques reales, y los más ambiciosos querían cultivar su apoyo y patrocinio. Si eso significaba que tenian que asistir a los salones y veladas musicales organizados por Sakura, su cuñada, pues lo hacían.

Sasuke nunca había entendido el gusto de Sakura por invitar a tantas

condenadas personas a la casa, pero tenía que admitir que nunca había

tratado de entender sus gustos o lo que la disgustaba. Simplemente la

había tratado como se bebía el buen vino, sin cuestionarla, dejando

simplemente que le llenara y le inspirara. Nunca se le habría ocurrido preguntarle al vino cómo se sentía.

No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que Sakura se había detenido a

su lado. Él reconocería su presencia aunque fuera ciego y sordo y estuviera en el medio de las arenas del desierto de Egipto.

—Qué raro—, dijo con su voz musical.

—No recuerdo que tu nombre

estuviera en mi lista de invitados.

Sasuke se volvió y se quedó sin aliento.

Sakura estaba a su lado como una

llama al rojo vivo.

Ella había enhebrado su pelo rosa con capullos de rosas de color amarillo, igual que lo había hecho en el baile de Lord de Abercrombie, y llevaba un collar de diamantes sobre su pecho.

Era la encarnación de la belleza, incluso cuando le brillaban los ojos de indignación.

—¿Por qué no iba a asistir a una de las famosas veladas musicales de mi

propia esposa?—, le preguntó.

—Porque nunca te he enviado una invitación. Me habría acordado. Las

escribo todas yo misma.

—No culpes a Morton. Él hizo todo lo posible para mantenerme fuera.

—¡Oh, yo sé exactamente quién tiene la culpa!.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer descuidado.

No importaba que sus manos sudaran y que estuviera en peligro de dejar

caer el vaso de agua que de mala gana Morton le había traído.

—Ahora que estoy aquí, bien podría serte útil. ¿A quién te gustaría que

yo agasajara?

Las líneas de tensión alrededor de los ojos de Sakura se marcaron aún más, pero nunca haría una escena. No en público. Su educación había sido demasiado estricta para dejarse llevar por los impulsos.

—A la princesa de Brandenburgo y a su marido. Ellos no tienen mucha riqueza, pero están de moda y tienen una gran influencia social. Escocia, les fascina. Y como estás usando tu kilt, puedes utilizar tu encanto de las Highlands al completo.

—Como quieras, mi amor. Me prepararé para ser muy escocés.

Sakura puso los dedos en su brazo y sonrió, y los latidos del corazón de

Sasuke se elevaron a niveles peligrosos.

Se dijo que la sonrisa no era para él, ella era consciente de que se habían convertido en el centro de atención del salón y quería hacer un buen espectáculo de la misma.

Ella sonreiría hasta que sus labios se

quedaran rígidos antes de dejar que la gente pudiera pensar que habían

presenciado una entretenida discusión entre Sasuke Uchiha y su

enemistada esposa.

—No te excedas, Sasuke—, le dijo. —Esta es la noche de la señora Monroe, y no quiero quitarle de ser el centro de atención.

—La señora ¿Quién?

—La soprano. El nombre que habrías sabido si hubieras recibido una

invitación.

—Cariño, yo he venido aquí por una razón esta noche... que no es volverte loca, por supuesto. He venido a decirte que no he permanecido inactivo en el asunto del falsificador.

La sonrisa de Sakura se hizo más auténtica.

La mirada de Sasuke se trasladó a la curvatura de su hombro derecho, sobre el que reposaba un rizo, y luchó contra la tentación de inclinarse y

apresar el mechón rosa entre los labios.

—¿De verdad?—, preguntó. —¿Qué progresos has hecho?

—Hablé con el Inspector Inuzuka. Le expuse cual era el problema y que quería que guardara silencio sobre el asunto. No he realizado ninguna

denuncia oficial, asi que no habrá ninguna investigación oficial.

—Ya veo—. Sakura parecía escéptica, y su atención vagó hacia un grupo de personas que se habían reunido en torno a la soprano que tenia un aspecto nervioso.

—Me imaginé que estarías contenta de que me estuviera tomando en

serio el problema.

Ella vio a través de él, como de costumbre. —No te lo estás tomando enserio. Se lo estás pasando a Inuzuka, al mismo tiempo que le adviertes de que no quieres que yo ande alrededor ni que haga preguntas.

—Estos hombres de Scotland Yard tiene una habilidad increíble para

sonsacar información. Ya lo sabes.

—Y tu tienes una habilidad increíble para no hacer las cosas que no te

interesan—. Sakura se dio la vuelta. —¿No ibas a escoltar a la princesa

a su asiento? Estamos a punto de comenzar.

Cuando ella se alejaba, los dedos de Sasuke se deslizaron por la tela suave de su vestido, anhelando con todo su cuerpo el tacto de la cálida mujer

que había bajo el raso.

La señora Monroe cantó en una habitación en silencio, para una

audiencia embelesada, que explotó en aplausos y gritos de —"¡Bravo!",

cuando terminó.

Sakura vio que incluso Sasuke estaba en trance, su habitual expresión

sardónica reemplazada por otra de admiración.

Oh, ¿por qué no podía mantener los ojos lejos de ese maldito hombre?

Ella no se creyó ni por un minuto su explicación simplista de que había

ido a informarla de haber hablado con el detective.

Una nota informándole del asunto habría sido suficiente. No, Sasuke había venido para atormentarla, para demostrarle que podría cerrarle las puertas de su vida sólo cuando él decidiera dejarla. Se había demostrado que incluso su fiel mayordomo no podía impedir que entrara en la casa.

Cuando el concierto de la señora Monroe terminó, y el público la

ovacionó. La joven soprano sabía que desde este momento sería un éxito absoluto.

Sakura la dejó con sus admiradores y miró de refilón el asiento que Sasuke había ocupado.

Había desaparecido.Maldición. Saber que Sasuke estaba en la casa, pero sin saber dónde, era como tener una avispa suelta en el lugar. Debía echarle el ojo antes de que alguno de los sirvientes pudiera llegar a encontrarlo en algun lugar comprometido.

—Tienes un don poco común para descubrir el talento, Sakura.

Sakura apartó su mirada de la multitud y se centró con dificultad sobre Ainsley Douglas, una antigua compañera de la Academia de Miss Pringle.

Ainsley todavía vestía de negro guardando luto por su marido que habia muerto hacía ya cinco años, pero la belleza de su pelo rubio, de sus rosadas mejillas y de sus ojos grises no se habían atenuado desde sus días de estudiantes.

—Creo que ella va a hacerlo bien—, respondió Sakura distraídamente,

todavía buscando a Sasuke.

—Habia pensado que te gustaría saber que ayer hablé con tu madre en Burlington Arcade

Sakura concentró su atención en ella.

Ainsley la miró con una expresión

neutra, consciente de que demasiadas personas se encontraban cerca,

pero desde luego Ainsley siempre había sido excelente en el disimulo.

Siempre que la cocinera de Miss Pringle había exigido saber quién había asaltado la despensa la noche anterior, nadie podía parecer más

inocente y sorprendida que Ainsley.

En la actualidad era una de las

damas de compañía de la Reina Victoria, pero sus ojos aún brillaban

haciendo alusión a la marimacho traviesa que había sido en el colegio.

—¿Con mi madre?—, preguntó Sakura, tratando de mantener la voz

firme y baja.

—Sí. Y con tu hermana, Louisa.

Los ojos grises de Ainsley estaban llenos de simpatía, y Sakura se tragó

un nudo en la garganta.

No había vuelto a ver o a hablar con su madre y su hermana menor desde la noche de su baile de presentación y la fuga posterior.

Durante más de seis largos años, su padre le había prohibido toda comunicación con la familia, incluso después de que hubiera dejado de vivir con Sasuke.

—¿Cómo están?— Logró decir.

—Muy bien—, dijo Ainsley. —Están esperando la presentación de Louisa

en sociedad para la primavera.

Un dolor le atravesaba el corazón.

—Sí, había oído que Louisa estaba a punto de ser presentada. Tiene ya

diecisiete años, es edad suficiente.

—Dieciocho años, fue lo que dijo tu madre.

El aliento de Sakura quedó atrapado en un sollozo. Dieciocho ya.

Sakura había perdido la cuenta, lo que le dolía aún más. Recordaba con claridad la tarde fatídica de su puesta de largo.

Louisa la había ayudado a vestirse, mientras soñaba con lo que haría en su propio baile de presentación. Había llorado, porque era demasiado joven para asistir al baile de Sakura.

Ahora sería Louisa la chica vestida de blanco, con perlas alrededor de su

garganta. La que los caballeros someterían a su escrutinio, para decidir su valía como futura novia.

—Estoy segura de que va a ser todo un éxito, Sakura—, dijo Ainsley. —Louisa es tan hermosa.

En un impulso, Sakura aferró las manos de Ainsley.

No tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo sin parecer desesperada, así que respiró profundamente y le dijo con sencillez:

—¿Cuando veas a Louisa de nuevo, le dirás por favor, que estoy muy orgullosa de ella? Sin que mi madre lo escuche, por supuesto.

Ainsley sonrió. —Por supuesto que lo haré—. Apretó las manos de

Sakura a su vez. —Y te traeré cualquier mensaje que desee enviarte. Tu mamá no tiene por qué saber nada.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro. —Gracias, Ainsley. Siempre tuviste

buen corazón.

—¿A pesar de lo que decían las demás?— La sonrisa de Ainsley se volvió pícara, y ella trazó con sus dedos sobre la palma de Sakura un patrón complicado que se habían inventado en la Academia.

Sakura se echó a reír. —Las chicas de la señorita Pringle son siempre leales—, dijo Ainsley.

Las dos compartieron otra risa, y Ainsley fluyó de nuevo entre la

multitud hacia el lugar donde su hermano y su esposa permanecían con la multitud de admiradores de la señora Monroe.

De repente Sakura no podía soportar la aglomeración, ya no.

Corrió hacia la puerta trasera de la sala y se introdujo en las sombras del

pasillo de servicio.

Ella había ordenado que las luces se apagaran allí y en la escalera superior, para disuadir a los invitados de deambular a su antojo por la casa.

El silencio que había aquí la fue calmando, y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Un movimiento llamó su atención en la parte superior de las escaleras,

seguido de una bocanada de humo de cigarro.

Sakura apretó los labios, se recogió sus faldas, y subió las escaleras.

Desde abajo vio que en el descansillo había un hombre recostado contra

la barandilla de hierro, pero a medida que se acercaba, se dio cuenta de

que eran dos las figuras que estaban allí. Los dos extremos de los puros

brillaban en la oscuridad, iluminando no sólo a Sasuke, sino también a su

sobrino alto y delgado, Daniel.

Las faldas de Sakura se agitaron con un frufrú cuando las soltó. —¡Dios

mío, Daniel!, ¿de dónde has salido? ¿Qué estás haciendo en Londres?

—Yo le hice la misma pregunta—, dijo Sasuke, su voz engañosamente suave.

—¿Antes o después de que le dieras el cigarro?

Sasuke levantó las manos. —No soy el culpable. Él me dio el cigarro a mi.

Sakura no le hizo caso.

—Daniel, se supone que deberías estar con el profesor que Naruto te

buscó, poniéndote al día con los estudios.

—Lo sé, pero no podía soportarlo más.

De todos los Uchihas, Daniel era el que tenía menos acento escocés debido a los colegios ingleses a

los que había asistido.

—Ese hombre es tonto, y es malditamente injusto que yo este preso en Cambridge, mientras que papá está en St. Leger

—Tu papá está aquí en Londres—, dijo Sakura.

Le dio una calada furiosa al cigarro.

—Lo sé. Tío Sasuke me lo acaba de

decir. ¿Por qué está aquí? No es normal que esté en Londres cuando las carreras están a punto de comenzar.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante el puro.

—Eres demasiado joven para eso

—Tengo quince años. Además, papá me los da. Dice que tengo que

aprender los malos hábitos de los caballeros de inmediato para no

parecer un mojigato cuando sea mayor.

—Tal vez el Tío Sasuke debería tener unas palabras con tu papá.

Sasuke retrocedió en señal de rendición, el cigarro sostenido entre dos dedos. —Os aseguro que el tío Sasuke prefiere ir al infierno antes que meterse en los asuntos de Naruto. Si mi hermano quiere malcriar a su

hijo, ¿quién soy yo para impedirlo?

—¡Pero si no está malcriándome!—, protestó Daniel. —Me mantiene

prisionero con un anciano que apenas puede hablar y que me hace leer

aburridos libros en latín durante todo el día. No es justo. Papa sigue siendo tan malo como cuando era un muchacho. Todavía hablan de sus

hazañas en Harrow. ¿Por qué no puedo ser como él?

—Tal vez Naruto se ha dado cuenta de que ser malo no es lo mejor—, dijo Sakura.

Daniel soltó un bufido. —No es muy probable. Sigue siendo igual de malo, y ahora no hay nadie para detenerlo—. Su mirada se volvió suplicante. —¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo, tía? ¿Por favor? Sólo hasta las carreras Si me quedo con el tío Sasuke, papá me encontrará enseguida y me dará una paliza. No le dirás nada sobre mí, ¿verdad?

A pesar de que se la esperaba, la súplica de Daniel le tocó el corazón.

Naruto no dedicaba demasiado tiempo al muchacho que pasaba el

tiempo entre la escuela y las casas de sus hermanos Uchiha, no siempre tenía tiempo para su hijo.

Daniel era un joven solitario. Pero

eso no quería decir que a Daniel debiera permitírsele volar por libre, y Sakura no le debía consentir desobedecer a su padre.

—Debo negarme.

—Está bien—, dijo Daniel alegremente. —Si me rechazáis, siempre puedo dormir en la cuneta, o en un burdel.

Sasuke rió entre dientes, y Sakura le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Vas a dormir en el cuarto que hay en la parte superior de estas escaleras—, dijo con severidad. —Ve hacia arriba, y le diré a uno de los

lacayos que te prepare la cama—. Como Daniel comenzó un baile de

alegría, ella continuó. —Sólo hasta que nos vayamos a Doncaster, donde

te entregaré a tu padre. Y sólo si te portas bien. Cualquier travesura, y

te enviaré con él de inmediato.

—Voy a ser buenísimo, tía. No me importa si papá me encierra después

con los monjes, siempre y cuando pueda asistir al St. Leger.

—Y nada de puros.

Daniel se sacó el cigarro de la boca y lo dejó caer en un cuenco de porcelana antiguo que había en una mesita auxiliar.

—Oye, tía Sakura, ¿puede venir una linda doncella a hacer mi cama en

lugar de un lacayo?

—No—, dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que Sakura.

Sakura continuó: —Voy a dar mis criadas permiso para que te den una

bofetada si las molestas. Ellas trabajan muy duro para que las andes molestando.

—Ough, sólo bromeaba—. Daniel tomó las manos de Sakura y la besó

en la mejilla. —Buenas noches, tía. Tú eres mi tía favorita, ya lo sabes

—Te he oído decirle lo mismo a Ino no hace ni una semana.

—Ella también lo es—, Daniel se rió mientras subía de dos en dos las

escaleras hacia el dormitorio en la parte superior.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él con tanta fuerza que hasta la escalera tembló.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro. —Se vuelve más salvaje cada año que

pasa.

Sasuke sacó el cigarro de Daniel del cuenco antiguo que no tenia precio y

puso los dos cigarros juntos en el borde de la mesa, colocados de modo

que no se quemara la madera. —Eres muy buena con el chico.

—Soy demasiado blanda con él. Necesita una mano firme.

—Necesita una mano amable también—, señaló Sasuke.

—Recuerdo la mañana después de que te casaste conmigo, Daniel

apareció en nuestra casa de Mount Street y me confundió con una de

tus modelos.

—Sí, me acuerdo de haberle tirado de las orejas por su impertinencia.

—Pobrecito. Él no lo sabía—. Sakura se dirigió a la barandilla, observando a sus invitados hablando y riendo, preguntándose por qué no quería volver con ellos. —Tenía sólo nueve años, y buscaba refugio debido a que de nuevo había sido enviado a casa desde la escuela y tenía miedo de decírselo a Naruto.

—Ahórrate tu simpatía. El pobrecito, como tu le llamas, me metió un ratón en el abrigo para vengarse de mí por el tirón de orejas.

—A veces pienso que tal vez ninguno de vosotros ha crecido todavía.

—Oh, lo hicimos, claro que si.

Las manos de Sasuke rodearon la cintura de Sakura. Su calor se extendió por su espalda, cuando se inclinó sobre ella, y sus labios le quemaron la curva de su cuello.

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **


	6. capítulo 6

_La más espléndida velada ofrecida por la dueña de Mount Street se vio deslucida por la ausencia del dueño. Milady aseguró a los invitados que milord sólo se retrasaría un poco, pero a la mañana siguiente se supo que había partido con destino a Roma. ¿Quizá se equivocó de camino? _

_Febrero, 1876 _

Sakura cerró los ojos, agarrándose a la barandilla hasta que sus dedos le dolieron.

—Debería irme abajo.

Los dientes de Sasuke le rozaron la piel.

—Ellos se divierten por su cuenta. Tu tarea ha terminado.

Estaba en lo cierto. La multitud tenía un nuevo centro de atención; la soprano. La misión de Sakura había sido descubrir el talento de la cantante, y ya lo había hecho.

Ella era la directora de escena, y ahora podría retirarse tranquilamente.

Una excelente excusa para quedarse.

Cuando las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron a lo largo del satén de su corpiño, los pensamientos de Sakura fueron de nuevo a través de los años, a la noche, en la que ella y Sasuke ofrecieron su primera gran velada en su casa de Mount Street.

Entonces habían estado de pie, tal como estaban ahora, en el rellano, mientras que sus invitados iban llegando, deseosos de ver el efecto que el matrimonio de Sasuke había tenido en su residencia de soltero.

Sakura se había sentido salvaje, atrevida y temeraria. Toda esa gente, muchos de ellos muy respetables miembros de la sociedad, no tenían ni idea de que permanecía en las sombras por encima de ellos, dejando que su libertino marido le diera mordisquitos de amor en el cuello.

—Todavía llevas rosas amarillas para mí—, dijo contra su piel.

—No necesariamente para ti—, respondió ella con voz débil. —Los pelirosas no podemos usar las de color rosa.

—Tu puedes usar lo que quieras y al diablo con tus detractores.— Sasuke le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, su pendiente se coló dentro de su boca.

Sería fácil caer con él. Fácil dejarle que la tocara hasta que se olvidara del dolor y de la tristeza, de la desesperación y de la ira, y de su ardiente soledad.

Lo había hecho antes. Le había sonreído y le había dado la bienvenida de nuevo después de cada una de sus desapariciones, y todo volvía a ser como la luz del sol entre ellos de nuevo. Más que luz de sol, había sido tal la felicidad, que las palabras no podían expresarla, una extensión de alegría que la ataba de tal manera hasta que pensaba que no se podría desatar.

Entonces todo volvía a empezar.

La atención casi obsesiva de Sasuke daba paso a la irritación, deteriorando los ánimos por ambas partes.

Sus disputas podían empezar poco a poco y luego derivar en peleas formidables.

Después venia más daño y más dolor, Sasuke se refugiába en la embriaguez y el comportamiento salvaje hasta que Sakura se despertaba un día para encontrarse que se había ido de nuevo.

Sasuke le dio un beso detrás de la oreja, y el recuerdo de los malos tiempos se disolvió en las puras sensaciones. Su boca estaba caliente, su inteligente lengua tocaba aquellos lugares que sabía que la excitarían.

Por debajo de ellos, los invitados charlaban y hablaban, sin darse cuenta de las dos personas en las sombras que estaban sobre sus cabezas.

Sasuke movió su mano hacia su escote, deslizando los dedos dentro del corpiño.

Sakura se apoyó en él, dejándole sostener su peso en sus brazos mientras sus dedos duros jugaban con su pecho.

Ella giró la cabeza, y Sasuke capturó los labios con los suyos.

Sasuke había enseñado a besar a Sakura, tomándose su tiempo y mostrándole todas las técnicas.

Había comenzado las lecciones en la terraza de su padre, continuando en el carruaje de camino a la casa del obispo. Más aún en el camino de regreso a su propia casa, mientras que su anillo, que le había deslizado a ella en el dedo durante la ceremonia improvisada, había pesado mucho en su mano.

Él la había subido en brazos por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio y después le enseñó que todas sus ideas preconcebidas de lo que marido y mujer hacían en la cama eran erróneas.

No permaneció tumbada y en calma, mientras su marido tomaba su placer con su cuerpo, como era su "deber". No rezó para que acabara pronto. No hubo dolor, ni miedo.

Sasuke la había tocado, como si se tratara de una exquisita obra de arte, el aprendiéndose su cuerpo, mientras la animaba a estudiar el de él.

Había sido tan increíblemente amable y cariñoso, y, al mismo tiempo, malvado. Él la molestaba, y la hacía ruborizarse, la enseñó sus palabras traviesas, y la dejó que explorara los planos duros de su interesante cuerpo.

Él tomó su virginidad lentamente, sin apresurarse, sin hacerle daño.

Él había usado aceites que le permitieron deslizarse suavemente dentro de ella, facilitándole que a pesar de su estrechez pudiera acogerle sin dolor. Además había hecho otras cosas con el aceite, utilizándolo para deslizar las manos sobre su piel, y enseñándole cómo utilizarlo sobre el cuerpo de él para llevarlo a la excitación.

Le había enseñado que podía encontrar un placer exquisito con ella, incluso cuando no entrara dentro de ella, y luego Sasuke demostró que podía dar a Sakura la misma clase de placer a su vez.

Sakura se había enamorado por su ternura así como por su fuerza, por su alegría, así como la forma en que sus sonrisas morían justo antes de llegar a su punto culminante. Ella había adorado la risa de Sasuke, sus gruñidos, e incluso su irritación, que podía convertirse en risa de nuevo en un instante.

La mirada de Sakura, se desvió hacia la puerta de su habitación, a menos de cinco metros de donde estaban.

Debajo de ella, la gente hablaba y se reía, sin darse cuenta, mientras la lengua de Sasuke atrapaba y enredaba la suya.

Ella ansiaba a Sasuke con todo lo que era. Y el dormitorio estaba tan cerca.

Sasuke rompió el beso y dio un paso atrás, quitándole su maravillosa calidez.

–No—, dijo. Él soltó un tembloroso suspiro. —Yo no quiero esto.

Sakura parpadeó, el frío repentino en su piel fue como una bofetada.

—Por supuesto que quieres esto. ¿Quieres que te bese o que te patee el culo enviándote lejos? Por favor, se consecuente.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

—Lo que quiero es todo. Me niego a tomar las migajas.

Sakura negó con la cabeza

—No puedo dártelo todo. Ahora no.

—Sé que no puedes. Pero entiende esto, quiero llevarte a la cama y que te despiertes conmigo, sin vergüenza, sin remordimientos, sin echarme antes de que alguien nos descubra. Quiero tu confianza, entera y absoluta. Voy a seguir luchando hasta que la consiga.

La confusión hizo que su voz sonara aguda.

—Y ¿qué seguridad tengo de que no me harás delirantemente feliz y luego me apartaras otra vez? Como hiciste cada vez que te ibas y aparecías de nuevo semanas más tarde, esperando el perdón—. Sasuke se acercó a ella de nuevo, tomándole la cara entre sus manos.

—Yo sé lo que te hice. Y me he castigado a mí mismo una y otra vez por ello, créeme. Si te hace sentir mejor, los meses después de que dejara de beber fueron el infierno en la tierra. Quería morir, y probablemente habría expirado si no hubiera sido por Bellamy .

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor—, dijo, angustiada. —No me gusta pensar en ti de esa manera.

—No te preocupes, aprendí a beber té en vez de whisky. Me he vuelto bastante obsesivo del té, de hecho. Bellamy encuentra y elabora las mejores mezclas exóticas. Es un maestro—. Sasuke trazó su pómulo con el pulgar dejando un rastro de calidez. —Pero te diré lo que hace que me sienta mejor. Que en los años que hemos estado separados ninguno de nosotros se ha vuelto hacia otra persona para que nos reconfortara. "Eso me dice mucho".

—"Me dice que estoy demasiado escarmentada para volver a confiar en un hombre con el corazón nunca más."

Él le dedicó su sonrisa que quitaba el aliento, y ella se encogió.

Sasuke siempre se las arreglaba para ganar la última mano, cómo lo hacía, ella no lo sabía.

Sí, lo sabía: Sasuke Uchiha era un maestro en el arte de la seducción.

—Esto me dice que todavía tengo una oportunidad—, dijo. —Un día vas a pedirme que me quede, Sakura. Algún día. Y yo estaré allí para ti. Te lo prometo.

Sasuke la soltó, y Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No. No quiero volver a verte. No vuelvas a venir a mi casa. No es justo.

Él se echó a reír. —No estoy interesado en ser justo. Estoy luchando por nuestro matrimonio y nuestra vida. Ser justo no forma parte de esto—. Sasuke le tomó la mejilla de nuevo. —Pero esta noche, te voy a dejar con sus invitados y no voy a escandalizarte.

Sakura soltó el aliento , claramente sin estar satisfecha por cómo se había desarrollado todo. –Gracias.

—Será mejor que volvamos a bajar antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que los dos hemos desaparecido. Las especulaciones correrían como la pólvora. A Londres le gusta hablar

—. Sasuke le ajustó el borde de su escote que se había descolocado, y el roce de sus dedos envío llamaradas a través de su piel.

Él le tocó los labios de nuevo, sus ojos llenos de calor, pero le dio la vuelta y dejó que lo precediera por las escaleras.

Cuando llegó abajo, los invitados que estaban en el recibidor la rodearon, y Sakura tuvo que girarse y saludarles.

Ella vio a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo bajar las escaleras y atravesar la multitud, hablando, sonriendo, estrechando manos, como si todavía fuera el dueño de la casa. Oyó su risa, y luego fue obligada a entrar al salón, y Sasuke se perdió de vista.

Cuando ella salió mucho más tarde, para despedir a sus invitados, Sasuke se había ido.

•••

Las primeras horas de la mañana, encontraron de vuelta a Sasuke en su estudio.

Había cedido a la mirada molesta de Bellamy y se había despojado de su traje de etiqueta reemplazándolo por su kilt de nuevo.

Ató su pañuelo rojo de gitano encima de su cabeza y empezó a amontonar los colores en su paleta.

Pintar era lo único que aliviaba su anhelo por Sakura. No, aliviar era demasiado suave. Mantenerlo a raya durante unos breves instantes era una mejor descripción.

La pintura que había hecho de ella durmiendo en su lado de la cama todavía estaba húmeda, y Sasuke la puso cuidadosamente en un estante que se extendía entre dos mesas para que se secara, antes de apoyar otro lienzo en el caballete.

Para éste comenzó con carbón vegetal, destacando la imagen que vino a él con claridad cristalina.

Sakura estaba desnuda, en éste también. Estaba sentada con las piernas estiradas frente a ella, con las rodillas ligeramente dobladas. Apoyaba los codos en las rodillas, haciendo que su espalda fuera una larga y desnuda curva.

Su pelo oscurecía parcialmente su rostro y caía en riachuelos rosas sobre su piel.

Sasuke mantuvo los colores completamente pálidos para esta otra: blancos, amarillos y marrones claros, incluso aunque su pelo fuera más claro que rojo, como si estuviera sentada en la sombra.

Sasuke amorosamente acariciaba la pintura trazando sus largas piernas, sus brazos, a lo largo de su espalda. Los rizos dispersos sobre sus hombros, ocultando todo menos la curva firme del pecho.

Ella estaba contemplando algo en el suelo junto a ella, y Sasuke lo pintó, era una rosa de color amarillo a medio abrir.

Estaba sudando para cuando terminó, aunque la habitación estaba fría. Sasuke dio un paso atrás, respirando con dificultad, y estudió lo que había creado.

La pintura tenia vida, las líneas simples del cuerpo de Sakura exudaban belleza, serenidad y sensualidad.

Besarla esta noche, sintiendo su piel bajo los dedos, respirando su calor, habían incrementado los deseos de Sasuke, hasta que pensó que moriría.

La había visto mirar hacia puerta que estaba cerca de ellos en el rellano, y había adivinado que su habitación estaba detrás de ella. Había hecho todo lo que había podido para evitar tomarla en sus brazos y correr dentro con ella, lanzarla sobre la cama y arrancarle ese hermoso vestido de satén.

Él había hecho una cosa así antes, y en esos tiempos, ella se había entregado a él sonriendo.

Sasuke mojó un pincel en la pintura de color marrón oscuro y garabateó "Uchiha" en la parte inferior.

Perseguir a Sakura a Londres de pronto parecía una tontería, la forma en la que Sasuke estaba seguro de que perdería el resto de su cordura.

Arrojó el pincel sobre la mesa justo cuando percibió por primera vez el fuerte olor del fuego.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del estudio para ver una nube de humo negro que salía de la puerta de enfrente.

Agarrando una lona pesada, se apresuró a cruzar el rellano y abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio fue una cueva en llamas.

El fuego se extendía desde un montón de muebles rotos en el centro de la habitación, devorando el suelo de madera seca y la pila de cortinas descartadas de la última redecoración que Sakura había hecho.

Las llamas habían alcanzado ya al resto de los muebles, un pesado aparador con cajones, una vieja silla, una cuna.

Sasuke se precipitó en el interior. Supo que era inútil cuando desplegó la lona y empezó a golpear el fuego. Había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta, había estado demasiado absorto en su pintura, y ahora las llamas estaban fuera de control.

—¡Milord!

Al grito de Bellamy, Sasuke salió, cerrando la puerta, y abriendo bruscamente la puerta de la habitación de al lado, en la que las dos criadas dormían.

—¡Arriba!— las rugió Sasuke. —Levántaos y salid. ¡Daos prisa!

Las dos chicas gritaron, primero por ser despertadas con ese sobresalto por el dueño de la casa que no llevaba encima nada más que un kilt, y de nuevo cuando vieron el humo.

Sasuke las dejó en ello y volvió corriendo a su estudio.

Cada palabrota que alguna vez había aprendido brotó de su boca, mientras recogía los tres cuadros que había terminado.

Los apiló con cuidado, utilizando la rejilla de secado que había diseñado para separarlos. Podría haber alguna mancha, pero esperaba poder reparar el daño.

Envolvió todo el paquete en una sábana y lo sacó a tiempo de correr hacia Bellamy que estaba subiendo las escaleras.

El recibidor estaba lleno de humo, el fuego había consumido la puerta del ático.

Sasuke tosió y Bellamy dijo frenéticamente, —Mary y Sal no han bajado todavía.

Sasuke empujó los lienzos envueltos hacia él. —Sácalos fuera. Voy a buscar a Mary y a Sal.

—No, milord. Usted venga abajo. ¡Ahora!

—Bellamy, esos lienzos son toda mi vida. Debe protegerlos con la suya. ¡Váyase!.

Soltó las pinturas para que Bellamy pudiera cogerlas.

Dando a Sasuke una mirada desesperada, Bellamy descendió las escaleras del ático, el paquete envuelto en la sábana apretado en sus grandes manos.

Sasuke empujó la puerta de la habitación de las criadas de nuevo.

El muro entre su cama y el ático estaba en llamas, el humo era espeso. Tanto Sal como Mary estaban en el suelo, Sal tosía, ambas se habían demorado por tratar de vestirse.

Sasuke agarró a Sal alrededor de la cintura.

—Vamos. Vete .

—Mary—, sollozó Sal.

Mary yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

Sasuke se agachó y la levantó por encima del hombro, al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Sal hacia el pasillo por delante de él.

El suelo estaba bañado en llamas.

Sasuke oyó un crujido y un gemido, mientras las escaleras de los pisos inferiores del edificio cedían.

Sal gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones: —Estamos atrapados. Estamos atrapados.

—¡Milord!— Bellamy se encontraba justo debajo, mirando hacia arriba con angustia.

—¡Maldito seas, Bellamy! Saca esas pinturas fuera. Vamos a escapar por el tejado.

Sasuke empujó a Sal dentro de su estudio y cerró la puerta al humo. En cuestión de segundos, el fuego alcanzaría esta habitación, una habitación llena hasta arriba con pinturas, aceite de trementina, y otras cosas a las que les gustaba estallar.

Arrastró su mesa hasta la mitad de la habitación, saltó sobre ella, y abrió la claraboya.

Agarró a Sal en primer lugar, impulsándola hacia arriba a través de la abertura. Sal con valentía se agarró a las pizarras del techo y se impulsó, apoyando un pie en el hombro de Sasuke para ayudarse.

Sasuke bajó de un salto y levantó a Mary, que estaba empezando a volver en si ahora que se encontraba lejos del humo. Sus ojos se abrieron y se quedó sin aliento mirándole con terror.

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora.

—No hay tiempo para gritar, querida. Tienes que subir.

Sal se agachó y ayudó a Sasuke a pasar a Mary a través de la abertura, Sal tiró de la chica hacia arriba y hacia el tejado.

Sasuke dio un salto, agarró el umbral, y se deslizó a través de la claraboya al tiempo que el fuego estallaba en el estudio.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?—, Se lamentó Sal. —Estamos tan alto.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que el fuego alcance todas mis pinturas. Adelante.

Mary empezó a llorar, mirando a través de los tejados con puro terror.

Sal era un poco más resistentes, en silencio cogió la mano que le ofrecía Sasuke en un apretón desesperado.

Las dos chicas se aferraron a él, pero le permitieron arrastrarlas al otro lado de la cubierta inclinada, a la azotea de la casa de al lado.

La casa estaba actualmente vacía, Sasuke sabía que la familia estaba en el campo. La claraboya estaba cerrada con seguro, y no cedía a los tirones de Sasuke.

Se quitó el pañuelo gitano de su cabeza, lo envolvió alrededor de su puño y golpeó a través del cristal.

El cristal era grueso, y le llevó varios intentos. Se cortó la mano de mala manera, pero al final consiguió pasar a través del agujero que había hecho y quitar el seguro.

El ático estaba frío, falto de aire, libre de humo, olía bien para Sasuke mientras entraba en el.

Extendió la mano para coger primero a Mary y a continuación a Sal, mientras se deslizaban detrás de él.

Llevó a las dos criadas fuera de la habitación del ático y bajaron las largas escaleras hasta la puerta principal.

Las dos chicas lloraban de alivio cuando Sasuke quitó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta.

La gente había salido de las casas cercanas, los vecinos y sus sirvientes, ya formaban una cadena de cubos. Sasuke se unió a ellos hasta que el tañido de las campanas anunció la llegada de los bomberos con sus bombas de agua y sus mangueras.

La maquinaria no podría salvar la casa de Sasuke, pero podría evitar que el fuego se propagase por la calle.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante un desprovisto Bellamy, que vino corriendo hacia él.

—¿Dónde diablos están mis pinturas?

—En su carruaje, milord. Conseguí sacarlo y a los caballos fuera de las caballerizas.

Algo dentro de Sasuke se aflojó.

—Creo que necesita un aumento de salario, Bellamy. No se le habrá ocurrido traerme una de mis camisas fuera, ¿verdad?

—En el coche, milord. Un juego completo de ropa.

Sasuke dio una palmadita en el hombro fornido de Bellamy.

—Eres una maravilla de hombre. No es de extrañar que ganes todos tus partidos.

—La preparación, milord.— Bellamy miró arriba hacia la casa y al humo por encima de ella, la calle llena de gente, los bomberos rociando las paredes con agua. —¿Qué hacemos ahora, milord?

Sasuke se echó a reír, lo que terminó con una tos.

—Subiremos al coche que con tan acertadamente has preparado y encontraremos otro lugar para pasar la noche. Creo que sé exactamente a dónde ir.

•••

Sakura se inclinó sobre el recibidor en el que Sasuke la había besado no hacía ni seis horas y cerró su bata sobre su cuerpo frío.

—Morton, ¿qué diablos está pasando?— El murmullo de las voces de abajo no cesaba, y Morton no respondía.

Sakura corrió bajando por las escaleras, deteniéndose con asombro antes de llegar abajo.

Todo el personal de la casa de Sasuke. Bellamy, el cocinero, los lacayos, y dos doncellas se iba arrastrando hacia las escaleras de atrás, todos hablando con entusiasmo a Morton y a otros miembros del personal de Sakura.

—Deberíais haberlo visto, Sr. Morton,— La criada llamada Mary dijo. —Milord era como el héroe en una de las historias de las revistas, llevándonos fuera y a través de los tejados y todo. "Me gustaría desmayarme".

Sakura hizo bocina con las manos alrededor de su boca. —¡Morton!

Sasuke salió desde el comedor lentamente como si estuviera dando un paseo, arrogante hasta decir basta, y sonrió hacia ella.

Su camisa estaba abierta hasta la cintura, su kilt salpicado de marcas de quemadura, con la cara manchada de hollín, y con el pelo negro parcialmente chamuscado.

—Ruego me perdone, milady—, dijo con un exagerado acento cockney. —Pero, ¿podría usted ver la manera de darnos alojamiento a mí y a esta banda de gitanos?

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación **

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **


	7. capítulo 7

_Mount Street es una vez el centro del entretenimiento desde que la lady de pelo rosa celebró un baile al final de la temporada que duró un día y una noche. El Lord y la Lady se mostraron muy afectuosos. Sus invitados eran brillantes personajes, incluyendo al hermano mayor del Lord, el duque de más alto rango. Mientras tanto el padre de la lady, un par temible, pasa sus días dando conferencias sobre la templanza y la modestia _

_Junio, 1876_

Sakura se quedó en las escaleras en estado de shock.

—Sasuke, ¿qué demonios ha pasado?

La amplia sonrisa de Sasuke se mantuvo en su lugar mientras la miraba, pero sus ojos rebosaban de ira.

En el vestíbulo, Morton reunió al grupo balbuceante de sirvientes, incluyendo a Daniel, y les condujo hacia las escaleras de servicio.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, el ruido se redujo a la mitad.

—Alguien prendió fuego a mi ático—, dijo Sasuke. —Los bomberos lograron sofocar el incendio antes de que destruyera toda la casa, pero los pisos superiores están arruinados.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos. —¿Tu estudio?

—Si. O al menos eso creo. Los muchachos de la brigada de bomberos no me dejaron volver a entrar a echar un vistazo.

—¿Está todo quemado en el ático?— Un pequeño dardo de dolor le atravesó el corazón. —¿Todo?

—Sí—. Los ojos de Sasuke se suavizaron. —Ya no queda nada. Lo siento.

Sakura tragó saliba para aliviar el ardor en la garganta, y se enjugó una lágrima que brotaba de sus ojos.

¡Qué tontería! pensó enfadada.¿Por qué lloraba por un mueble cuando Sasuke y su gente estaban, obviamente, a salvo?

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Tus sirvientes pueden quedarse, por supuesto. No voy a echarles.

—¿Y qué me dices de su amo, milady?— Sasuke apoyó un brazo en la barandilla, echando un vistazo a su vestimenta desaliñada. —¿Le echarás?

—Tú puedes permitirte pagar un hotel.

—No hay ningún hotel que se precie que me admitiera con este aspecto, amor. Necesito desesperadamente un baño.

Una visión la sobrevino de Sasuke recostado en enorme la bañera de zinc de su cuarto de baño, entonando alguna melodía escocesa.

Su marido siempre cantaba en la bañera, y por alguna razón absurda este recuerdo le calentó la sangre.

—Naruto está en la ciudad,— comentó.

—Ah, pero es que se aloja en el Hotel Langham. El problema sigue siendo el mismo.

—No me puedo imaginar que no tengas más amigos en Mayfair, que puedan alojarte.

—La mayoría de mis amigos están fuera, en las carreras, en el campo o dedicados a otras actividades.. Algunos incluso están en París o en Italia, con la pintura en mente.

—¿Qué pasa con la casa de Itachi? Siempre será de la familia.

—Estamos en medio de la noche, y no quiero despertarlos y que se asusten.— La sonrisa de suficiencia de Sasuke volvió. —Me temo que eres mi última esperanza, querida.

—Eres un mal mentiroso. Sólo espero que los periódicos sensacionalistas no comiencen a especular con que hayas sido tu mismo el que inició el fuego como excusa para quedarte aquí. Son capaces de eso y más.

Sasuke perdió su sonrisa.

—Voy a estrangularlos si lo hacen. Sal y Mary casi mueren abrasadas.

Sakura se estremeció al sentir el apremiante peso de la situación.

—Sé de sobra que nunca podrías ser tan cruel.

—Oh, puedo llegar a ser despiadado, cariño. No lo dudes.—Sasuke comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia ella, envuelto en el acre olor del humo que se aferraba a él. —Al que hizo esto no le preocupaba que hubiera dos chicas durmiendo en sus camas a menos de diez metros de distancia. No le preocupó el dolor que pudiera causar.— Los ojos de color negro de Sasuke brillaban con furia, pero fue con dulzura como le limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. —El que lo haya hecho no conoce el significado de la palabra clemencia. Pero te aseguro, mi amor, que lo aprenderá.

Sasuke todavía cantaba en la bañera.

El cuarto de baño de Sakura se le había añadido a la casa por el anterior propietario.

La habitación estaba encajada entre el dormitorio principal y otro que daba al jardín trasero, en el segundo piso. Una puerta en cada uno daba al baño. La bañera y el lavabo tenían agua corriente, suministrada por una bomba y un tanque de agua que se encontraban en el sótano.

Sakura permanecía sentada rígidamente ante la chimenea, las manos crispadas sobre los brazos de la silla.

Hacía media hora que había oído a Sasuke entrar al cuarto de baño, escuchó su conversación en voz baja con Bellamy, mientras el agua llenaba la bañera. Por último, Sasuke salpicando había entrado en ella, y Bellamy se fue, y entonces la voz de Sasuke entonó una canción.

Sakura no se atrevía a volver a la cama, mientras Sasuke se bañaba al otro lado de la puerta. Permaneció sentada esperando hasta que se retirara a su habitación y todo estuviera en silencio otra vez.

Y lo es... es decir... una cosa gloriosa es ser un reeeey pirata._ .

La voz de barítono de Sasuke se cortó, y oyó más salpicaduras. ¡Maldición!

Debería haber terminado ya.

Entonces se levantaría de la bañera, el agua chorreando por su alto e impresionante cuerpo, mientras alcanzaba una toalla.

Las manos de Sakura se apretaron hasta que sus uñas se clavaron en la tela de la silla.

Si Sasuke no se hubiera mantenido tan guapo durante todos estos años transcurridos, ¿habría sido más fácil para ella alejarse de él esta noche? Ella pensó que podría haberlo sido. ¡Qué injusto!

No, pensó, cuando Sasuke empezó a tararear de nuevo. Seguiría siendo Sasuke sin importar el aspecto que tuviera. Encantador, imprudente, temerario, sonriendo pícaramente, el ladrón de su corazón...

La melodía era más lenta e íntima en esta ocasión, su ronca voz baja y sombría.

En el bonito pueblo, donde yo nací. Había una criada... que gritaba a todos los chicos: ¡fuera de aqui! Y su nombre era Saa-ku-raaaa..._

Sakura se puso rápidamente en pie, tomó por asalto la puerta y la abrió.

Sasuke estaba en la bañera, cubierto hasta el cuello en agua jabonosa, con los brazos descansando sin cuidado a lo largo de los lados de la bañera. Pequeños cortes de color rojo se veían en las manos y los brazos seguramente de cuando había roto la claraboya para salvar a las doncellas.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa al ver como ella se detenía, la mano congelada en el pomo de la puerta.

—El nombre de la hermosa doncella era Barbara Allen—, dijo Sakura con frialdad.

—¿Lo era? Debo de haberlo olvidado.

Sakura se aferró al pomo, con la palma de la mano húmeda.

—Estás tardando mucho. Termina de una vez, vístete y sal de mi casa. Estás lo suficientemente limpio ahora para encontrar un hotel.

—Si, ya estoy terminando.— Sasuke se apoyó en los lados de la bañera y se levantó.

A Sakura la boca se le secó. Sasuke Uchiha siempre había tenido un cuerpo impresionante, y nada había cambiado. El agua hacia brillar sus músculos y oscurecía el pelo de color negro de la cabeza y del pecho, y los rizos entre sus piernas brillaban como el grafito. Su miembro estaba medio erguido, la cabeza empujando hacia ella como si buscara su contacto.

La sonrisa de Sasuke era positivamente pecaminosa.

Era un desafío para que se comportara como una doncella, tal vez como la cruel Barbara Allen de la balada, una fría belleza distante por la que los hombres murieron.

Estaba esperando a que Sakura gritara, que se pusiera histérica, o al menos se enojara y se fuera dando un portazo.

Así que Sakuraa rqueó las cejas, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y, deliberadamente le estudió con atrevido detenimiento.

El rojo asomó a las mejillas de Sasuke mientras salía de la bañera derramando el agua por todo el piso. Se puso las manos detrás de su cuello, apretando sus dedos para estirar los brazos y la espalda. Los músculos de su cuerpo ondularon como una sinfonía.

Sakura se obligó a quedarse inmóvil, incluso cuando él empezó a caminar hacia ella. Ella captó el olor del jabón que Bellamy le había traído, un olor lleno de recuerdos. A menudo se había colado en el cuarto de baño de Mount Street para frotar su espalda, sentada en el borde de la bañera mientras le enjabonaba la piel. A menudo, estas sesiones de baño terminaban con ella metida en el agua con él, con ropa y todo.

El corazón de Sakura palpitó en latidos irregulares mientras Sasuke se acercaba. Iba a darle un beso.

Él iba a tomarla en sus brazos para darle un beso arrebatador, la reclamaría hasta que ya no pudiera negar su necesidad de él.

En el último momento, Sasuke alcanzó la pared a su lado y sacó una toalla de un gancho. Se la envolvió alrededor de la cintura.

—¿Decepcionada?— preguntó.

Ella enrojeció. —No seas tonto.

Sakura sabía que Sasuke no quería que esto fuera fácil para ella. Quería que fuera consciente de lo que había entre ellos, a pesar de las capas de fría cortesía detrás de las que se protegía, quería que admitiera la dolorosa realidad de lo que había en sus corazones.

—Todavía no estoy preparada— susurró.

Sasuke le tocó la barbilla, el agua goteó de la punta de su dedo para seguir por su garganta.

—Lo sé. Si lo estuvieras no habrías llorado por la cuna.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Tal vez fue una señal.

La voz de Sasuke fue áspera.

—¡No! no fue una señal, ni un mensaje desde el mas allá, ni cualquier otra cosa con un sentido oculto. Simplemente estaba en la habitación donde un loco provocó un incendio.

—Lo sé.

Sakura no había tenido la intención de decir que la destrucción de la cuna fuera un mal presagio, un augurio para su futuro juntos. Se refería a que tal vez el fuego hubiera acabado con el recordatorio de su fracaso, con esa barrera entre ellos, que era ese mueble, reducido a cenizas, que podrían comenzar de nuevo.

—Esa es mi chica—. Sasuke dio un paso atrás.

Tener una toalla en la cintura no le hacía menos abrumador, sino que sólo provocaba que Sakura quisiera enredar su dedo alrededor de la tela y tirar de ella. —Siempre haciendo frente a las tribulaciones— dijo. —Es una de las cosas que más me han gustado siempre de ti.

Sakura levantó la barbilla deseando que no le temblara la voz.

—La señorita Pringle nos enseñó que poseer un práctico sentido común era mucho más importante que aprender a servir el té.

—Algún día tengo que conocer a la señorita Pringle y felicitarla por su éxito.

—No creo que a ella le gustara conocerte. Ella no tiene a los hombres en alta estima.

Sasuke se acercó más, el calor llenando el espacio entre ellos.

—Tal vez haga una excepción conmigo. Después de todo, estoy enamorado de su mejor y más brillante alumna .

—Yo era una de las más aburridas, no la más brillante.

—Mentirosa.— Sasuke deslizó la mano por la parte posterior de su cuello, debajo de su pelo, y ella notó cómo un chorrito de agua encontraba su camino dentro de su cuello. Su aliento tocó sus labios, y Sakura cerró los ojos, esperando la suave presión de su boca.

No llegó. Él le acarició el cuello por un segundo o dos y luego la soltó.

Mientras la fría decepción envolvía su corazón, Sasuke se besó la punta de un dedo, un poco arrugada por el agua, y la presionó contra sus labios.

—He cambiado de opinión sobre el hotel,— dijo. —Tu casa es mucho más acogedora. Nos vemos por la mañana, mi amor.

Se apartó de ella, para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la otra habitación, y mientras la abría, dejó caer la toalla.

Sakura se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta mientras su mirada estaba clavada en su trasero prieto y hermoso. Tenía la piel bronceada por encima de la cintura y más pálida por debajo donde su kilt lo cubría de los rayos del sol.

Recordó cómo le había gustado admirar su cuerpo desnudo cuando Sasuke descansaba en la cama después de hacer el amor, pateando las sábanas para apartarlas cuando hacía demasiado calor. Se reían y hablaban, bromeaban entre sí, y se volvían a amar, tan a gusto el uno con el otro.

Esos días parecían tan lejanos... tan lejanos.

Sasuke la sonrió por encima del hombro, y silbando, entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que Sakura pudiera moverse de la puerta y volver a sentarse de manera rígida en su sillón junto al fuego. Irse a la cama durante las pocas horas que quedaban de la noche estaba fuera de toda cuestión.

Sakura entró en el comedor a la mañana siguiente para encontrarse con dos periódicos sostenidos por dos juegos de manos masculinas,unas grandes y musculosas, más estrechas y huesudas las otras.

Los crujidos ocasionales del pan tostado sonaban detrás de las hojas de papel de periódico.

Sakura se sentó en la silla que Bellamy la había ofrecido, mientras un lacayo le ponia delante un plato de humeantes huevos y lonchas de tocino. Tras dar las gracias a los dos sirvientes cortésmente, comenzó a ordenar el correo que se encontraba a la derecha de su plato. Al otro lado de la mesa, se escuchaba pasar páginas y masticar tostadas.

Las más arrogantes damas de la sociedad se sorprenderían al ver a los salvajes Uchiha aparentemente domesticados. Sakura tendría que decirles que eso era simplemente una ilusión. Los periódicos y el desayuno, simplemente los mantenía ocupados durante un rato.

Y, sin embargo, no habían sido muchas las mañanas como esta.

Los desayunos en el Castillo de Kilmorgan, cuando los cuatro hermanos estaban bajo el mismo techo eran ocasiones alegres, llenas de carcajadas y conversaciones masculinas. Los desayunos en Mount Street habían sido más íntimos y tranquilos, a veces Sasuke se acercaba a ella desde el otro extremo de la mesa para sentarse a su lado y levantarla sobre su regazo. Entonces se abrazaban y se acurrucaban juntos, alimentándose mutuamente con pequeños bocados del desayuno ya frío.

Sakura miró a la barrera que formaban los periódicos de Sasuke y se estremeció con los recuerdos.

Alguien golpeó la puerta principal. Bellamy dejó la cafetera llena de café humeante sobre el aparador y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

¿Por qué era Bellamy el que respondía a la puerta? Sakura se preguntó. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Morton? Sasuke había estado en la casa menos de cinco horas, y ya que reorganizando las funciones del personal.

—Déjame entrar, Bellamy— Era una voz grave y masculina. — Sé que él está aquí.

El diario de Daniel se elevó y miró por debajo, lanzando a Sakura una mirada suplicante, antes de levantarse y dirigirse corriendo hacia la puerta que conectaba el comedor con la biblioteca.

Sasuke dejó su periódico y tomó otra rebanada de pan tostado. Naruto entró con paso airado en el comedor y miró con el ceño fruncido a Sasuke, a Sakura, a la silla empujada hacia atrás a toda prisa , y al periódico desparramado. Sakura le indicó a Bellamy que le sirviera su café, y Sasuke le dio otro mordisco a la tostada mientras Naruto se dirigía a la puerta de conexión, que abrió, y atravesó con brusca determinación.

Se oyó el ruido de una riña, gritos, voces que se alzaban en protesta, y la explosión de otra puerta al cerrarse. Naruto volvió a entrar en el comedor esta vez por la puerta del vestíbulo, arrastrando a Daniel con él.

—¡Ay papá, suéltame!

Naruto empujó a Daniel de nuevo en su silla.—¿Qué diablos piensas que estas haciendo aquí?

—La tía Sakura me dijo que podía quedarme.

Sakura continuó ordenando sus cartas como si nada notable hubiera sucedido.

—Pensé que sería lo mejor. Si lo hubiera enviado de vuelta con el profesor se habría escapado otra vez.

—Sí, eso es probablemente cierto.— Naruto tomó otra silla y se sentó pesadamente en ella. Este hombre tan grande iba vestido con un traje de noche de chaqueta negra y kilt, presumiblemente lo llevaba desde la noche anterior. Su corbata estaba arrugada y su mandíbula cubierta por una barba incipiente, pero por lo demás, se veía tan despierto como Sasuke. Sakura, por otro lado, estaba aturdida por la falta de sueño. Saber que su marido estaba acostado en una cama a dos habitaciones de distancia la había mantenido en el sillón, en vela, durante el resto de la noche.

—Tráeme algo de comer, Bellamy,— dijo Naruto. —Me muero de hambre. Y café, mucho café.

Bellamy ya se acercaba con la cafetera. El lacayo abrió el portaplatos y extrajo otra bandeja con platos y cubiertos que colocó delante de Naruto.

Daniel se frotó el cuello. —Se supone que debías estar en Escocia, con los caballos, papá. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—El sr. Nichols telegrafió a Kilmorgan diciendo que habías desaparecido. E Itachi me telegrafió a mí.

—El sr. Nichols es un viejo chiflado,— se quejó Daniel. —Pensé que te tendría demasiado miedo para delatarme.

Naruto cortó los huevos y las salchichas. —Ese viejo chiflado, como tú le llamas, es uno de los físicos más brillantes del mundo, pequeño ignorante. Quería que él te metiera algo de sabiduría en tu cabeza.

—No lo conseguirá si eso significa renunciar a St. Leger.

—Daniel me hizo la promesa de volver a sus estudios, si le permitías ir a las carreras,— dijo Sakura. —¿No es así, Daniel?

—Lo hice,— dijo Daniel con una voz llana de ímpetu. —Prometo que voy a convertirme en un palo reseco como el sr. Nichols si me dejas ir con vosotros a Doncaster. Sería condenadamente injusto que yo me lo tuviera que perder. Jamás me pierdo el St. Leger.

—Cuida tu lenguaje en presencia de una dama,— gruñó Naruto.

—A tía Sakura no le importa.

—Eso da igual. Discúlpate.

—Oh, muy bien. Lo siento, tía, tendría que cortarme la lengua.

Sakura se lo agradeció a Daniel con un gesto lleno de gracia, mientras que Sasuke pasaba otra página de su periódico. Naruto dedicó su atención a su café y le tendió la taza a Bellamy para que volviera a llenársela.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Sasuke? ¿Y por qué Sakura te da de desayunar en lugar de arrojarte a la cisterna?

—Mi casa se quemó, quedó destruida por el fuego,— dijo Sasuke desde detrás de su periódico.

—¿Qué?

Sasuke dobló el periódico, se lo ofreció a Naruto, señalando un articulo con un golpecito de un dedo. El titular decía: "Incendio en la casa de un par en Mayfair".

—Se han equivocado,— dijo Daniel. —El tío Sasuke no es par. Sólo lo es el tío Itachi.

—Al público lector no le importan estas puntualizaciones, hijo,— dijo Sasuke. —Ellos sólo quieren leer acerca de un incendio que destruyó la casa de un aristócrata.

—¿Qué diablos pasó?— Exigió Naruto.

Sasuke se lo explicó, y mientras escuchaba, en Naruto el desconcierto cada vez era mayor transformándose en cólera.

—¿Crees que hay alguna relación entre el tipo que está falsificando tus pinturas y el que trató de quemarte la casa? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque te has enterado de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo pudo ese bastardo entrar en tu casa? Y perdón por mi lenguaje, Sakura.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Mi puerta no suele estar cerrada con llave durante gran parte del día. Tengo un lacayo apostado en la puerta, pero me imagino que habrá tenido que hacer sus necesidades en algún momento.

—O que él mismo sea el culpable,— sugirió Naruto.

—Me sorprendería mucho, es un fiel sirviente. Tengo la intención de interrogarle, por supuesto, pero voy a dejar a mis sirvientes dormir esta mañana. Todos pasaron una mala noche.

—Bellamy no está durmiendo.— Sakura miró fijamente al ex-boxeador que estaba rondando cerca con la cafetera.

—Él se negó a descansar,— Sasuke explicó. Le lanzó a Bellamy una mirada severa, que Bellamy devolvió sin inmutarse. —Parece que piensa que voy a ser abatido por un asesino si me pierde de vista.

—Podría ser.— Naruto apartó el plato y se limpió la boca con una servilleta. Tomó otro largo trago de café y golpeó la taza con el plato al dejarla. —Aquí estarás lo suficientemente seguro Sasuke, Bellamy y el resto del servicio de Sakura cuidarán de ti.

Sasuke le dirigió una sonrisa a Sakura inclinándose hacia ella.—Exactamente lo que yo pensaba.

—Estoy segura de que el Langham se adaptaría a tus necesidades mucho mejor,— intervino Sakura con serenidad.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. —El Hotel está lleno. Le he oído al recepcionista decirlo esta mañana.

Si Naruto había vuelto al hotel esa mañana, Sakura se comería su cubertería de plata.

—Itachi mantiene su casa abierta y preparada durante todo el año,— señaló.

Los dos hermanos se miraron en silencio, como si estuvieran tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de refutar sus argumentos.

Daniel sonrió. —Pues iré a casa de Itachi.

—Ah no, de eso nada,— respondió Naruto. —Sakura, ¿te importaría si Danny se queda contigo? Seran sólo unos pocos días hasta que nos vayamos a Doncaster.

Daniel estaba dividido entre el regocijo que suponía la confirmación de que asistiría a las carreras y la incomodidad que suponía quedarse con su tía a la que no le gustaba que fumara.

—Puedo ir al hotel contigo, papá.— Tu ya tienes habitación, puedo alojarme allí.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. —Me paso demasiado tiempo entrando y saliendo como para poder ocuparme de ti correctamente. Sakura es la mejor opción para que permanezcas en su casa.

Naruto se levantó, fue hacia Sakura, y le besó la frente.

—Gracias, cuñada. Un desayuno excelente. Nos vemos en el tren, Sasuke.

Miró a su hijo una última vez frunciendo el ceño y salió de la habitación con el mismo torbellino con el que había entrado. En el vestíbulo dio las gracias al lacayo que se había apresurado a abrirle la puerta, y se fue.

En el comedor se instaló tal silencio, como si un huracán acabara de pasar. Naruto Uchiha era una fuerza desatada de la naturaleza.

Daniel se quedó sin palabras clavando los ojos en la mesa mientras Sakura y Sasuke volvían a sus desayunos. Los largos brazos de Daniel sobresalían por las mangas de su chaqueta, había dado un estirón este verano, y ahora era casi tan alto como su padre. Ya no era un niño, pero tampoco era un hombre.

Su garganta se le secó cuando dijo, —papá no me quiere con él.

El corazón de Sakura se oprimió en simpatía hacia Daniel. —El hotel está lleno, eso es todo. Y tiene razón: yo puedo cuidar de ti mejor aquí.

—No intentes consolarme, tía. Él me envió con el sr. Nichols para deshacerse de mi, y quiere que me quede contigo por la misma razón. A papá le importa un comino si aprendo física o no. Simplemente no me quiere en el hotel con él. Quiere libertad para andar con fulanas y no quiere un hijo de quince años, incordiando.

—Te lo estás tomando demasiado a pecho. Naruto simplemente quiere lo que él piensa que es mejor para ti.

—El niño tiene razón,— dijo Sasuke. Sakura le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza. —Naruto nunca ha sentado cabeza, y tú lo sabes. No sé si existe mujer capaz de conseguir tal cosa, pero si existe, me encantaría conocerla.

Daniel se iluminó y sonrió, era propenso a bruscos cambios de humor.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho tu, tío Sasuke?

—Cuidado con tu lengua, muchacho.

—Déjalo en paz.— Sakura hizo un gesto a Bellamy, que se acercó con más café. —Estoy encantada de tenerte conmigo Daniel. Podemos jugar a las cartas todo el día, y puedes acompañarme al teatro por la noche. Estoy segura de que tu tío Sasuke tendrá demasiado que hacer para prestarnos mucha atención.

—Al contrario.— Sasuke dejó su taza sobre la mesa. —Tengo todo el tiempo en el mundo.— Hizo un guiño a Daniel. —Además, soy muy bueno en los juegos.

Sasuke pasó los siguientes dos días muy ocupado tratando de no volverse loco. Vivir en la misma casa que Sakura, sabiendo que ella dormía en la , otra habitación, un poco más allá del cuarto de baño, lo mantenía en vela y excitado. Pero teniendo en cuenta que alguien había tenido éxito incendiando su casa, y que posiblemente esta persona fuera la misma que falsificaba sus cuadros, posiblemente sólo fuera un pirómano loco, pero quería mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre Sakura. Había contratado a algunos colegas de Bellamy de sus tiempos cómo púgil para vigilar y proteger la casa, y Sasuke había pedido al Inspector Inuzuka que pusiera vigilancia en la tienda de Crane por si regresaba el falsificador. Algo que el eficiente inspector ya había hecho.

Entretanto, tenía que sufrir la tensión que suponía vivir con ella sin poder tocarla. Lo peor de todo era cuando oía a la doncella preparándole el baño, y, acto seguido, escuchaba las salpicaduras de Sakura metiéndose en el agua.

Entonces gemía y se frotaba la cara. Su cuerpo le exigía que abriera la puerta y se introdujera con ella en la bañera. Sakura estaría resbaladiza por el jabón y desnuda, con la piel sonrojada por el calor. Ni siquiera masturbarse suponía un alivio. Las únicas manos que podrían apaciguarle eran las de ella.

Por todo eso, los días que faltaba para partir hacia Doncaster parecían discurrir muy lentamente aunque, de todas formas, el vivir en la misma casa que ella era propicio para sus planes. Daniel también estaba por allí por supuesto, el chico se dedicaba a escoltar a Sakura a todas partes. Él solía acompañarles mientras maldecía a Naruto para sus adentros por no ocuparse de su hijo, pero sin encontrar el coraje para decirle al jovencito que le estaba incordiando.

El día antes de marchar hacia las carreras se dirigió a la salita. Daniel estaba comprando libros, lo que significaba que había salido con la excusa de visitar librerías, pero lo más probable era que se hubiera dirigido a algún lugar en el que jugar a las cartas con sus amigos.

Sakura se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana que daba al jardín trasero de la casa. Tenía una revista abierta sobre el regazo, pero no leía. Miraba abstraída hacia el exterior, mojado por la lluvia; su glorioso pelo rosa suponía un alegre contraste con el vestido azúl y aquel día gris.

Levantó la cabeza al oírle entrar, y él observó que tenía los ojos rojos.

Se acercó al sofá y se sentó a su lado —Cariño, ¿qué te ocurre?

Ella apartó la mirada. —Nada.

—Te conozco demasiado bien para creerme eso, "nada" acostumbra a significar "algo atroz".

Sakura abrió la boca para discutir, pero la cerró de nuevo. Tomó un papel de entre las páginas de la revista y se lo ofreció para que lo leyera.

_"Mi querida hermana. _

_Me excita más de lo que puedas suponer poder comunicarme de nuevo contigo. La señora Douglas es objeto de toda mi gratitud. Mi presentación en sociedad será esta primavera, ¿es demasiado atrevimiento pensar que podremos vernos a partir de entonces? Te buscaré en cada velada musical, en cada baile, anhelando poder reunirme contigo; la hermana que añoro con todo mi corazón. No debo demorarme en la redacción de esta nota o papá sospechará algo. Tampoco me atrevo a pedirte que me respondas por escrito, pero si pudieras facilitarle a la señora Douglas cualquier mensaje, o incluso la promesa de un simple beso cuando por fin nos encontremos, atesoraría las palabras como si fueran el diamante más valioso. _

_Tu amante hermana. _

_Louisa". _

Tras leer la misiva, le inundó aquella familiar cólera contra el padre de Sakura. El conde de Haruno era un egoísta y pedante bastardo. Sakura había llorado sin consuelo cuando, tras escribir a su hermana y a su madre después de casarse con él, su padre le había devuelto las cartas rotas en un montón de trocitos. El conde adjuntó una severa nota prohibiéndole cualquier contacto con la familia. Haruno jamás había levantado la prohibición, ni siquiera cuando Sakura le abandonó.

Le devolvió la carta. Ella la guardó en la chaqueta junto a su corazón.

—¿La señora Douglas es tu compañera de la Academia?— preguntó, intentando cambiar a un tema más ligero. —¿La que bajaba por el enrejado en camisón?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. —Se ofreció a hablar con Louisa cuando volviera a verla. Al parecer logró convencer a mi hermana para que redactara una nota.

Sasuke se reacomodó inquieto en la esquina del pequeño diván; había pocos muebles capaces de albergar su enorme cuerpo.

—Bien por la señora Douglas.

—Creo que le doy pena— Sakura esbozó apenas una sonrisa. —Pero agradezco su ayuda.

—Si, yo también.— Sasuke permaneció en silencio mientras ella volvía a mirar por la ventana.

El conde de Haruno, al igual que su propio padre, era inclementemente aterrador, pero de manera diferente. El anterior duque de Kilmorgan había sido volátil, apasionado y violento, mientras que el padre de Sakura era frío como el hielo y jamás alzaba la voz.

Desfilaron por su mente todas las maneras en las que casarse con él había arruinado la vida de Sakura. Que hubiera logrado permanecer asu lado durante tres años decía mucho de la fortaleza de ánimo de su esposa.

—Saldremos mañana para Doncaster

—, anunció Sakura sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, —pero allí no compartiremos suite en el hotel así

que deja de pensar en lo que estás pensando.

Sasuke estiró el brazo sobre el borde del respaldo.

—No vas a alojarte en un hotel, cariño. Itachi ha alquilado una casa para toda la familia, tú y tus sirvientes incluidos. Sai insiste en que Ino se encontrará más cómoda de esa manera, y yo estoy de acuerdo con él.— Apoyó los pies en la mesita, en un vano intento de encontrar una posición confortable. —Ino querrá tenerte cerca.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada de exasperación.

—Sasuke, tu y yo estamos separados. Acéptalo.

—No, de eso nada.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes de cólera. Prefería verla furiosa, lo que fuera, con tal de borrar de sus pupilas aquella mirada rota.

—Deja de intentar volverme loca, Sasuke—, le advirtió. —Jamás regresaré contigo si continúas así.

—A ti te gusta que te vuelva loca—. Sasuke esbozó una amplia sonrisa. — Tu vida se queda vacía cuando no te hago pasar un mal rato—. Levantó la mirada cuando Bellamy abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Evans, que llevaba una bandeja con el té. —Té, excelente. Me muero de hambre.

Sakura advirtió con irritación que había dos tazas y dos platitos. El servicio parecía entusiasmado de que Sasuke estuviera de nuevo en casa y habían vuelto a las antiguas costumbres de preparar comida para los dos. Algo que deleitaba a su marido.

Evans y Bellamy se retiraron y Sasuke puso los pies en el suelo.

—Ya ves, Sakura: somos una pareja en pleno cortejo tomando el té, ¿no lo ves? Un caballero que visita a su dama y ella le sirve un refrigerio.

—Una pareja que estuviera cortejándose no estaría a solas—. Sakura tomó la tetera. —La madre, una estirada institutríz o una tía solterona permanecería sentada en un rincón sin apartar la vista de los jóvenes.

—Muy bien, imaginemos que la tía abuela Hortense está detrás de esa palmera—. Sasuke hizo como que saludaba a alguien sentado en la silla vacía, al otro lado de la sala. —¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora nada. Yo te sirvo el té y tú te lo bebes.

Sakura se dedicó a llenar las dos tazas mientras hablaba. A Sasuke le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando sin preguntar, ella le preparó el té como le gustaba: con dos terrones de azúcar y sin leche. Lo recordaba.

Él tomó la taza y la puso en su platito, esperando con expectación a que ella alzara el paño que cubría la bandeja y le ofreciera un bollo de crema en un plato de porcelana. No lo cogió hasta que ella se preparó su té. Entonces partió el bollo en dos trozos, dejando a la vista la suave crema amarilla que tenía de relleno.

—Una de las cosas que mejor hacen los ingleses son los bollos de crema —, afirmó él. —Los inventaron los escoceses, por supuesto, pero los ingleses han sabido darle el punto.

—Yo soy inglesa—. Le recordó ella.

—Ya lo sé, mi preciosa sassenach.

Sasuke dio un enorme mordisco al bollo. La mirada de Sakura quedó prendida en su boca cuando la crema le manchó los labios. Él se los lamió, tomándose su tiempo para hacerlo.

—Está buenísimo—, le aseguró con una pícara sonrisa. —¿No quieres probarlo?

Sasuke notó que el corazón le palpitaba más deprisa cuando vio que a Sakura se le enrojecían las mejillas.

—Sí, claro.

Alzó la mano en la que sostenía un trozo de bollo. Sakura lo aceptó entre los labios y asomó la lengua para metérselo en la boca. Le excitó verla masticar, el movimiento de su garganta al tragar.

Entonces sostuvo en alto el pulgar, mostrándole un poco de crema. — Aquí queda un poco más.

Esperaba que le apartara la mano, que le mirara con desprecio y le dijera que el juego había acabado. Sin embargo, ella tomó su mano, se la llevó a la boca, y, cerrando los labios en torno a la punta del pulgar, lamió la crema. Sasuke gimió.

—Eres una mujer muy cruel.

Sakura le soltó la mano y se recostó en el diván. —¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque me tientas con lo que no puedo tener.

—Eso es porque no te conformas con lo que tienes.

Él puso el plato sobre la mesa y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Quiero más de lo que tengo, Sakura. Lo quiero todo. A ti. Una y otra vez, durante el resto de nuestra vida. Eso significa el matrimonio, esposa. Que estaremos juntos para siempre. Unidos en el amor.

—Querrías decir en el deber—, dijo Sakura.

Él se rió. —Sassenach, si realmente creyeras que el matgrimonio supone sólo deber, jamás te habrías escapado conmigo. Sé de sobra que cuando me conociste no pensaste "Oh, un elegante granuja. Voy a fugarme con él para obedecerle". No, tú querías disfrutar de la vida en vez de casarte con el palo tieso que tu padre habría elegido para ti.

—Quizá, pero la mayoría de los matrimonios acaban convirtiéndose en deber u obligación. Lo he visto.

Sasuke se dejó caer contra el respaldo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Sakura! Me matarías con tu pesimismo. Fíjate en Sai e Ino. Están locos el uno por el otro ¿Crees que su matrimonio se ha convertido en obligación y deber?

—Claro que no.

—Ni tampoco le ocurrió tal cosa al nuestro. No mientas.

—No—, confesó ella suavemente. —No fue así.

Algo que agradecerle al Señor. Sasuke recordó las noches en que ella le sonreía en la cama, calentándole mientras le cabalgaba. ¿Deber? ¡Já!

—La prueba más contundente es que cuando te cansaste de mis locuras, te escapaste—, continuó Sasuke. —Si fueras una mujer obediente te habrías quedado y soportado lo que fuera.

—¡Por el amor de dios! Pobre de mí si hubiera sido esa mujer.

—Ya, porque tú no eres así. Sin embargo, lo que tenías que haber hecho era golpearme la cabeza una y otra vez hasta que recuperara la cordura.

—Quizá fuera eso lo que buscaba con mi marcha.

Él ocultó el dolor cogiendo otro trozo de bollo. —Y te aseguro que obtuviste toda mi atención, cariño—. Tomó un poco de crema con los dedos y le dirigió una mirada atrevida. —Ahora voy a retarte, mi querida damita de la Academia de la señorita Pringle. ¿En qué parte de mi anatomía te gustaría lamer esta crema?

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **


	8. capítulo 8

_La Lady de Mount Street se ha retirado a su casa de campo en Buckinghamshire, donde sus fiestas en el jardín se han convertido en legendarias. Sonríe sin cesar a pesar de la repentina ausencia de su Lord. Ha presentado una poetisa que busca triunfar en Londres. Un rebelde barón califica a la Dama como fría, todo un dechado de virtud, sin duda le ha rechazado. _

_Julio 1876_

Sakura fijó la mirada en el montón de crema que él sostenía con sus elegantes dedos y se le secó la boca. Continuó mirando la crema para no tener que enfrentarse a aquella pícara sonrisa ni a los brillantes ojos de Sasuke.

Él nunca pensó que ella lo haría. Imaginó que le diría que se fuera, o que escurriría el bulto con alguna frase ingeniosa. No. no creyó que seatreviera a alzar suavemente un pliegue de su kilt. Pero lo hizo.

—¿Qué decías que llevaba un escocés debajo de esto?

A Sasuke se le dilataron las pupilas, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran más negros. —Sakura...

—Si pensabas que desafiándome de esa manera conseguirías que me sonrojara como una colegiala, es que no sabes demasiado de colegialas.

Sasuke se rió. Pero su risa murió cuando la vio levantarse, caminar hasta la puerta de la salita y girar la llave en la cerradura. Él permaneció en el diván, observándola con una mirada aturdida.

—La crema se está derritiendo— le avisó ella.

Sasuke desplazó la mirada al reguero de crema que se le deslizaba por los dedos. Sakura se le acercó, le tomó la mano y los chupó. Él siempre había sabido tan bien. Saboreó la dulzura de la crema mezclada con el embriagador sabor a sal de su piel.

Sakura se sentó de nuevo y tiró del tartán.

—¿Me lo enseñas?

Sasuke tragó saliva, la risa había desaparecido. Tomó el dobladillo del kilt y subió la tela de un tirón hasta el estómago. Debajo estaba desnudo. Su miembro, duro y oscuro, reposaba sobre su vientre. Respiraba con dificultad y la erección palpitaba con cada aliento.

Sakura recordaba la sensación de sujetarle en la mano, lo largo y duro que era; hasta dónde tenía que mover la mano para recorrerlo por completo. También recordaba con precisión cómo sabía y lo que se sentía al apresarlo con la boca.

Sasuke siempre había disfrutado de la forma en que ella le tocaba. En algunas ocasiones había bromeado con que en la Selecta Academia de la señorita Pringle debía de haber estudiado la asignatura de dar placer a un hombre, porque el que le hacía alcanzar era inmenso.

—Eres tú quién me ha enseñado, Sasuke—, solía susurrar ella.

Él nunca iba desnudo debajo del kilt. Ella sabía de sobra que Sasuke siempre usaba calzoncillos, pues afirmaba que aunque estaba muy bien conservar las tradiciones escocesas, no tenía intención de permitir que se le congelaran las pelotas sólo por cumplirlas. Hoy no llevaba nada; pero sabía que sólo era para tomarle el pelo. Había llegado el momento de que ella cambiara las tornas.

—Ponte de pie— le ordenó.

Sasuke se levantó rapidísimo, con el kilt todavía por la cintura.

Sakura tomó más crema con los dedos y la extendió sobre la punta de su erección.

—Bruja—. Él tenía la voz jadeante.

Siempre la llamaba así cuando jugaba con él. La palabra se convirtió en un gemido cuando ella se inclinó y lo apresó entre los labios. Sasuke apretó la tela con los puños; no intentó abrazarla, ni siquiera la tocó; se aferró al tartán hasta que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos.

Sakura succionó la punta dejando un húmedo rastro por toda la erección. Pasó la lengua por la parte inferior del miembro para lamer la crema que comenzaba a gotear.

Sasuke se balanceó ligeramente, pero no se movió, ni se impulsó hacia ella.

Sakura también estaba a punto de perderse en el deseo; notaba fuegoentre las piernas y los pechos tensos; el corazón le palpitaba bajo el corsé.

Solían perderse en este tipo de juegos. En buscar placer mientras se iban despojando de la ropa, midiendo hasta dónde podían llegar. Era incluso más satisfactorio cuando lo hacían en un lugar inusual, como en un pasillo desierto cuando acudían a un baile, en un cenador, en el estudio de Sasuke. Sakura recordaba lo difícil que les resultaba contener los gemidos de placer y la risa.

Pero ahora Sasuke no se reía.

—Mi pequeña bruja— susurró él. —mi brujita atrevida. Mi hermosa y lujuriosa esposa.

Sakura tomó más crema. Sasuke tenía las mejillas rojas, la mirada perdida. Ella se concentró en su miembro otra vez, cubriéndolo suavemente de crema.

Sasuke le acarició el pelo con una mano.

—No voy a poder aguantar demasiado, cariño. Hace mucho tiempo.

Sakura no pudo responderle, estaba demasiado ocupada mordisqueando, lamiendo, succionando. Primero chupó toda la crema y luego disfrutó del cálido y aterciopelado sabor de Sasuke.

Él la tomó por la nuca.

—Retírate, cariño. Estoy a punto de correrme.

Siempre le advertía por si acaso estuvieran en un lugar donde pudieran atraparles o por si ella no quisiera concluir todavía el juego. Su delicadeza hizo que sintiera una cálida sensación, y respondió deslizando las manos por las nalgas desnudas mientras le succionaba hasta el fondo.

Sakura notó que la erección palpitaba con fuerza antes de derramarse en su boca. Él le apresó el pelo y meció las caderas mientras ella tragaba.

—Te amo— confesó él con la respiración entrecortada. —Te amo, mi pequeña bruja sassenach.

Sakura siguió saboreándole hasta que él no tuvo nada más que ofrecerle. Entonces se apartó y Sasuke se dejó caer en el diván, jadeante, con la falda cubriéndole modestamente otra vez.

Ella alargó el brazo hacia la taza de té, pero Sasuke se la arrancó de la mano y, tras dejarla caer sobre la mesita, la envolvió entre sus brazos.

Permanecieron abrazados un buen rato, Sasuke estrechándola contra su

cuerpo y ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Sakura escuchó el rítmico latido de su corazón y sintió sus cálidos labios en el pelo. Si pudiera ser siempre así, estar el uno pendiente del otro, quizás lograran vivir en paz.

Pero los dos eran demasiado volátiles, demasiado egoístas,y ella lo sabía.

—Tres años y medio— dijo Sasuke. —Tres años y medio desde la última vez que sentí esto. Desde la última vez que te sentí. Gracias, amor mío.

Sakura alzó la mirada desde la áspera barbilla de Sasuke a sus ojos negros, que la observaban somnolientos.

—Parecías necesitarlo.

—Cariño, no ha sido una obra de caridad. Tú también has disfrutado.

Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Quizá lo considerara mi deber como esposa.

—No me tomes el pelo.

Ella abrió más los ojos.

—¡Santo Cielo! ¿El pelo? Pensaba que te había tomado otra cosa.

Sasuke estalló en carcajadas. Su aliento olía a crema y a té. —Dios bendito, ¡cómo te he echado de menos! Ni te lo imaginas—. Le acarició el cabello con ternura. —Si alguien puede domesticar al salvaje Sasuke Uchiha, ésa eres tú.

—Pero yo no quiero domesticarte. Me gusta tu parte más salvaje.

—¿De veras? Resulta alentador.

Sakura se apartó de él y tomó la taza de té, ahora frío. Estaba bueno, pero le resultó insípido después de haber saboreado a Sasuke.

—No te presionaré, Sakura—, aseguró Sasuke.—Te prometo que no lo

haré.

—Pero, ¿seguirás arriesgándote a que se te congelen las pelotas? ¿Seguirás viviendo en mi casa?— Sakura sonrió y él le respondió de igual manera. La sonrisa de Sasuke era muy peligrosa.

—No he prometido no abrumarte. Ni dejar de jugar contigo, ni olvidar atormentarte.

—Ya lo suponía. Gracias a Dios vamos a marcharnos a Doncaster, donde estaremos con el resto de la familia.

—Sí, estoy deseando compartir alojamiento con mis tres hermanos y mi sobrino, que se las arreglarán para invadir nuestra privacidad y volverme loco.

—Creo que tu familia es maravillosa. Cuatro hermanos bien avenidos.

—Unos hermanos a los que les gusta meter las narices en asuntos que no les incumben—. Sasuke cogió su taza y tomó un sorbo de té. —Prefiero a mi ayuda de cámara. Por lo menos él se reserva sus opiniones, a menos que destroce la ropa, y prepara el mejor té del mundo.

Sakura se entretuvo degustando el té.

—Estoy leyendo una novela escrita por una mujer; trata de cuatro hermanas americanas. Formaron parejas como vosotros: la mayor se ocupó de la más joven, igual que hace Itachi con Sai, y las dos medianas se cuidaron la una a la otra, como Naruto y tú.

Sasuke agrandó los ojos con fingido horror.

—Santo Dios, ¿estás comparando a los salvajes Uchiha con cuatro virtuosas americanas? Espero que no se te ocurra repetirlo en público.

No seas tonto. Es una historia muy bonita—. Sakura aferró con fuerza la taza. —No hago más que pensar en ella, una de las hermanas se llama Ino, y muere.

Sasuke la rodeó con los brazos, olvidada ya la risa. —Ni siquiera lo pienses, cariño. Ino está hecha de buena pasta y Sai no permitirá que le ocurra nada. Igual que yo no dejaría que nada te pasara a ti.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Tienes mi palabra. La palabra de un Uchiha es sagrada.

—A menos que le convenga que no sea así.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes junto a su oreja. —Me estás aplastando. Aunque eso tiene sus compensaciones. A propósito, cariño, no ha bajado ni un centímetro. Resulta muy incómodo para beber té.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada ladina, feliz de que la conversación le hiciera olvidar sus preocupaciones. Le puso la mano en la rodilla y la deslizó con rapidez bajo el Kilt.

Sasuke contuvo el aliento.

—Cariño, eres muy buena en esto. ¿Es este el tipo de cosas que aprendiste en esa academia para señoritas?

Sakura giró con suavidad la mano en torno a la erección, y a él se le cubrió el labio superior de sudor.

—Al contrario. Aprendí modales y cómo llevar cada clase de sombrero.

—Tonterías, tomaste lecciones de esto. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Pringle repartía penes a sus alumnas. Quizás de yeso—. Adoptó un tono de falsete: _Así chicas: uno, dos. Venga señoritas, no se entretengan_.

Sakura comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Si sólo fuera eso...— Aceleró el movimiento de su mano hasta que Sasuke se arqueó en el diván, acariciándole el pelo, gimiendo su nombre y moviendo las caderas al mismo ritmo que sus dedos. Después de derramarse en su mano, la envolvió entre sus brazos y la besó hasta dejarla sin respiración; hasta que no pudo pensar ni preocuparse por nada que no fuera perderse en su calor.

•••

Sasuke observó con placer la manera en que Sakura se arrojaba a los brazos de Ino tras bajarse del tren en Doncaster. Las dos gritaron como si llevaran años sin verse en vez de semanas. Se había sentido inquieto durante todo el viaje. Respetó la petición de Sakura de viajar sola en un compartimiento, pero la tentación de abandonar el que compartía con Naruto y Daniel para ir al de su esposa había sido casi imposible de resistir. Jugar con Sakura en la salita, haber alcanzado el éxtasis con ella de aquella manera, sólo había enardecido su ya potente deseo por ella.

Sasuke no quería jugar, ni un contacto ocasional en la salita; deseaba que Sakura se le entregara por completo. Ansiaba su amor, su amistad, su confianza. La pasión, sin afecto ni confianza, era una sensación vacía, pensó mientras observaba cómo se abrazaban Ino y ella. Era una lección que había aprendido demasiado tarde.

Itachi había alquilado una casa en las afueras de Doncaster, la casa de campo de un caballero cuyos ingresos habían menguado de manera demasiado drástica como para poder sostenerla. El caballero en cuestión había decidido alquilarla a otros aristócratas en vez de venderla para que acabara convertida en un hotel o un hospital. El personal corría por cuenta de los inquilinos.

De estructura rectangular, contenía habitaciones suficientes para los cuatro hermanos, dos esposas, un sobrino y los sirvientes personales de todos ellos, así como los perros. Itachi y Sai siempre llevaban consigo sus perros. Eran cinco, e iban desde un enorme perro de caza a un pequeño terrier. Los chuchos se removieron inquietos cuando comenzó a reunirse la familia, meneando las colas furiosamente.

Sakura los acarició y los saludó por su nombre: McNab y Fergus, Ruby y Ben, y Achilles, con su pie blanco.

Sasuke adoraba a esa Sakura que abrazaba amorosamente a su familia. Cuando les conoció, poco después de casarse con él, su dulce esposa había hechizado a sus escépticos hermanos. Naruto fue el que primero se rindió a ella, y se había reído con fuerza al tiempo que le decía que esa mujer le alegraría la vida. Sai había mirado a Sakura de soslayo, como era típico en él; después se ofreció a mostrarle su colección de tazas de la dinastía Ming, lo que en su hermano menor suponía una declaración de imperecedera devoción.

La rendición de Itachi llevó más tiempo. El padre de Sakura se había enfrentado a él en duras batallas políticas. El conde de Haruno todavía mostraba el resentimiento que le provocaba la insurrección de las Highlands, ocurrida hacía más de cien años.

Sakura se ganó a Itachi simplemente impidiendo que la pisoteara. Itachi respetaba a las mujeres fuertes, y, en tan sólo unos días, se doblegó ante ella. Al parecer había hecho lo mismo con Ino; todavía lamentaba haberse perdido eso.

En cuanto entraron en la casa, Sakura e Ino se dirigieron a la terraza, enlazadas por la cintura mientras charlaban sin cesar, salpicando su conversación de risitas disimuladas.

Sasuke las observó con cierta pena antes de volverse hacia Sai y darle una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

Que no se apartara bruscamente demostraba mejor que nada hasta qué punto se había relajado.

A su hermano menor no le gustaba que nadie le tocara... Salvo Ino. Era un hecho probado.

Sai le miró a los ojos antes de apartar la vista con rapidez; sus pupilas negras se concentraron en otro punto. Siempre le había costado mirar a la gente a los ojos, pero mejoraba poco a poco, unos meses antes ni siquiera hubiera podido ofrecerle esa ojeada fugaz.

—¿Lo has hecho?— preguntó Sai.

Sasuke parpadeó.

—¿Si he hecho qué?

—¿Sakura vuelve a ser tu mujer? — insistió Sai con impaciencia. Su mirada parecía decir "¿de qué otra cosa iba a hablar?"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Las cosas no funcionan así.

—¿Eso quiere decir si o no?

Sai, siempre tan literal.

—Quiere decir que estoy trabajando en nuestra reconciliación.

—Quieres decir que no.

—Está bien, maldito seas. No, no volvemos a estar juntos. Sakura dice que necesita un tiempo.

—Has tenido tres años y siete meses— constató Sai. —Dile que volvéis a estar juntos y punto.

—Oh, me encantaría ver la vida de la manera tan sencilla a como la ves tú—, afirmó Sasuke.— Perseguiste a Ino a París, te la llevaste a una pensión de mala muerte y... Después, boda. Eres un hombre afortunado. Pero lo que hay entre Sakura y yo es mucho más complicado.

Sai no respondió. Estiraba el cuello para observar a Ino a través de las ventanas que daban a la terraza. Sólo que su hermano no sabía lo que le había dicho y, lo más importante, no le importaba.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio mientras los perros ladraban a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer: quedarse con Sai en el vestíbulo, con el servicio, o salir con las damas.

Perdió la esperanza de distraerse con los animales cuando vio que atravesaban la puerta-ventana abierta en dirección a Ino y Sakura.

Sai salió de su ensimismamiento y le miró brevemente.

—¿Sencilla? Por supuesto que es sencillo, simplemente hazlo.

Su hermano se dirigió entonces a las puertas, como si entre su esposa y él existiera un lazo invisible que le impidiera estar separado de la mujer que amaba.

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**


	9. capítulo 9

_Todo el Clan Uchiha fue visto en Doncaster, su palco en las carreras estuvo adornado con la radiante belleza de la Lady del Mount Street. Todos los hermanos se desvivieron por atenderla, pero a pesar del regreso del lord y su aparente reconciliación, ningún rumor ha llegado a nuestros oídos de otro heredero al trono Uchiha._

_Septiembre 1876 _

Sasuke recordó las palabras de Sai al día siguiente cuando se reunieron en las pistas de carreras de Doncaster para presenciar la carrera inaugural.

Naruto y Daniel se fueron a los establos en cuanto llegaron al recinto. Naruto masculló algo sobre haber estado demasiado tiempo alejado de sus caballos.

Itachi también desapareció para ocuparse de sólo Dios sabe qué negocio que esperaba conseguir. Su hermano, el duque, utilizaba cualquier oportunidad para mantener al día sus asuntos políticos, lo que significaba que aprovecharía las ocasiones que se le presentaran para hablar con quien le interesaba, intimidándoles a su inconfundible manera, pensó Sasuke con irritación.

A Itachi le gustaba que todos bailaran al son que él tocaba. Itachi se había mostrado malhumorado durante el trayecto a las pistas, y Sasuke había notado ya una cierta tensión subyacente entre él y Sai desde que llegaron a la residencia en Doncaster.

Sakura e Ino habían seguido hablando de sus cosas sin descanso, pero la incomodidad era evidente. En cuanto accedieron al palco de los Uchiha, Ino les puso al tanto del problema. Al parecer Itachi le había pedido a Ino que actuara como anfitriona en los próximos eventos sociales que tendrían lugar en el castillo de Kilmorgan. El duque quería agasajar a los miembros del Parlamento y necesitaba que una mujer hermosa sonriera y suavizara el ambiente. Sai se mostró irritantemente protector y le dijo que se buscara una maldita esposa.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada. —Me hubiera gustado estar presente. Disfruto muchísimo cuando le dices a Itachi que se ocupe de sus cosas, Sai.

Aunque lamento que te encuentres en medio, Ino. Nadie debería verse envuelto en una discusión entre dos Uchiha.

—No me importa— dijo Ino con rapidez—. Estuve de acuerdo en ayudarle un poco, pero es bueno que Itachi sepa que no siempre puede hacer su santa voluntad. Además Sai tiene razón; Itachi necesita volver a casarse. Naruto está preocupado porque se caiga de un caballo, se rompa el cuello y le toque a él heredar el título.

Un gran problema. Sasuke siempre se había sentido feliz de ocupar un lugar tan alejado en la lista de sucesión del ducado: Naruto y Daniel le precedían. Si Itachi elegía a una mujer y tenía descendencia, todavía estaría más lejos del título. Pero su maldito hermano mayor se había mantenido tercamente alejado del mercado matrimonial después de la muerte de su joven esposa durante el parto de su hijo.

Los tres hermanos habían especulado sin descanso sobre si el cabeza de familia intentaría conquistar de nuevo a Izumi Ramsay, quien, aunque le había dejado plantado una vez, seguía soltera. Pero Itachi no había hecho nada al respecto.

El duque entró en el palco después de que los caballos fueran conducidos a las posiciones que ocuparían para la primera carrera; su irritada mirada indicaba que sabía muy bien de qué habían estado hablando antes de su llegada. Se acomodó en una silla, no muy lejos de ellos, y ocultó los ojos tras unos prismáticos de ópera.

Sasuke comentó con Ino y Sakura todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. El día de las damas en las carreras era una invitación para que esposas, hijas y hermanas lucieran sus mejores galas y sombreros, y ambas jóvenes se habían dedicado a ello con entusiasmo. El sombrero alto de Ino estaba adornado con plumas de avestruz, que caían sobre su espalda; el de Sakura estaba formado por una especie de remolino de plumas con capullos de rosas amarillas. El precario ángulo en que se sostenía hacía que su mirada pareciera tímida, un hecho que provocaba que él quisiera quitarle el sombrero y devorarla a besos.

—Ahí está Naruto—. Sakura miró con atención a través de los prismáticos, señalando a un hombre enorme con chaqueta negra y kilt; Daniel le seguía, vestido de la misma manera.

El chico se detuvo ante el palco para saludarles con la mano.

Sakura le devolvió el gesto.

—Sasuke, deberías bajar a realizar nuestras apuestas. Por los caballos de Naruto, por supuesto.

—¿Sólo por los de Naruto?— Preguntó Ino. Aquella era su primera temporada de carreras con los Uchiha y parecía un poco despistada.

—Claro, cariño. Todo el mundo sabe que Naruto cría los mejores caballos de Gran Bretaña. Pienso apostar diez libras en cada carrera. ¡Es tan divertido...!

—La potrilla de la primera carrera tiene un leve rasguño— intervino Itachi. —Naruto acaba de decirme que se lo vieron hace apenas una hora.

Sakura alzó los prismáticos y observó que Naruto tomaba a un caballo de las riendas y se alejaba con él.

—¡Oh pobrecita!

—No es grave—, aseguró Itachi. —Pero hoy no podrá correr.

Sakura se mordió los labios. La gente que no la conociera bien podía pensar que lamentaba perder un ganador seguro para las apuestas, pero Sasuke sabía que estaba realmente preocupada por el animal. Los caballos eran los niños de Naruto, casi miembros de la familia, y su esposa tenía un corazón compasivo.

Ino escudriñó la hoja de carreras. —Entonces ¿debemos apostar por otro?

Sakura miró por encima del hombro de Ino.

—¿Qué tal este? Lady Day. Me gusta el nombre.

—Tiene el color equivocado— dijo Sai.

Sakura le miró desconcertada.

—Sai, el caballo no va a ganar la carrera porque sea de un color en lugar de otro.

—Me refiero a su jinete. No lleva los colores correctos.

El jinete de Lady Day vestía de azul con rayas verdes. Ni siquiera Sasuke tenía idea de lo que Sai hablaba, pero cuando Sai hacía un pronunciamiento de ese tipo, Sasuke sabía que no debía esforzarse en discutir con él.

La opinión de Sai generalmente era la acertada.

—Me ha convencido—, asintió Sasuke. —Será mejor que elijáis otro.

—¡Elegir otro! Creo que los dos estáis locos—, dijo Sakura. —Lady Day es la mejor situada para ganar. ¿Tú qué opinas Ino?

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no entiendo mucho pero puede que mi marido tenga otra elección...— Ella esperó la reacción de Sai, pero él estaba mirando estoicamente hacia abajo, a las caballerizas y ya no les prestaba atención.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, se despidió llevándose la mano al sombrero y salió del palco.

—¿De regreso ya, milord?—le preguntó el corredor de apuestas cuando Sasuke llegó.

—¿De regreso? ¿De qué hablas?

El corredor, un hombrecillo al que todos llamaban Ron Steady, entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No vino antes a realizar algunas apuestas con Gabe?— señaló la siguiente cabina. —No hará ni media hora. No me sentó muy bien la verdad. Los Uchiha siempre han hecho negocios con Ron Steady.

—Acabo de llegar y he estado en el palco con mi esposa todo el tiempo. Me ha dicho que apueste por Lady Day.

—Una buena elección. Es un caballo excelente, las puestas están siete a dos. ¿Ganador, lugar o meta?

—Me ha indicado que a ganador—. Sasuke realizó el resto de las apuestas mientras intentaba sonsacar a Ron.

—Podría haber jurado que era usted, milord—, aseguró el corredor. — Los mismos rasgos, la misma sonrisa, las mismas maneras. No suelo equivocarme.

—Bueno, pues te has equivocado esta vez. La próxima vez que me veas, asegúrate de que soy yo antes de que tus sentimientos se vean heridos.

Ron sonrió ampliamente.

—Tiene razón milord, así lo haré. Disfrute de las carreras.

El error de Ron lo dejó inquieto, en especial después de lo que Crane había contado sobre el hombre que vendió las falsificaciones. Por no mencionar el incendio. El lacayo había asegurado que nadie había entrado en la casa más que él mismo, pero sabía que el pirómano debía de haber encontrado la manera de colarse. Si el lacayo hubiera estado poco atento, hablando con otros lacayos en la calle o peor, distraído por una hermosa doncella, podría haber confundido al otro hombre con él. No obstante, allí había mucha gente. Un mar de hombres con chaquetas casi idénticas y sombreros de copa por todos los rincones. Ron podría haberse equivocado. Los caballeros se parecían bastante en esos eventos, la moda inglesa resultaba bastante monótona.

Si se dejaba llevar por la lógica, debería sentirse reconfortado con tales pensamientos, pero notaba una picazón entre los omóplatos. y no le gustaban las coincidencias.

Al llegar al palco, vio que Ino y Sakura se habían puesto en pie esperando a que comenzara la carrera. Sai permanecía cerca de su esposa, con la mano apoyada en su cintura. Sintió una dolorosa punzada de envidia. En otro tiempo, él tenía el privilegio de tocar así a Sakura.

La multitud soltó un rugido cuando los caballos salieron disparados. las dos jóvenes mujeres se pusieron de puntillas, mirando a través de los pequeños prismáticos y chillando cada vez más emocionadas mientras los caballos avanzaban hacia la meta.

Las dos animaban a Lady Day, que corría a toda velocidad para ganar.

—Lo va a conseguir—. Sakura se volvió risueña hacia él. —Sabía que era una ganadora—. Le tomó la mano llena de excitación, se la apretó y siguió mirando la carrera.

El gesto no había sido memorable. Sólo un breve contacto, la simple presión de sus dedos. Pero la huella de la mano de su esposa permaneció mucho tiempo en él; la calidez que emitía era más preciosa que una gema valiosa. Sakura, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, le había tocado como hubiera hecho cuando eran amigos y amantes. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada terrible entre ellos. Sasuke saboreó el momento. Lo guardó en la memoria, apreciando aquella tontería mucho más que lo que había ocurrido en la salita, en Londres.

La satisfacción sexual que había alcanzado, no podía compararse al roce casual y lleno de confianza de dos personas que se amaban. Bueno, a él le gustaban ambas cosas, pero el hecho de que su esposa hubiera compartido su estado de excitación y su emoción con él le aceleraba el corazón.

Estaba tan concentrado en Sakura, que no notó que algunos caballos adelantaron a Lady Day. Sólo tenía ojos para su esposa. Poco después, ella le miró con mucha menos emoción y él, tonto e idiota como era, no sabía cuál era la causa.

Lady Day entró sexta. Su jinete le dio una palmadita cuando pasó del galope al trote, como asegurándole que no la iba a querer menos por haber perdido. Sasuke quiso inclinarse sobre su esposa y consolarla.

Sakura miró a Sai llena de exasperación.

—De acuerdo, Sai ¿Cómo diablos sabías que Lady Day perdería sólo por los colores que llevaba el jinete?

Sai no respondió. Observaba trotar a los caballos en un campo en la lejanía y estaba abstraído en su contemplación.

—Se refería a que esa potrilla fue comprada recientemente— dijo Itachi desde el fondo. —Lord Powell la compró hace unos meses. Es probable que no se haya acostumbrado a las nuevas rutinas de entrenamiento, ni al jinete. No debería haber corrido hoy. No tenía el corazón puesto en la carrera.

—Podrías habérnoslo contado antes, Itachi Uchiha— le recriminó Sakura. Luego cambió el tono. —Pobre animal. No deberían haberle hecho correr—. Si alguien conocía el desconcierto que se sentía la abandonar a la familia y acabar entre desconocidos, esa era ella.

La severa boca de Itachi se relajó en una sonrisa.

—No quería estropearos la diversión. Y os lo merecéis por no hacer caso a Sai.

Sakura le sacó la lengua antes de volverse hacia su cuñado menor.

—Perdona Sai, no debería haber dudado de tu opinión.

Él la dio una rápida mirada y Sasuke vio cómo su hermano cubría la cintura de Ino con la mano, buscando la protección en el contacto. Sai no siempre conseguía entender las bromas e ironías de la familia, las palabras se le escapaban antes de que pudiera atraparlas y comprenderlas. Prefería escuchar con aire distraído antes de hacer notar su galimatías interno con un comentario tonto. Era fácil pensar que Sai era simple, pero Sasuke sabía muy bien que su hermano era un hombre asombrosamente complicado que poseía una vasta inteligencia. Ino se había dado cuenta desde el principio y él la adoraba por ello.

Los caballos de Naruto corrieron en las siguientes dos carreras y ganaron ambas. La emocionada excitación de Sakura regresó y, secundada por Ino, realizó una ovación en honor de la familia.

Naruto permaneció junto a las pistas, vigilando a sus purasangres como un padre preocupado. Daniel por otro lado, saltó y bailoteó por todas partes, probablemente presumiendo ante todo el que quisiera escucharle de que los caballos Uchiha eran los mejores del mundo. Naruto estaba más interesado en el bienestar de los caballos, pero a su hijo le gustaba ganar.

—Una excelente actuación.— dijo Sakura, feliz, después de la tercera carrera. —Bien, bien. Ino, quizá deberíamos retirarnos a la carpa donde sirven el té y tomar unas pastas.

—¿No hay más carreras?—-preguntó Ino.

—Luego regresaremos y veremos las que queden, pero parte de la diversión de St. Leger es pasearte de un lugar a otro y dejar que te vea todo el mundo ¿Para qué sino habríamos gastado tanto dinero en estos sombreros?

Ino se rió y las dos salieron del palco enlazadas por el brazo. Sai les sostuvo la puerta y se apuró a ir tras ellas.

Sasuke se dispuso a seguirlas pero Itachi le detuvo poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

—No estoy de humor para un discurso—, le advirtió Sasuke con impaciencia mientras veía desaparecer a Ino y a Sakura por las escaleras. —Sólo te escucharé cuando haya estrechado a Sakura contra mi pecho otra vez, pero no ahora.

—Iba a decirte que me alegrará verte con ella de nuevo...— respondió Itachi secamente. —Estoy seguro de que te llevará mucho tiempo reconquistar la confianza de Sakura, pero que no te rechace del todo me hace tener esperanzas.

Sasuke le miró sorprendido. Itachi y él eran de la misma altura, Naruto era el más alto de los cuatro, y por eso podía mirarle directamente a las oscuras pupilas. Vio en ellas el peso del ducado, la responsabilidad hacia sus hermanos y su desafortunado pasado, pero también cierto alivio.

Sasuke no había sido consciente de lo mucho que le preocupaba a Itachi la tensión existente entre Sakura y él.

—La vejez está volviéndome sentimental—, bromeó Sasuke. —¿Qué ha ablandado tu corazón?

—La pérdida.

Notó un brillo acerado en los ojos de su hermano y cerró la boca. La que fuera amante de Itachi durante muchos años había fallecido en trágicas circunstancias y él seguía sufriendo por ello. Aunque jamás había dicho una palabra al respecto, Sasuke lo sabía.

La expresión del duque se suavizó. —Si me he ablandado será por ver a Sai tan feliz. Jamás pensé que presenciaría algo semejante.

—Ni yo.

Sasuke era realmente feliz por Sai. Durante los últimos años había compadecido y protegido a su hermano menor a partes iguales, ya que éste se había pasado años encerrado en un asilo por culpa de su diabólico padre. Pero, hacía poco tiempo, Sai había encontrado la satisfacción y la alegría que le eludía a él. Estaba claro quién era el más sabio ahora.

—No dejes que se te escape esta vez—, dijo Itachi quedamente. — Aprecia lo que tienes y aférrate a ella con todas tus fuerzas. No sabes cuándo te será arrebatada.

—¿Hablas por experiencia propia?— Cuando Itachi se declaró a Izumi pensaron que todo estaba hecho, pero ella les sorprendió dejándole plantado.

Aunque quizá no fuera tan sorprendente. Era muy difícil de aguantar a Itachi cuando estaba muy seguro de algo.

—Sí, lo hago. Aprendo de mis errores.— Itachile lanzó una mirada aguda. —Y no los vuelvo a cometer.

—Sí. Sí señor—, dijo Sasuke, y entonces su hermano le soltó.

—Esto está delicioso—. Sakura se llevó a la boca una cucharada de crema para saborearla. No le agradó en absoluto recordar en ese momento que había lamido algo muy similar del miembro de Sasuke en la salita.

Y que le había sabido maravilloso. Verle duro por ella la excitó mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—Delicioso— convino Ino. —Es un tanto frívolo por mi parte, lo sé, pero me encanta disfrutar del lujo.

Estar sentadas en unos taburetes en una estrecha carpa tomando el té no era precisamente un lujo para Sakura, pero Ino había crecido en la pobreza. Tomar el té en esas tazas exquisitas y degustar esa tarta de crema, con aquellos vestidos y sombreros nuevos, debía parecer el colmo de la decadencia para Ino. Sin embargo, la esposa de Sai era toda una dama: procedía de una familia acomodada y los modales que había aprendido de su madre resultaban impecables.

Ino tomó otro delicado bocado con los ojos brillantes.

—Nuestros caballeros son muy apuestos, ¿no crees?

Sakura lanzó una mirada a Sai y Sasuke, que no estaban muy lejos.

En efecto, eran muy apuestos. Dos escoceses altos con el pelo negro, chaquetas negras y kilt. Ambos eran de edad similar: el primero tenía veintisiete años y el otro treinta. Los dos lucían los colores de los Uchiha incluso en los calcetines de lana, que enfatizaban sus musculosas pantorrillas.

Cuando era niña, Sakura se había reído al pensar en que un hombre pudiera llevar falda, pero la primera vez que vio a Sasuke vestido con un kilt su opinión había dado un vuelco total. Era, sencillamente, una estampa impresionante.

Él le lanzó una amplia y pícara sonrisa, como si ella fuera una cucharada de crema que él quisiera paladear, y a Sakura se le aceleró el corazón.

Quizá, simplemente quizá, Sasuke había cambiado. Sus palabras ya no eran confusas por la bebida, su discurso no era errático ni sus acciones imprevisibles. No es que ella quisiera que fuera previsible por completo, pero, ahora, cuando hablaban, sabía que estaba atento a sus palabras y no pensando en su último cuadro o en la última juerga que hubiera disfrutado con sus amigos, con casi todos los pensamientos embotados por el whisky. Según le habían dicho sus hermanos, llevaba tres años sin probar el alcohol. Muchos de sus amigos le habían abandonado, parecía que sobrio y sensato no era lo suficientemente entretenido para ellos. Aduladores egoístas.

Pero Sasuke parecía demasiado derrotado, la mirada en sus ojos, además de provocativa, era muy triste.

"¿Soy yo la culpable de eso?" Notó que se le oprimía el corazón. Le había lastimado y lo sabía. Pero también él le había hecho daño a ella y, en aquel momento, había pensado que no tenía más alternativa que marcharse. Aun así, saber que le había provocado tal dolor la entristecía.

Ino apartó el plato y se puso la mano en el estómago.

—Mmmm creo que he comido demasiado.

Sakura estaba a punto de hacer una broma sobre que tenía que comer por dos, pero una mirada a la cara de Ino la hizo levantarse y llamar a Sai rápidamente.

Sai dejó caer el plato, que se rompió y pasó entre las damas para tomar a Ino en brazos antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

—Por amor de Dios, Sai — dijo Ino. —Estoy bien. No es necesario todo esto.

Pero era evidente que Ino no se encontraba bien. Tenía la cara blanca como el papel, los labios pálidos y las pupilas muy dilatadas.

Sai no perdió el tiempo y llevó a su esposa fuera de la carpa, haciendo que las mujeres presentes se dispersaran ante él como una bandada de gallinas.

Sakura le siguió con Sasuke pisándole los talones. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, Sasuke la tomó del brazo, pero ella le apartó y corrió detrás de Sai e Ino hacia la salida.

Oyó que Sasuke detenía a alguien y le daba instrucciones para que les enviara el coche de la familia. Gracias a Dios que alguien mantenía la calma. Puede que le encantaran los chistes y las juergas; pero, en una crisis, Sasuke sabía mostrarse firme.

Muy pronto, el carruaje de Itachi comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, con el cochero de pie en el pescante.

Sai se subió con rapidez con Ino en brazos y, sin apenas esperar a que subiera Sakura, gritó al cochero que les llevara a la mansión.

El carruaje había aguardado todo el día junto a las pistas y los asientos estaban recalentados por el sol.

Sakura se dejó caer en uno justo cuando el coche se ponía en marcha.

Sasuke se quedó atrás. Sakura le miró y le vio alzar la mano para despedirse y, a pesar del pánico, agradeció que alguien supiera qué hacer.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión les pisaba los talones el médico que venía a ocuparse de Ino.

Sasuke había enviado un mensajero al pueblo para avisarle, les explicó el médico cuando se bajó del cabriolé.

El doctor la hizo salir de la estancia mientras examinaba a Ino. No quería irse, pero su cuñada le sonrió levemente con la cara pálida y repitió que estaba bien. Sin embargo, Sai se negó a marcharse y el médico no se molestó en discutir con él.

Sakura se paseó por el pasillo del piso superior de la alargada casa sin disfrutar de la grandiosa vista de los extensos jardines desde la galería.

Los perros la seguían, preocupados, intuyendo que pasaba algo grave.

Los sirvientes corrieron hacia la habitación de Ino cargando toallas y palanganas, pero nadie se detuvo a hablarle, y en el interior de la habitación no se escuchaba nada.

Todavía caminaba de un lado a oro cuando llegó Sasuke. Los cinco perros corrieron hacia él para saludarle, luego le siguieron escaleras arriba.

Cuando le preguntó si había noticias, ella sintió que explotaba.

—No me dejan entrar, no me dicen nada. No sé lo que ocurre.— Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. —¡No sé cómo está Ino!

La rodeó con sus firmes brazos y el mundo dejó de girar enloquecido.

Sasuke olía a aire fresco, a humo y jabón, pero sobre todo olía a él. No le dijo nada, no perdió el tiempo en tonterías ni falso consuelo, y ella se lo agradeció. Sasuke sabía muy bien por qué estaba tan preocupada y era consciente de que sus miedos no eran infundados.

La sostuvo como un puerto seguro y se aferró a él sin vergüenza. Ella mantuvo la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras los rayos del sol les calentaban a través de los ventanales, permaneciendo así durante mucho tiempo.

Los perros se quedaron quietos y callados, como si también quisieran saber lo que pasaba.

El sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte cuando el médico salió del dormitorio de Ino.

—Pueden entrar a verla— dijo quedamente.

Sakura se apartó de él y corrió hacia la habitación sin preguntarle tan siquiera al médico si todo estaba bien.

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **


	10. capítulo 10

_El rumor de que el Lord escocés ha entablado relación con una dama de condición inferior ha sido refutado por todas y cada una de las fuentes, pero habiendo investigado el asunto, éste ha resultado ser falso. Su Lady parece feliz de tener a su Lord de vuelta tras sus repentinas y sucesivas ausencias, la diversión está garantizada ahora que los dos ocupan su hogar conyugal. _

_Enero 1877 _

Ino estaba en la cama metida entre las sábanas, pálida bajo el camisón de encaje.

Sai, en kilt y mangas de camisa, estaba tumbado a su lado y deslizaba su enorme mano bronceada por el abdomen de su esposa.

—Pobre Sakura—, se compadeció Ino al verla llegar y cerrar la puerta.—No era mi intención asustarte.

Sakura se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer en la silla, a su lado, para entrelazar las manos con las de ella.

—¿Estáis los dos bien?— preguntó con voz temblorosa. —¿Y el bebé?

—Todo está bien—, aseguró Ino con una sonrisa. —Y estoy en buenas manos, como puedes verlo por ti misma.— Lanzó una cariñosa mirada a Sai, que no había levantado la vista desde que ella entró en la estancia.

—Gracias a Dios—. Sakura inclinó la cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Su corazón entonó una oración de agradecimiento. — Gracias a Dios.

—De verdad, estoy bien, Sakura. Me sofoqué eso fue todo. Primero fue por la excitación de las carreras, y luego por estar sentada en esa carpa tan mal ventilada. Además llevaba el corsé demasiado apretado y ¡ya viste cuántos pastelitos de crema tomé!

Ino mantuvo un tono ligero, como si lo ocurrido fuera divertido. "¡Qué tonta he sido" parecía decir. Pero ¿acaso no he pagado el precio?"

Sakura cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la mano de su cuñada.

Ésta le acarició el pelo. —¿Estás llorando Saku? Te aseguro que estoy bien. ¿Qué te ocurre cariño?

—Sakura tuvo un aborto.— La voz de Sai retumbó a su lado.

Perdida en sus dolorosos recuerdos, Sakura escuchó la conmocionada exclamación de Ino.

—Hace cuatro años— continuó Sai. —Estábamos en un baile y tuve que llevarla a casa. No fue posible encontrar a Sasuke. Se había ido a Paris.

Sin duda, Ino interpretó correctamente las breves frases de Sai.

—Ya entiendo. Bueno, no me extraña entonces que os apresurarais a traerme aquí con tanta premura.

—Era un niño, apenas faltaban tres meses para que naciera— añadió Sai, reduciendo el acontecimiento más terrible de su vida a frases cortas y concisas. —Tardé cinco días en localizar a Sasuke y traerle de regreso a casa.

Cinco días en los que ella había permanecido sola en la cama, perdida en la melancolía más terrible que hubiera experimentado nunca. Había querido morir; no tenía fuerzas para vivir. Pero su cuerpo era joven y fuerte y se había recuperado muy pronto, no así su espíritu.

—Y es algo que jamás me he perdonado a mí mismo—, intervino Sasuke a su espalda.

Sakura alzó la cabeza y le vio en el umbral, observándola con sombría resignación.

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces—, intervino Sakura. —No podías saber lo que iba a ocurrir.

Sasuke dejó caer los brazos y entró en la estancia con pasos lentos y medidos.

—Tú eres lo que más quiero en el mundo y no estaba allí para ocuparme de ti. Tienes razones para odiarme.

—No te odiab...— Sakura se interrumpió. En aquel momento sí le había odiado, le aborreció por haber tenido que sufrir su pena a solas.

También se odió a sí misma por haber provocado la discusión que hizo que huyera dos semanas antes del aborto. Le había presionado, diciéndole que estaba cansada de su constante ebriedad y aquellas salvajes escapadas con sus amigos, a quienes les gustaba emborracharse tanto como a él.

Sasuke decidió, como siempre, que lo mejor que podía hacer era poner tierra por medio.

—No te odio ahora—, rectificó.

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa a Ino, apenas perceptible.

—¿Ves la vida tan miserable que padeció Sakura conmigo? La hice desgraciada, abrumándola algunas veces y abandonándola otras. La mayoría de las ocasiones era porque tenía la mente aturdida por la bebida, pero ni siquiera eso es excusa.

—Por eso te has vuelto abstemio— intuyó Ino.

—En parte. Aprendí una dura lección que deberían aprender también los más indulgentes: la bebida puede arruinarte la vida.

Sakura se puso en pie con un susurro de faldas.

—No seas tan melodramático, Sasuke. Te equivocaste, eso es todo.

—Cometí el mismo error una y otra vez durante tres años. Deja de disculparme, Sakura. No creo que pueda soportar tu compasivo perdón.

—Lo que yo no soporto es esa ansia que has desarrollado por considerarte culpable de todo. No pareces tú.

—He cambiado. Tengo otras aficiones.

—¡Basta!— gruñó Sai desde la cama. —Ino está cansada. Id a discutir a otro sitio.

—Lo siento hermano—, dijo Sasuke. —De hecho, he venido a traer algo a Ino. Espero que esto te levante el ánimo.

Sakura le observó con rigidez. Ahora se sentía tonta; se había dejado llevar por el pánico mientras Sasuke y Sai mantenían la mente fría. Al observar el malestar de Ino, le vino a la cabeza la dura prueba padecida y se sintió incapaz de pensar o actuar.

—Adoro los regalos—, aseguró Ino, sonriente.

Sai se apoyó en el codo como un dragón protector cuando Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella.

Sacó una bolsita del bolsillo y la vació sobre la manta.

—Sus ganancias, milady—, bromeó.

—¡Oh, me había olvidado por completo! Dios te lo pague; Sasuke. ¡Qué buen cuñado has resultado ser! Te encargas del carruaje, consigues que venga el médico a verme y, por último, me entregas mis deshonestas ganancias, y todo en una tarde.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti cuando cuidas tan bien de mi hermano pequeño.

Ino sonrió con deleite. Sasuke parecía tan satisfecho, y Sai... Sai había perdido el hilo de la conversación y trazaba intrincados dibujos sobre el vientre de Ino.

—¿Y mis ganancias?— preguntó Sakura, con la voz todavía temblorosa.

—Las tuyas te las daré en privado. Buenas noches, Ino.

Sakura besó a su amiga en la mejilla y ella la estrechó en un abrazo apremiante.

—Gracias, Sakura. Lamento haberte asustado.

—Tranquila. Tú estás bien, eso es lo único que importa—. La besó otra vez y salió por la puerta que Sasuke sostenía abierta para ella.

Sakura caminó en silencio junto a él por la galería, con los perros trotando a su alrededor, segura de que la crisis había terminado.

—¿Y bien?— le presionó, deseando que dejara de temblarle la voz. — ¿Vas a darme mi dinero?

Sasuke se giró hacia ella. —Por supuesto. Después de exigir una prenda.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón y no le gustó que su cercanía hiciera que quisiera fundirse con él. Aunque un abrazo sería reconfortante.

—Lo siento, caballero: no soy una mujer de vida alegre. Muchas gracias, pero no pienso besarle por una guinea.

—Son cien guineas, y no es eso lo que tenía pensado—. Le brillaron los ojos. —Aunque resulta una sugerencia interesante.

—Sasuke...

Él le puso las manos en los hombros. Unas manos cálidas y seguras que le quemaron la piel a través de la fina tela.

—Mi precio es que me prometas que vas a dejar de cargar con tus penas tú sola. Me has acusado de autoflagelación pero, sin embargo, tú te culpas por todo y apenas dejas que nadie se te acerque. Prométeme que dejarás de reservarte todo para ti misma.

La cólera creció y traspasó la preocupación. —¿Y con quién puedo compartir la parte más dolorosa de mi vida? ¿Quién estará dispuesto a escuchar todas mis tragedias sin fingir una excusa para salir de la estancia?

—Yo lo haré.

Sakura se quedó quieta. Abrió la boca para responder, pero el nudo en la garganta se lo impidió.

—Lo que ocurrió fue una tragedia tan tuya como mía, continuó Sasuke con suavidad. —Cuando supe lo que le pasó a nuestro bebé, quise morirme, y quise volver a morir por no estar allí contigo. Tú también podrías haber perdido la vida esa noche y, mientas tanto, yo estaba intentando olvidarme de todo en un hotel de Montmartre. Sai nunca habla mucho de ello, pero sé que pensó en aplicarme algunas de las torturas que le hicieron padecer en el sanatorio, y estoy seguro de que a ti también se te ocurrió.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza; las lágrimas hacían que le ardieran los ojos. —Pero en ese momento te necesitaba tanto que no me importaba nada adónde tuviera que ir Sai para encontrarte.

—Bien, me encontró—, aseguró Sasuke. Abrió los brazos. —Y estoy aquí otra vez.

—Sí, estás aquí. Ay, Sasuke, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas.

El aire pareció crepitar mientras se miraban. El sol le calentaba la piel con los últimos rayos que se filtraban a través de la ventana. Se preguntó por qué no sabía qué hacer con él sin volver su vida del revés. Sasuke había dejado la bebida por ella y ahora era un hombre diferente; sobrio, tranquilo, más cínico, pero todavía repleto de aquella familiar y pícara arrogancia.

Él le deslizó los dedos por la cintura calentándola a través del corsé. Su cuerpo cobijó el de ella, la fuerza de sus manos resultó a la vez inquietante y reconfortante. Podría abrumarla con facilidad, podría tomar lo que quisiera de ella, pero no lo había hecho nunca Y no lo haría. Ni siquiera una vez.

Él le acarició la cara con dedos tiernos. En sus ojos no había ninguna demanda, ninguna pasión, aunque ella podía notar su reacción física a través de la falda.

—Estoy aquí,— aseguró él. —No volverás a estar sola.

—Por ahora—. ¿Podría sonar más amargada?

Pensó que Sasuke se sobresaltaría o se enfadaría, pero se limitó a alisarle el pelo. —Para siempre. No pienso abandonarte nunca más, Sakura.

—Estamos separados.

—Eso es sólo un documento legal. pero si me necesitas, para lo que sea, de día o de noche, no tienes más que hacerme un gesto con el dedo y allí estaré.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa. —¿Sasuke Uchiha aferrado a las faldas de una mujer?

—Con gusto me ataría a ti, cariño, aunque sólo llevaras faldas. —La besó en la comisura de la boca, y el calor de sus labios le hizo hormiguear la piel. —En especial, si no llevaras nada.

Sasuke todavía sabía cómo conseguir que se riera, de eso no cabía duda.

Le dio otro ligero beso en los labios, pero de repente la casa se llenó de sonidos cuando Naruto, Daniel e Itachi entraron y subieron las escaleras para averiguar cómo se encontraba Ino; los perros acudieron a dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

Él le brindó entonces una sonrisa, la besó una última vez se giró para recibirles. Sasuke no era tan tonto como para creer que Sakura le recibiría con los brazos abiertos después de lo ocurrido, aunque sabía que había hecho muchos progresos. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Durante la siguiente semana en Doncaster, Naruto y Daniel asistieron a las carreras, Sai no se separó de Ino ni abandonó la casa, Sakura revoloteó a su alrededor por si acaso la necesitaban y él anduvo a caballo entre las pistas y la mansión.

Se mantuvo alerta por si volvía a aparecer el hombre al que Ron Steady había confundido con él, pero ni Ron ni ninguno de los demás corredores volvieron a ver a su doble. Tampoco tuvo noticias de Inuzuka desde Londres. Sin embargo tenía una especie de presentimiento que le impedía bajar la guardia.

A resultas de la indisposición de Ino, Itachi había dejado de presionarla para que fuera su anfitriona y la relación entre Sai y él volvió a ser lo que era.

Sasuke tuvo la sensación de que su hermano tenía la intención de pedírselo a Sakura, lo que le hizo comprender perfectamente el malestar de Sai. Pero ni Itachi ni Sakura mencionaron nada al respecto.

Además, el duque hizo pocas veces acto de presencia durante esos días. Estaba involucrado en toda clase de asuntos de los que, francamente, prefería no saber nada. Había transformado su anterior inclinación por los apetitos sexuales más oscuros en una inclemente devoción por la política. Aunque siempre había sido un genio para ese juego de poder y había llegado a destacar en él cuando tan sólo tenía veintidós años, mucho antes de convertirse en duque y obtener su asiento en el Parlamento. Ahora tenía bailando en la palma de la mano no sólo a los miembros de la Cámara de los Lores, sino también a los integrantes de la de los Comunes.

Ino y Sakura eran casi inseparables, paseaban casi todos los días por el jardín. Presentaban una bella estampa: dos hermosas damas vestidas con brillantes colores, con las cabezas inclinadas y juntas. Las escuchó reír muchas veces y se preguntó cómo encontrarían tantas cosas con las que divertirse. Pero, sin embargo, le gustaba su parloteo. Sobre todo, le gustaba oír la risa de Sakura.

Mientras Sai y él leían los periódicos, fumaban o jugaban al billar en apacible silencio, ellas hablaban sin cesar. Comentaban absolutamente todo lo que les pasaba por la cabeza, desde casas y moda a música, fauna y flora de todos los rincones del Imperio Británico. Era agradable y doméstico. Sus salvajes amigos se sentirían consternados si supieran que realmente disfrutaba con todo eso.

Por la noche Sakura desaparecía en su dormitorio y él vagaba insomne por la casa. Tenía el cuerpo tenso por el deseo pero, aunque ambos hablaban con más facilidad esos días, todavía no se atrevía a desnudarse para meterse en su cama. Cuando por fin se ganara la entrada en ese santuario, y se había prometido a sí mismo que lo conseguiría, no tenía intención de abandonarlo de nuevo.

Aquella vieja casa no tenía cuarto de baño, lo que quería decir que cuando Sakura quería tomar un baño, ordenaba a los lacayos que llevaran una bañera a su habitación. Entonces, él la oía chapotear a través de la pared que separaba sus dormitorios; escuchaba las salpicaduras mientras se lavaba todo el cuerpo entonando un melodioso zumbido que resultaba casi doloroso.

Una noche ya no pudo resistirlo más. Ino y Sai se habían encerrado en su suite y Naruto y Daniel estaban fuera, al igual que Itachi.

La voz de Sakura llegaba a través de la pared; una dama solitaria, felizmente desnuda en la bañera.

Sasuke empujó la puerta y entró sin molestarse en llamar. —Cariño, ¿estás tratando de volverme loco?

Sakura dejó caer la esponja en el agua con la consiguiente salpicadura.Estaba sola, no se veía a Evans por ningún lado. Se había recogido el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza, pero algunos bucles rosas se habían soltado y reposaban sobre los hombros mojados.

Sakura volvió a tomar la esponja y le miró con irritación.

—No todo lo que hago tiene que ver contigo, Sasuke.

No había alarma ni cólera en su voz. Le respondió en el mismo tono que le hubiera contestado en la salita mientras tomaban el té. Sus pensamientos se desviaron al último té que habían compartido en su casa y comenzó a sudar.

Cerró la puerta.

—Siempre he admirado tu afición por la higiene. Todos los días, lady Sakura se da un baño, no importa desde donde tengan que traer el agua los sirvientes.

—Hay un depósito al final del pasillo. No tienen que traerla desde muy lejos.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos para que ella no viera sus dedos temblorosos. La espuma y la condenada esponja le ocultaban la vista del cuerpo desnudo de su esposa, pero los brazos rosados y las suaves rodillas sobresalían del agua haciéndole estremecer de anhelo.

—¿No me has dicho alguna vez que tu madre te comparaba con un patito porque te gustaba chapotear en cuanta agua tuvieras a mano?

—Supongo que es una de esas cosas que no se olvidan con la edad.

Sakura acabaría matándole. Aquél era su cobarde plan: dejarle vislumbrar lo que no podía tener con la única finalidad de que el ardor se convirtiera en cenizas. Entonces, Evans podría barrerle y tirarle al cubo de la basura más cercano. "Cóncéntrate, Sasuke Uchiha".

—Ino y Sai regresarán a Escocia a finales de semana—, le informó.

—Lo sé—. Sakura se pasó la esponja por el brazo haciendo que riachuelos de espuma gotearan sobre el agua de la bañera. —¿Les acompañarás?

Justo la pregunta que él quería responder. —Depende...

—¿De qué?

—De cuántas veladas musicales y bailes tengas previsto ofrecer en Londres. Hace demasiado frío para celebrar una fiesta campestre, así que no creo que invites a nadie a la casa en Buckinghamshire.

Sakura arqueó las cejas y deslizó la esponja por el otro brazo.

—Mi calendario social ha sido muy previsible durante años. Un baile para marcar el inicio de la temporada y otro para señalar el final, fiestas campestres en julio y agosto; las carreras de caballos son el acontecimiento más importante de septiembre y Navidades en el Castillo de Kilmorgan. No veo razón para alterar mis planes en este momento.

—Mi calendario social es casi un calco del tuyo—, dijo Sasuke, —¡qué feliz coincidencia!

—¡Vaya cambio!

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella sin sonreír.

—Sí, un gran cambio.

Sakura le observó con sus hermosos ojos verdes y bajó las pestañas antes de apoyar el pie en el borde de la bañera.

La observó mientras deslizaba la esponja desde los dedos hasta la rodilla y su excitación creció de manera imparable.

Ella alzó la esponja. —¿Sasuke te importaría frotarme la espalada?

El se quedó inmóvil durante un breve instante en el que se sostuvieron la mirada.

Luego atravesó la estancia. Había tirado la chaqueta al suelo antes de que la reverberación de la última sílaba dejara de resonar en la sofocante atmósfera.

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **


	11. capítulo 11

_Los cambiantes hábitos del Lord escocés de Mayfair causan mucha especulación por todos lados. La dama aparece en los bailes, en la ópera y demás veladas, acompañada por el hermano más joven de su esposo, pero su propio lord no está a la vista. _

_Abril 1877 _

Sakura contuvo el aliento al ver que Sasuke se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba caer al suelo.

Había estado temblando desde que él entró en la habitación. Aquella noche, Sasuke se había puesto unos pantalones negros en lugar del kilt, un chaleco de color crema y camisa blanca, igual que un hombre cualquiera de mundo, pero él siempre resultaba diferente. Su presencia llenaba cualquier habitación en la que entrara y siempre la dejaba sin aliento. Se puso todavía más nerviosa cuando él bajó la mirada hacia ella.

¿Le gustaría lo que veía? Sasuke prefería a las mujeres curvilíneas y exuberantes, pero después de abandonarle, había perdido casi siete kilos; porque no había sido capaz de comer. Después recuperó algunos junto con el apetito, pero sus exuberantes curvas ya no volvieron.

Sasuke, sin embargo, estaba casi igual, aunque el abotargamiento que la bebida le daba a su rostro había desaparecido. Ahora eran visibles la mandíbula cuadrada y los pómulos altos. Estaba más imponente que nunca.

Él se quitó el chaleco y se subió las mangas de la camisa. La miró, hambriento, sin perderse ni un detalle de sus movimientos. Los musculosos antebrazos estaban cubiertos de un vello oscuros que brillaba con la luz cuando se movía.

Una vez que se sujetó las mangas, Sasuke sonrió y se inclinó para tomar la esponja de entre sus dedos temblorosos. No se molestó en fingir que no la devoraba con la mirada. La deslizó por su cuello, por sus pechos, por su vientre y piernas, hasta el pie que descansaba en el borde de la bañera. Estrujó la esponja para escurrir el agua sobrante y se colocó detrás. Le puso la mano en la nuca y ella se dobló hacia delante, inclinando la cabeza.

Sakura cerró los ojos al notar el primer contacto de la esponja. El agua caliente cayó por su espalda hasta las nalgas; el deslizarse del líquido, unido al masaje de Sasuke, era una sensación maravillosa.

Si fuera Evans la que le frotara la piel la sensación hubiera sido simplemente agradable, pero se trataba de Sasuke.

Notar su musculoso cuerpo tan cerca, aspirar su aroma y su calor, hacía que lo "agradable" se transformara en erótico.

Apoyó la cara en las rodillas y sonrió cuando Sasuke continuó frotándole la espalda. Él apoyó la mano en el borde de la bañera, la piel tostada y curtida. Tenía la punta de los dedos manchada de pintura.

Ver aquellos restos de pintura le oprimió el corazón. De todas las cosas que podía recordar de él, ¿por qué sentía ese anhelo al percibir esas diminutas motas de color? Quizá porque verlas le recordaba lo que era: un artista que pintaba sólo por amor al arte.

Sakura se inclinó y le besó los dedos.

Sas sacó la otra mano del agua, pero sólo para poder rodearla con los brazos desde atrás. La atrajo hacia su pecho sin que le importara mojarse la camisa. Le deslizó las manos sobre la piel resbaladiza hasta acariciarle los pechos... Y ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos. Todo aquello resultaba muy familiar, pero al mismo tiempo lejano.

Notaba el aliento de Sasuke en la oreja y sus grandes manos le calentaban los senos mientras jugueteaba con aquellas cimas enhiestas.

La besó en el cuello y su boca dibujó un rastro de fuego.

—¡Oh, Sasuke, cómo te he echado de menos!

Inhaló cuando él le deslizó una mano por el vientre y le deslizó los dedos entre las piernas. Separó los muslos al tiempo que se decía a si misma que debía detenerle, que tenía que apartarle, pero su cuerpo tenía ideas propias. Hacía demasiado tiempo y él conocía la manera de hacerla gozar.

Cerró los ojos permitiendo que tomara las riendas la licenciosa mujer que tenia escondida dentro.

Cuando alzó las caderas para que pudiera acariciarla mejor, él se rió entre dientes.

—Ésta es mi damita lujuriosa. Eres tan suave y dulce como recuerdo—. Otra risita ahogada. —E igual de resbaladiza.

—Es el jabón.

—No cariño—. Sasuke trazó círculos con los dedos en torno a su abertura, separando sus pliegues. —Eres tú.

—Es sólo porque hace mucho tiempo...

—Creo que recuerdas muy bien cómo es—. Sasuke le mordisqueó la oreja.

—Pero deja que te refresque la memoria, Sakura. Quiero que te sientas tan bien cómo hiciste que me sintiera yo en la salita. Déjame devolverte el favor.

Sakura comenzó a mecer las caderas cuando él tomó el control, la fricción ahuyentó cualquier pensamiento que no fuera Sasuke y sus experimentadas manos.

Él había aprendido a darle placer durante su matrimonio y utilizaba ese conocimiento. Los dedos ejercieron su magia, jugueteando, acariciándola, haciéndola gemir. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, Sasuke detuvo sus movimientos para que ella se calmara. Sólo para volver a empezar. Hizo lo mismo una segunda vez, y luego otra, hasta que ella gruñó de frustración.

Sasuke se limitó a reírse y a llevarla por fin al orgasmo.

Cuando finalmente alcanzó el éxtasis, Sakura casi se salió de la bañera.

Sasuke le sonrió con los ojos oscurecidos de pasión. Estaba empapado, la camisa se había vuelto transparente por el agua. Tenía el pelo mojado y el suelo no estaba en mucho mejor estado. Él alzó su cuerpo resbaladizo entre sus brazos para besarla. Fue un beso profundo, el beso de un amante.

Sakura le pasó la mano por la bragueta, donde se apreciaba la forma de su miembro grueso y largo.

—Sí, es horrible,— susurró Sasuke. No te preocupes por eso—. La besó en la boca magullándole los labios.

Sakura quería más. Se aferró a él, sujetando la camisa mojada con los puños. —Sasuke...

—Tranquila, yo sé lo que quieres—. Sasuke la sentó en el borde de la bañera. —¿No recuerdas lo bien que te conozco?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Habían jugado antes a eso y sabía exactamente lo que él quería que hiciera. Se puso de pie en el agua y separó las piernas; Sasuke se arrodilló frente a ella sobre el suelo empapado.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Sasuke puso la boca sobre su sexo. Era muy bueno con las manos, pero la habilidad de su boca era insuperable. Notó que le apretaba la cálida lengua contra los pliegues, separándolos al tiempo que los lamía. Aquello era el Paraíso.

Ella le enredó los dedos en el pelo y se aferró mientras él bebía su esencia. Pensó que moriría. No había sentido un goce igual desde que se habían distanciado y no podía imaginar que otro hombre pudiera darle tanto placer como él. Sabía cómo usar la lengua, los labios y los dientes hasta volverla loca.

Se encontró meciéndose contra su boca, gimiendo incoherencias que retumbaban contra el techo.

La barba incipiente le arañó la piel mientras aquella maravillosa boca continuaba torturándola. Él le acarició la espalda y las nalgas mientras la llevaba hacia la cúspide.

El orgasmo fue increíble, mucho más intenso de lo que creía poder aguantar. Quería sentirle dentro, que la tumbara en la cama y no la dejara salir nunca. Éste era el Sasuke que la volvía débil y loca, el que la podía convertir en un charco de agua a sus pies.

Le deseaba. Le rogaría que la llevara a la cama aunque sólo fuera esa vez. Le agarró firmemente de la camisa mientras la boca regresaba a ella sin cesar.

La prenda se desgarró bajo su mano.

—Sasuke...

¡Oh, maldita sea! Acababa de escuchar los pesados pasos de Evans en el pasillo.

Sakura contuvo el aliento y le apartó. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció en protesta por la pérdida cuando él se sentó sobre los talones y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca. Sus ojos brillaban con ternura; era un hombre consciente de su poder.

Sakura se dejó caer en el agua de nuevo, sintiendo un delicioso hormigueo allí donde la había adorado.

—Tienes que irte.

Sasuke se quedó donde estaba y la miró con una pícara sonrisa. —¿Por qué cariño? ¿Tu reputación quedará arruinada si te encuentran a solas con el granuja de tu marido?

—No. Es sólo que...— Movió las manos vagamente, esparciendo gotitas de agua por doquier.

—Sólo que... ¿qué?— Sasuke se puso en pie, tomándose su tiempo. Tenía la camisa pegada al pecho, revelando el vello oscuro y el contorno de los pezones erizados. —¿Quieres que me esconda detrás del biombo? ¿Quizá debajo de la cama? Cariño, oh cariño, ¿qué dirán de la lady remilgada y gazmoña si me encuentran?

—¡Sasuke!

Él se inclino y le dio otro beso devastador.

Ella degustó su propio sabor en la boca de Sasuke, mezclado con su esencia masculina.

—Como desees, milady. Me iré... por esta vez.

Sakura emitió un suspiro de alivio, aunque no estaba segura de por qué debería preocuparse tanto. Evans había entrado en la estancia muchas veces cuando ellos estaban besándose y siempre había fingido no ver nada. Pero, por alguna razón, no quería que la doncella la viera ahora con Sasuke.

¿Quizá la avergonzaba admitir la debilidad que sentía por él?

Sasuke le rozó la cara con los dedos y finalmente se dirigió a la puerta que se abrió justo cuando Evans llegaba al umbral.

La doncella clavó los ojos en él por encima del montón de toallas que cargaba en los brazos.

—Buenas noches, Evans—. Sasuke tomó la toalla de arriba y comenzó a frotarse con ella la cara y el cuello. —Te advierto que milady está un poco irritable esta noche.

Sakura gritó de frustración y le lanzó la esponja, que atravesó la estancia hasta impactar en la puerta junto a la cabeza de Sasuke.

Él se rió y se pasó la toalla por la cara antes de guiñarle el ojo a Evans.

—¿Ves lo que quiero decir?

Sakura le observó con frialdad cuando entró en el comedor para desayunar a la mañana siguiente.

Sasuke no pudo contener una amplia sonrisa cuando ella no miraba; era una maestra en el arte del desaire.

No montaba un drama ni perdía el tiempo dando rodeos, sencillamente se comportaba como si la persona en cuestión no existiera.

Se sentó a la mesa para disfrutar del espectáculo. Sabía que estaba furiosa con él por haberla llevado al éxtasis, si bien había disfrutado cada segundo. Incluso había disfrutado lanzándole la esponja. Pero también sabía que era una suerte que Evans les hubiera interrumpido, porque, si aquel interludio hubiera concluido como era natural, Sakura le habría mantenido alejado todavía con más ímpetu que antes.

Podía vencer su cólera, pero, si se inclinaba hacia el odio, aquello no tendría remedio. Podría luchar contra ella si no confiaba en él, aunque no si no confiaba en sí misma. Su erección no estaba de acuerdo, por supuesto; su miembro sólo quería enterrarse en el interior de Sakura para ser feliz.

Las erecciones eran cosas sencillas de entender.

En el desayuno, Sakura hizo públicos sus planes de acompañar a la familia al norte, a Escocia, después de las carreras. Eso sellaba también su destino. Cualquier otro año se habría quedado en Doncaster con Naruto

durante algún tiempo mientras observaba a los caballos, prefiriendo la compañía de su hermano mediano, tan amante de la diversión, y de su sobrino, a los imprevisibles estados de ánimo de Itachi.

Pero cuando Sakura anunció que aceptaba la invitación de Ino y compartiría con ellos un compartimiento de primera clase, nada, salvo una plaga, hubiera conseguido que él se quedara allí.

Cuando subieron al tren unos días después, Sai siguió a Ino y a Sakura al compartimiento. Ni él ni Ino parecieron sorprendidos cuando Sasuke entró y se sentó junto a Sakura. Luego se recostó en el respaldo y cruzó los tobillos mientras su esposa se acercaba todo lo que podía a la ventana para alejarse de él, girando la cara para no verle.

Cambiaron de tren en Edimburgo y, una vez más él se introdujo en el compartimiento con ellos tres para realizar el corto trayecto que les conduciría hasta el ducado de Itachi.

La llegada de la familia al pequeño apeadero de Kilmorgan se convirtió en el mismo acontecimiento de siempre. El jefe de estación salió a recibir al duque y a sus acompañantes: dos cabriolés y dos carruajes ocupaban el camino esperándoles, tres lacayos y dos doncellas indicaban a los mozos donde colocar el equipaje.

El mozo de estación, la administradora de correos, el dueño del pub, su esposa, y cualquiera que acertara a estar del establecimiento en aquel momento, salieron también para ayudar o, simplemente, intervenir en la conversación.

Itachi podía ser uno de los pares más importantes del país, pero allí, en su hacienda, en sus tierras, la gente que le había visto crecer le trataba con la mayor naturalidad; aconsejándole, riéndose cuando hacía un chiste.

La dueña del pub preguntó a Sakura sobre las festividades anuales que con motivo de la cosecha se organizarían en la "casa grande" para los aldeanos y, en general, los habitantes de los alrededores. Sería la primera vez que Ino vivía semejante acontecimiento y formuló con interés multitud de preguntas.

La administradora de correos retuvo a Sasuke por el brazo sin pudor alguno para mirarle con atención a través de los gruesos lentes de sus gafas. El señor McNab padecía un reumatismo que le obligaba a guardar cama y la señora McNab le cuidaba con alegría. Su rutina consistía en recopilar todos los datos que pudiera sobre la vida de sus vecinos y comunicárselos posteriormente a su marido.

—¿Usted y milady vuelven a estar juntos?— preguntó la mujer. Su voz resonó en el aire. —Siempre me ha parecido una lástima que se distanciaran cuando cualquiera podía ver lo enamorados que estaban; es una buena chica a pesar de ser inglesa.

Sasuke le guiñó un ojo. —-Estoy trabajando en ese asunto, buena mujer.

—Ya veo. Ese tipo de cosas puede estar de moda en las ciudades, pero no son más que un escándalo. Lo que los matrimonios necesitan es un montón de hijos. Eso la hará feliz, créame... —La señora McNab tenia seis hijos ya adultos que, a pesar de sobrepasar con creces a su madre en altura seguían sintiendo un miedo visceral hacia ella.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura tensaba la espalda, pero no dio ninguna otro signo de que hubiera escuchado la conversación cuando salió de la estación.

Él dio una palmadita en la mano a la señora McNab agradeciéndole el consejo y siguió a Sakura. Sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para montarse en el mismo carruaje que ella, Ino y Sai, por lo que se vio obligado a viajar en el segundo coche, con Itachi.

Su esposa no estaba a la vista cuando llegaron al castillo de Kilmorgan, que no era realmente un castillo, sino una monstruosa edificación que parecía extenderse por todos lados, pero el lugar era tan gigantesco que podría estar en cualquier lado.

Se quitó la chaqueta manchada de hollín en su ala de la mansión antes de golpear la puerta de la habitación anexa, en aquel dormitorio era donde acostumbraba a alojarse Sakura, pero la suite estaba vacía, la cama sin hacer y la chimenea apagada.

—Ha ocupado una estancia al otro lado del pasillo, milord— dijo Evans que entraba en ese momento con un baúl lleno de vestidos—. Instrucciones de milady.

Dos semanas atrás la decisión de Sakura de utilizar una habitación diferente podría haberle enfadado, ahora simplemente le divertía. Si ella pensaba que tener que atravesar el pasillo lograría frustrarle, se equivocaba.

Continuó buscándola, y, por fin, la encontró en el piso de arriba, en su estudio. Estaba de espaldas a él, estudiando los tres lienzos apoyados en la pared más alejada.

Él veía las telas con claridad: eran los tres cuadros que había pintado antes de que su casa de Londres fuera destruida por el fuego.

—¡Maldita sea!

Sakura escuchó la maldición de Sasuke, pero no se dio la vuelta. No podía apartar la mirada de aquellas tres imágenes de las que era protagonista, una diosa de los lienzos.

En una de las pinturas estaba esbozada su cara, su cuello y el nacimiento del pecho; tenía el pelo recogido, adornado con pequeñas rosas amarillas, en lo alto de la cabeza de la misma manera que lo llevaba la noche del baile de Lord Abercrombie.

En otra estaba sentada con las piernas estiradas y el pelo cayéndole por la cara. En el último aparecía dormida, con la cabeza sobre el brazo y los enredados rizos rosados cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

—Jamás he posado para estos cuadros— aseguró sin darse la vuelta.

—No—. Sasuke cerró la puerta. —Los pinté de memoria.

Las pinturas mostraban una amplia gama de matices pastel, resaltados por las características pinceladas rojas y amarillas de Sasuke.

Las protagonistas de esos tres cuadros vivían y respiraban, eran reales.

Eran ella.

—¿Cuándo?— preguntó ella.

—En Londres, antes de que se quemara mi casa.

—¿Tres pinturas en una semana?

—Estaba inspirado—. Sasuke tenía la voz tensa. —Y realmente no están acabadas.

Finalmente ella se volvió.

Él permanecía junto a la puerta cerrada con las manos en los bolsillos. El hombre encantador y sonriente que la había perseguido con ahínco durante las últimas semanas había desaparecido. Ése era el Sasuke sombrío que había visto desde su separación.

El que abandonó la bebida y aquellos arrebatos pseudoartísticos, el que se había recluido bien en Kilmorgan, bien en su residencia londinense, sin salir apenas para nada.

—No los habrás pintado para esa apuesta tuya, ¿verdad? ¿La de la pintura erótica?

Él la miró con indignación. —¡Santo Dios, no! ¿De verdad piensas que permitiría que unos tunantes como Dunstan y Manning tuvieran la oportunidad de clavar sus lujuriosos ojos en mi mujer? Si crees eso no me conoces en absoluto, Sakura.

Nunca lo hubiera pensado de él, pero Sasuke había cambiado tanto en los tres últimos años que no podía estar segura de nada.

—Ni siquiera sé si te conocí alguna vez.

—Yo creía que sí—. Sasuke se acercó a los cuadros. —Los destruiré.

Sakura se plantó ante ellos protectoramente. —No lo harás. Son hermosos.

Él arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. —¿Te alegra que tu inconsciente marido te haya pintado desnuda? ¿O es que disfrutas sabiendo que puedo contemplar lo que no puedo tener?

—¿Es por eso por lo que los has pintado?

Sasuke se pasó la mano por el pelo. —No. O sí. No lo sé. Tenía que pintarlos. Me dolía no hacerlo. Pero ahora no son importantes. Le diré a Bellamy que los queme.

—No.

—Cariño, no son más que el patético consuelo sin valor de una mente poseída. ¿O quizá quieres decir que prefieres que los desgarre delante de ti? Hay un cuchillo en algún sitio y...

—No los destruirás porque es lo mejor que has pintado nunca.

Sasuke se pasó de nuevo la mano por el pelo. —Estoy de acuerdo en que no son malos.

—¿Que no son malos? Sasuke son geniales. Tienen el mismo espíritu que el que pintaste al día siguiente de nuestra boda. Cuando vi aquél en tu estudio me quede muda de asombro. La señorita Pringle nos enseñó a reconocer el arte y pude apreciarlo en tu obra.

Sasuke hizo un ruido burlón. —No se puede decir que sean obras de Rubens o Rembrandt, cariño.

—No, pero sí son del mismo estilo que las de Degas o Manet. El propio Señor Crane lo dijo.

—Crane sería capaz de halagar a una hormiga si así pudiera obtener una comisión sobre la venta. Además has nombrado a hombres despreciados, conocidos por sus escándalos. La sociedad respetable ya me considera de la misma calaña que ellos.

—¿Por qué no te lo tomas en serio? Éstas son unas pinturas preciosas y no permitiré que las quemes, cortes o estropees de ninguna otra manera. De hecho, si tengo que comprártelas para protegerlas lo haré.

—Sabes que no vendo mis cuadros. Pero te los regalaré si tanto te gustan.

Sakura se mordisqueó el labio.

Siempre había pensado que Sasuke eludía los cumplidos sobre su talento con falsa modestia, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sencillamente, a él no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran. A Sasuke le encantaba pintar y no le interesaba la opinión ajena sobre sus cuadros. Por eso los regalaba, por eso no intentaba ganar la aprobación de la Royal Academy. No era consciente de su genialidad.

La consideraba otra parte más de sí mismo, igual que los ojos oscuros y el leve acento escocés.

—¿No te importa lo que haga con ellos?— preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke deslizó la mirada por las pinturas con un cierto tipo de anhelo.

—Por supuesto que no me importa.

—Eso es mentira.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Que sí? ¿Que es lo mejor que he pintado nunca? ¿Que refleja algo que deseo fervientemente pero no puedo tener? ¿Que eso es lo que me gritan cuando las miro?

Sakura se ruborizó. —Sólo quería que admitieras que son buenas.

—Son puñeteramente buenas. Lo único bueno que he pintado desde hace años.

Sakura clavó los ojos en él. —¿Desde hace años? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sasuke se giró, frotándose la cabeza una y otra vez como si le doliera.

—¿Por qué crees que no me he quejado de que ese tipo copie mi trabajo? Por lo menos no me importó hasta que le dio por quemar mi maldita casa. No bromeaba cuando dije que es mejor que yo. Ya viste aquel horror que estaba pintando de Molly. No he podido pintar nada decente desde que dejé de flotar en whisky. Todo lo que intenté hacer desde que me mantengo sobrio es horrible. He llegado a la conclusión de que mi talento provenía de la bebida y que, sin ella, mi habilidad no existe.

—No es cierto...

—Claro que es cierto. Lo último bueno que esbocé fueron los canales venecianos. Llené tantas telas que con solo ver una góndola me ponía enfermo. Lancé todos esos cuadros y las botellas que me quedaban de whisky Uchiha al Gran Canal esa misma noche. Por Dios, que no se te ocurra contarle a Itachi lo del whisky o me matará. Regresé a Inglaterra justo después y descubrí que ya no podía pintar. Bueno, durante los primeros meses de sobriedad, las manos me temblaban demasiado para sostener el pincel... ¡Dios, ni siquiera era capaz de abrocharme la camisa!

Sakura tuvo una repentina y vívida imagen de Sasuke solo en su estudio, en el ático de la casa en Mount Street, arrojando los cuadros al suelo lleno de cólera al ver que no con seguía plasmar lo que quería. Debía de habérsele roto el corazón.

—No me lo dijiste nunca—. Dijo ella.

Sasuke se rió. —Que no te dije ¿qué? ¿Que era una ruina de hombre que no te llegaba a la suela del zapato? Incluso después de pasar esa época infame no fui capaz de pintar una sombra ni una pincelada a derechas—.Respiró hondo. —Entonces, por fin, esbocé esos cuadros.

Y eran geniales. Cuando Sakura entró en el estudio, las pinturas estaban ocultas en el interior de un enorme paquete; el mismo que había visto en brazos de Bellamy el día que llegaron a su casa de Londres después del incendio. Entonces no le había prestado atención, pero cuando llegaron a Kilmorgan le intrigó qué estaría tramando Sasuke. Vio que el ayuda de cámara de su marido llevaba el bulto al estudio y obligó al hombre a desempaquetar las pinturas.

Era evidente que Bellamy no sabía qué representaban los cuadros, porque en cuanto aparecieron ante su vista, se puso rojo, masculló por lo bajo y huyó.

Al principio se enfadó.

¿Cómo se atrevía Sasuke a pintarla sin decírselo? Se sintió como si le hubiera espiado por el ojo de una cerradura y dibujado lo que había visto. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo extraordinarios que eran.

El talento de Sasuke brillaba en cada pincelada, en cada matiz. La Royal Academy nunca había admitido su trabajo, afirmaba que sus obras resultaban vulgares y escandalosas, pero aquél era un organismo anquilosado y a ella le importaba muy poco lo que dijeran.

—¿Es por eso que dijiste que perderías esa apuesta?— indagó Sakura.—¿No porque no fueras capaz de pintar un cuadro erótico, sino porque no podías pintar ninguno?

—Ya ves—. Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada. —Prefiero perder esa maldita apuesta y que se rían de mí, a reconocer que mi talento ha desaparecido.

—No ocurrirá nada de eso—, afirmó. —Ganarás esa apuesta. Si sólo eres capaz de pintarme a mí, entonces eso harás.

Sasuke enrojeció de furia —Ni hablar. Ya te lo he dicho, no permitiré que esos que se consideran mis amigos babeen al ver tus cuadros. Los he pintado sólo para mí.

—Puedes esbozar mi cuerpo sin ponerle cara, ¿verdad? Puedes cambiarme el color del pelo. O añadir la cara de Molly cuando regreses a Londres. No me importa.

—¿Quieres que pinte a la carta? ¿Que coja las partes que más agraden al espectador? ¡No lo verá Dios!

—No seas obtuso, Sasuke, no serán para una exhibición en París, es para ganar una puesta a esos hombres horribles de tu club. Enséñales los cuadros y luego destrózalos si quieres. No pienso dejar que te veas ridiculizado por caballeretes de manos suaves que no tienen otra cosa que hacer en todo el día más que burlarse de los demás.

Sasuke sonrió con un destello de picardía. —Cariño ¿quieres ser la adalid de mi arruinada reputación?

—Si puedo ayudarte a cerrar la boca de Dunstan y Randolp Manning, lo haré.

—Te aseguro que no me importa nada lo que esos tipos piensen de mí.

—Ya lo sé, pero odio pensar que puedan reírse de ti. Que digan que eres débil, demasiado tierno... e... e impotente.

Sasuke estalló en carcajadas. Todavía riéndose, le puso los brazos en los hombros.

—Si lo que quieres es convencerme para que pinte unos cuadros eróticos contigo de modelo, no pienso discutir. Sería idiota si lo hiciera. Pero déjame decidir a mi si quiero ganar o no la maldita apuesta.

Cuando se mostraba así, como el antiguo Sasuke fascinante, sonriente y desafiante, quería vivir su vida con él y no alejarse nunca. Le había amado entonces, le amaba ahora. Jamás dejó de hacerlo. Y su decisión... Tomar la decisión de abandonarle había sido un infierno.

—Muy bien—. Sabía que había capitulado demasiado pronto porque Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. —Es tu apuesta. Haz lo que creas conveniente.

Se alejó de él al escuchar el sonido de un gong en el pasillo. —Dios mío, ¿es el aviso para la cena? Ni siquiera me he cambiado de ropa.

Sasuke se interpuso entre ella y la puerta cuando intentó salir. Sus ojos centelleaban peligrosamente.

—Te obligaré a cumplir con tu palabra, mujer. Mañana nos reuniremos aquí a las diez de la mañana. ¿Te resulta muy temprano? ¿le daré tiempo a milady de levantarse y desayunar?

—A las nueve. Entonces ya habré regresado de mi paseo matutino

—A las nueve pues. Sasuke arqueó una ceja. —No te molestes en vestirte.

Sakura se sonrojó pero mantuvo la voz calmada.

—Traeré mi bata más gruesa. Me acuerdo muy bien de que siempre te olvidabas de avivar el fuego cuando estás trabajando.

La mirada de Sasuke se paseó por su garganta a su pecho como si pudiera ver a través del vestido lo que pintaría al día siguiente.

—Como gustes. Hasta entonces, milady.

—Hasta la cena, querrás decir. A menos que tengas intención de esconderte en tu habitación y no reunirte con nosotros en el comedor.

Sasuke sonrió ampliamente otra vez. —Ni hablar.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada de advertencia cuando pasó junto a él con rapidez, pero él le respondió con otra que hizo que se le acelerara el corazón. Ningún hombre podía mirar a una mujer como Sasuke lo hacía.

La hacía sentirse deseada, codiciada, buscada. La miraba como si la imaginara desnuda en el suelo bajo su cuerpo, tan deseoso y caliente como el de ella. Era un hombre lujurioso y quería hacer cosas sumamente lascivas con ella.

Sasuke se rió a su espalda, como hacía siempre que ella huía de esa manera; sabía perfectamente que ella también quería hacer todas esas cosas lujuriosas con él.

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **


	12. capítulo 12

_La frialdad entre nuestro Lord y nuestra Lady de Mount Street al parecerse ha descongelado, como bienvenida a la primavera después de un duro invierno._

_El Lord ha anunciado a los cuatro vientos que un pequeño Uchiha llegará al inicio de la próxima temporada. _

_-Mayo 1877 _

Sasuke preparó su tela y el entorno con mucha antelación, con ganas de estar listo para cuando Sakura llegara, para evitar que tuviera tiempo de cambiar de opinión. Si es que llegaba...

Sakura no había hablado directamente con él en la cena, aunque tampoco le había bañado en los helados silencios que le había dedicado en Doncaster. Charlaba con Ino, intercambiaba puntos de vista con Itachi, incluso logró que Sai participara en la conversación.

Sasuke había observado maravillado el cambio acaecido en Sai.

Su hermano pequeño tenía el alma herida, podía aislarse en su interior a un lugar inaccesible para el resto del mundo, pero ahora se mostraba locuaz, y una sonrisa aparecía en su boca cada vez que miraba a su esposa, sentada al otro lado de la mesa. Era cierto que Sai todavía no fijaba la mirada en nadie excepto en Ino, y bebía sus palabras como si quisiera formar parte de sus labios. Pero seguía el tema de la conversación de los demás mucho mejor que antes.

No se retiraba, no las llamaba barullos, no tenía berrinches repentinos. Miraba a Ino sin disimular su amor, cuando siempre había tenido problemas para expresar sus emociones. Ella le había rescatado y Sasuke le estaría agradecido por siempre.

Sai atrapó a Sasuke mirándolo mientras comían y le lanzó una mirada de triunfo.

¡El muy caradura!. Después de que sus hermanos habían luchado para llegar a Sai durante años, dos hermosas mujeres le habían devuelto al mundo, Sakura, con el amor de una hermana, Ino con el amor de una mujer. ¡Y maldita sea!, ¿no estaba Sai orgulloso por eso?

Sasuke se retiró a su estudio después de la cena y comenzó a prepararlo todo para la mañana siguiente.

Durmió un par de horas en el diván que había instalado allí, y luego se levantó y se vistió con su kilt manchado de pintura, las botas, y un pañuelo para protegerse el pelo, mucho antes de que Sakura llegara.

Cuando, exactamente a las nueve en punto, Sakura abrió la puerta sin llamar, Sasukese inclinó sobre su paleta mezclando pinturas.

No la miró cuando cerró la puerta, pero escuchó el crujido de la seda, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

—¡Dios mío, qué calor hace aquí—, dijo Sakura con asombro. —Me puse mi bata más abrigada, pero avivaste el fuego.

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada con firmeza en la mezcla de pinturas.

— Habrá sido Bellamy. No querrá que milady se muera de frío, ¿verdad? Cierra la puerta con llave, cariño, a menos que desees que algún torpe miembro de mi familia entre y te encuentre totalmente desnuda.

Se escuchó un clic cuando cerró y el susurro de la bata de Sakura mientras cruzaba la habitación.

—¿Me siento aquí?

Sasuke se ocupaba de mezclar el tono exacto del color amarillo que le había hecho famoso. —Mmm Mmm.

—Voy a ponerme cómoda hasta que estés listo.

Sasuke trabajó con su espátula mezclando la pintura con movimientos bruscos.

Añadió un poco de verde, demasiado quizás… ¡Maldición! Lanzó la mezcla a la basura y comenzó de nuevo.

—Mi cabalgada de esta mañana estuvo bastante bien, gracias—, dijo Sakura, haciendo crujir la maldita bata un poco más. —El tiempo es vigorizantemente fresco.

Un toque más de amarillo de cadmio y sería perfecto. —Mmm Mmm.

—Itachi vino conmigo. Tuvimos una larga conversación. Me preguntó si pensaba que sería una buena idea que volviera a casarse.

Sasuke trabajó tensando los músculos mientras amasaba la pintura hasta lograr la consistencia adecuada.

Cualquiera que pensara que la pintura no era un trabajo duro era un imbécil.

Sakura continuó. —También vimos algunos cerdos volando. Lo que probablemente explica lo que estoy haciendo aquí contigo vestida sólo con una bata.

Sasuke finalmente se volvió. Sakura estaba sentada en el borde de la silla como una debutante en su primer té. Tenía los pies colocados con recato en el suelo, y las manos en su regazo. Su pelo rosa recogido en una coleta y algunos mechones se escapaban de ella. La bata era voluminosa, pero la seda se aferraba a su cuerpo desnudo, y la curva de su pecho se asomaba tímidamente por la abertura.

¡Oh, Dios!.

Sasuke había colocado el asiento sin brazos frente a un telón rojo de brocado. Un extremo del mismo se curvaba, permitiendo a la mujer adoptar una postura reclinada, medio sentada, medio tumbada. Había colocado encima cortinas de seda blanca y cojines dorados. Un jarrón con rosas amarillas estaba sobre la mesa de al lado. Algunos pétalos de las rosas ya se habían caído.

Respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta.

—Recuéstate y cúbrete con los paños blancos, empezaremos enseguida—. Había dado instrucciones similares a muchas modelos, sin sentir nada cuando ellas se desnudaban y se colocaban sobre cualquier mueble que las hubiera proporcionado.

Para Sasuke no eran más que luces y sombras, líneas y colores. Y no quería que esas líneas y sombras le hablaran, se retorcieran, gimieran o trataran de coquetear con él. Fue a su caballete con su lápiz de carbón, manteniendo su mirada en el lienzo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Sakura con calma deshacía el lazo que mantenía cerrada su bata.

Su corazón se disparó. Tú la has pintado antes. Es un solo un cuadro, nada más.

—¿Así?

Tenía que mirarla. ¿Cómo iba a pintarla sin mirarla? Sasuke miró. Y ahogó un gemido.

Sakura estaba apoyada en un codo, su cuerpo se volvió a medias hacia él, la blanca seda resbalaba sobre su abdomen. Sus cremosos pechos con areolas rojo oscuro y el vello rosado cobrizo entre sus muslos.

Cuando se casaron, Sakura tenía dieciocho años, y sus pechos eran altos, firmes como redondos melocotones. Seis años después sus pechos colgaban un poco y sus caderas se habían redondeado con femeninas curvas que desterraron las líneas rectas juveniles.

Ella estaba tan bella que quería llorar.

—¿Sasuke?— Sakura levantó la mano y chasqueó los dedos. —¿Todavía estás aquí, Sasuke?

Estaba hipnotizado. Sasuke se obligó a mirarla clínicamente, como si fuera un plato de fruta colocado para que lo pintara. ¡Fruta. Dios, ayúdame!.

—Es un cuadro erótico. Tu postura es demasiado relajada.

—Bueno, No sé mucho acerca de cuadros eróticos, ¿sabes?— Sasuke templó su voz con esfuerzo.

—Imagina que has sido violada varias veces por tu amante y abandonada a tu suerte.

—Ah—. Sakura se sentó, metió los pies debajo de ella, y simuló escribir algo en su regazo.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola fijamente. —¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Escribir una carta a mi abogado, denunciar a mi violador y estipular la cantidad que espero recibir en concepto de daños.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. —Muy divertido cariño,. Ahora vuelve a acostarte. Y adopta una postura lujuriosa.

Arqueó las cejas. —¿Lujuriosa? ¿Cómo se consigue eso?

—¿Quieres decirme que el arte de poner posturas lujuriosas, nunca fue enseñado en la Selecta Academia de la señorita Pringle?

—Ni cómo desnudarse para ser pintada—., dijo Sakura. —Ni cómo se siente una cuando es violada. Tal vez debería hablar con la señorita Pringle para que modifique su plan de estudios.

Sasuke se echó a reír. —Serías capaz. Por favor, déjame estar presente cuando lo hagas.

—Me imagino que por desaliñada, quieres decir despeinada—. Sakura pasó su mano por el pelo. Más mechones se soltaron y cayeron por su mejilla.

Iba a matarlo. Hablaban con rapidez y ligereza, como si nada de esto realmente les importara, pero los dos estaban nerviosos. O por lo menos Sasuke lo estaba.

Sakura, como siempre, parecía fresca y compuesta.

—Más que despeinada—, dijo. —me refería a que parezca que has gozado de una noche de intensa pasión.

—Voy a tener que usar mi imaginación entonces. No estoy segura de lo que es eso.

Su sonrisa pícara y el brillo en sus ojos acabó de golpe con el control de Sasuke.

Tiró el carboncillo y dio la vuelta al caballete, colocándose a sus pies. —Pequeño diablo.

—Lo dije en broma, Sasuke. Supongo que he tenido una o dos noches de gran pasión.

—Cariño, estás peligrosamente cerca... —. Él se detuvo, incapaz de completar la frase.

Los labios de Sakura se curvaron. —¿Peligrosamente cerca de qué, milord?

_¿De una mañana de intensa pasión? _Era su esposa, su otro yo, y se había desnudado de sus ropas y sus restricciones. ¿_Por qué debería detenerse_? —Cosquillas—, concluyó.

—Voy a hacerte cosquillas hasta que dejes de burlarte de tu viejo marido.

La mirada d ella bajó por su cuerpo, como si una llama le fuera quemando.

—Nunca aplicaría los adjetivos senil o viejo pensando en ti.

A Sasuke le costaba respirar. O hablar, o pensar. Se sentó en el borde de la silla y estiró la seda blanca.

—Prometí tener esos cuadros pintados antes de San Miguel. Ahora, la postura lujuriosa, querida. Sube el brazo sobre la cabeza, así, la pierna colgando de esta manera, la seda enredada y echada a un lado.

Sakura le permitió mover el brazo y la pierna, sin un murmullo. Las manos de Sasuke temblaban sin poder evitarlo.

—Si una mujer realmente estuviera durmiendo después de una noche de gran pasión—, dijo Sakura, —se abrigaría con la sábana para no resfriarse, y se calentaría con una buena taza de té.

—Estás demasiado agotada para eso Apenas estas despierta del todo—. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cadera. —Mueve ésto un poco hacia el borde.

—¿Esto? ¿Estás insinuando que estoy gorda, Sasuke Uchiha?

—Nunca pronuncié esa palabra, ángel.

—Hum. ¿Rolliza, tal vez? Corpulenta, incluso?

Quería decirle que adoraba su voluptuosidad, que su cuerpo era aún más hermoso desde que la había visto por última vez. En realidad estaba un poco más delgada desde que se fue, y se había dado cuenta de que su apetito había disminuido un poco, lo que le preocupaba.

Pero Sasuke había estado pintando mujeres desde los quince años, y sabía lo sensibles que pueden ser a cualquier cambio, incluso imaginario de su cintura. Un artista inteligente, nunca lo mencionaría, a menos que quisiera perder un día de trabajo. Siempre había estado agradecido de que Sakura aceptara su cuerpo tal como era, pero incluso bromeando como estaban, era mejor decirle que prefería sus curvas a los cuerpos de las mujeres delgadas como palos.

—Cariño—, dijo Sasuke —tienes el mejor derrière, como dicen los franceses, imaginable

—Mentiroso—. Sakura enganchó el dedo en la cinturilla del kilt. — Quítate eso.

Sasuke se quedó helado. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Estás viendo como he cambiado con el tiempo. Quiero saber si tu trasero ha aumentado.

Lo que iba a ver era una polla convertida en un largo palo rígido. Podría colgar el sombrero que había llevado el día de las mujeres en St. Leger en ella. . . y, ¡Oh, Dios! ¿por qué había pensado en eso?

—Me viste en el baño, en tu casa en Londres—, dijo. —Y me levanté el kilt para ti en tu sala de estar.

—Sólo un breve vistazo, dos veces—. Sakura tiró más fuerte de la cinturilla. —Vamos, Sasuke. Que sea un juego limpio.

Sasuke decidió que había que estrangular a quien hubiera inventado ese dicho. Respiró hondo, se desabrochó el kilt y dejó que la plisada falda de lana cayera al suelo.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos.

—¡Oh Dios mío!

Sasuke puso una rodilla sobre la silla, se inclinó hacia ella, y bajó su cara hasta la suya.

—¿Tú crees que podrías estar aquí desnuda sin que yo respondiera? He estado duro por ti, querida, desde que irrumpiste en mi casa y, me hablaste después de tres años y medio de silencio.

—Eso fue hace varias semanas. Debes haberte encontrado un poco incómodo.

—¿Incómodo? Ha sido un infierno.

Sus ojos parpadearon. —Te has contenido bien.

—Me estoy muriendo por ti. Me las he arreglado para mantenerme alejado de ti durante todos estos años. Porque era lo que deseabas, pero ya no puedo hacerlo por más tiempo—. El delgado cuello de Sakura se movió como si fuera una golondrina.

Él esperaba que siguiera bromeando, que le alejara, que se burlara de él.

Sin embargo le tocó la cara. —Tú estás conmigo ahora—, susurró. —Y la puerta está cerrada.

Sasuke gruñó. —¡Infiernos!, me gustaría ser un santo, sería capaz de alejarme si lo fuera.

—Si fueras un santo, nunca me hubiera casado contigo—, dijo Sakura con voz suave.

—¿Por qué? Te lo he hecho pasar muy mal.

Ella acarició su piel, un toque ligero como una pluma. —Tú me salvaste de matrimonio normal con un hombre corriente que pasaría sus días en su club y sus noches con su amante. No tendría nada que hacer, salvo comprar vestidos nuevos, tomar el té, y organizar fiestas.

—Tú compras vestidos nuevos, tomas el té y organizas fiestas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —He comprado vestidos con los que pensé que te gustaría verme, organicé tés para tus amigos, para intentar que fueran mis amigos también. Di fiestas para patrocinar a artistas que necesitaban ayuda, para emular lo que tú haces con los pintores pobres.

—Te dejé sola con frecuencia. Como cualquier marido normal y corriente.

—Pero no para irte a tu club o con una amante, eso hubiera sido intolerable.

Su mirada era tierna, con los ojos tan verdes.

Sasuke le dio un beso en las pestañas, lo que le causó una extraña sensación embriagadora en sus labios.

—Los clubs son antros de podredumbre. Los casinos y tabernas son más entretenidos. Me refiero a cuando te dejaba semanas enteras para marcharme a París o Roma o Venecia, a dónde mi capricho me llevara.

—Porque pensabas que necesitaba estar sola—, dijo Sakura. —Lejos de ti.

Sasuke tragó. —Sí.

El matrimonio había sido muy duro para Sakura, lo había visto. Después de un mes más o menos en su constante compañía, aumentaba la tensión en su entrecejo y la cara reflejaba su agotamiento. Sus temperamentos chocaban y comenzaban a discutir sobre las cosas más tontas y triviales.

Sasuke se había dado cuenta desde el principio que el mejor regalo que podía hacerle a Sakura era proporcionarle paz y tranquilidad. Hacía la maleta y desaparecía. La escribía desde donde acabara; París o Roma o Zurich, contándole chismes sobre sus amigos y enviándole postales.

Sakura nunca le contestaba, Sasuke vivía como un gitano, no hubiera tenido ningún sentido, la carta nunca le habría llegado. Volvía al cabo de varias semanas, a su sonrisa de bienvenida, y tenían otra luna de miel. Hasta la próxima vez.

Sasuke vio en sus ojos que Sakura no creía que esta vez sería diferente. Si fuera un hombre sabio y práctico, saldría de la habitación, diciéndole que estaba preparado para tomar las cosas con calma y tener un matrimonio tranquilo, estable y cómodo, no uno lleno de altibajos.

Pero él no era sabio, ni práctico, y definitivamente no era sensato.

La besó. Todo su cuerpo cobró vida. Fue consciente de cómo su sangre hirvió en sus venas, se tensaron sus músculos, cuando la boca de Sakura, se ablandó bajo la suya.

—Dios, eres tan dulce—. Sasuke le lamió los labios, saboreando su té de la mañana mezclado con azúcar. —Mi dulce debutante, que secuestré debajo de las narices de su padre.

Su dulce debutante, entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiró de él hacia el diván, hasta que logró tenerle sobre su delicioso cuerpo desnudo.

La sensación de su marido sobre ella, la hizo gemir. Olía a sudor y a pintura, y su boca despertaba en ella sensaciones conocidas. Despertándola, prometiendo, burlándose… Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Él se apartó, con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo.

—Sakura—. Este era diferente al Sasuke que la llevó al orgasmo en la bañera de Doncaster. Entonces. Él había estado completamente vestido y jugó con ella, dominando la situación.

Ahora cuando la besó, estaba tan desnudo como ella, sus cuerpos pegados excepto por la seda que les separaba.

En este momento, eran marido y mujer.

—Sólo bésame, Sasuke—, susurró.

—Esto no es lo que yo quiero.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, tratando de mantener la broma.—Dios mío, realmente practicas la abstinencia.

Su sonrisa podría haber derretido el témpano de hielo más resistente. — Oh, no, querida, te deseo. Quiero hacer el amor contigo durante horas y horas. Días. Semanas. Pero no quiero que sea sólo sexo.

Sakura le acarició la rasposa barbilla. No se había afeitado esa mañana.

—Ya me lo has dicho antes. Pero tú lo quieres todo a la vez. ¿No podemos simplemente tomar las cosas como vienen?

—Estoy muy cerca de admitir este punto—. Ella se rió, y Sasuke arqueó las cejas. —No—, dijo. —No puedes reírte y estar tan hermosa—.Sakura se echó a reír aún más. —¡Infiernos!—. Sasuke se levantó y la cogió en sus brazos. —Este diván es condenadamente incómodo—. Sakura se dio cuenta de que no le pidió que bajara con él a su cama o a la de ella.

Sabía que en el momento en que se levantaran, vistieran y bajaran las escaleras, recobrarían la sensatez. Pero no quería recuperarla. Todavía no.

Sasuke se tendió en el diván y colocó a Sakura en su regazo. Sosteniéndola en sus fuertes brazos, depositó tiernos besos en su garganta, bajando su experta boca hasta sus pechos.

Su cabello le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla, y le besó en la coronilla. Él la sostuvo segura sobre sus muslos, su dura erección presionando su trasero.

Mientras la besaba, Sasuke deslizó los dedos entre sus piernas y sonrió ampliamente cuando el pulgar se hundió en la humedad.

—Ya estás lista, Sakura, no cabe duda.

—Lo sé.

—Podría morir en el acto si no te tengo—, dijo.

Sakura se movió en sus brazos, acomodándose situando sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo sobre el diván.

—No sé si puedo—, dijo con preocupación. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—No es algo que se olvide, cariño—. Un pánico repentino la embargó.

Pensó que era un tema superado. Pero Sasuke no la había tocado desde que le rechazó después de su aborto hacía casi cuatro años. Nunca había insistido, nunca trató de engatusarla, pero a medida que los meses iban pasando veía crecer la furia en sus ojos.

Sakura había deseado ir a él, para consolarse los dos, pero su miedo no la había dejado. Ahora Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada.

—Si quieres que pare… —. Esas fueron las palabras más generosos que jamás le había dicho.

Sakura sabía que casi no podía contenerse, pero incluso ahora, estaba dispuesto a no presionarla, a marcharse si ella quería.

Puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas y le dio un largo beso. —No quiero parar—, dijo. —Yo quiero esto—. Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron, el negro difuminaba el cobre.

La besó mientras apretaba los dedos en su interior, y entonces sintió la dura punta de su miembro. —¿Estás lista?—, preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza, todavía nerviosa.

Sasuke la besó mientras lentamente la guiaba sobre él, sujetándole las caderas mientras la penetraba.

Sus ojos se abrieron, la sensación de tenerle dentro era a la vez extraña y maravillosamente familiar. —Eres tan apretada—, susurró Sasuke. —¿Por qué estás tan condenadamente estrecha?

—Porque he estado viviendo como una monja.

—Yo he estado viviendo como un monje. Creo que acabamos de romper todos nuestros votos.

Sakura se echó a reír, y luego respiró fuerte mientras le acomodaba en toda su longitud. No dolía nada. Sakura sonrió con alegría y alivio.

Demasiado ajustado al principio, pero ella estaba tan resbaladiza que se deslizó en su interior sin esfuerzo. Fue hermoso. A pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo, Sakura recordaba como era el sentirle en su interior. Desde la primera noche, se le había quedado grabado y su cuerpo nunca lo había olvidado.

Sasukele pasó los dedos por el pelo, tirando de él hasta dejarlo suelto por su espalda. —Este es lugar al que pertenezco—, murmuró. Sí.

Sasuke la acarició con manos suaves, y ella comenzó a balancearse sobre él, la sensación de él en su interior, borró cualquier otro pensamiento. —Te amo—, se oyó decir a sí misma.

—Te amo, mi Sakura. Nunca he dejado de amarte, ni por un segundo.

La sala se quedó en silencio excepto por los jadeos al moverse uno contra otro, los ruidos de placer, y un pequeño crujido del diván.

Sasuke tenía razón, pertenecía a su interior. Se adaptan tan bien, cada uno conocía lo que había en el corazón del otro. Los recuerdos de tantas noches con él llenaron su mente. Sasuke empujándola con las manos hundiéndola en el colchón, sus manos sobre todo su cuerpo, su caliente boca excitándola una y otra vez.

Amar a Sasuke podía ser turbulento y emocionante, o podía ser lento y caliente, como esa soleada mañana en su estudio. Su piel estaba ardiendo por todas partes, por la estufa y por las manos de Sasuke.

Él la miró con los ojos medio cerrados, su rostro relajado por el placer, una sonrisa pecaminosa en su boca.

—Debutante escandalosa—, dijo. —Tienes tus piernas alrededor de un Lord malvado.

—Un amoroso Lord.

—Nunca dudes de eso—, dijo. —Pero sigo siendo un malvado Lord, muy malo. Mi lasciva descarada.

—Me sedujiste.

—Una buena excusa. ¿Has sido seducida por este?— Él empujó un poco más dentro de ella. Sakura jadeaba de placer. —¿Qué pasa con esto?— Penetró aún más, aferrando sus caderas y dirigiéndola para poder introducirse dentro de ella hasta el fondo.

—¡Sí. Sasuke, sí!— Se interrumpió, giró la cara. —¡Ah, maldita sea, todavía no!—. Empezó a temblar, y el sudor rodó por su piel.

Sasuke metió los dedos entre los dos, donde se unían sus cuerpos, jugando, frotando, lanzándola hacia el orgasmo.

Sakura ya se sentía tensa y caliente, pero su contacto la llevó al frenesí. El clímax estremeció todo su cuerpo, y su voz resonó en la gran habitación brillante.

La respiración de Sasuke era jadeante, la estrechaba con firmeza entre sus brazos. Se hundió una vez más en su interior y ella se arqueó tirando de él más y más profundo.

Llegando otra vez cerca del abismo. La culminación la arrastró a un río de oscuridad, y cuando abrió los ojos, Sasuke estaba mirándola, con el rostro relajado, riéndose.

—Eres hermosa—, jadeó. —Mi amor, mi alegría. Eres muy hermosa—.Sakura le besó en su cálida boca, él la atrajo hacia sí.

Se recostó en el diván y la abrazó. Estaban unidos aún, Sasuke tan duro como al principio. Seguía riendo. Se fueron relajando juntos, las brasas silbaban al quemarse en la estufa, calentando el ambiente como el sol de verano, y le calentaban la espalda, debajo de ella estaba Sasuke, el mejor colchón que pudiera imaginar.

Sasuke le pasó un dedo por la mejilla.

—Te he manchado con el carboncillo. Deben haber sido mis dedos.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa. —Estoy acostumbrada.

—Siempre he adorado verte manchada de carboncillo.

—¿O manchada de pintura?— En algún momento de alguna lejana salvaje sesión de pintura, Sasuke había pasado a hacerle furiosamente el amor en su estudio si estaban solos.

—Me gustaba eso más que nada—., dijo ella. No se sentía tan contenta, tan relajada desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

El amor estaba allí, emanaba de él y la envolvía.

—Estamos bien juntos—, dijo Sasuke bajito en su oreja—. Todas las gacetas hablaron de nuestro matrimonio, pero nunca supieron como fue realmente de bueno.

—Los periódicos publicaron basura—. Sakura le besó en la mejilla, le gustaba sentir el roce de la barba. Él se rió entre dientes.

—Me gustó especialmente el que especulaba que había equivocado el camino y había acabado en Roma en vez de en casa.

—Fue culpa mía. Me preguntaban continuamente dónde estabas y les dije que te habías perdido en el camino de regreso a casa. Estaba muy enfadada.

—¿Conmigo?

—Con ellos. No tenía que haberles importado nada. Era sólo cosa nuestra tuya y mía.

—Bueno, yo estoy aquí ahora—, dijo en voz baja.

Sakura movió sus caderas, sintiendo a Sasuke duro como una roca en su interior. —Por supuesto que estás.

Un jadeo salió de su garganta.

—Quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre.

—Eso acabaría por resultarte incómodo incluso para ti.

—No lo sé—. Sasuke la besó en los labios. —Me gusta estar aquí—. Sakura comenzó a responderle, pero Sasuke empezó a empujar lentamente dentro de ella, y las palabras de Sakura murieron ante el placer que le hacía sentir.

Siempre había hecho eso, la dejaba dormir un rato para que se recuperara y, a continuación, la sorprendía con una sesión de sexo tan salvaje que acababa agotada y dolorida. Él volvería a dejarla sin aliento, riendo, ardiente y muy complacida. Y lo hizo de nuevo.

En el momento en que llegaron juntos al orgasmo por segunda vez, estaban en el suelo. Sakura encima de Sasuke, con la cortina de brocado arrancada a su alrededor.

Sasuke se rió en voz baja, y luego sus ojos se oscurecieron, como lo hacían cuando estaba a punto de correrse.

Acarició su cuerpo húmedo y los olores del sexo se impusieron al de la pintura. El olor que Sakura siempre asociaba a Sasuke en sus recuerdos, era el del óleo. Sasuke la abrazó contra él, ya tranquilo, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Incapaces de hablar durante mucho tiempo, mientras el sol se elevaba fuera de los ventanales.

—Sasuke—, murmuró Sakura. —¿Qué nos pasó?

Sasuke se alisó el pelo con la mano. —Te casaste con un Uchiha. Debías estar loca para hacer eso.

—Pero no lo estaba—. Sakura levantó la cabeza, miró su cara de rasgos marcados. —Yo sabía que era lo correcto. Nunca lo he dudado.

—Nunca debí hacerlo, fue una tontería de mi parte, pero no pude resistirme a la inocente debutante. Nunca debí acercarme a ti.

—Pues me alegro de que lo hicieras. Sabía qué clase de hombre querían mis padres para mí, habían escogido probablemente a tres caballeros.

Pensaban que no lo sabía, pero estaba al tanto. Cuando me susurraste en la terraza que no tendría el valor de fugarme contigo, vi mi vía de escape, y la cogí.

—¿Escape?— dijo Sasuke con las cejas juntas. —¿Yo era tu escape? Sakura, que me matas.

—Te elegí a ti, Sasuke. No por tu riqueza, la señorita Pringle hizo hincapié en que el dinero no es razón para que una mujer contraiga matrimonio, el esposo más rico puede ser avaro y darte una vida miserable.

El ceño de Sasuke se profundizó. —La señorita Pringle debería haber sido una predicadora.

—Soltaba sermones, más bien. Pero no estaba equivocada en esta cuestión.

—¿Qué pensaría de tu moral, la señorita Pringle cuando decidiste huir de tu familia y vivir en pecado conmigo?

—No vivimos en pecado, nos casamos

—. Sakura acarició sus labios con los dedos. —Sólo fue un poco incorrecto.

—No hubo nada incorrecto en ello. Hice que todo fuera absolutamente legal, porque sabía que tu padre vendría a husmear, tratando de anularlo.

—Pobre papá. Acabé con todas sus esperanzas. Eso me hizo infeliz, pero si tuviera que elegir de nuevo...—. Ella miró fijamente a los ojos de Sasuke. —Volvería a hacer lo mismo—. Sakura vio su confusión, su esperanza, su tristeza.

—He arruinado tu vida.

—No te hagas el mártir. ¿Sabes por qué accedí a casarme contigo, Sasuke Uchiha? Nunca te había visto, pero sabía acerca de ti, había oído cientos de conversaciones sobre tu familia. Había oído hablar de Sai internado en aquel horrible asilo. Sobre Naruto e Itachi y sus matrimonios infelices, y acerca de que tú pintabas mujeres desnudas en París.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos, el negro casi desapareció por fuera de sus dilatadas pupilas. —Esos escándalos nunca debían de haber llegado a los oídos de una inocente doncella.

—Tendría que haber vivido en un agujero para no escuchar los rumores, fueran escandalosos o no.

—Los matrimonios de Itachi y de Naruto fueron desafortunados, lo admito, pero ¿por qué habría eso de influir en que tú te casaras conmigo?

—Porque sus esposas fueron bien tratadas. Elizabeth fue cruel con Naruto, sé que lo fue, pero él nunca dice una palabra en su contra. Y la timidez de Sarah hizo que Itachi se sintiera frustrado, pero él tampoco dice ni una palabra. Renunció a su amante de toda la vida para serle fiel a ella, sin importar que Sarah le tuviera miedo. Pero el se hizo cargo de ella hasta el final. No sólo por tapar los trapos sucios, si no porque le importaba. Vi a Itachi, cuando ella y el niño murieron. Estaba desconsolado, no aliviado, como dijeron algunas voces despiadadas a su alrededor. Y la muerte de Madame Terumi fue la última paletada de tierra para enterrarle. Itachi está muy solo.

Sasuke gimió. —Sakura, si comienzas a preparar el té para Itachi y a tejerle zapatillas, voy a enfermar.

—Eres un egoísta. Necesita que le cuiden.

—Él es el gran duque de Kilmorgan. Soy yo quien necesita cuidados. — Sasuke la encerró en sus fuertes brazos. —Yo soy el hombre que tenía toda la felicidad que podía desear y la perdió. Necesito que tejas esas zapatillas para mí.

—No seas ridículo—. Sakura le besó en la punta de la nariz.

Él la cogió por la parte posterior de su cuello y la acercó a su boca para un beso serio, que duró mucho tiempo.

La discusión, se dio cuenta, había terminado. Sasuke había rodado sobre el telón caído, colocándose entre sus piernas, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

La voz ronca de Bellamy sonó detrás de ella. —¿Milord?

—¡Maldito infierno!—, gruñó Sasuke. —Vete.

—Usted me dijo que si era algo urgente.. .

—¿Se derrumba el edificio?

—Todavía no, milord. Su Gracia quiere verlo.

—Dígale a Su Gracia que se pierda, Bellamy. En una tierra lejana, muy lejana.

Bellamy hizo una pausa, claramente infeliz. —Creo que debéis hablar con él, milord.

—¡Maldita sea! Tú trabajas para mí, mi hermano no puede interferir.

—En ese caso, milord, tengo que darle un aviso.

Sasuke lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

Los hermanos estaban acostumbrados a que Itachi les convocara de manera perentoria, pero ahora estaba con Sakura y no pensaba hacerle caso. —Está bien—,dijo.

Ella le pasó la yema de los dedos desde la nariz de Sasuke hasta los labios.

—Podría ser importante. No voy a salir corriendo—. Sasuke le dio un beso largo e intenso. El calor del beso, la hizo abrazarle y estrecharle con fuerza.

De alguna manera presentía que cuando el momento pasara nunca volvería a tener otro igual. No sabía el porqué pero eso hacía que le resultara muy difícil soltar a Sasuke.

Sasuke se habría quedado allí, lo sabía, pero Bellamy llamó a la puerta de nuevo y tosió. —Más vale que sea condenadamente importante—, murmuró Sasuke mientras se levantaba, cogía su kilt, y se dirigía a la puerta, dando a Sakura una buena visión de su aún firme trasero.

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **


	13. capítulo 13

_La Lady de Mount Street hizo las maletas y se retiró a la orilla del mar después de una enfermedad repentina. Mayfair está triste sin ella. _

_-Septiembre 1877 _

—Urgente—, había dicho Bellamy.

-–Un maldito desastre—, pensó Sasuke mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Itachi estaba en el salón de la planta baja con Sai y una mujer a la que nunca había visto antes.

El gran vestíbulo de la casa de estilo palatino, atravesaba todo el frontal de la misma en toda su longitud y estaba decorado con muebles de madera pulida, pinturas al óleo, y altas ventanas. En el centro mismo, de la sala se situaba una mesa redonda con un arreglo floral enorme que el personal cambiaba a diario. Antes se ahí se encontraba una escultura de un dios griego entrelazado eróticamente con una diosa, hecha por Bernini, pero aún siendo muy hermosa, Ino había decidido que las flores serían más apropiadas para la vista de las damas que pasaran por allí. El Bernini se exponía ahora en el piso de arriba, en las habitaciones privadas de Itachi.

Sasuke dudaba que la mujer hubiera venido a visitar a Ino o a Sakura.

Era delgada hasta el punto de la desnutrición y llevaba un vestido de

color marrón oscuro, un sombrero maltrecho, y una capa que le colgaba

de los huesudos hombros. Su rostro parecía avejentado, maltratado por la vida, aunque no parecía ser mucho mayor que Sakura. A sus pies, atada a su muñeca por un trozo de cuerda, había una niña pequeña con el pelo de color rojo brillante y ojos marrones.

Itachi habló a la mujer en francés.

Sai estaba de pie junto a ellos, con las manos a la espalda, balanceándose ligeramente sobre sus talones como lo hacía cuando estaba distraído o molesto.

Sasuke se abrochó la camisa que Bellamy había colocado sobre su pecho desnudo y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Itachi? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién es ella?

La mirada que Itachi le echó su hermano, podría haber hecho un agujero en una pared de piedra. Los ojos de Itachi, oscuros como los de un águila, siempre tenían un aire depredador, pero ahora relucían furiosos.

—Te doy un voto de confianza porque no soy ningún santo—, dijo Itachi con voz tensa. —Pero no me gustan las mentiras.

—¿Las mentiras? ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Sai lo interrumpió. —Ella dice que la niña es tuya. Está equivocada.

—Por supuesto que está equivocada—, dijo Sasuke asombrado. —Nunca he visto a esa mujer en mi vida.

La joven escuchó la conversación sin entender nada, mirando ansiosamente de un hermano a otro.

Sasuke se dirigió a ella en impecable francés. —Ha cometido un error, madame.

Ella le lanzó una mirada angustiada y comenzó a balbucear.

Por supuesto, que no se había equivocado. Sasuke Uchiha, el gran Lord escocés había sido su amante durante años en Francia. Sasuke había dejado a su esposa por ella, pero desapareció un año después de que su niña hubiera nacido. Había esperado y esperado a que regresara, entonces enfermó y era demasiado pobre para cuidar de Aimee. Había viajado hasta Escocia para encontrar a Sasuke y dejar a Aimee con él.

Sasuke escuchó con creciente asombro.

La cara de Itachi se llenó de ira, y Sai se quedó mirando el suelo, con el puño apretado debajo de la barbilla.

—Te juro, Itachi, que no tengo ni idea de quién es—, dijo Sasuke cuando la mujer acabó de hablar. —Nunca me he acostado con ella, y esta niña no es mi hija.

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios está diciendo todo eso?— exigió Itachi.

—¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?— Sasuke oyó unos pasos ligeros detrás de él y un susurro de seda, y cerró los ojos.

¡Maldición! Los abrió de nuevo para ver a Sakura bajando el último tramo de escaleras. Estaba completamente vestida, cada cinta atada, todos los botones abrochados. La única señal de descuido era su pelo, que había sido recogido en una trenza que le caía por la espalda.

Sakura no dijo ni una palabra a los hermanos, pero se dirigió hacia la frágil joven.

Itachi dio un paso en su dirección. —Sakura, vuelve arriba.

—No me digas a mí, lo que debo hacer, Itachi Uchiha—, dijo secamente. —Esta mujer, obviamente, tiene que sentarse. ¿Puede alguno de vosotros, pedir que nos sirvan el té?

—Sakura—. Itachi lo intentó con su tono más severo.

—No es hija de Sasuke—, repitió Sai. —No es bastante mayor.

—Ya te he oído—, dijo Sakura. —Ven conmigo, petite—, dijo a la mujer en francés. —Nos sentaremos, y descansará—. La mujer se quedó mirándola con asombro, pero Sakura puso un brazo sobre sus hombros suavemente.

Dejó que Sakura la llevará unos pocos pasos antes de llevarse una mano al vientre y desplomarse en el suelo.

Sasuke le gritó a Bellamy, que se dirigía a la cocina para obedecer la orden de Sakura. —Olvida el maldito té, Bellamy. Envía a por un médico—. Ayudó a Sakura a levantar a la mujer y colocarla en un sofá.

La mujer miró a Sasuke con terror, pero Sakura le dijo en voz baja. —Va a ponerse bien, madame—, dijo.— Vendrá un médico enseguida. Descanse—. La mujer comenzó a llorar. —Un ángel. Usted es un ángel. Mi pobre bebé…— La niña, viendo a su madre desmayarse, oyendo a los hombres gritar y no siendo ninguna tonta, hizo lo que cualquier niño al pasar por una situación terrible, abrió su boca y se puso a llorar.

El llanto de la mujer se intensificó. —¡Mi pobre bebé! ¿Qué será de mi pobre bebé?— Sai les dio la espalda a todos y se precipitó por las escaleras, cruzándose con Ino, que bajaba, como si no la viera.

Ino parpadeó y se detuvo dudando entre continuar bajando o seguir a Sai. Se decidió por bajar.

Ino cogió a la niña y la levantó en sus brazos. —Cálmate—, dijo en francés. —Nadie te hará daño. Mira, aquí está tu mamá—. Ino llevó la niña con su madre, pero la joven no levantó los brazos para cogerla.

Se recostó en los cojines, como si no se hubiera sentado sobre algo tan blando en mucho tiempo. Ino dirigió a Sasuke, una mirada inquisitiva y grave. La niña se había calmado un poco, pero sollozó en el hombro de Ino.

Sakura tomó la mano de la mujer. —La pobre está agotada—, dijo a Ino en inglés.

—Es más que eso—. Sasuke miró a Ino. —¿No es así?

Ino asintió con la cabeza. —He visto esto antes, en el asilo. Un médico puede aliviar el dolor, pero no creo que pueda hacer nada más.

—Por eso vino—. Sakura frotó la mano de la mujer y cambió al francés. —Usted ha venido aquí porque está enferma.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Cuando milord no regresó, no sabía dónde ir.

—Tenemos que llevarla a una cama—, dijo Sakura.

Itachi se mantuvo como un altivo dios, en el centro de la sala. —Bellamy la llevará.

—¡Por Dios, yo lo haré!—. Sasuke cogió a la mujer en sus brazos. Era tan ligera que casi perdió el equilibrio, como si sólo tuviera huesos debajo de la ropa.

Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con la evaluación de Ino. La joven se estaba muriendo. La mujer observó el rostro de Sasuke mientras la llevaba hasta las escaleras, elevando las cejas perpleja.

Ino y Sakura iban detrás de ellos, Ino seguía sosteniendo a la niña.

—¿Crees que la niña asustó a Sai?— oyó que preguntaba Ino.

—No lo sé—, respondió Sakura. —Pero no te preocupes, cariño, estoy segura de que Sai estará encantado con sus propios hijos.

Sasuke podía sentir la preocupación de Ino, pero no sabía cómo consolarla. Sai no era en absoluto un hombre previsible, y ¿quién sabía cómo se comportaría cuando naciera su hijo?

Sasuke llevó a la mujer a un dormitorio preparado para los huéspedes y la acostó en la cama.

La mujer miró a su alrededor asombrada por la elegancia, pasó los dedos por la colcha damasquinada que Sakura pasó por encima de ella.

Llamó a Evans, a continuación, cogió a la niña de los brazos de Ino y la depositó en los de Sasuke.

—¿Puedes cuidar de ella, cariño? Sácala de aquí.

La pequeña echó un vistazo a Sasuke y comenzó a aullar de nuevo.

Sakura llevó a Sasuke a la puerta y le empujó fuera sin piedad, mientras Evans entraba con un montón de ropa. Otra sirvienta la seguía con una palangana de agua, otra con las toallas.

Aimee continuó gritando, y la puerta se cerró de golpe en la cara de Sasuke.

Sai se acercó a ellos por el pasillo llevando una pila de cajas. —¿Qué estás haciendo tú con ella?—, preguntó alzando la voz sobre los lamentos de Aimee.

—Nada. La sostengo. Las mujeres de la familia se hicieron cargo y me echaron. Siempre he pensado que las mujeres escocesas eran de carácter fuerte, pero no son nada en comparación con las sassenach.

Sai miró a Sasuke, como si no tuviera ni idea de qué estaba hablando. —He encontrado un juego de construcción con ladrillos. En el ático. — Sai entró en una pequeña sala de estar en el pasillo.

Sasuke vió como Sai se agachaba y vaciaba sobre la alfombra las cajas con los ladrillos. Aimee miró con interés, y su llanto cesó bruscamente.

—Déjala aquí—, dijo Sai.

Sasuke bajó a la niña, que se tambaleó un momento antes de sentarse sobre su pequeño trasero y tratar de alcanzar los ladrillos. Sai se tendió en el suelo junto a ella y le enseñó cómo apilar ladrillos uno encima de otro.

Sasuke se hundió en la silla más cercana, dejando sus manos colgando entre sus piernas vestidas con el kilt.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaban en el desván?

—Jugábamos con ellos cuando éramos niños—, dijo Sai.

—Ya lo sé, pero de eso hace veinticinco años. ¿Cómo te acordaste de ellos y supiste donde encontrarlos, después de todo este tiempo?— Sasuke levantó la mano. —No, por supuesto, lo recuerdas todo.

Sai no estaba escuchando. Enseñó a Aimee cómo construir un muro bajo, que Aimee derribó alegremente. Sai esperó hasta que terminó luego con paciencia la ayudó a construir el muro de nuevo.

Sasuke se pasó las manos por el pelo. Era una mañana de locos. Hacía un momento tenía a Sakura en sus brazos, era un hombre feliz. Había saboreado la reconciliación, y él todavía podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo en el suyo.

Al instante siguiente, una francesa loca había dejado caer que la niña que iba con ella era de Sasuke.

Y Sakura, en lugar de coger una pistola de la armería y disparar hasta matarle, se apresuró a ayudar a la pobre mujer. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Sasuke se levantó. Tenía que ponerse algo aparte de la falda y la camisa, y tenía que averiguar quién diablos, era esa mujer.

Tan pronto como llegó a la puerta, Aimee comenzó a gritar, un sonido agudo que se hundía directamente en el cráneo de Sasuke. Estuvo gritando hasta que Sasuke volvió y se sentó a su lado. Aimee inmediatamente se tranquilizó y jugó con los ladrillos de nuevo.

—¿Qué le pasa?—, preguntó Sasuke.

Sai se encogió de hombros. —Te quiere.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Sai no respondió, siguió con la construcción de ladrillos. Como lo había hecho cuando era un niño, Sai intentó poner cada bloque exactamente encima del otro, dándole pequeños golpecitos hasta quedar satisfecho.

Aimee se echó a reír y los tiró al suelo.

—Sai—, dijo Sasuke, cuando comenzó a alinear los ladrillos de nuevo. — ¿Por qué eres el único que me cree?. Cuando digo que la niña no es mía, quiero decir

Sai no levantó la vista de su fascinante tarea. —No has estado con una mujer desde que Sakura se fue, hace tres años y medio. Esta niña no es más que un bebé. Incluso teniendo en cuenta el tiempo del embarazo, es demasiado pequeña para ser tuya.

Perfectamente lógico. Así era Sai. —Sabes, hermano, que podría haber mentido sobre mi celibato.

Sai levantó la vista. —Pero no lo hiciste.

—No, no lo hice. Itachi me cree un mentiroso. Y Dios sabe lo que piensa Sakura.

—Sakura cree en ti.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a su hermano y se dio cuenta de que Sai le miraba directamente a los ojos. Se emocionó.

Las pocas veces que Sai, lograba hacer eso, eran momentos preciosos. Además Sai creía a Sasuke, sabía en su corazón que Sasuke no estaba mintiendo. Lo que los hacía doblemente preciosos.

Sai parpadeó y se concentró en los ladrillos una vez más, el momento había pasado.

Un olor extraño comenzó a flotar en la habitación. Ambos hombres miraron a Aimee, que cogió un ladrillo y trató de metérselo en la boca.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. —Es hora de encontrar a las mujeres, creo.

—Sí—, coincidió Sai.

Los hermanos se pusieron en pie. Aimee se apoyó sobre las manos, para levantarse sobre sus regordetas piernas, sin soltar el bloque.

Levantó sus brazos hacia Sasuke. Aunque la mirada de Sai era evasiva, una sonrisa divertida se insinuaba en su boca.

Sasuke recogió a Aimee, que ahora expelía un olor agrio. Ella jugaba con alegría con el bloque, mientras los dos hombres recorrían desesperados la casa buscando a una mujer.

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **


	14. capítulo 14

El médico local llegó y estuvo con la francesa mucho tiempo.

Cuando Sasuke miró dentro de la habitación de invitados, se encontró con su esposa sentada en la cabecera de la mujer, ayudando al médico.

Aimee no quería dejar que Sasuke se apartara de su vista. Una de las criadas, una escocesa, de cara redonda y colorada, con cinco hijos propios, limpió a la niña y le cambió el pañal, pero Aimee lloró cuando Sasuke trató de salir de la habitación y sólo se calmó cuando la cogió de nuevo en brazos.

El resto del día, cada vez que Sasuke trataba de dejar a Aimee con Ino, o el ama de llaves, o la criada de cara redonda, la niña no quería saber nada de ellas.

Sasuke se quedó dormido esa noche en su cama, con la ropa puesta, con Aimee acostada sobre su estómago a su lado.

Por la mañana, todavía exhausto, Sasuke llevó a Aimee a la terraza. El viento se había vuelto frío, el invierno llegaba pronto a las tierras altas, pero el sol brillaba en un cielo sin nubes. El ama de llaves sacó una pequeña silla para Aimee y ayudó a Sasuke a abrigarla contra el frío.

Aimee se quedó dormida bajo el sol, mientras que Sasuke apoyándose sobre la balaustrada de piedra, miró más allá de los jardines a las montañas que se veían a lo lejos, la escarpada pared que delimitaba las Tierras Altas.

Oyó los pasos de Sakura en la terraza de mármol detrás de él, pero no se volvió.

Ella llegó a la balaustrada y se detuvo junto a él, mirando la belleza del paisaje.

—Murió mientras dormía—, dijo Sakura después de un tiempo, con voz cansada.. —El doctor dijo que tenía un cáncer que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Estaba sorprendido de que hubiera vivido tanto tiempo. Tenía que mantenerse viva hasta dejar a su hija segura.

—¿Llegó a decirte su nombre?— preguntó Sasuke.

—Mirabelle. Eso fue todo lo que dijo.

Sasuke estudió las praderas artificiales del jardín. Pronto las fuentes, tendrían que vaciarse para evitar que se congelaran, y los prados se cubrirían de nieve.

—Te creo, ya lo sabes—, dijo Sakura.

Sasuke se volvió para mirarla.

Sakura llevaba un vestido de color marrón oscuro esa mañana, pero la seda brillaba a la luz del sol. Estaba de pie, como una mujer de un cuadro de Renoir, pero real, con la luz besando su pelo y jugando con los pliegues de la tela.

Tenía el rostro pálido por su noche de insomnio, pero refulgía de belleza.

—Gracias—, dijo Sasuke.

—Te creo, porque me pareció que Mirabelle era como una tímida conejita. Me dijo que había hecho lo imposible para evitar tener que venir a buscarte. Que si no hubiera estado desesperada no habría salido nunca de París. Estaba aterrorizada de mí, de ti, de este lugar—.Sakura negó con la cabeza. —No era tu tipo de mujer en absoluto.

Sasuke alzó las cejas. —¿Y si hubiera sido, como tú dices, mi tipo de mujer?

—Incluso si hubiera sido una joven valiente dispuesta a ponerte en tu lugar, nunca la habrías dejado en la indigencia, en especial, con un niño. Ese no es tu estilo.

—En otras palabras, no confías en mi fidelidad, sólo en mi generosidad y mi gusto en mujeres.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Hemos vivido separados más de tres años. Me alejé de ti, pedí la separación. ¿Cómo puedo saber si buscaste placer en otra parte? La mayoría de los caballeros lo haría.

—No soy como esos caballeros—, dijo Sasuke. —Pensé en hacerlo… No sé si por intentar sentirme mejor yo o por castigarte a ti. No estoy seguro. Pero me habías partido el corazón. Estaba vacío, no tenía sentimientos. La idea de tocar a cualquier otra…—. Los amigos de Sasuke habían visto sucelibato como una broma, y sus hermanos habían pensado que había estado tratando de demostrarle algo a Sakura. Demostrárselo a sí mismo.

Pero la verdad es que Sasuke no había deseado a otra mujer. Acostarse con otra no le habría proporcionado felicidad ni olvido. Sasuke se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, cuando se casó con Sakura, y eso era todo.

—El padre debe haber sido él—, dijo Sakura. —El hombre que vendió los cuadros falsificados al señor Crane, quiero decir.

—Yo llegué a la misma conclusión. Maldita sea, ¿quién será este tipo?— Sasuke frunció el ceño. —Cuando llevaba a Mirabelle por las escaleras, vi que se dio cuenta de que yo no era el hombre al que ella buscaba. Pero no dijo nada. ¿Os dijo algo a ti o a Ino?

—Por supuesto que no. Piensa, Sasuke. Si fueras una mujer sin dinero, que sabía que se moría, ¿preferirías dejar a tu hija con el hermano rico de un duque o confesar tu error y que la niña se quedara huérfana?

Sasuke se mostró de acuerdo. —Aimee no quedará desamparada. Puede ser adoptada por alguno de los arrendatarios. A la esposa del guardabosque le encantan los niños y no tiene ninguno.

—No la adoptará el guardabosques. Voy a adoptarla yo.

Sasuke la miró fijamente. —Sakura.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? No es culpa de Aimee que su padre la abandonara y que su madre falleciera de una enfermedad incurable. Tengo dinero, una casa grande, tiempo para dedicarle...

Sasuke se irguió y se apartó de la balaustrada. —Su padre es, obviamente, un loco. Este hombre, quienquiera que sea, pinta cuadros con mi nombre, luego los vende a través de marchantes de arte de renombre, pero no recoge el dinero. Ron Steady vio a un hombre que juró era igual a mí, apostando en las carreras, así que sigue alrededor nuestro. Por no hablar de que quemó mi casa.

—Nada de eso es culpa de Aimee.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando venga a por ella? ¿Y si estás sola?.

—Puedo protegerla—, dijo Sakura obstinadamente.

Sasuke suavizó su voz. —Cariño, sé que quieres un niño.

Ella se volvió indignada—. Por supuesto que quiero un niño. Y nadie quiere a Aimee. ¿Por qué no debo tratar de ayudarla?

—¿Y qué dirán las revistas de cotilleos de su origen?

—¿Por qué van a decir nada? Aimee tiene el pelo como el mío. Diré que es la huérfana de un primo perdido hace mucho tiempo, de Estados Unidos o algo así.

—Ángel, todo Londres sabrá que es una hija ilegítima de una mujer desconocida—, dijo Sasuke. —Van a pensar exactamente lo que Itachi pensaba.

—Hace mucho que dejé de preocuparme por los escándalos que aparecían en esas revistas asquerosas. Lo dijo con voz arrogante, pero Sasuke sabía que sí le importaba.

Los periodistas habían utilizado gran parte de su matrimonio con Sakura para aumentar la tirada de sus periódicos. Por alguna razón, el público en general había estado fascinado por los detalles de cómo Sakura había cambiado la decoración de la casa de la Mount Street, lo que ocurría en sus fiestas, y el tema de cada pelea que tuvo con Sasuke, reales o ficticias.

Como hermano del segundo duque más poderoso de Inglaterra y Escocia, Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a ser observado, y a que escribieran acerca de él, pero Sakura no. Había llevado una vida muy privada y esto le había afectado profundamente.

Sasuke admitía que no había hecho nada para mantener alejada la atención de los borregos de los periodistas. Había llevado a Sakura a garitos de mala muerte, permitía que estuviera en su estudio mientras pintaba modelos desnudas, y viajó con ella a París, donde trabajó durante días sin dormir, mientras ella iba de compras y a las fiestas.

Los periódicos los habían adorado.

—Pero podría importarle a Aimee —, dijo Sasuke-. —Con el tiempo.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron con determinación. —No voy a dejar que la niña crezca en la pobreza y sintiéndose no deseada. Quien quiera que sea ese hombre, evidentemente no quiere a Aimee. Mirabelle, dijo que ella era su modelo, pensó que estaba posando para el gran y generoso Sasuke Uchiha. También eras famoso por no traicionar a tu esposa, nunca hubiera creído que eras tú, si tú y yo no hubiéramos estado separados—. Suspiró. —Si yo no te hubiera dejado.

—Sakura, por el amor de Dios, la existencia de Aimee no es culpa tuya.

—Debería haberme quedado, Sasuke. Debería haber intentado hacer que funcionara.

Estaba temblando, con los ojos demasiado brillantes. No había dormido toda la noche, y ahora la muy tonta, se recriminaba por cosas que no debía.

—Te volví loca, mi amor—, dijo Sasuke. —¿Recuerdas? He leído la carta que me escribiste cientos de veces, cada vez con la esperanza de que dijera algo diferente.

—Lo sé. Pero me escapé. Fui una cobarde.

—Para con esto—. Sasuke la abrazó. Olía a sol, quería hundirse en ella y permanecer allí el resto del día. —He conocido a muchos cobardes, Sakura. Tú no lo eres. ¡Dios mío, si te casaste conmigo!. Para eso hace falta estar armada de valor.

—No me tomes el pelo en estos momentos—, dijo Sakura sobre su hombro. —Por favor.

Sasuke le acarició el cabello, rosa brillante a la luz del sol. —Calla, mi amor. Puedes cuidar a la niña, si lo deseas.

—Gracias.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, no le gustaba el asunto. No le importaba la generosidad de Sakura ni que cuidara a la pequeña huérfana de una madre pobre, si no que intentara calmar con ello una culpa imaginaria. También le preocupaba lo que haría ese loco una vez que se enterara de que Sakura tenía a Aimee.

Sasuke haría lo imposible para encontrar al canalla. Aimee se despertó, vio a Sakura, y reclamó su atención. En este momento, la niña requería ser alimentada, protegida y querida.

Ya habría tiempo suficiente para resolver complicadas emociones de adultos. Sakura levantó a la niña. Aimee comenzó a llorar y alargó los brazos hacia Sasuke.

Resignado, él extendió los brazos, tratando de disimular lo encantado que se sentía, cuando ella dejó de llorar al apoyarse sobre su pecho.

Sakura sonrió, con las mejillas aún húmedas. —Te guste o no, Sasuke, ha decidido que le perteneces.

—Lo que significa que si deseas cuidar de ella, voy a tener que seguir cerca de ti.

—Hasta que se acostumbre a mí, sin duda. En ese caso, más vale que envíes a Bellamy a comprar los billetes para regresar a Londres.

—¿A Londres? ¿Y qué pasa con Kilmorgan? Aquí tiene mucho espacio para correr, y a los niños de los arrendatarios para jugar.

Sakura le dirigió una de esas miradas que mostraban la superioridad del pensamiento femenino.

—Tengo que hacer los arreglos para encontrar niñera e institutriz, debo ocuparme de la ropa, preparar el cuarto de los niños. Un centenar de cosas que hacer antes de que comience la temporada.

Sasuke lanzó a Aimee por los aires. —No está lista para hacer su debut, seguro. Es demasiado pequeña para bailar el vals.

—No seas tonto. Durante la temporada estoy siempre muy liada, y no voy a mandar a mi hija al campo, mientras me ocupo de entretener a los invitados.

—¿A diferencia de lo que hicieron nuestros propios padres, quieres decir?— Aimee se divertía tirando del pelo a Sasuke hasta que él volvió a lanzarla al aire y atraparla. Ella gritó de alegría.

—Sí—, dijo Sakura. —Me acuerdo de lo sola y poco querida que me sentía. No dejaré que Aimee crezca lejos de mí—. Sakura estaba decidida.

Sasuke abrazó a Aimee de nuevo, pero sentía ciertos recelos.

Sabía que la pérdida de su bebé, había herido profundamente a Sakura, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta este momento de lo mucho que deseaba tener hijos. ¿Tanto como para desear hacer suya a Aimee? Utilizando una lógica retorcida, Aimee no habría nacido si Sakura no hubiera dejado a Sasuke. Una cosa era cierta: no importaban en absoluto las complicadas motivaciones de Sakura, estaba decidida a ir a Londres con Aimee.

Aimee sólo estaba tranquila con Sasuke y, Sasuke estaba decidido a no permitir que que Sakura se alejara de su vista. Ergo, se marcharían a Londres.

Sakura y él, que hasta ahora habían sido dos satélites que giraban recelosos uno alrededor del otro, ahora se convertirían en un sólido trío.

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**


	15. capítulo 15

_Londres se sorprendió al oír hablar del alejamiento entre el Lord escocés y su Lady._

_El Lord se ha retirado al continente, y la Lady ya no vive en Mount Street. Hay un dicho, al que más de una novia y un novio deberían prestar atención: Quién rápido se casa, pronto se arrepiente._

_Enero 1878_

Sasuke había llamado a Sakura valiente en la terraza, pero Sakura vio quien era realmente valiente cuando observaba a Sasuke durante el viaje a Londres.

Salieron un día después de dar a Mirabelle un funeral apropiado, una triste tumba en el cementerio empapado por la lluvia.

Aimee se había encaprichado con Sasuke y apenas permitía que nadie más la tocara. Permitía a Sakura que la abrazara, asociando en su diminuto cerebro que Sakura iba con Sasuke. Pero también dejó claro que prefería a Sasuke. Él permitía complacido que Aimee se sentara en su regazo, jugara con su reloj de bolsillo, saltara sobre sus rodillas, le tirara del pelo, y se apoderara de su nariz.

Sakura nunca había pensado que a Sasuke se le dieran bien los niños, cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, había estado secretamente preocupada de que Sasuke no se interesara por el bebé cuando naciera. Ahora, mientras le observaba desde su asiento en el compartimiento, pensó divertida que quizás se le dieran incluso mejor que a ella.

Le dio la leche en su propia taza, le permitió desmigar el pan en el vino de la cena...

—¡Todo tiene un límite!—, dijo Sasuke mientras le entregaba la niña sucia a Evans, para que le cambiara el pañal.

La doncella se había suavizado bastante después de observar a Sasuke con Aimee, y había empezado a dedicarle sonrisas indulgentes.

Mientras el tren continuaba rodando, Sasuke se durmió apoyado contra la pared del compartimiento, con Aimee dormida en sus brazos.

Ver a su enorme marido, vestido con un kilt, con el bebé sobre su pecho, hizo que el corazón de Sakura se caldeara.

Cuando llegaron a Londres a la mañana siguiente, Sasuke indicó a su cochero que les llevara a casa de Sakura. Ella fue muy consciente de las miradas de sus vecinos mientras bajaba del coche en el norte de Audley Street, seguida por su marido con un bebé.

Sintió como se levantaban todas las cortinas. Sasuke estaba en lo cierto: los cotilleos serían implacables. Su personal de la casa, había estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Morton advertido por un telegrama de Bellamy, había acondicionado la habitación de Daniel como habitación infantil. También se había tomado la libertad de ponerse en contacto con su sobrina, una niñera que buscaba empleo.

Morton había dispuesto que la señorita Westlock fuera entrevistada por la tarde, si a milady le parecía bien, lo que así fue.

—Por eso siempre dije que te quedaste con mis mejores sirvientes—,dijo Sasuke. —Morton es un dios entre los mayordomos.

—Me esfuerzo por hacerlo lo mejor posible, milord—, dijo Morton con frialdad.

—Sé que lo haces, Morton, pero soy consciente de a quien preferirías si tuvieras que elegir entre mi esposa y yo. Dile a Bellamy que me prepare un té Darjeeling, sé un buen muchacho.

A Sakura le gustó la señorita Westlock cuando la conoció, estaba segura de que sería así estando recomendada por Morton, y la contrató en el acto. Era una sensata mujer de treinta y cinco años, Miss Westlock había dado por sentado que no iba a ser rechazada y trajo su equipaje con ella.

Rápidamente se instaló en la habitación de arriba, junto al cuarto de la niña y asumió sus funciones.

Sakura planeaba pasar el resto de la jornada desempaquetando y yendo de compras. Había un montón de cosas que comprar; muebles, un cochecito de bebé, pañales, ropita, juguetes.

Sasuke decidió acercarse a su casa con Bellamy para ver cómo avanzaban las reparaciones.

Tuvo que llevarse a la señorita Westlock y a Aimee con él cuando la niña dejó claro que no pensaba perderle de vista.

Sakura miró divertida, aunque con cierta tristeza, como Sasuke subía a su coche con Aimee en brazos, seguido por la señorita Westlock que llevaba una gran bolsa con todo lo que podrían necesitar.

Sakura y Sasuke no se habían separado desde que salieron de Londres, le parecía extraño caminar por la casa sin tropezar con él.

He vivido tres años y medio sin él, se recordó. Tres años y medio. Y, sin embargo, una tarde sin Sasuke, y ya la casa parecía vacía. Decidió que el mejor recurso era mantenerse ocupada, por lo que ordenó a su cochero que la llevara a Regent Street.

Sakura descubrió que le gustaba ir de compras para la niña. Ella examinó la mercancía en tantas tiendas que Evans comenzó a gruñir sobre las desgastadas suelas de sus zapatos.

Sakura la hizo callar y apiló en los brazos de la mujer libros ilustrados, bloques de construcción, un servicio de té diminuto, y una muñeca casi de la mitad del tamaño de la doncella.

Los conocidos que encontró la miraron con evidente curiosidad y ella les dijo que estaba planeando adoptar un niño. Lo sabrían, tarde o temprano, razonó. Además no tenía la intención de mantener en secreto la existencia de Aimee.

Cuando volvió a casa, los lacayos se quejaron tanto como Evans, mientras transportaban caja tras caja.

Sakura encontró una carta de Ainsley Douglas esperando en la mesa del vestíbulo.

Sasuke aún no había regresado, y se apresuró a ir a su habitación para leerla. Leyó la nota dos veces y la besó.

—¡Dios te bendiga, Ainsley, vieja amiga!— dijo, y guardó la carta en su pecho.

Cuando Sasuke volvió a casa con una Aimee dormida en sus brazos, se encontró con Sakura en la habitación de los niños.

La señorita Westlock tenía que solucionar algunos asuntos, por lo que fue Sasuke quien llevó a Aimee a la cama. Sakura estaba en la ventana de la habitación de los niños, la mirada fija en la tarde que caía, acariciando el pelo rubio de una enorme muñeca que estaba sentada en el asiento junto a ella.

Sasuke acostó a Aimee en su cuna, la tapó con una manta y se acercó a Sakura. Sakura no se volvió. Un debilitado rayo de sol de la tarde, le tocó la cara, y el dolor que vio allí le rompió el corazón. Sasuke le tocó el hombro.

—Sakura—. Sakura se volvió hacia él, con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas.

Abrió la boca como si quisiera justificar su llanto, pero las palabras se quedaron atragantadas. Sasuke abrió los brazos, y Sakura se perdió en ellos.

Los recuerdos inundaron de nuevo a Sasuke cuando la abrazó contra él. No recuerdes. No dejes que te hagan daño.

Pero los recuerdos no tenían piedad. Tan claro como si hubiera sido ayer, se vio llegando a la habitación de Sakura en la casa de Mount Street después de que hubiera abortado a su hijo.

Sasuke iba tambaleándose borracho, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sai para mantenerle sobrio.

En el tren de Dover a Londres, Sasuke había mantenido una botella de whisky en su boca, en un intento de ahogar el horrible dolor que desgarraba sus entrañas.

Nunca había sentido nada igual, ni siquiera cuando su madre murió años antes. Nunca había estado cerca de su madre, apenas la había conocido. Su padre les había mantenido, a todos los hermanos alejados de la frágil duquesa, los celos del viejo duque llegaban incluso a sus hijos. Laduquesa había muerto a causa de que esos celos obsesivos. La pena por su madre no fue nada comparada con la que había sentido cuando Sai

finalmente consiguió meter en su cabeza que Sakura había perdido a su hijo y estaba en peligro de morir ella misma.

El whisky de malta no disminuyó la culpa de Sasuke ni el dolor ni una milésima, pero continuó bebiendo, intentándolo con desesperación.

Cuando llegó a la casa y logró subir las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de Sakura. Recordó encontrarla recostada en un diván delante de la chimenea.

Su pelo estaba suelto, su cara intensamente pálida. Le miró con ojos enrojecidos, cuando Sasuke se tambaleó. Logró llegar al diván y cayó de rodillas, hundiendo la cabeza en su regazo.

—Lo siento—. Graznó. —Lo siento mucho—. Había esperado sentirse mejor en cualquier momento. En cualquier momento, ella acariciaría su cabello y le susurraría que todo estaba bien. Que ella le perdonaba. Pero ese toque nunca llegó.

Sasuke se había dado cuenta, en las sombrías semanas que siguieron, de lo terriblemente egoísta y despiadadamente bastardo, que había sido. Se vió sorprendido y dolido cuando Sakura no le había acariciado para aliviar su dolor. Buscó sus ojos, encontrando una mirada brillante en un rostro tan blanco que parecía tallado en mármol.

Sasuke había tratado de abrazarla, pero estaba tan borracho, que cayó a cuatro patas y vomitó en la alfombra en su lugar.

Sai, que rara vez mostraba emoción de ningún tipo, había arrastrado a Sasuke, fuera de la habitación, frunciendo el ceño con furia. Bellamy le había limpiado, mientras que Sai le miraba furioso.

—Sakura lloraba por ti—, dijo. —Así que fui a buscarte. No sé por qué te quiere. Estás borracho todo el tiempo—. Sasuke no tenía idea del por qué tampoco.

Cuando se sintió mejor, Sasuke buscó a Sakura, sabiendo que tenía que pedir disculpas por partida doble.

La había encontrado en la habitación infantil, con la mano en la cuna tallada que habían elegido juntos cuando se enteraron de que estaba embarazada. Sasuke se le acercó por detrás y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de ella, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro.

—No puedo decirte cuánto lo siento—, dijo. —Lo que ha pasado, el no haber estado aquí, el haber llegado borracho. Creo que me moriré si no me perdonas.

—Me imagino que acabaré perdonándote —, contestó Sakura, acariciando con un dedo la madera pulida de la cuna. —Suelo hacerlo.

La tensión que le invadía disminuyó, relajó los hombros y enterró su rostro en el cabello fragante de su esposa.

—Podemos intentarlo de nuevo. Podemos intentar tener otro bebé.

—Era un niño.

—Lo sé. Sai me lo dijo—. La besó en la curva del cuello, cerrando los ojos para contener las dolorosas lágrimas.

—Tal vez la próxima vez será un niño también.

—Todavía no—. La respuesta de Sakura fue tan poco audible que casi no la oyó.

Sasuke creyó entenderla. Necesitaba tiempo para sanar. Sasuke conocía a las mujeres y sus dolencias a través de sus modelos, sabía que no podían posar totalmente desnudas cuando tenían la regla, y que a veces no podían trabajar durante semanas después de dar a luz o haber tenido

un aborto involuntario. Les molestaba no trabajar, porque necesitaban el dinero. Algunas llevaban a sus bebés con ellas al estudio, porque no podían permitirse el lujo de contratar a alguien que los cuidara, y las modelos con frecuencia, no tenían ni maridos, ni amantes fieles.

A Sasuke nunca le importó, le gustaban los niños.

—Cuando estés preparada, avísame,— le dijo Sasuke a Sakura,acariciando su mejilla. —Dímelo, y empezaremos de nuevo.

Sakura se apartó de él, con sus ojos verdes llameando en su blanco rostro.

—¿Es tan fácil para ti? Este niño no llegó a nacer, pero no importa, ¿simplemente vamos a tratar de tener otro?

Sasuke parpadeó ante su repentina furia. —Eso no es lo que quise decir.

—¿Por qué te molestaste en regresar de París, Sasuke? Serías más feliz allí con tus amigos, tratando de ver cuánto se puede beber antes de que no puedas caminar.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás, enfadado, sobre todo porque ella se acercaba bastante a la verdad. —No estoy borracho ahora.

—No estás tan borracho como cuando llegaste a casa para consolarme y vomitaste en mi alfombra.

—Eso fue un accidente desafortunado.

Sakura apretó los puños. —¡Maldita sea!, ¿por qué regresaste?

—Sai dijo que me necesitabas.

—Sai dijo… Sai dijo… ¿Es esa la razón por la que volviste a casa? No fue porque querías estar conmigo? ¿No por lo que había ocurrido?

—¡Maldita sea, Sakura!, deja de tergiversar mis palabras. ¿Crees que no siento nada? ¿Crees que no siento cómo se me ha roto el corazón? ¿Por qué crees que bebo? Estoy tratando de aliviar el dolor, y no lo logro.

—Pobrecito, mi pobre incomprendido.

Si le hubiera abofeteado, no le habría escocido tanto.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?—, preguntó. —Nunca te he visto así.

—El asunto es que perdimos a nuestro hijo—, casi gritó Sakura. —Pero no regresaste a casa para consolarme, Sasuke. Viniste para que yo te consolara a tí—. Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Por supuesto que quiero consolarte. Debemos consolarnos mutuamente.

—No me queda consuelo alguno. No me queda nada. Me he quedado vacía, y tú no estabas aquí. ¡Maldito seas!, ¡te necesitaba, y no estabas aquí!— Ella se apartó, con el brazo sobre su vientre, la mortecina luz hacía refulgir su pelo.

—Lo sé—, dijo Sasuke, desgarrado. —Lo sé. Pero cariño, fue tan inesperado. El embarazo iba bien, no podíamos prever que esto iba a suceder.

—Podrías haberlo sabido si hubieras estado en ese baile conmigo. Si hubieras estado en Londres. Si no hubieras desaparecido semanas atrás, sin molestarte en decirme dónde ibas.

—¿Quieres mantenerme atado con una correa ahora?— La ira de Sasuke, alimentada por el dolor, estalló en su interior. —¿Sabes por qué me fui?, discutíamos casi constantemente. Necesitabas descansar de mí.

—Y decidiste irte…, en medio de la noche, sin decir ni una palabra. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era que te quedaras. Tal vez prefiera pelear contigo que estar en una casa vacía contigo a cientos de millas de distancia. ¿Alguna vez te lo has preguntado? No, sólo desaparecías y tratabas de compensarlo con regalos tontos cuando decidías volver a casa.

¡Dios mío!, le enloquecía más que ninguna mujer de todas las que había conocido. No, más que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido jamás, hombre o mujer, sin lugar a dudas. —Sakura, mi padre mató a su propia esposa. Apretó su cuello hasta ahogarla. ¿Por qué? Debido a que estaban siempre discutiendo, él estaba borracho, y no pudo controlar su ira. ¿Crees que quiero que eso suceda? ¿Crees que quiero salir de un estado de estupor un día para ver que te he hecho daño?

Sakura le miró fijamente en estado de shock. —¿De qué estás hablando? Nunca me has golpeado.

—¡Porque siempre me he ido antes de que pudiera suceder!

—¡Dios mío, Sasuke, ¿estás diciendo que te vas porque si te quedaras me pegarías?

—¡No!— Sasuke nunca imaginó hacer una cosa así, pero siempre estuvo aterrorizado de haber heredado el carácter de su padre.

El anciano había enviado a un psiquiátrico a Sai por ser el único testigo de la muerte de su madre, y había azotado a Sasuke por su necesidad de pintar.

—Por supuesto que no quiero golpearte Sakura—, dijo. —Nunca lo haría.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

Su exasperación volvió. —¿Tiene un hombre que explicar todas sus ideas a su esposa?

—Si está casado conmigo, sí.

Sasuke de repente, sintió ganas de reír. —Oh, mi pequeña debutante, ¡menudas garras tienes!

—No quiero hablar de garras, gracias. Tampoco quiero que me tomes el pelo o que tomes decisiones por mi propio bien. Quiero un matrimonio normal. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?

—¿Te refieres a un matrimonio en el que me pase todo el día en mi club y suelte un gruñido detrás de mi periódico en la cena? En el que estaría obligado a tener una amante para satisfacer mis deseos, ya que tú no tendrías ningún interés en los placeres más bajos de la vida. Te pasarías el día comprando cosas inútiles y estaría aliviado de que no me pisotearas—. Se había quedado sin aliento, esperaba ver su sonrisa ante tan ridícula escena, pero ella sólo le miró furiosa.

—Ese es tu habitual punto de vista: todo o nada. En tu opinión, o tenemos un matrimonio salvaje y escandaloso, o me ignoras completamente. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en algo intermedio?

—No, porque siempre es así—.Sasuke apretó las manos, tratando de calmarse. —¿Lo ves? Discutimos por todo. O bien hacemos el amor o gritamos hasta derrumbar la casa. Te dejo, porque eso debe ser muy agotador para ti. Si te preocupa que me lie con otras mujeres.. .

—No me preocupa eso. Sai me lo habría dicho.

—Ah, sí, Sai. Tu protector, mi vigilante. El querido Sai, que siempre está a tu lado.

—Por el amor de Dios, Sasuke, ¿no estarás celoso de Sai, ¿verdad? Nunca soñaría en traicionarte.

—Por supuesto que no estoy celoso.

¿O sí? No es que Sai tratara de seducir a Sakura, porque Sai no sabría cómo hacerlo. Su hermano satisfacía sus necesidades con putas, pero sin establecer vínculos emocionales con ninguna mujer. Pero Sai era un buen amigo de Sakura, tal vez mejor amigo de lo que Sasuke jamás sería.

Eso le irritó.

—Parece que le prefieres a tu lado.

—Porque él si está aquí . Tú nunca estás, excepto cuando te conviene. Y entonces intentas seducirme o mostrarme a tus amigos como una dulce debutante que tiene el suficiente carácter para admitirlos como son. Tú no resultas… cómodo.

—¡Oh Señor!, ¡Líbrame de ser cómodo!. Eso suena a los balbuceantes viejos de los clubs, con zapatillas grises de paño. Por eso me voy, querida. Para que vivas cómoda.

—No resultas reconfortante, no en lo más mínimo. No estabas aquí cuando más te necesitaba.

Sasuke se percató hacia la mitad de la discusión de que esta vez no le perdonaría tan fácilmente. Sakura no se acercaría, no le sonreiría, ni le diría lo feliz que estaba de verle a pesar de las circunstancias. No le recibiría con los brazos abiertos en su cama, ni oiría su envolvente risa, que le hacía recordar, lo fantástico que era estar junto a su esposa.

Esta vez, su recibimiento fue glacial. Sasuke dio un paso atrás, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Me he disculpado, Sakura. Lo siento de verdad. Si hubiera supuesto lo que podría ocurrir, me hubiera quedado a tu lado. Necesitas tiempo para sanar, lo entiendo. Envia a por mí cuando quieras que vuelva.

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de ella. Bajó las escaleras, salió de la casa y cogió el primer tren a Escocia. Allí bebió el whisky Uchiha hasta ahogarse, esperando un mensaje de Sakura que nunca llegó.

Los recuerdos de Sasuke, se extinguieron y volvió al presente.

Estaba de pie en la habitación de Aimee, apretando a Sakura contra él, viendo cómo incluso la débil luz del sol hacía brillar los suaves rizos, por encima de la oreja.

—Sakura—, susurró. —Era un bastardo egoísta. ¿Me crees cuando te digo que ahora soy consciente de ello?

Sakura estudió la capa de hollín depositado en el alféizar de la ventana.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y lo has olvidado todo? Lo dudo, mi amor—. El suspiro de Sakura fue tan suave que casi se le pasa por alto.

—He terminado con esa parte de nuestras vidas. La ira, las recriminaciones, el dolor. No quiero volver a recordarlo.

Sasuke besó el cálido hueco detrás de la oreja.

—Yo tampoco quiero recordarlo. Y no quiero que me perdones. ¿Lo entiendes? Nunca me perdones.

—Sasuke.

—Escúchame. Cuando te dije que te quería en mi vida otra vez, quiero decir que quiero devolverte todo lo que cogí de ti.

—No cogiste nada de mí—, dijo Sakura.

—¡Bobadas!. Te amaba y te adoraba, pero te vaciaba como un hombre sediento bebiendo de una fuente. Me encantaba todo lo que me dabas, admiración, aceptación, amor, perdón… Pero me olvidé de amarte de igual forma.

—¿Y has cambiado?

Se rió ante el escepticismo de su tono. —Me gustaría pensar que sí. Quiero compensarte por todo lo que te he hecho.

Sakura se giró en sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. —No podemos hablar de eso ahora mismo, Sasuke. Por favor.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Era un idiota, quería que le admirara por haber cambiado, cuando era evidente que tenía otras cosas en su cabeza. ¿Sería ese su castigo? ¿Ver como la mujer que adoraba permanecía indiferente a sus esfuerzos para hacer las paces?

—Me ha escrito Ainsley—, dijo Sakura. —La carta estaba aquí cuando llegué después de las compras.

A Sasuke le importaba un bledo todo, pero Sakura esperaba una respuesta.

—¿Cómo están las cosas?

—Está planeado un encuentro con Louisa. Después de todos estos años, finalmente podré ver a mi hermana otra vez.

Sasuke la abrazó con más fuerza, sabiendo lo importante que era para ella.

—Excelente noticia. ¿Dónde y cuándo os encontraréis?

—Mañana por la tarde en Holland Park. Y no, no estás invitado. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola.

Le lanzó una mirada severa, y Sasuke sonrió.

—Muy bien, cariño. No me inmiscuiré—. No era exactamente así, pero ella no tenía por qué saber eso.

—Gracias.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza para besarla, pero justo en ese momento se despertó Aimee.

Sakura empujó bruscamente a Sasuke, cogió la muñeca, y se acercó sonriendo a Aimee, mientras le enseñaba su nuevo juguete.

•••

Sakura llegó al lugar de reunión en Holland Park, antes de la hora acordada. Se paseaba, imaginando todo tipo de razones por las que su hermana no sería capaz de llegar. Tal vez su padre se hubiera enterado del proyecto y encerrado a Louisa en su dormitorio. Tal vez Louisa, había cambiado de idea, y seguía enojada por la fuga de Sakura.

Pero no, ella confiaba en Ainsley. Era encantadora, si alguien podía lograr ese encuentro era ella, además el hecho de que fuera una de las damas de compañía de la reina, le confería un gran ascendiente con la madre de Sakura.

Ainsley también era ingeniosa. Si alguien podía organizar una reunión secreta entre Sakura y Louisa, esa era Ainsley Douglas. Sin embargo, Sakura abría y cerraba las manos mientras caminaba.

¿Qué le diría a Louisa cuando la viera? "¿Qué ha sido de ti en estos seis años?" O "¡Cielos, cuanto has crecido!".

La última vez que Sakura había hablado con su hermana, Louisa llevaba coletas y admiraba a Sakura, le preguntaba continuamente sobre la ropa, el pelo, el matrimonio, y los hombres, como si la inocente Sakura, consultara todas las noches el oráculo de los dioses y lo supiera todo.

No había visto a su hermana, desde que se casó con Sasuke, sólo la vislumbró una vez, con el corazón destrozado, y vio que se había convertido en una hermosa joven.

Sakura oyó un crujido detrás, y su pulso se aceleró. Salió del estrecho sendero dirigiéndose a una arboleda espesa, vio la ancha espalda de un hombre con el pelo oscuro alejándose de ella —Sasuke—, dijo con desesperación, entonces el hombre se dio vuelta.

No era Sasuke.

Sakura se volvió, e intentó alejarse, pero sólo dio dos pasos antes de que el hombre la cogiera por la cintura levantándola. Le tapó la boca con la mano para evitar que gritara.

—Sakura—, dijo, la caliente saliva mojó su oído. —Cariño, nunca vuelvas a dejarme.

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **

Gracias por comentar Vale, espero que te guste el capítulo 

Trataré de actualizar diario :) 


	16. capítulo 16

_Lady S.U. sorprendió a todo Londres organizando una velada en su nueva morada en North Audley Street, con el propósito expreso de presentar a una mezzo-soprano recién venida de Irlanda, Sarah Connelly, a los de gustos más exigentes en Londres. Muchos fueron los que acudieron a tan preciada invitación, hasta que la casa casi rebosaba._

_Marzo, 1878_

Sakura luchó, mordió y pateó, pero el hombre no la soltó.

La arrastró por el camino a través de una abertura entre los altos setos, lo que impedía que les vieran desde el camino. Era una locura. Estaba en elcentro de un parque, en el centro de Londres, en medio de la tarde, pero ese bosquecillo aislado parecía un profundo bosque.

Oyó el reloj de la iglesia dar las cuatro. Ainsley y Louisa llegarían al lugar concertado.

Pero, ¿qué encontrarían? Nada, no había tenido la presencia de ánimo para dejar caer un pañuelo o un broche, como hacían las heroínas de sus novelas de aventuras. Ainsley supondría que se había retrasado, o peor aún, que había cambiado de opinión. ¿Qué pensaría Louisa?,

Sakura no quería ni pensarlo. El hombre la giró hacia él. Sakura le arañó la cara, y él la golpeó, sintió el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

—No pelees conmigo, Sakura. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro—. Se parecía a Sasuke, era alto y tenía el pelo del mismo color, pero su voz sonaba completamente distinta.

Sasuke tenía una aterciopelada voz de barítono y la de este hombre era áspera y aguda. Sakura oyó un grito, y sin previo aviso, el hombre la soltó.

Tropezó y cayó sobre su trasero, arañándose con los arbustos al caer. Se escucharon unas pisadas de botas en el camino y unas manos la levantaron del suelo. Luchó a ciegas para soltarse, hasta que oyó una voz entrecortada —Sakura.

Sakura gritó y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello al verdadero Sasuke, aferrándose a él aliviada.

Sasuke la separó de su cuerpo y la miró con los ojos brillantes por la rabia. —Maldita sea. Le voy a matar.

Sakura estaba demasiado asustada, jadeante y enfadada, para discutir. Se agarraba a Sasuke buscando su calor, su fuerza y la seguridad de tenerle allí.

—Era él, ¿no?— Le oyó preguntar. —¿Mi doble?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —De espaldas sois idénticos.

—¿Y de frente?

—Se parece, pero no es exactamente igual—. Sasuke olía tan bien, a hombre y a aire puro. —Nadie que te conozca bien, os confundiría después del primer momento.

—¡Que Dios le confunda! Copiar mis cuadros y quemar mi casa, es una cosa. Tocar a mi esposa es imperdonable.

Sakura cerró los ojos. El corazón le latía con miedo, no sólo por ella, sino ante la idea de Sasuke, persiguiendo a un loco. Todo lo que quería era tranquilizarse en su cálido abrazo y volver a casa.

—Quédate conmigo.

Sasuke la abrazó tan fuerte que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón agitado, y su caliente aliento jadeante.

—Lo haré, cariño. Lo haré.

Sonaron las campanadas de los cuartos, Sakura levantó la cabeza. —Louisa…—, dijo. Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la sacó de entre los arbustos al sitio en el que debía haberse encontrado con Louisa.

No había nadie allí. Al otro lado del parque, Sakura vio a Ainsley y la alta figura de Louisa alejarse del brazo.

Otras personas paseaban cerca, y estaban demasiado lejos para que pudiera llamarlas sin llamar la atención. —Louisa…—, susurró Sakura.

Sasuke le pasó su brazo alrededor. —Lo siento, cariño. Escribe a la señora Douglas y concierta otra reunión. En un lugar más seguro esta vez.

Sakura mantuvo su mirada en Louisa, su hermana pequeña era ya muy alta, se la veía altiva y elegante con su traje marrón. Louisa no volvió la vista, se alejó con Ainsley, con la orgullosa cabeza erguida.

Hasta que no estuvo sentada ante la chimenea con una bolsa de agua caliente en el regazo, Sakura no le preguntó a Sasuke. —¿Cómo pudiste acudir en mi rescate?

Sakura estaba tan pálida, tan asustada, que la furia de Sasuke no disminuía.

Ese día el hombre, quienquiera que fuese, había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

—Sasuke—, dijo Sakura.

Sasuke le respondió distraídamente: —Estaba siguiéndote, por supuesto.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—¿Crees que no me preocupaba que te reunieras con tu hermana en una esquina del parque? Al parecer me preocupé con razón.

Sakura tomó una taza de té humeante que le había llevado Evans.

—Estoy muy agradecida de que me rescataras, por supuesto, pero eso no quiere decir que apruebe que me espiaras.

—¿Espiarte? Nada tan dramático, cariño. Lo que realmente temía era que tu padre se hubiera enterado del plan y apareciera por allí, o que atrajeras la atención de un ladrón de joyas. Nunca soñé que mi némesis se escondiera en los arbustos, esperando para secuestrarte.

Sakura se estremeció, y Sasuke maldijo de nuevo al hombre. El ver a Sakura manchada de barro y sangrando en el suelo había despertado algo primitivo en él.

Incluso ahora ver la contusión en la comisura de su boca lo llenaba de furia. Sasuke contuvo su cólera mientras se inclinaba para besarla. Le acarició la cara con cuidado sin rozar la magulladura—. ¿Te importa quedarte sola un rato? Tengo que salir.

—¿Tienes que hacerlo?— Esa misma mañana, que Sakura se aferrara de su mano y le pidiera que se quedara le hubiera llenado de alegría. En ese momento necesitaba encontrar a ese otro Sasuke y romperle el cuello.

—No tardaré mucho—, prometió.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A hablar con un hombre sobre un perro—. Sasuke la besó de nuevo, miró a Evans, y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke nunca había estado en Scotland Yard y en cualquier otro momento podría haber encontrado entretenida la experiencia. Saltó de su coche en Whitehall, sujetándose el sombrero para que no se lo arrancara el viento, y entró en el complejo de edificios.

El interior era sencillo y lleno de hombres con trajes oscuros o con uniformes. Sasuke llamó la atención del más cercano, tocándole en el hombro y exigió ver al inspector Inuzuka.

—Está en el D.I.C., jefe,— dijo el hombre. —Suba por esta escalera—. Sasuke subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

No se molestó en preguntar de nuevo y fue abriendo todas las puertas hasta que encontró el inspector en una habitación con dos detectives sin uniforme.

Sasuke entró como una tromba y apoyó los puños sobre el escritorio de Inuzuka. —¿Qué ha averiguado?—, exigió. —¿Algún progreso?

Inuzuka observó a Sasuke sin alarmarse. —Algunos.

—Cuéntemelo todo. Quiero encontrarle—. La expresión de Inuzuka mostró más interés. Era bueno en su trabajo, seguía como un sabueso una pista hasta encontrar a los culpables.

—Algo nuevo ha sucedido.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Atacó a mi esposa, eso es lo que pasó—. Sasuke puso el sombrero y el bastón en la mesa. —Se atrevió a poner sus manos sobre Sakura, y va a pagar un alto precio por eso.

—¿La atacó? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?— Sasuke describió lo que había sucedido, mientras que Inuzuka garabateaba en un papel. Era zurdo, notó Sasuke.

Mientras Inuzuka escribía, Sasuke se paseaba. Los otros dos detectives tenían la cabeza inclinada sobre los papeles, uno se levantó y salió, y un sargento uniformado entró a hablar con otro.

Sasuke, finalmente se cansó de caminar y se dejó caer en una silla.

—¿Sería posible que hablara con su esposa?— preguntó Inuzuka. — Cualquier cosa que pueda recordar será de utilidad.

—Hoy no. Está alterada.

—Sí, ya me lo imagino. ¿Está bien ¿Ha resultado herida?

—Él la golpeó. Va a pagar por ello.

Inuzuka echó un vistazo al otro detective y al sargento, se levantó de la mesa, tomó por el hombro a Sasuke, y casi lo empujó hacia fuera por el pasillo hasta una habitación vacía.

Inuzuka cerró la puerta y se enfrentó a Sasuke. —Ahora podemos hablar con toda claridad. ¿Qué piensa hacer con ese hombre?

—Matarle es lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

—No es algo que puedas proclamar en una comisaría llena de policías—, dijo Inuzuka con una voz suave. —Confía en mí, le atraparé. Le juzgaremos por falsificación, fraude, incendio, y ahora, asalto.

—No permitiré que Sakura declare en un estrado ante testigos en el Old Bailey, que un hombre trató de secuestrarla. ¿No le gustaría eso a los periodistas? No necesita pasar por esa humillación.

—Incendio intencional podría ser suficiente. Pero necesito probarlo.

—Ese es su trabajo, Inuzuka—, dijo Sasuke enojado.

El inspector parecía molesto. —Necesito pruebas, o no lograré que le condenen. Hubiera sido útil si lo hubieras atrapado en el desván. O le hubieras visto salir huyendo después de provocar el incendio.

—¡Maldita sea!, ¿tienes algo para mí o no?

—No tengo mucho, pero deja de vociferar y permíteme hablar.

Sasuke trató de calmarse, pero estaba demasiado enojado, tenía demasiado miedo. La falsificación le había parecido una broma. El falso Sasuke era capaz de pintar cuadros gloriosos mientras que Sasuke no podía dar ni una pincelada. El fuego lo había enojado, porque el hombre había puesto en peligro la vida de sus sirvientes, completamente inocentes. Pero esto era diferente. Este hombre, quienquiera que fuese, había intentado secuestrar a Sakura.

Podía intentar atacarle a él todo lo que quisiera, pero moriría si tocaba a Sakura.

—Su nombre es Samson Payne—, dijo Inuzuka. —Creció en Sheffield, llegó a Londres para trabajar como secretario en la oficina de un abogado hace unos siete años. Nunca causó ningún problema, según el abogado. Hace dos años cogió su dinero y se marchó al continente. No ha vuelto a oir hablar de él desde entonces.

Sasuke parpadeó. —¿Quieres decir que sabes quién es? ¿Y por qué diablos no me lo habías dicho?

—Sé su nombre. Probablemente sea ese tipo. Pero no sé donde está. Y como has señalado, mi trabajo es encontrarle y demostrar que ha estado haciendo todas esas cosas.

—Muy bien, buen trabajo. ¿Cómo diablos averiguaste su nombre?— Inuzuka le dirigió una fría sonrisa. —Soy detective. Interrogué a Crane y a su asistente, fui de puerta en puerta con su descripción, ofreciendo pagar por la información. He recibido muchas respuestas, hasta que por fin encontré que hasta hace unas semanas, vivió en una habitación alquilada en Great Queen Street, cerca de Lincoln's Inn Fields. Le dio el nombre de Samson Payne a la patrona. Después de varias consultas más, averigué que un caballero del mismo nombre, había trabajado hace varios años para un abogado en Chancery Lane. Lo lógico es pensar que haya alquilado habitaciones en un área que conoce.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no es alguien parecido a mí, que simplemente pasó caminando por el Strand en el momento equivocado?

La sonrisa de Inuzuka se iba ensanchando a medida que describía el acecho sobre el sospechoso—.El abogado tenía una fotografía de él. Se la mostré al asistente de Crane, que me confirmó que era el mismo hombre. Se te parece bastante, pero no es exactamente igual. El abogado me dijo que su pelo era negro, pero con un poco de tinte, algo de maquillaje teatral y algodón para redondear sus mejillas, sería tu viva imagen.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío. —Por favor no me digas que es realmente un Uchiha. Sería demasiado que el promiscuo de nuestro padre hubiera engendrado ese monstruo.

—No temas. Seguí su pista hasta Sheffield. Su madre era hija de un panadero, su padre era un cochero que cuando se retiró abrió una taberna. Son sus verdaderos padres. Me dijeron que a Samson le había gustado pintar desde pequeño, era bastante bueno y quiso estudiar arte. No podían pagarle las lecciones. Habían recibido una carta suya, diciéndoles que había regresado a Londres, que había aprendido pintura y que se quedaría en la ciudad a buscar fortuna.

—¿Y no tienes ni idea de dónde está ahora?—, preguntó Sasuke. —¿Aparte de al acecho en espera de abordar a mi esposa o prender fuego a mi casa?

—Me temo que no. Todavía no

—¿O por qué el diablo se hace pasar por mí?

Inuzuka se encogió de hombros. —Quería ser artista. Tal vez no tenía el dinero o las conexiones para vender su trabajo, o incluso ser reconocido por ello. Tal vez un día alguien le confundió contigo, y pensó que podría hacer dinero de esa manera.

—Eso explica las falsificaciones que engañaron a Crane, para que vendiera los cuadros, pero no la quema de mi casa ni el ataque a Sakura.

Inuzuka se encogió de hombros otra vez—. La gente puede llegar a obsesionarse. Tal vez está tratando de eliminarte para ocupar tu lugar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué atacó a Sakura? Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, no tendría nada que ver conmigo si no la hubiera seguido hasta Londres, estamos separados, me abandonó.

—A Inuzuka se le veía incómodo, como si no quisiera explicaciones sobre la vida privada de Sasuke. —Mi sargento, está vigilando las habitaciones y toda la zona, por si regresa. Se trata de una investigación oficial ahora.

—Quiero atraparle, Inuzuka—. Éste asintió con la cabeza, mirándole de frente a Sasuke a los ojos. —Lo vamos a conseguir. No se preocupe .

Tan pronto como dejó a Evans cacareando alrededor de Sakura como una gallina asustada y él salió de la habitación.

Sakura se levantó, se sentó en su mesa y escribió una carta a Ainsley, diciéndole que había enfermado de repente, pero que ya se estaba recuperando. Era una mala excusa, pero no quería que Louisa se asustara si le contaba la verdad. No sabía lo que Ainsley haría, pero confiaba en ella para que ideara otro plan. Sakura terminó la carta, la dobló, la metió en un sobre y la dejó a un lado para ser enviada.

Sasuke aún no había regresado, por lo que Sakura subió las escaleras para comprobar que Aimee dormía.

La señorita Westlock examinó la boca magullada de Sakura y sugirió una cataplasma a base de hierbas, que le preparó y consiguió que se sintiera mejor.

La hinchazón había desaparecido casi por completo cuando una de las criadas trajo el té. Hacía mucho tiempo que Sakura no había participado en un té infantil. Había pan con mermelada, té flojo con azúcar y leche en abundancia, y una pequeña porción de torta de semillas. Aimee comió con apetito, y la señorita Westlock se aseguró de que Sakura comiera también.

Sasuke aún no había regresado a las ocho, y Sakura, cansada, se fue a la cama.

Se despertó horas más tarde, cuando Sasuke se deslizó debajo de las sábanas con ella, desnudo, como era su costumbre, sin nada de nada. Ella se sentó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sasuke bostezó. —Acostarme. Estoy agotado.

—Tienes un dormitorio propio.

—¿Sí? Debo de haberme metido en éste por error. Sé indulgente, querida, estoy demasiado cansado para levantarme y moverme.

—Entonces me voy yo—. Sakura llegó a la mitad de la cama antes de que el fuerte brazo de Sasuke tirara de ella hacia atrás.

—Es demasiado tarde para estar vagando por la casa, cariño. Vas a molestar a los sirvientes y merecen descansar.

Sakura se metió debajo de las sábanas, renunciando, y Sasuke se echó hacia atrás y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza. Sakura tuvo que admitir dos cosas: que estaba demasiado cómoda para salir de la cama caliente, y que Sasuke tendido a su lado era una espléndida visión.

Sus hombros se extendían por la almohada, con los brazos doblados ocupaba un espacio aún mayor, un mechón de pelo de color oscuro aparecía bajo cada axila. La barba del mismo color sombreaba la mandíbula y sus ojos brillaban como el cobre caliente por debajo de los párpados entrecerrados.

Sakura recordó la primera noche que Sasuke la había llevado a casa, cómo se había sentado en el borde de la cama, en trance, mientras él se quitaba su ropa. La maravilla fascinante de su cuerpo, al aparecer una parte cada vez, la había hecho casi olvidar su propia timidez. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo antes, ni siquiera un hombre sin chaqueta, su padre nunca permitió que nadie estuviera en mangas de camisa en la casa del conde Haruno.

Y entonces, asombrada, Sakura vio desnudo a Sasuke. Su cuerpo era musculoso y su deseo por ella evidente. Se había puesto las manos en las caderas y se rió de ella, sin sentir ni gota de vergüenza. Fue entonces cuando estando sentada con recato en su cama, envuelta en su bata prestada, se dio cuenta de que el objetivo de Sasuke desde que la había visto había sido llevarla allí, a su dormitorio.

No había sido para flirtear, o para conseguir un baile o para robarle un beso. Incluso su matrimonio precipitado, no había sido su objetivo final.

Sasuke había querido todo el tiempo llevarla a su habitación, para sonreírle mientras ella se sentaba en su cama. El coquetear, bailar, besarla, y casarse habían sido simplemente los medios para lograr que ella estuviera allí. Y, como una tonta, Sakura rápidamente había sucumbido.

Acostada junto a él ahora, apoyada en el codo para poder observarle mejor, Sakura decidió que la niña tonta nunca la había abandonado. Estaba fascinada aún por el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Sasuke rozó el labio magullado con delicadeza. —Se ve mejor.

—La seórita Westlock me hizo una cataplasma.

—La excelente señorita Westlock—. Siguió acariciándola con suavidad, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de furia.

—Me pasé toda la tarde y hasta bien entrada la noche intentando dar caza al hijo de puta, pero se esfumó.

Sakura se alarmó. —¿Fuiste a buscarle? Sasuke, es obviamente peligroso. Ten cuidado.

—Yo sí soy peligroso, cariño. Tengo la intención de matarle por haberte tocado.

—Y luego iré a verte colgar de la horca por asesinato. Ve a la policía, y deja de perseguirle.

—Fui a la policía. El Inspector Inuzuka sabe quién es el hombre y dónde se alojaba, pero lamentablemente no sabe donde está ahora. Me dijo que tiene varios hombres trabajando en ello, pero hasta el momento, el señor Payne los ha eludido.

—¿Tu doble se llama Payne?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y le contó lo que le habían dicho.

—¿Crees que volverá a sus habitaciones?—, preguntó cuando terminó.

—¿Con un sargento de la policía recostado en la fachada? Será más inteligente que eso

—¿Sabe Inuzuka por qué el señor Payne se hace pasar por ti?

—Esa misma pregunta se la hice yo—. Sasuke volvió a apoyar la cabeza entre sus manos entrelazadas en la nuca y estudió el dosel de la cama.

—Sólo un loco podría pretender ser yo. He estado deseando desde hace tres años ser otro.

—Eso sería una lástima—. Sería una lástima que Sasuke no fuera otra cosa que él mismo, un enorme escocés estirado en su cama. Ocupaba la mayor parte pero no podía pensar en ninguna otra forma mejor para calentar su lecho. Había pocas cosas más agradables que sentir su largo cuerpo caliente junto al suyo en una noche de invierno. Su voz calmante, sus caricias que podían pasar de suaves a poderosamente seductoras en un instante.

Esperaba que Sasuke hiciera una broma de su declaración, pero sus ojos la miraban con recelo. —¿Lo dices de verdad, cariño?

—Por supuesto que sí—. Le había dicho a Sasuke una vez que nunca hacía nada a medias. Él tendía hacia los extremos, lo que le hacía muy interesante, pero incómodo para convivir.

Toda la familia Uchiha tendía hacia los extremos. Itachi se enfocaba a la política y se rumoreaba que tenía unos apetitos oscuros; Naruto con su obsesión por los caballos, Sai que era capaz de recordar cada palabra de una conversación un par de años después y sin embargo, era incapaz de comprender las sutilezas de la misma, y mucho menos participar en ella. Si Sasuke no hubiera sido exactamente como era: encantador, extravagante, divertido, seductor, sensual, e impredecible. Sakura nunca se hubiera enamorado de él. Se acercó un poco más y apoyó la mano en su cálido pecho.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensombrecieron. —Sakura, no juegues con fuego.

Sakura se acercó, se inclinó y le besó.

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**


	17. capítulo 17

_El marqués de Dunstan mostró en su salón el jueves pasado, varios cuadros de Venecia, tan vívidos que el espectador estaba seguro de oír el chapoteo del agua y las canciones de los gondoleros. Estas exquisitas pinturas son obra de Lord Sasuke Uchiha, aunque él se ha ido a Escocia y se supone que ha terminado de pintar los canales de Venecia._

-_Septiembre_ 1878

A Sasuke el corazón le latía con rapidez mientras deslizaba su mano por detrás de la pesada trenza de Sakura y la acercaba más. Querida mía, no me hagas esto.

Su boca sabía a té dulce, y su cuerpo estaba maravillosamente desnudo debajo de su primoroso camisón. El pequeño volante de su cuello, le arañó la barbilla, y fue introduciendo sus dedos para desabrochar los botones.

El beso de Sakura era desesperado, sus labios se abrieron y le introdujo la lengua en la boca. El idiota de Payne la había asustado, aunque Sakura nunca lo admitiría. Ella era fuerte, su bella mujer, pero sentía las cosas profundamente. Con ese beso buscaba consuelo.

Sasuke no era tan orgulloso como para negarle ese consuelo. La estrechó contra su cuerpo, estremeciéndose al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perderla, si no la hubiera seguido…

Pero lo había hecho, había detenido a Payne, y ahora tenía a Sakura en sus brazos. Y maldito estaría, si alguna vez la dejaba alejarse de su vista otra vez.

Sakura intentó apartarse, como si hubiera recuperado el sentido. —No—, dijo Sasuke. —Quédate conmigo.

La garganta de Sakura tragó detrás de los botones que él había abierto.

—Estoy muy cansada.

—Yo también— Se interrumpió, tocó la herida en el lado de su boca de nuevo. —No quiero que me tengas miedo, Sakura.

Ella sonrió de repente, la herida tiró de su boca en una línea torcida.

— ¿Miedo de qué? Nunca voy a tener miedo de ti, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke no se rió. —Quiero decir que no quiero que pienses que soy como

él.

—¿Igual que ese hombre, Payne?— Sakura sacudió la cabeza, la trenza golpeó su pecho. —Por supuesto que no.

—Se parece a mí, y ha decidido tratar de robar mi vida. Pero no voy a dejar que consiga ninguna parte de ella—. Apretó los brazos alrededor de ella. —Sobre todo esta parte.

Los ojos de Sakura se suavizaron, adquiriendo el color brumoso de una pradera escocesa. —Si me decido a echarte de mi casa, Sasuke, será porque yo quiera, no porque Payne me haya asustado—-.

—Esa es mi Sakura—. La atrajo hacia él y rápidamente se deshizo del resto de los botones de su camisón.

Su mujer cálida y flexible le esperaba. Sasuke la besó en los labios, pasando los dedos por sus pechos. En su noche de bodas, la había metido debajo de las sábanas mientras aún llevaba la bata que le había prestado. Había querido evitarle la vergüenza de desnudarse en medio de la habitación, sospechaba que ella no había estado desnuda delante de otro ser humano en su vida. Era probable que la hubieran enseñado a bañarse con su ropa interior. Una mojigatería de lo más ridícula.

Entonces, como ahora, le había desabrochado la ropa una vez que estuvo con él debajo de las mantas, y le quitó la bata. Esa noche, Sakura lo había besado con torpeza, esta noche, sus besos mostraban la habilidad de la experiencia. Querida, querida Sakura.

Los hombres eran tontos por no convertir a sus esposas en amantes. ¿Qué necesidad tenía Sasuke de cortesanas cuando poseía a su hermosa Sakura? Aún más, podía dormir con ella, despertarse con ella, pasar el día con ella, irse a la cama con ella, y comenzar el ritual maravilloso de nuevo.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron mientras ella deslizaba una mano alrededor de su polla muy excitada.

—No te burles de mí, cariño— susurró Sasuke. —Te necesito demasiado para detenerme.

La sonrisa en respuesta de Sakura le hizo arder. Le acarició una vez más. —Te necesito, Sasuke—, dijo.

Todos los pensamientos de su tonto juego, de resistirse a Sakura hasta que su reconciliación fuera completa, huyeron de su cabeza. ¡Al diablo con eso!.

Sasuke la tomó por las caderas y la levantó a horcajadas. Guió su miembro hasta su húmeda apertura, y cerró los ojos mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella.

Oh, sí. Sakura le envolvía como un puño apretado. Mi querida, hermosa, Sakura. Nada más importaba cuando respiraba el aroma de Sakura y estaba enfundado en su estrecha vaina, nada.

La primera noche haciendo el amor con ella, se le había roto el alma, y Sasuke aún no había encontrado todas las piezas. —Estar dentro de ti, es el cielo—, susurró.

Sakura le besó en los labios, en el puente de la nariz. —Dijiste una vez que te habías casado conmigo porque pensabas que yo era un ángel—.

Sus labios se curvaron en la sonrisa más malvada que le había visto mientras movía las caderas.

—Pequeño demonio—, gruñó.

Ella extendió sus manos calientes sobre su pecho, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo montaba. Sasuke pensó que iba a morir. La luz del fuego iluminaba su cuerpo delgado, sus pezones oscuros contra la piel de color crema. Su pelo resbalaba por su cuerpo, suelto ahora, como un sutil manto rojo fuego. La cara de Sakura se suavizó, los ojos se oscurecieron, los labios se abrieron.

La vista lo excitaba y se hundió dentro de ella, aún más profundo, balanceándose juntos durante mucho tiempo, esa unión alejó todo el temor, la cólera, todas las heridas.

Nada importaba, fuera de ellos dos unidos, ya no eran dos sino uno solo.

Sakura le pasó su brazo sobre su pecho, apoyando la mano sobre su hombro mientras estallaba perdida en el placer. Él sabía que no estaba pensando en nada, no oía nada, sólo sintiéndole en su interior. Verla alcanzar el clímax, le excitó aún más.

No cesó de empujar con fuerza dentro de ella, su propio grito de alegría salió junto con el suyo, cuando alcanzaron juntos la cima.

Sakura se derrumbó sobre su pecho, el pelo suelto le cubría como un río de color rosa. —Se siente tan bien. Nunca lo he sentido así. Es tan. . . — hizo una pausa buscando como continuar.

—¿Bueno?— Sasuke quería reirse, pero su cuerpo se estremeció con la liberación, y su risa sonó como un gemido. Se quedaron en silencio, Sasuke enterró sus dedos en su pelo largo y sedoso. Le encantaba esta parte, la quietud que se establecía entre ellos, mientras que sus cuerpos se hacían pesados, con todos los músculos relajados.

Echaba de menos esos momentos posteriores a hacer el amor tanto como añoraba estar dentro de ella.

—Lo hicimos en Escocia—, dijo Sakura después de un tiempo, con voz soñolienta. —Fue glorioso, pero esto ha sido aún mejor. Me pregunto por qué.

A Sasuke le importaba un comino por qué esta vez le había parecido más intenso que en su estudio, pero Sakura quería una respuesta, aunque él solamente quería cerrar los ojos y abrazarla. —Es más cómodo en una cama—, murmuró. —Ha sido un día difícil.

—Pensé que nunca volvería a verte—, le susurró Sakura, su aliento cálido rozaba su mejilla. —Y apareciste allí, rescatándome del peligro.

—Eso ha debido ser. Soy un héroe. Te he salvado y ahora debes amarme.

—No te burles—. Sakura frunció el ceño. —No lo hagas.

—Lo siento, amor. No, no es un asunto para tomar a risa. — La besó en la línea de nacimiento de su cabello.

Sasuke había llegado a tiempo para impedir el secuestro, o lo que Payne hubiera previsto, pero él había estado cerca. Le ponía enfermo pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perderla. No, no podía seguir pensando en lo que podría haber pasado.

La había llevado a casa, sana y salva. Relativamente sana y salva. Sasuke pensó en el labio herido y la rabia corrió por él de nuevo. Payne pagaría por ello.

Sakura levantó la cabeza. —Sasuke.

—Sí, ¿dulce ángel?

—No quiero dormir todavía.

—¿Te apetece una partida de cartas, ¿no? Tenis sobre hierba, ¿tal vez?

—No seas tonto. Quiero hacer algunas de las cosas que solíamos hacer, ya sabes— Sólo con pensarlo, Sasuke notó cómo se le aceleraba el pulso.

—Sí lo sé. Pervertida Lady —.

Sakura le besó la punta de la nariz. —Es que me enseñó un pervertido, un Lord pervertido— Él sonrió. —¿Qué tienes en mente?

Sakura se lo mostró. Intentando algo con lo que habían disfrutado antes, Sakura sentada a horcajadas sobre él, de espaldas, echándose hacia atrás hasta que su espalda descansó sobre su torso.

Todos los músculos de Sasuke se contrajeron con el placer, su erección aumentó de forma increíble. En esta posición la penetró, la sensación de su calor húmedo, los sonidos de placer que emitía cuando él la acariciaba, le excitaron aún más. Llegaron al clímax juntos, sus gritos resonaron en la quietud de la noche.

Todavía duro, Sasuke rodó con Sakura en la cama y entró en ella otra vez, cara a cara. Una posición convencional, pensó, pero mejor porque podía besar sus labios y ver como brillaban sus ojos verdes con pasión. Si alguna vez pudiera plasmar en un lienzo su expresión cuando llegaba al orgasmo, atesoraría ese cuadro por encima de todos los demás. Y no se lo mostraría a nadie, por supuesto. Sería para su propio placer privado y decadente.

Sasuke le hizo el amor hasta que ambos quedaron relajados por el agotamiento. Luego los cubrió a ambos con las mantas con gesto cansado, y se quedó dormido en un nido con su bella e increíble esposa sujeta.

Cuando Sakura bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, notaba ciertas molestias por las actividades nocturnas, encontró felizmente una carta de Ainsley al lado de su plato.

Sasuke leía el periódico en la cabecera de la mesa, escondido tras las páginas, mientras comía una crujiente tostada con mantequilla.

Sakura agradeció a Morton que le sirviera un café y abrió la carta.

Ella hizo un leve ruido, y Sasuke bajó el periódico.

—¿Qué pasa, amor?

La cara de Sakura se ruborizó a medida que se encontraba con su mirada. Su conducta desvergonzada de la noche anterior se debía a que estaba muy inquieta y ansiosa para dormir.

Había necesitado el tipo de agotamiento que sólo podía proporcionarle Sasuke Uchiha.

Había buscado el olvido, pero encontró un placer tan grande que era indescriptible. Por el brillo en los ojos de Sasuke, supo que lo sabía y que estaba feliz de ser la causa. —La señora Douglas —, respondió Sakura.

—Dice que va a tratar de conseguir una nueva reunión con Louisa, pero no sabe, cuando podrá lograrlo.

—Cuando vayas, te acompañaré—, dijo Sasuke.

—No es posible. A Ainsley le está resultando bastante difícil inventar excusas para salir solo con Louisa, sin mi madre. Louisa podría tener demasiado miedo de ir si supiera que la estás involucrado.

Sasuke dobló el periódico y lo puso a un lado, su rostro estaba terriblemente serio. —Sakura, querida, no voy a permitir que estés fuera de mi vista. No le menciones a Ainsley que voy a estar allí si ella piensa que mi presencia podría complicar las cosas, pero voy a ir. — dijo Sasuke.

—No.

Sasuke rara vez ejercía su autoridad marital. Le había dicho el primer día de su matrimonio que pensaba que era una tontería suponer que los hombres debían dictar órdenes a sus esposas, ¿qué pasaba si el marido era un tonto? ¿No sería la esposa aún más tonta si le obedecía? Sakura gozó de completa libertad, porque, dijo Sasuke, sospechaba que Sakura tenía mucho más sentido común que él.

Sakura vio ahora que Sasuke, simplemente había optado por no permitirle seguir haciendo su voluntad, que era sin lugar a dudas formidable.

La mirada en sus ojos le dijo que no daría marcha atrás, sin importar lo que argumentara.

Sakura lo intentó de todos modos. —Es mi hermana—.

—Y hay un loco que te acecha en las calles esperando hacerte lo que sólo el diablo sabe. No vas a ninguna parte sin mí—. Sakura parpadeó. —Por supuesto, querido—, dijo humildemente.

—Y no te atrevas a capitular y luego escaparte en cuanto me dé la vuelta. Tus sirvientes están de acuerdo conmigo y me dirán si intentas algo. Si tratas de salir de casa sin mí, te prometo que te arrastraré de vuelta a casa, te encadenaré en el sótano, y te tendré a pan y agua. —

El problema de hacer declaraciones tan estúpidas, era que con Sasuke, había una buena probabilidad de que las llevara a cabo. Además, él tenía razón. Payne era un peligro.

Sakura recordó sus manos terriblemente fuertes y contuvo un escalofrío. Nunca, nunca quería volver a sentirse indefensa.

—Muy bien—, dijo en un tono tranquilo. —Encontraré alguna manera segura para encontrarme con mi hermana, y lo haré como tú dices

—¿De acuerdo?—, dijo Sasuke. —Estoy diciéndotelo totalmente en serio. No salgas de casa sin mí. Te escoltaré adondequiera que desees ir. No confío en nadie más para mantenerte a salvo.

Sakura untó mermelada en un trozo de pan tostado. —¿Esto no limitará tus propios asuntos en la ciudad?

—No. Mi único asunto en la ciudad eres tú.

—Oh—. Sakura se calentó por dentro, con el placer que le produjeron sus palabras, pero no permitió que él lo notara. —Seguramente tendrás recados que hacer.

—Y una casa llena de sirvientes para hacerlos por mí. Cualquier persona con la que tenga que hacer negocios puede venir aquí—. Levantó su periódico de nuevo y lo sacudió para abrirlo. —De hecho, tengo una visita importante esta mañana, así que no vas a salir hasta después, ¿de acuerdo mi obediente esposa?

Sakura le lanzó una mirada que podría haber reducido su periódico a cenizas. Pero a pesar de su irritación por su prepotente arrogancia, no podía dejar de sentir, en el fondo, una luz cálida por su sentido protector.

Ese cálido resplandor se atenuó una hora y media más tarde, cuando llegó el abogado de la familia Uchiha en Londres.

Sakura conocía también al señor Gordon. La había guiado primero a través de las ramificaciones legales de su matrimonio con Sasuke, y luego a través de la maraña de cuestiones relacionadas con su separación. El señor Gordon le había aconsejado en contra del divorcio, que explicó era costoso y difícil de lograr.

Sakura tendría que acusar a Sasuke por su conducta atroz, y Sasuke defenderse públicamente en los tribunales. Las separaciones eran menos escandalosas y daban menos dolores de cabeza, y después de todo, Sakura sólo quería vivir en paz y cómodamente por su cuenta.

Sasuke cubriría todos sus gastos, y ella podría hacer lo que le gustaba. El señor Gordon había sido amable y paciente durante todo el proceso, y Sakura le estaría por siempre agradecida por ello.

—Milady—. Se inclinó Gordon y le estrechó la mano. A diferencia del estereotipo de abogado delgado y viejo, el señor Gordon era alto, rechoncho y de cara sonrosada, con una sonrisa amable. Estaba casado y tenía cinco hijos tan rechonchos y sonrosados como él.

—Señor Gordon, estoy encantada de verle. ¿Cómo está su familia? — Mientras que el señor Gordon hablaba sobre su prole cada vez más numerosa, Sakura le condujo al salón.

Entraron y encontraron a Sasuke a cuatro patas jugando a caballito con Aimee.

Sakura se detuvo en la puerta para contemplar la escena. Sasuke estaba en mangas de camisa y con chaleco, la chaqueta y la cadena del reloj se las había quitado.

Aimee tenía las manos llenas de pelo de Sasuke, tirando de él cuando le venía en gana mientras galopaba por el suelo. Aimee chillaba de alegría.

—Esta debe ser la niña en cuestión—, dijo Gordon.

Sasuke dejó a Aimee suavemente en el suelo y luego la lanzó hacia arriba haciéndola gritar de nuevo.

Colocándola en su brazo, se volvió a saludar a Gordon.

—¿En cuestión?—, preguntó Sakura.

Pidió al señor Gordon que se sentara, mientras ella lo hacía en el sofá. Sasuke se sentó en el brazo del sofá, todavía sujetando a Aimee.

—Le he pedido a Gordon que viniera para hacer oficial la adopción. Voy a convertirme en el tutor de Aimee hasta que sea mayor de edad.

—¿Tú?— preguntó Sakura. —Pensé que era yo quien la adoptaría.

—Así se lo dije a Gordon, pero sugirió que sería mejor para Aimee a largo plazo convertirse en mi pupila, quedando bajo la protección de la familia Uchiha. Aunque serás tú la que la críes como quieras y tomes todas las decisiones cruciales, por supuesto.

Estaba siendo prepotente de nuevo, pero Sakura sólo notó alivio. Temía que Sasuke mirara a Aimee de una manera diferente esta mañana, era la hija del hombre que la había atacado buscando hacerle sabe Dios qué cosas.

Obviamente, no era así. Sasuke era capaz de separar las acciones de los culpables de las vidas de los inocentes, otra razón más para amarle.

—¿Está seguro de todo esto, milord?—, Preguntó el señor Gordon—.Tenga en cuenta que tutelar a un niño, sobre todo a una niña, conlleva muchas responsabilidades.

Sasuke hizo a Gordon un gesto quitándole importancia. —Ella necesita a alguien que pague por sus vestidos y sombreros, cintas y perifollos. La enviaremos a la academia de la señorita Pringle y le daremos el mejor baile de presentación que nunca se haya visto en Londres—. Hizo un guiño a Sakura. —Y le prohibiremos que se fugue con ningún pequeño lord pervertido.

—Muy divertido—, dijo Sakura.

—Lo digo en serio. Su madre está muerta, la pobre, y su padre la ha abandonado. Además, su padre es un villano. Va a estar mucho más segura con nosotros.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para Gordon, el hombre siempre había sentido debilidad por Sasuke y sus hermanos. Se comportaba más como un tío simpático que el abogado de la familia.

—Aimee, evidentemente, te ha adoptado a tí—, dijo Sakura, viendo jugar a Aimee contenta con un botón de chaleco de Sasuke.

—Se lo pregunté, ¿sabes?, lo que pensaba acerca de vivir con el tío Sasuke y la tía Sakura para el resto de su vida. Lo aprobó.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. —¿Cómo pudo decirlo?

—Bueno, no sabe muchas palabras, aún, y todas ellas francesas, pero es de la opinión que tengo una nariz grande.

Sakura apenas contenía la risa. —Bueno, cualquiera puede ver eso.

—Mi amor, me hieres.

No, no lo hacía. Sasuke era una de esas personas que siempre parecía a punto de sonreír o reír por una broma, y la risa en su cara le hacía devastadoramente guapo.

Eso sólo cambiaba cuando estaba muy enojado, o, como cuando lo había visto en París, vacío.

—No deberíamos tener muchos problemas—, dijo Gordon. —Unas pocas formalidades. La niña es esencialmente huérfana.

Sasuke era muy rico y su familia muy poderosa. No era de extrañar que Gordon hubiera sugerido que fuera Sasuke el que adoptara a la niña él mismo. Payne, era un pobre secretario de un abogado de Sheffield, difícilmente podría prevalecer contra el poder de Itachi Uchiha, duque de Kilmorgan. Aimee sería suya.

La señorita Westlock entró en la habitación entonces, la profesional niñera había decidido que era el momento de que la niña volviera a su habitación. Aimee no protestó, lo que elevó la opinión que Sakura tenía de la señorita Westlock. Aimee insistió en besar antes a Sasuke y Sakura para despedirse.

Sakura abrazó el pequeño cuerpo cálido de Aimee brevemente, cuando le dio un pegajoso beso en la mejilla. Sasuke quería un hijo, era evidente. Él no había llevado a Gordon allí para iniciar la adopción sólo por amor a Sakura. Adoraba a Aimee, eso quedaba claro por la forma en que la había dejado dormir en sus brazos en el tren y cabalgar feliz sobre su espalda en el salón.

Sakura pensó en sus apasionados juegos en la cama de anoche y en el encuentro del estudio de Sasuke en Kilmorgan y se preguntó si habría ya un bebé en camino.

Era posible. El corazón le latió más rápido mientras miraba a la señorita Westlock llevarse a Aimee a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

—Y ahora, a por el otro asunto—, dijo Gordon. Levantó un fajo de documentos de aspecto jurídico y se los entregó a Sasuke. —Creo que están en orden.

—¿Qué otro asunto?—, preguntó Sakura.

Gordon miró a Sasuke sorprendido. —¿Acaso no mencionó a Milady que iba a venir hoy?

Sasuke se entretuvo mirando los papeles, sin contestar.

—Milord debe haberse olvidado—, dijo Sakura con voz tensa. —Hemos tenido bastante agitación en las últimas semanas. ¿Cual es este asunto?

—La revocación de su separación, por supuesto—, dijo Gordon. Le dirigió una sonrisa benevolente. —Estoy muy contento de realizar esta tarea, he esperado poder hacerlo todos estos años. Es un día feliz para mí, Milady.

Sasuke sintió hervir la ira de Sakura otra vez. Se levantó del brazo del sofá, se trasladó a una silla y se dejó caer en ella, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa del té.

Sasuke no miraba a Sakura, pero sentía su mirada quemando el espacio entre ellos.

—¿La revocación de nuestra separación?— preguntó con voz fría.

—Sí…—, dijo Gordon. Iba a decir algo más, miró a Sakura luego a Sasuke y se cayó.

—Sólo eso tiene sentido, mi amor—. Sasuke centró su mirada en un cuadro en la pared opuesta. Era un paisaje firmado por Claude Lorrain que había comprado hacía años a Sakura, como disculpa por una de sus repentinas desapariciones.

El azul increíble del cielo y el verde grisáceo de la tierra con sus ruinas griegas, siempre le elevaban el espíritu pero ahora no lograban calmarle mucho. —He estado viviendo aquí contigo, de manera abierta y escandalosamente—, dijo. —La gente habla.

—Oh, ¿De verdad?

—Nuestros sirvientes han estado murmurando como locos, haciendo apuestas sobre nosotros, según me dice Bellamy. Tus vecinos cuentan nuestras idas y venidas. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que la palabra reconciliación se extienda a lo largo y ancho.

—¿Reconciliación?— Su voz podría haber congelado el agua de una copa de cristal. —¿Qué reconciliación?

Sasuke finalmente se obligó a mirarla. Sakura se sentaba en el borde del sofá, con la espalda recta, rígidamente altiva, con sus ojos verdes brillantes.

Era impresionante, incluso cuando estaba furiosa, era como un sueño con un vestido de color azul claro y ribetes azul oscuro con encajes de color crema. Los dedos de Sasuke hormigueaban por un pincel, quería capturarla como estaba, con ese rayo de luz derramándose por su regazo.

—Sakura—, dijo. —Hemos vivido separados y sin hablarnos durante tres años y medio. Ahora nos hablamos, vivimos juntos, incluso compartimos la cama de vez en cuando. Todo el mundo va a asumir que nosotros ya no estamos separados. No hay ninguna razón para no hacerlo legal.

—Sólo que me gustaría seguir estando separada.

El genio de Sasuke se revolvió. —¿Incluso cuando yo estoy deseando hacer otro intento? Un buen abogado te aconsejaría que lo reconsideraras.

Gordon, como buen abogado, se mantuvo ocupado con sus papeles y fingió estar ocupado con otra cosa.

—Pero yo no quiero eso—. Dijo Sakura, con una nota de pánico en su voz.

—¿Qué otra posibilidad tenemos, cariño? No te he dado ningún motivo para el divorcio. No te he golpeado, no te he sido infiel con otra mujer, no he probado una gota de whisky en años. No te he abandonado, de hecho, en los últimos tiempos he estado siempre a tu lado. Hemos estado viviendo como marido y mujer. Debemos serlo de verdad otra vez.

Sakura se puso en pie. —¡Maldito seas, Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Por qué no puedes dejar las cosas en paz?

Gordon tosió discretamente. —Tal vez debería volver en otra ocasión, milord, después de que haya hablado de esto con milady.

—Por favor no se moleste, señor Gordon—, dijo Sakura con frialdad. —Siento mucho que se haya visto obligado a presenciar esta sórdida escena. Por favor salude de mi parte a la señora Gordon—. Salió hacia el vestíbulo con sus faldas azules arremolinadas alrededor de sus piernas.

Gordon le miró angustiado, pero Sasuke se puso en pie y salió justo detrás de ella.

—¿Dónde diablos vas?

—Fuera—, dijo Sakura.

—No iras sola, por supuesto que no.

—No, por supuesto que no. Morton, envíe por el landó, y ¿podría decirle a Evans que suba a verme arriba? Gracias—. Subió las escaleras con la cabeza alta.

Cuando Gordon discretamente salió del estudio con su maletín en la mano. Morton entregó el abogado su sombrero.

—Gracias, Gordon—, le dijo Sasuke. —Te avisaré cuando todo esté solucionado.

—Sí, milord—, fue la discreta respuesta de Gordon, y se fue.

Arriba, se oyó un portazo. Sasuke plantó una silla junto a la puerta de la calle, se sentó en ella, y esperó. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar que Sakura saliera de la casa sin él, no le importaba lo furiosa que estuviera.

Sabía que había calculado mal, que se había precipitado. Pero, ¡maldición!, ella había mostrado todas las señales de querer reconciliarse... Anoche, ¡Dios Santo, qué noche! ¿Cómo podría haberse mantenido alejado de su hermosa y deseable Sakura, todo este tiempo?, Sasuke no tenía ni idea. Se había convertido en su amante una vez más, la mujer a la que había enseñado todos los juegos del placer, la mujer que había aprendido muy bien sus lecciones.

Sakura tenía habilidades que le ponían duro sólo con pensar en ellas. Su experimentada mujer bajó por las escaleras en el mismo momento que Sasuke oyó al landó detenerse fuera.

Se había cambiado su vestido azul de volantes por una ajustada chaqueta de color verde botella sobre un vestido gris de paseo y un sombrero sujeto a sus rizos con alfileres con cuentas de colores. Se puso los guantes en su camino hacia la puerta. —Por favor sal de mi camino.

—Como quieras—. Sasuke cogió su sombrero del perchero del vestíbulo, le abrió la puerta y la siguió.

En el landó, Sakura ignoró la mano tendida de Sasuke y dejó que su lacayo la ayudara a subir al coche. El muchacho lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Sasuke, que le guiñó un ojo y subió después de Sakura.

El lacayo cerró la puerta, y el landó comenzó a andar cuando Sasuke se colocó en el asiento acolchado enfrente de ella.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada de enojo.

—¿No puedo tener un momento a solas?

—No mientras haya un loco que te ataca en los parques. No estaba bromeando cuando dije que no te dejaría alejarte de mi vista.

—Mi cochero y los lacayos no permitirían a nadie acercase a mí, y no tengo la intención de caminar por pasajes oscuros y apartados. No soy tonta y esto no es una novela gótica.

—No, yo creo que estamos en una comedia de situación, mi amor, pero eso no significa que ese hombre no sea condenadamente peligroso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no envías a a Bellamy conmigo? Él es bastante peligroso por sí mismo.

—Porque lo necesito para cuidar la casa, en el caso de que nuestro amigo Payne decida intentar hacerse pasar por mí. Incluso tú lo confundiste conmigo a primera vista.

—Sí, muy bien, de acuerdo—. Soltó su aliento, lo que hizo que su pecho se moviera de manera muy atractiva. —Debemos ser cuidadosos. Pero ¿la separación? ¿Por qué te has permitido decidir cuando va a terminar? ¿Por qué no me consultaste antes de avisar al señor Gordon? El pobre hombre estaba muy avergonzado.

Sasuke gruño. Ella estaba en lo cierto respecto a que no debía haber hecho suposiciones, ¡pero maldita sea!, estaba cansado de que todo fuera culpa suya.

—¿Me consultaste tu cuando decidiste separarte? ¿Me consultaste cuando me dejaste? No, desapareciste enviándome una condenada nota. No ¡espera!, ni siquiera me enviaste la nota, se la enviaste a Sai.

La voz de Sakura se elevó. —Porque sabía que si te la enviaba a ti, nunca la tomarías en serio. Confié en Sai para asegurarme de que la leerías, para asegurarme de que lo entendías. Temía que si te la enviaba directamente a tí, simplemente te reirías y la lanzarías al fuego.

—¿Reirme? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Reirme de que mi amada esposa había decidido abandonarme? ¿Que me dijera que no podía soportar vivir conmigo? Leí la maldita carta una y otra vez hasta que ya no veía las palabras. Tu idea de lo que me hace reír es condenadamente peculiar.

—Traté de decírtelo. Créeme, lo intenté. Pero sabía que si te enfrentaba, sólo comenzarías a hablar conmigo y me convencerías de que me quedara contigo en contra de mi mejor juicio.

—Por supuesto que lo hubiera hecho—, gritó Sasuke. —Te amo. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para conseguir que te quedaras, si me hubieras dado la oportunidad.

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

Pido una disculpa por no actualizar ayer, pero he tenido mucha tarea por parte de la uni y se me junto todo, no son por los rw ni nada de eso, pero en cuanto vuelva acomodar mi rutina pondré mi atención en terminar la historia lo prometo, ya pronto está por llegar a su fin


	18. capítulo 18

_Tanto el Lord escocés como su Lady estuvieron en el teatro de la ópera en el Covent Garden en esta pasada noche, pero podrían haber estado en dos diferentes teatros de ópera del mundo. El Lord estuvo en el palco del Marqués de Dunstan, mientras que la Dama apareció con el duque de K., hermano del Lord. Los observadores dicen que el Lord y la Lady se cruzaron en el entresuelo, pero nunca hablaron, ni siquiera parecieron darse cuenta de la presencia del otro._

_-Febrero 1879_

Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaban furiosos.

Incluso enfadada, se las arreglaba para ser hermosa. —Yo te di todas las oportunidades durante tres años, Sasuke. Muy bien, tal vez me hubieras convencido que me quedara, pero después, ¿qué? Habrías descorchado una botella de champán para celebrarlo, y me habría despertado a la mañana siguiente sola, te habrías ido a otro lugar del mundo, dejándome una nota tal vez para decirme que no me preocupara. Decidí que tuvieras una idea de lo que yo había pasado durante los tres años de nuestro matrimonio.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Era un idiota. Pero ¡maldita sea!, estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto ahora. Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, pero estás decidida a no permitírmelo.

—Porque estoy cansada de ser una tonta contigo. Míranos, te doy una mano y coges todo el brazo. Intento que estemos cómodos juntos y decides que nos hemos reconciliado y avisas a nuestro abogado.

Sasuke se enfadó. —¿Cómodos? ¿Eso fue lo de anoche?

—Sí.

—No te creo.

—Cree lo que quieras. Tienes una elevada opinión de ti mismo.

—Una opinión elevada, ¿no?— Como siempre que se enfadaba lo suficiente, el fuerte acento escocés de Sasuke, se escapaba por encima de su pulido barniz inglés. —Creo que lloraste cuando llegaste al orgasmo cuatro o cinco veces la noche anterior. Lo recuerdo. Estaba muy cerca de ti en ese momento.

—Una no puede mantener controladas siempre todas las reacciones corporales. Eso es un hecho médico.

—Yo no hice el amor con "una". Estaba contigo, Sakura.

La cara de Sakura ardía. —Sabes que te aprovechaste de mi soledad. Debería haber cerrado mi puerta.

Sasuke se arrastró a través del landó hasta sentarse junto a ella. Ella no tembló ante la corta distancia, Sakura nunca mostraba miedo, sobre todo, no de él.

—Si dices que buscabas que nos sintiéramos cómodos, entonces, fuiste tú la que te aprovechaste de mí. No soy yo el culpable.

—Me has seguido a todas partes. Lo has admitido. De alguna manera te instalaste en mi casa y en mi vida de nuevo. Creo que debería poder decir algo al respecto.

—Si lo piensas, eres tú la que vives en mi casa. Es mi dinero el que paga por la casa, los criados y tus bonitos vestidos. Porque todavía eres mi esposa.

Sakura se volvió hacia él. —¿Crees que no soy consciente de eso, todos los días de mi vida? ¿Sabes lo indefensa que me hace sentir el vivir exclusivamente de tu caridad? Podría pedir a la señorita Pringle que me diera un trabajo de profesora, pero no tengo ninguna experiencia, y si me admitiera sería por caridad. Así que mi orgullo estará por los suelos, mientras que tu pagues todas mis cuentas.

—¡Maldita sea!—. Sasuke echó un vistazo por la ventana, pero no encontró ayuda en el congestionado tráfico de Oxford Street. —No es caridad, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por alguien lo suficientemente tonta, para casarse conmigo.

—Ah, así que ahora soy tonta, además de débil.

—Te gusta poner palabras en mi boca, ¿No? Tu método para discutir es repetir lo que yo digo, pero como tú lo interpretas. Mejor me mantengo callado. Avísame cuando acabes.

—¡Y tú tratas de ganar gritando sobre todo, excepto lo que has hecho para que me enfade! Decidiste revocar la separación, sin tomarte la molestia de decírmelo ¿Recuerdas?

Sasuke no podía negar la acusación. Había tenido la esperanza de lograr la revocación tan rápido que no tuviera tiempo para objetar. No, para ser honesto, lo que esperaba era que Sakura le sonriera cálidamente y le dijera que se alegraba de que lo que había hecho. Que estuviera feliz de volver a estar juntos de nuevo.

Demasiado rápido. Había corrido antes de que estuviera lista. —¿Me puedes culpar por querer que esto sea real?— El acento escocés empezó a desaparecer cuando Sasuke trató de frenar su temperamento. —¿No hemos estado ya bastante tiempo separados, Sakura?

—No lo sé.

Estaba tan hermosa y elegante sentada junto a él, su pelo rosa caía en rizos perfectos, su chaqueta ceñida a su pecho, encantadora. ¿Cómo podría un hombre no desearla?

Sasuke podría haberse divorciado de ella por haberle abandonado, pero había decidido, incluso antes de que Gordon le aconsejara, que estaría condenado si le daba más leña a la sociedad que les vilipendiaba con sus viciosos chismorreos.

El divorcio hubiera hecho de Sakura, una mujer arruinada, vulnerable a cualquier hombre sin escrúpulos. Y Sasuke moriría antes de permitir que ningún hombre tocara a su Sakura. Por mucho que ella le hubiera herido, estaba contento de permitirle llevar su vida de forma independiente. La había protegido desde lejos, velado por ella, tanto como pudo. Él la amaba lo suficiente como para hacer eso.

—Creo que hemos pasado un montón de tiempo separados—, dijo.

—Pero ¿cómo sé que ahora será diferente?—, preguntó, angustiada. — ¿Qué no irás y vendrás sin decir una palabra? ¿Qué seguirás tomando la decisión de cuándo vamos a estar juntos y cuando necesito un descanso de ti? Tú no puedes decidir todo eso, Sasuke.

Sasuke abrió los brazos. —Mírame. Soy diferente ahora. Nunca estoy borracho. Estoy en casa para la cena, ocupo mi sitio en el desayuno. No voy de juerga con mis amigos. Soy el marido modelo.

—¡Dios mío, Sasuke. No eres para nada un modelo.

—Quiero ser el hombre que tu quieres que sea: sobrio, responsable, fiable… fiable. . . Dios, ¡que adjetivos más aburridos!

—¿Crees que eso es lo que quiero?— Preguntó Sakura. —Me enamoré de un encantador e impredecible Sasuke hace muchos años. Si yo te hubiera preferido fiable y aburrido, te hubiera rechazado y habría escogido a uno de los hombres de mi padre había elegido para mí.

—Eres increíblemente difícil de complacer. No quieres al Sasuke impredecible, pero tampoco al que se queda en casa ¿No? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?

—Quiero que dejes de tratar de ser lo que no lo eres. Estoy segura de que en unos pocos meses te aburrirás de interpretar ese nuevo papel. Siempre oscilas en todo, entre la obsesión y el olvido. Incluyéndome a mí.

Sasuke la miró en silencio durante un buen rato. Se ruborizó bajo su mirada, pero su enojo se había transformado en vacío. Cuando habló, su voz era tranquila.

—Eres una tonta, Sakura Uchiha.

—¿Qué?—, parecía herida.

—Has decidido qué tipo de hombre que soy, lo que hace condenadamente difícil el hablar contigo. No crees que pueda cambiar, pero ya lo he hecho. Simplemente no quieres verlo.

—Sé que dejaste de beber. Me he dado cuenta del cambio.

Sasuke se echó a reír. —¿Dejado de beber? Haces que parezca muy fácil. Estuve enfermo y repugnante todo un año. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había usado el whisky para mitigar el dolor de mi propia existencia. Me encontré boca abajo en el suelo de la habitación del hotel en Venecia, más dolorido que si estuviera en el infierno, rezando por no ir a buscar el vino que aliviaría mi agonía. Realmente nunca había rezado hasta entonces. Me llevaban a la iglesia cuando era un niño, pero ni aún entonces salían las oraciones de mi boca, pero esta vez rogué. Más bien supliqué. Fue una experiencia inusual para mí.

Sakura le escuchó con la boca abierta. —Sasuke.

—Te podría contar historias que te harían palidecer, mi amor, pero te lo ahorraré. Las súplicas y oraciones no duraron sólo una noche. Sino muchas, muchas noches, sin cesar. Y entonces, justo cuando pensaba que todo había acabado, me sentí mejor, sobreviviría una noche más. Mis amigos pensaban que iban a "ayudarme" sujetándome y echándome whisky en la garganta. Dejaron de hacerlo cuando aprendí a vomitarles encima de sus finas ropas. Con el tiempo todos mis amigos me abandonaron. Hasta el último de ellos.

La cara de Sakura, estaba cerúlea. —Ellos no tenían derecho a hacerte eso.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Eran derrochadores y aduladores. No había un verdadero amigo entre ellos. No hay nada como las dificultades para que sepas quien realmente se preocupa por ti.

—¿No tenías absolutamente a nadie? ¡Oh, Sasuke!

—Lo tuve. Tuve a Bellamy. Él se aseguró de que comiera y lo retuviera, fue el que se dio cuenta de que podía tolerar litros de té, mientras que el agua me ponía enfermo. Me hice experto en tés, incluso más que los despectivos ingleses que creen saberlo todo. Un té de Assam, elaborado con jazmín es bastante bueno. Deberías probarlo.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban húmedos. —Me alegro de que Bellamy te cuidara. Le estoy muy agradecida. Se merece un regalo. ¿Qué le gustaría, qué te parece?

—Ya le aumenté desproporcionadamente el sueldo—, dijo Sasuke. —Y le elogio constantemente. Adoro a Bellamy como a un dios, que, te lo aseguro, se avergüenza hasta el infierno por ello.

Sakura miró hacia otro lado. Era una mujer altiva, orgullosa, y el deseo que sentía por ella consumía cada momento de su vida. Mantenerse alejado había sido un infierno, pero cuando le dejó, no la persiguió, porque ella tenía razón. Si hubiera vuelto con ella antes de dejar la bebida, sin haberse reformado por completo, habría seguido con el mismo comportamiento hasta que ella se hubiera alejado tanto, que nunca más podría alcanzarla de nuevo. Había dejado pasar el tiempo, había sanado y ahora podía sentarse a su lado y aspirar su aroma.

Sakura miró por la ventana durante mucho tiempo, y cuando por fin se volvió hacia él, la ira se había desvanecido de sus ojos. —¿Qué pasó con tu amigo?—, preguntó. —Del que me hablaste en el baile de Lord Abercrombie.

Sasuke se quedó en blanco. —¿Qué amigo?

—El que necesita lecciones para un cortejo.

—Oh, ese amigo—. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, él todavía está ansioso por aprender nuevas técnicas.

—Comencemos a practicar una vez más. ¿Crees que deberíamos empezar de nuevo?

—¿Es eso lo que deseas hacer?— preguntó Sasuke. —¿Empezar de nuevo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Creo que sí.

Sasuke la miró en silencio, sin aliento. Ella le devolvió la mirada con sus brillantes ojos verdes tan hermosos.

—En ese caso..—. dijo con una voz suave, —...tendremos que olvidar todo lo que pasó ayer por la noche en tu dormitorio. Eso fue demasiado escandaloso para una pareja de enamorados.

Ella sonrió un poco. —En efecto. Muy incorrecto. No le debes mencionar la última noche.

—Nunca digo una palabra sobre lo que pasa en mi dormitorio a mis amigos. Maldito lo que les importa—. Sasuke levantó su mano enguantada, le dio un rápido beso, y se trasladó de nuevo al asiento de enfrente. — Un caballero nunca debe ocupar el mismo asiento que la dama en un coche. Debe sentarse de espalda al cochero, dejándole el asiento que mira hacia adelante—. Sakura se echó a reír. Maldición, ¡Qué bueno era escuchar su risa!.

—Va a ser divertido verte tratando de ser correcto—, dijo.

Sasuke la miró, sin más bromas ni halagos. —Si eso es lo que necesitas, lo haré. Quiero ganarte de nuevo, Sakura. No me importa si tardo un año o veinte, soy un hombre paciente. Voy a ganar de nuevo tu corazón, te lo juro. Incluso si tengo que ser tan altamente correcto, como para que mis antepasados se revuelvan en sus tumbas por verme convertido en un sassenach.

Sakura sonrió, pero la expresión de su rostro le dijo que no había cedido. La tranquila aceptación de su presencia el resto del viaje y la conversación que mantuvieron, le hizo pensar que ella le daría una oportunidad. Quería que lo intentara, y quería que tuviera éxito. Eso, al menos, le decía el corazón.

A la mañana siguiente, un ramo de flores de invernadero llegó con una nota.

Sakura tocó las flores, y notó que el ramo era pequeño y de buen gusto rosas amarillas, violetas, y velo de novia. Sin orquídeas y otras extravagancias exóticas. En la tarjeta con filo dorado, Sasuke había escrito de su puño y letra:

_"Estoy muy agradecido, milady, por el privilegio de haber podido acompañarla ayer por la tarde ¿Podría acompañarla a pasear hoy por el parque, si el tiempo no cambia? Si le parece la recogeré a las tres. Su más obediente servidor, Sanosuke S. Uchiha "_

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros.

Sasuke estaba sin duda jugando a ser el caballero correcto, como lo demostraba que usara su verdadero nombre. Odiaba que le llamaran Sanosuke Syusuke Uchiha, o Lord Sanosuke, prefiriendo el apodo por el que se le conocía, que era la única parte de su nombre capaz de pronunciar con dos años, "Sasuke".

—¿Un caballero te ha enviado flores?— Preguntó Sasuke con una voz ronca escondido detrás del periódico, mientras desayunaban. —¿Es un caballero correcto?

—Creo que sí—. Sakura se sentó en la otra cabecera de la mesa, con la tarjeta en la mano, deslizándola después en el bolsillo. —Me ha invitado a pasear con él esta tarde.

Sasuke dobló una esquina del periódico, le dirigió una mirada severa. —¿Y qué has decidido?

—Voy a aceptar. Salir a caminar por un lugar público será muy correcto y… agradable.

—Ten cuidado. He oído hablar de la mala reputación de ese Lord Sanosuke.

—Creo que se ha reformado—, dijo Sakura. —Eso me han dicho.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. —Ten cuidado, querida. Vigila de cerca. Creo que pinta mujeres totalmente desnudas.

—No exageres, Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió y levantó el periódico de nuevo.

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku**


	19. capítulo 19

Su sonrisa podía lograr que las buenas intenciones de una dama salieran volando por la ventana.

Sasuke había dormido en su propia habitación la noche anterior, y Sakura había permanecido despierta durante un largo rato, tratando de olvidar su decepción.

A las tres de la tarde, sonó el timbre, y Morton fue a abrir desde la escalera trasera.

Sasuke, vestido con un traje de tarde completo con sombrero y bastón, estaba en el umbral.

—He venido a recoger a la Señora de la casa—, anunció con tono grave.

Sakura ahogó una carcajada mientras miraba desde el piso de arriba, por el hueco de la escalera. A Morton no le gustaban los juegos, y Sasuke tuvo que insistir bastante antes de que Morton le condujera a la sala. Morton volvió a salir y la miró ofendido.

—Milady.

—Gracias, Morton—. Sakura recogió sus faldas y se deslizó por las escaleras. —Disculpe a milord, le gustan las bromas.

—Sí, milady—, dijo Morton con resignación y, desapareció en la parte posterior de la casa.

Cuando Sakura entró en el salón, Sasuke se puso de pie, sombrero en mano.

—Milady. Espero que se encuentre bien.

—En efecto. Me encuentro muy bien de cuerpo y ánimo.

—Me complace escucharlo. ¿Podré disfrutar con su compañía en el parque?

—Por supuesto, milord. Y gracias por las flores. Fue usted muy amable.

Sasuke hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano. —No fue nada. He oído que le gustan las rosas amarillas. Espero estar en lo cierto.

—Así es—. Sakura oyó la voz de Aimee en la sala, y añadió: —La señorita Westlock dice que Aimee debe tomar un poco el aire, y pensé que podrían unirse a nosotros. ¿No te importa?

Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó por los ojos de color negro de Sasuke, pero rápidamente los cubrió con un velo de frialdad. —Una niñera y un bebé de carabinas—, murmuró. —¡Qué bien!

El tiempo era tan bueno que Hyde Park estaba lleno de gente. Sasuke dejó de intentar ser el pretendiente correcto, echó hacia atrás su sombrero, e insistió en empujar el cochecito. Sakura caminaba a su lado, disfrutando de la vista de los anchos hombros de su marido, vestido con kilt y empujando un cochecito de bebé.

La señorita Westlock, quedó atrás, la perfecta imagen de la niñera acompañando al señor y la señora.

El Rotten Row estaba atestado con caballos y carruajes, y en los otros caminos había familias, parejas, y niñeras con los niños paseando.

Aimee se sentó en su cochecito, aferrándose a los lados y mirando a su alrededor con interés. Era una niña robusta. Campechana, la llamaba la señorita Westlock, y disfrutaba mirando el mundo.

Sakura no podía saber, lo que Aimee sentía por la pérdida de su madre. Tal vez la niña era demasiado pequeña para entender lo que había sucedido, pero así y todo, parecía aceptar bien el cambio. Era feliz besando tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura, y aunque dejaba claramente ver que prefería a Sasuke, también estaba contenta cuando estaba sólo con ella o con la niñera.

Sakura se preguntó si Payne, su verdadero padre, trataría de arrebatársela. Sakura no entendía todas las acciones legales que Gordon había hecho para la adopción legal, pero les había asegurado que no habría ningún problema. Sakura, sin embargo, seguía preocupada. Aimee no debería tener que irse con un lunático que prendía fuego a las casas y asaltaba mujeres en los parques.

—¡Sasuke, viejo!— Sonó la voz de un hombre y Sakura levantó la vista para ver a cuatro caballeros, acercándose a ellos. Ahogó un suspiro.

Eran los amigos de Sasuke de Harrow y Cambridge, los muchachos que habían convertido a Sasuke en su líder de correrías durante sus días de escuela. Eran hombres ahora, pero harían cualquier cosa para ganar la aprobación de Sasuke.

El que iba delante era un joven bajo, delgado, de cabello platinado, se había convertido en marqués de Dunstan con veintidós años. Su nombre de pila era Kabuto, y le llamaban kabu o kab para abreviar. Los otros eran Lord Nagato Summerville, el Honorable Juugo Bertram, y lord Sasori Manning.

Ninguno de estos Lores habrían pasado por la rigurosa inspección del padre de Sakura, como posibles pretendientes para ella, y habían sido esos cuatro caballeros, los que habían apostado a que Sasuke nunca se colaría en el baile de Lord Haruno y bailaría con su virginal hija.

—¿Mis ojos me engañan?— Lord Nagato Summerville, sujetó un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo y miró a través de él. —¡Dios mío, es Sasuke Uchiha paseando un bebé! ¿De dónde has robado esta maldita cosa? Es el pago de una apuesta, ¿verdad?

—Esta es mi hija—, dijo Sasukecon frialdad. —La señorita Aimee Uchiha. Acabo de adoptarla. Cuida tu lenguaje frente a ella, así como frente a mi esposa.

Nagato soltó una carcajada, mientras Bertram Juugo hacía una reverencia a Sakura. —Ah, la encantadora Lady Sakura. ¡Qué placer volver a verla! Me deslumbra su belleza, milady.

Lord Sasori Manning la miró vacilándola. —Pensé que te desharías de este canalla, Saku. Estoy destrozado porque nunca has buscado consuelo en mí. Mi puerta siempre está abierta, ya lo sabes.

—Saso Sasori— se rió Kab.

—Imberbe—, dijo Sasuke. —Insulta a mi mujer de nuevo, Sasori, y tu ojo se encontrará con mi puño.

Sasori parpadeó. —¡Dios mío, ¿qué me dices?

—Perdone a lord Sasori—, dijo Bertram Juugo a Sakura.

El señor juugo tenía los mejores modales de los cuatro, a la par que la peor reputación.

—Está borracho, es un idiota, y se tiraría a tus pies. Todos lo haríamos, como ya lo sabe.

—Está bien—, dijo Sakura. —Estoy acostumbrada a sus vulgares modales.

Los cuatro hombres se echaron a reír.

—Tan caústica, como siempre—,dijo Lord Nagato. —Te hemos echado de menos, milady. De verdad, Sasuke, ¿que estás haciendo con un bebé?

—Ya te he contestado. La he adoptado.

Sasori parpadeó con ojos nebulosos.

—Una hija ilegítima, ¿verdad, Sasuke? Tu esposa es una mujer muy indulgente—. Kabuto se quedó boquiabierto, y Bertram Juugo agarró la parte posterior del cuello de Sasori.

—Eso es todo. Es hora de aclarar las ideas, viejo amigo—. Arrastró a Sasori.

Sasori protestaba y preguntaba que había dicho incorrecto.

—Kab—, dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

Kabuto, que era un pie más bajo que Sasuke, se puso rojo, pero escuchó atentamente a Sasuke. —Sabed esto: Aimee no es mi hija ilegítima, se criará como una dama. Cualquier chisme va a ser sofocado. Sabes la verdad, y espero que la mantengas. Tú también, Nagato. Díselo a los demás.

Kab se tocó la frente. —Tiene razón, jefe. Puedes contar con nosotros. Sin embargo, dicho sea de paso ya que las apuestas se mencionaron ¿qué pasa con la que hicimos antes de ir a París? Ya sabes sobre eh. . . — Se interrumpió, haciendo un movimiento vago con la mano.

—¿Las pinturas eróticas?— terminó Sasuke. —No temas, Sakura lo sabe todo. No le oculto nada a mi esposa, como ya sabes. Estoy trabajando en ellas.

Nagato negó con la cabeza. —El tiempo se está acabando, Sasuke, viejo.Espero que sepas algunas canciones alegres para cantar con la banda de la liga anti-alcohol.

—Me han dicho que tengo una bonita voz de barítono—. Las palabras de Sasuke sonaban ligeras, pero Sakura vio tensándose su mandíbula, su furia iba en aumento.

—Vamos a asegurarnos de que cada miembro del club vaya a escucharte y aplaudirte. Será un gran espectáculo.

—Siempre me gustó el espectáculo. Pero puede ser que acabe de pintar esos cuadros, ¿sabes?

Kabuto sacó su reloj y lo estudió. —Muy bien. No te queda ya mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?—. Lanzó una mirada triste Sasuke. —No me defraudes, viejo. Has sido mi héroe desde que tenía diez años.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo—, dijo Sasuke.

Kab guardó el reloj en el bolsillo, saludó con la cabeza a Sakura, y agarró por el brazo a Nagato.

—Vámonos, entonces, Nagato. Vamos a beber un poco de champán para celebrar nuestra segura victoria—. Nagato hizo una reverencia a Sakura, un poco tambaleante, y se marchó con Kab.

Sasuke les miró alejarse con repugnancia. —Pensar que estaba orgulloso de liderar a esa pandilla de matones.

—La escuela nos lleva a hacer cosas extrañas—, coincidió Sakura.

—¿Hiciste cosas raras, en la Academia Especial de la señorita Pringle?

—Selecta Academia para Señoritas—, corrigió con frialdad. —Y sí. Yo provoqué unos pocos llantos.

—Creo que esa es una razón por la que te quiero—. Sasuke la miró pensativo. —Me gustaría ganar la apuesta y refregárselo en la cara, antes de cortar con ellos para siempre. ¿Todavía estas dispuesta?

—¿A posar para ti?— Echó un vistazo detrás de ellos, pero la señorita Westlock mantenía una discreta distancia, pretendiendo estudiar una guía para el parque. —Creo que podría—. La piel de Sakura se estremeció con el pensamiento.

Desnudarse, mientras que Sasuke la miraba con sus ojos cálidos la hacía sentirse deseada y amada. Su pulso se aceleró al pensar en lo que había sucedido la última vez que había intentado posar para los cuadros. Sasuke inclinó la cabeza y la besó en los labios a la vista de todo el mundo en el parque. Aimee les miraba con gran interés. —Bueno—, dijo Sasuke acariciándole la piel con su aliento. —Creo que hoy me siento inspirado para pintar.

¿Qué absoluta locura había poseído a Sasuke? ¿Cómo iba a ser bueno para su salud, pintar a Sakura en poses eróticas?, no tenía ni idea.

Incluso había imaginado que su mano temblaría menos ahora que se había acostado con ella. Debía haberse vuelto loco. Bellamy ayudó a Sasuke a convertir una de las grandes habitaciones superiores, de la casa de Sakura en un estudio. Los grandes ventanales proporcionaban mucha luz, y la estufa de carbón que había colocado Bellamy, la caldeaba.

Sasuke no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que Sakura cogiera frío. Ella subió las escaleras con un vestido de tarde, no quería que los sirvientes supieran que Sasuke la pintaba desnuda. Que creyeran que estaba haciéndole un retrato, dijo. Sasuke trató de mantenerse frío, se ató un pañuelo sobre el pelo y mezcló las pinturas, pero cuando Sakura le dijo que necesitaba que la ayudara a desvestirse, la sangre fría, lo abandonó.

Las palmas de las manos de Sasuke sudaban mientras le quitaba la blusa desabrochada y le aflojaba el corsé.

Manteneos firmes malditas manos temblorosas_. Cuando estaban casados acostumbraba a ayudarla a desnudarse, mientras iba besándola en cada trocito de piel que quedaba al descubierto, hasta que estaba totalmente desnuda.

Ahora Sasuke no pudo evitar besarla en el cuello mientras le quitaba el corsé, y luego en el hombro mientras se quitaba la camisola. Su piel olía a rosas. Besó su brillante pelo, inhalando su perfume. Sakura se soltó la falda, y Sasuke desabrochó las cintas que sujetaban sus pololos, contemplando como salían de su prisión su trasero y sus caderas.

—No puedo pintar—, dijo en su oído.

—Quiero amarte.

—Tal vez la pintura sería un buen ejercicio de moderación

—Al diablo con eso—. Sasuke sabía que Sakura estaba tan excitada como él.

Su piel estaba sonrosada, donde la había besado, y sus pechos desnudos se alzaron cuando le deslizaba la mano por la cintura.

—Ven aquí—, dijo. El diván que había elegido para que posara, no era tan cómodo, como el que habían usado en Escocia, una elección hecha a propósito. Había pensado que le ayudaría a evitar la tentación. Ahora se maldijo. Estaba duro y preparado y no podía pensar en nada más que en estar dentro de ella. ¡Condenadas lecciones de contención!. Se subió el kilt, se sentó en el diván y la arrastró encima de él. Sus pechos se aplastaron contra su torso desnudo, y ella gritó en voz baja cuando empujó dentro de ella. El acoplamiento fue rápido y caliente. Demasiado rápido. Sasuke eyaculó antes de lo que hubiera querido, y se aferró a ella, con ganas de más.

Sakura le sonrió. —Estoy segura de que ahora se me ve excitada.

Así era. Sasuke se endureció de nuevo, al verla con los labios hinchados, los ojos brillantes, las mejillas encendidas. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo hermosa que era en realidad. Sasuke se colocó delante de su caballete, mientras ella se acomodaba en el diván. Se obligó a dibujar, a pensar que los trazos eran líneas y curvas, no las piernas, los pechos y las caderas de su deliciosa mujer.

Estaba sudando profusamente cuando acabó el boceto. —Maldita estufa—, gruñó.

—Yo creo que es agradable—. Sakura balanceó el pie que colgaba del diván y estiró su brazo lánguidamente sobre su cabeza.

Parecería que estuviera tomando el sol en un jardín, si no fuera porque estaba desnuda y dentro de la casa.

—Hace demasiado calor—, dijo Sasuke, secándose la frente. —¿Continuamos mañana?

—Me parece bien. Estoy un poco tiesa

—. Apartó la sábana que no la cubría por entero, y se levantó con elegancia.

Sasuke sí que estaba tieso, pero no en la forma que ella decía. Decidió no mirarla. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría contenerse hasta que ella saliera de la habitación.

Pensaba que lo lograría hasta que ella le preguntó: —¿Me ayudas a vestirme?— Pasó una hora antes de que finalmente salieran fuera del estudio.

Sakura tuvo que correr hasta su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y retocarse el peinado. Esto, pensó Sasuke, mientras observaba su movimiento, va a matarme.

Se instalaron en una cómoda rutina, aunque cómoda no fuera exactamente lo que pensaba Sasuke.

Cada mañana desayunaban y leían su correspondencia, a continuación, Sakura y Sasuke subían al cuarto de los niños, para dar los buenos días a Aimee y sentarse con ella mientras tomaba el desayuno. Después, la señorita Westlock empezaba con las actividades de Aimee para el día, y Sasuke y Sakura se retiraban al ático.

Sasuke trabajó en las pinturas, y mientras lo hacía, hizo bosquejos de la cara de Sakura para un retrato que quería pintarle más adelante.

Hacían el amor dos o tres veces en cada sesión, ninguno de ellos era capaz de mantener sus manos fuera del otro. Tal vez era la naturaleza prohibida de sus encuentros lo que enardecía el ambiente. Después de todo, se escondían del resto de los habitantes de la casa, para pintar unos cuadros muy atrevidos. Después de cada sesión de pintura, se separaban para escribir cartas o hacer sus recados, aunque cada vez que Sakura necesitaba salir de la casa, Sasuke iba con ella. Hacían juntos los encargos, a él no le importaba llevar los paquetes de Sakura, aunque ella se aburría soberanamente mientras arreglaba cuentas en el banco o iba a hablar con el señor Gordon acerca de algún negocio.

No mencionaron más la revocación de su separación. A Sasuke no le importaba esperar fuera de las mercerías o de las elegantes tiendas de bisutería de Burlington Arcade, mientras que Sakura compraba. Era un hombre enamorado de su bella esposa, y comprobaba que las sonrisas condescendientes de los caballeros que pasaban, se transformaban en miradas de envidia, cada vez que Sakura salía de una tienda y se agarraba del brazo de Sasuke.

Por la tarde, volvían a caminar por el parque o iban en el landó, dependiendo del clima o de laactividad que Sasuke hubiera pensado para cortejar a Sakura ese día. Acudieron a museos cuando hacía mal tiempo, paseaban por jardines y parques si hacía bueno, o hacían turismo, visitaron la Torre y la exposición de Madame Tussauds.

Payne no había vuelto a abordar a Sakura en el parque, y Sasuke esperaba contra toda esperanza que el hombre hubiera vuelto a Sheffield y acabado con sus disfraces. Payne tampoco había vuelto a las habitaciones que había dejado, y hasta Inuzuka, tuvo que admitir que había llegado a un callejón sin salida.

Sasuke todavía quería matarlo, pero sobre todo quería que se alejara de sus vidas. Payne podría desvanecerse en la oscuridad, y Sasuke podría proseguir su vida con Sakura. Habían dejado de discutir acerca de su separación, o por qué Sakura le había dejado, o sobre el dolor que cada uno de ellos había sufrido. Todo esto era el pasado. Estaban en el ahora, un nuevo comienzo. Aimee, era de todas las personas, la única que había traído estabilidad a sus vidas, y Sasuke lo iba a disfrutar tanto como pudiera. Sabía que se acabaría, como siempre, porque todo en la vida de Sasuke se estropeaba tarde o temprano. Pero por ahora, podía admitir que era feliz.

A mediados de octubre, había terminado cuatro pinturas de Sakura. Sakura las estudió críticamente mientras Sasuke barnizaba la última.

—Son muy buenas—, dijo. —Realistas. Se nota que es una mujer que disfruta con su amante—. La primera pintura era de Sakura recostada en el sofá con una pierna colgando, ese pie rozando el suelo, el otro apoyado con la rodilla doblada, exponiendo el vello entre sus piernas. Tenía levantado un brazo sobre su cabeza, sus pechos se elevaban firmes. La segunda pintura la mostraba inclinada sobre la parte posterior del diván, arqueando las caderas, con la cabeza gacha, lista para su amante. En el tercero, estaba sentada en el diván, con las manos ahuecando sus pechos, los pezones sobresaliendo entre sus dedos. En el cuarto estaba en la cama acostada, con la muñeca derecha y el pie izquierdo atados a los postes con cintas atadas flojamente, las otras cintas caían desde las otras dos esquinas de la cama, arrancadas en el juego amatorio. El sexo entre Sasuke y Sakura, había sido muy enérgico, el día que había pintado eso.

Un jarrón de rosas amarillas aparecía en cada pintura, ya fueran capullos o tan abiertas que se les caían los pétalos. El famoso amarillo Uchiha hacía de equilibrio entre los matices escarlatas de los ropajes y las cintas. Ninguno de los cuadros mostraba el rostro de Sakura. Sasuke la había pintado entre sombras o con la cara oscurecida por el pelo. Nadie al ver esos cuadros, se daría cuenta de que Sasuke había pintado a su esposa. Excepto Sasuke.

Sasuke puso su pincel en un frasco de vidrio lleno de aceite de trementina.

—No están mal.

Sakura le miró sorprendida. —¿De qué estás hablando? Son gloriosamente bellos. Pensé que habías dicho que habías perdido tu habilidad para pintar.

—Así fue—. Sasuke limpió su pincel en un trapo, luego lo colocó en un bote, de pie, para que se secara.

—Quizás el tema te inspiró. Tal vez necesitabas a una mujer madura para pintarla.

—Necesitaba una modelo que me inspirara.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. —Por favor, no finjas que soy tu musa, Sasuke. Pintabas maravillosamente antes de conocerme.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Lo único que sé es que cuando te fuiste, y dejé de estar borracho, no podía dar ni una pincelada. Ahora estás aquí y he podido pintar esto—. Eran pinturas eróticas, sí, pero no en la forma grosera o cruda en la que sus amigos pensaban.

Eran de los mejores cuadros que Sasuke había pintado nunca. La bebida podía haber dado fuerza a sus pinturas antes de conocerla, pero desde entonces, ella era su musa… cuando no había tenido ni la bebida ni a Sakura, su talento se había desvanecido. Ahora había vuelto.

Estas pinturas llenaban a Sasuke de esperanza, de una excitante felicidad. Podía pintar sin estar borracho. Sólo tenía que estar intoxicado por Sakura.

Sakura estudió las imágenes. —Bueno, al menos lograrás que el horrible Sasori Manning se trague su apuesta. Has ganado.

—No—, dijo Sasuke en voz baja. —He perdido. Voy a buscar a mis amigos y les diré que pagaré.

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**


	20. capítulo 20

_El Lord de Escocia y su Lady pueden estar distanciados, pero las fiestas que ella da en Buckinghamshire no muestran señales de disminuir en extravagancia._

_Las malas lenguas aseguran que tiene muchos admiradores, pero este observador se complace en señalar que parece muy hábil para mantenerse por encima de toda sospecha. _

_-Julio 1879 _

Sakura miró a Sasuke, que mantenía su vista fija en los cuadros, con una extraña mirada en sus ojos. Se había puesto una camisa, encima de su sudoroso pecho, pero llevaba todavía el pañuelo rojo en el pelo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—, exigió. —Son perfectos, exactamente lo que esperaban.

—Sakura, querida, la última cosa que quiero es que Sasori y el resto de mis compinches posen sus lascivos ojos sobre tus retratos

—Pero no será así. Quiero decir, ellos no sabrán que soy yo. Eso es lo importante. Avisarás a Molly y pintarás su cabeza sobre mi cuerpo.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. —No, no lo haré.

—Nos pusimos de acuerdo. Molly siempre agradece que se le de trabajo. Sabes que necesita dinero para criar a su hijo.

—No llegamos a ningún acuerdo—. Sasuke tenía su terca mirada escocesa, lo que significaba que ni Dios ni todos sus ángeles podrían hacerle cambiar de idea. —Fue idea tuya mezclar cabezas y cuerpos. Nunca me mostré de acuerdo con ello.

—Eres un hombre de lo más exasperante, Sasuke. ¿Qué vas a decirles? ¿Por qué quieres perder deliberadamente la apuesta?

Sasuke se quitó el pañuelo. —Voy a decirles que tenían razón, que resulté ser demasiado mojigato para pintar ese tipo de cuadros.

—Pero tú no eres un mojigato. No quiero que se rían de ti.

Sasuke se sentó en la improvisada cama y se apoyó sobre los codos.

Aunque parecía enorme en los cuadros, en realidad era un colchón con cuatro postes que sostenían un dosel de cortinas rojas. El ancho pecho de Sasuke se veía húmedo en la V abierta de su camisa, su pelo era un desastre y en sus sólidas piernas desnudas, resaltaban los músculos.

El hecho de que ese hombre increíble la hubiera escogido a ella, para ser su amante y su esposa todavía la asombraba.

—¿Sabes por qué los cuadros son tan buenos?—, preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Porque eres un pintor genial?

—Porque estoy locamente enamorado de la mujer que pinté. Hay amor en cada pincelada, en cada gota de pintura. No podía pintar cuando Molly posaba porque sólo era un modelo para mí, como un jarrón de flores. Tú eres real. Sé cómo se siente tu piel en mi mano. Sé lo resbaladiza que está tu hendidura cuando te toco, cómo sabe tu aliento en mi boca. Me encanta cada parte de ti. Eso es lo que he pintado, y nadie en el mundo verá estos cuadros, sólo nosotros dos.

Sus palabras hicieron que Sakura se excitara y suavizara. —Pero hiciste un buen trabajo. Todo el mundo en tu club te ridiculizara.

—Ya no me importa lo que esos libertinos piensen de mí. ¿Dónde estaban cuando yo estaba sufriendo y pensaba que me iba a morir? Bellamy estaba allí, y Sai. Naruto y Daniel. Incluso Itachi vino en mi ayuda. Los caballeros que siempre dijeron ser amigos míos o me torturaron o se esfumaron—. Sasuke miraba los cuadros y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —Que me ridiculicen. Estas imágenes son para nosotros, esposa mía. Para nadie más.

—Van a hacer que te unas a la banda del Ejército de Salvación—, dijo Sakura con tristeza.

Sasuke rió mientras se levantaba. —He estado practicando en mi tiempo libre. Toco los platillos muy bien.

—No tienes platillos.

—La cocinera me prestó dos tapas de sus ollas. Quiero perder esta apuesta, amor. Nunca he estado tan feliz de perder una apuesta en mi vida—. Se acercó a ella y la besó, un beso lento de Sasuke Uchiha, que decía que quería besarla toda la noche. —¿Querrás venir conmigo, ángel?—, preguntó. —Cantaré más contento canciones anti-alcohol, por las esquinas, si sé que estás cerca.

Sakura sonrió. —Esta es posiblemente una de las peticiones más extrañas que un marido ha hecho a una esposa. Por supuesto que iré contigo, Sasuke.

—Bien. Pero ahora..—. El colchón estaba esperando. Sakura se encontró riendo cuando ella y Sasuke hicieron un buen uso de él.

Una semana más tarde, en una fría noche del miércoles, Sasuke quedó con una banda de cinco miembros del Ejército de Salvación al final de High Street Aldgate, en la esquina con Whitechapel. Había estado practicando con ellos, y la sargento a cargo estaba encantada de que una alta rama del árbol aristocrático se hubiera unido a sus filas.

Una multitud se había congregado cuando comenzaron a cantar, entre ellos una docena de camaradas del club de Sasuke, mezclados con una veintena de gente de la calle, así como hombres y mujeres que regresaban por allí a sus casas después de un duro día de trabajo. Al otro lado de la calle, estaba Sakura con Aimee, rodeada por Bellamy, la señorita Westlock, y dos de los más fuertes lacayos para protegerlas.

Los camorristas lores de Mayfair, empezaron a ulular y a burlarse tan pronto como Sasuke levantó los platillos. La sargento no les hizo caso, y dirigió su banda.

La música sonaba, ahogando los gritos. "¡Salve, ante el nombre de Jesús, los ángeles se postran. (Crash Crash!!) Traigan la diadema real Y coronen al Señor! (Crash Crash!! Crash! Crash!)" Sasuke cantó de todo corazón, chocando los platillos, como había ensayado, gritando las palabras.

La sargento animó a los espectadores a participar, y pronto la mitad de la calle, elevaba sus voces en una canción. "Traigan la diadema real Y coronen (Crash!) al Se-ee-ñor! (Crash Crash!! Crash! Crash!)" El himno se alargó seis estrofas más y terminó con grandes aplausos y unos pocos abucheos.

La sargento comenzó a arengar a la multitud, animándoles a unirse al movimiento anti-alcohol, para librarse de los grilletes de la bebida y el vicio y abrazando a Cristo como su Salvador.

Sasuke entregó sus platillos a un miembro de la banda y se dirigió a la multitud, su sombrero de copa en la mano, pidiendo que depositaran en él sus donaciones.

Era uno de sus mejores sombreros, hecho de piel mate y forrado de seda. Probablemente costaba más que lo que ganaban la sargento y su banda en dos meses.

Sasuke lo movió bajo las narices de kabuto y lord Sasori. —Vamos, caballeros, han disfrutado del himno y el sermón. Ahora pasaremos el plato de la colecta.

Sasori y Kab sonrieron, pensando que era una broma. —Muy divertido, Uchiha—, dijo Kabuto.

Sasuke metió el sombrero apretadamente en el pecho de Kab.

—Busca bien, muchacho. Dale tu dinero a la buena sargento en vez de gastarlo en apuestas y bebida.

Kab parpadeó, aturdido. —Dios mío, va en serio. Te has unido al ejército anti vicio.

—¡Cómo caen los valientes!—, resopló Sasori.

—¿Treinta guineas?—, Dijo Sasuke en voz alta. —¿Has dicho treinta guineas? ¡Qué generoso de tu parte, milord Sasori Manning! Tu padre el duque estará orgulloso. Y tú también, ¿Kab? El marqués de Dunstan,dona treinta guineas, señoras y caballeros —. La multitud aplaudió.

Sasuke mantenia presionado el sombrero en el pecho, hasta que Kabuto tímidamente dejó caer un puñado de monedas en él. Sasori le fulminó con la mirada, pero aportó su dinero en efectivo.

Sasuke se volvió hacia el amigo que estaba al lado—. ¿Cuarenta guineas, Honorable señor Juugo Bertram?

Los ojos de Bertram se abrieron como platos. —¿Cuarenta? Debes estar bromeando.

—Yo nunca bromeo con la caridad. Estoy muy conmovido por tu generosa aportación.

—Sí, siento que me estáis salvando—, murmuró Juugo, pero cogió un fajo de billetes y los dejó caer en el sombrero de Sasuke.

Sasuke se movió hasta Nagato Summerville, que rápidamente desembolsó sin problemas.

Sasuke pasó el sombrero ante todos los otros aristócratas, que sus amigos habían persuadido para que les acompañaran. Algunos depositaban el dinero con una sonrisa. Otros gruñían hasta que Sasuke les miraba, entonces desembolsaban su donativo con toda humildad. Sasuke había conocido a estos hombres desde los tiempos lejanos de Harrow, cuando habían peleado para establecer una jerarquía que se había mantenido hasta la edad adulta. Sasuke había sido el líder de una facción de alborotadores, un grupo que había acosado sin miedo a los niños mayores y a los tutores, que se escapaban de la escuela para beber, fumar y perder su virginidad, pero que habían vadeado los problemas logrando no ser expulsados. Aunque algunos de estos hombres eran o se convertirían en grandes pares del reino, y Sasuke era sólo el tercer hijo de un duque, le habían reconocido como su líder supremo.

Sasuke terminó la colecta, sin pedir deliberadamente a la gente que parecía más pobres de la multitud, y cogiendo el sombrero lleno se lo llevó a la sargento. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el contenido.

—Milord, le doy las gracias a usted y a sus amigos. ¡Qué buenos son!.

Sasuke recuperó sus platillos. —Ellos siempre están dispuestos a dar por una buena causa. De hecho, voy a hacer que mantengan de forma regular su apoyo.

—Es demasiado bondadoso con nosotros, milord.

Sasuke no respondió. —¿Más música, sargento?

La sargento se iluminó y los dirigió en una entusiasta interpretación de un himno que era el favorito del público.

"¡Condúcenos a través de las puertas de la nueva Jerusalén, (Crash!) Lavados por la sangre del Cordero! (Crash Crash!! Crash!)"

Sasuke regresó a Mayfair en su coche con Sakura sentada a su lado y Aimee en su regazo. Los brazos le dolían de golpear con fuerza los platillos, pero se sentía contento y en paz. Y un poco orgulloso.

La mirada en el rostro de Sasori cuando se había visto obligado a dar treinta guineas había sido inestimable. Sasori era notoriamente roñoso, siempre escatimando su dinero a pesar de que tenía miles y miles de libras en el banco.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?—, preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que se había reído en alto.

—Pensar que mis amigos deben pensarse mejor lo que apuestan conmigo.

Ella sonrió, su cara suavizada a luz del farol del coche. —En otras palabras, pensaron que habías perdido, ¡pero realmente has ganado!

—Algo por el estilo—. No explicó que la apuesta le había permitido ganar todo lo que había querido.

El juego del cortejo había permitido a Sasuke empezar con Sakura, pero si no hubiera sido por la estúpida apuesta, estaría muy lejos de la sonrisa que ella le dirigía en ese momento. La apuesta no sólo le permitió tocarla, amarla, sino reencontrarse con el arte que, una vez más salía de sus dedos.

—Eres un canalla—. Sakura apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

La paja del sombrero raspaba su barbilla, pero a él no le importaba. Tenía una cálida niña, dormida en un brazo, a su esposa en el otro. ¿Qué más podría desear?

Lo supo más tarde, cuando Sakura le esperaba en la puerta de su habitación al volver de dejar a Aimee en el cuarto de los niños. Sasuke decidió que le importaba un comino el dolor sus brazos cuando Sakura tomó su mano y lo llevó adentro.

Sakura se sorprendió la tarde después del debut de Sasuke con el Ejército de Salvación al ver a su amiga Ainsley Douglas saliendo de un coche ante la puerta principal, y llamando. Sakura la invitó a entrar e hizo que Morton trajera el té. Ainsley tenía noticias, Sakura lo sabía, pero no dijo nada mientras Morton dejaba la bandeja con el té, con un frutero de tres pisos con pasteles.

En circunstancias normales a Sakura le gustaba la formalidad de tomar el té, le gustaba el ritual, incluso a las personas más tímidas les resultaba cómodo pues era fácil rellenar los huecos con palabras y acciones. Pero en ese momento, querría que el ritual se redujera a lo mínimo. Ainsley dejó el plato tan pronto como Morton se retiró cerrando las puertas detrás de él.

Se inclinó hacia delante, con una expresión sombría en sus ojos. —Sakura, lo siento mucho. He venido para avisarte, antes de que lo leas en los periódicos.

Sakura apartó la taza, derramando un chorrito de té en su falda.

—¿Avisarme de qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Louisa?— Pensó en Payne y se quedó helada.

—No, no, ella está bien—, dijo Ainsley.

Tomó la taza de Sakura de sus dedos congelados y la puso sobre la mesa. —No se trata de Louisa. No directamente.

Sakura ya había leído todos los periódicos de la mañana, desde el Pall Mall Gazette, a las noticias sobre las carreras de Sasuke y no había visto nada que pudiera afectarla personalmente.

—¿Qué pasa, pues? Me tienes en ascuas.

Ainsley tomó las manos de Sakura en las suyas, sus amistosos ojos grises la miraban llenos de preocupación. —Mi hermano mayor, Patrick, ya sabes que siempre está por la City y sabe todo lo que está pasando allí, por lo general antes que el resto del mundo lo sepa. Él se enteró de la noticia esta mañana, y sabiendo que somos grandes amigas, me aconsejó que te preparara.

—¿Se enteró de qué? Ainsley, por favor, dímelo o gritaré.

—Lo siento, estoy tratando de hacerlo—. Ainsley hizo una pausa, su rostro reflejaba simpatía. —Es tu padre, Sakura. Está arruinado. Completa y totalmente arruinado. A partir de esta mañana, tu familia se quedará sin un centavo.

Sasuke había esperado que sus amigos lo rechazaran después de que él los sableara, con la apuesta del Ejército de Salvación, pero como siempre, su travesura sólo lo había elevado en su estima. Cuando se encontró con Kab fuera de Tattersalls en Knightsbridge, la tarde siguiente, Kab agarró la mano a Mac y se la estrechó con entusiasmo.

—Has cambiado las tornas en la apuesta, viejo Sasuke.

Sasuke rescató su mano. —El Ejército de Salvación está más que satisfecho con tu donación, la sargento me lo dijo. Continuó alabándote durante horas. Se habló de la colocación de una placa.

Kab le miró horrorizado. —Dios me libre de ser conocido como un filántropo. Todo el mundo en Londres, vendría a pedirme dinero.

—Estaba bromeando, Kab.

Kabuto suspiró aliviado. —Bien, bien. Muy divertido. Ah, ahí está tu hermano Naruto. ¿Es una reunión familiar?

Naruto venía caminando con sus largos pasos habituales, un hombre grande vestido con un abrigo para protegerse del frío de octubre. — Kab—, le saludó Naruto cuando se detuvo junto a ellos. —¿Por qué no te vas a encontrar algunos otros vegetales con los que jugar?

(El apodo verdadero del personaje es coliflor)

Kab rió. —Muy bueno, muy bueno. El fino ingenio Uchiha. Bueno, me voy para que disfrutéis del calor de la familia. Adiós—. Levantó el sombrero y se alejó hacia el círculo de apuestas.

Naruto dirigió a Kab al irse, una mirada especulativa. —Se dice que es el más listo de todos los Dunstan. Hace que me preocupe por el destino del marquesado. He oído que tocaste los platillos en Whitechapel ayer por la noche, Sasuke. No sabía que eras músico.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Fue una apuesta. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—En el último tren. Tenía un asunto en el Jockey Club—. Puso su mano sobre el gran hombro de Sasuke. —Necesito hablar contigo, si no te importa.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, y se alejaron juntos, Naruto no habló hasta que entraron en el coche de Sasuke. Una vez dentro, Naruto le dijo a Sasuke lo que le había contado un amigo suyo de la ciudad.

—¡Maldito infierno!—, exclamó Sasuke en estado de shock. —¿Cómo diablos se las arregló Haruno para arruinarse?

Naruto parecía sombrío, las sombras hacían parecer más profunda su cicatriz del pómulo.

—Malas inversiones, en su mayoría. Una línea de ferrocarril que nunca fue construído, un invento de algún gadget que nunca consiguió superar la fase de diseño. Cosas por el estilo. El colmo fue una mina de diamantes en África. Las guerras han impedido que nadie se acerque a la mina, según dicen y es probable, que no haya diamantes en absoluto. Lord Haruno no era el más inteligente a la hora de invertir.

Sasuke imaginó a Sakura enfrentándose a la noticia, su preocupación por su familia.

—Maldita sea, sabía que tenía que haberme quedado en casa esta tarde, pero tenía que saldar una cuenta. Un recado breve, pensé. ¡Maldito idiota!

—Muchos hombres confían en consejos equivocados—, señaló Naruto.—Sonó como un castillo de naipes derrumbándose. Al quitar una carta, le han seguido las otras.

—Jugar con el dinero destinado a mantener a su esposa y su hija, ¡es una locura! Supongo que cuando los acreedores de Haruno lo sepan van a llamar todos a su puerta, si no lo han hecho ya. ¡Condenados chupasangres!

—Haruno ha estado en la cuerda floja desde hace tiempo, Sasuke. Itachi me dijo hace años, que el conde había tenido que vender todas las propiedades no ligadas al título, sólo se quedó con su casa de Londres.

Sasuke le miró fijamente. —¿Itachi te dijo eso hace años? ¿Por qué no se molestó Itachi en decírmelo ? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?

Naruto se encogió de hombros, pero Sasuke podría decir que a Naruto no le había gustado la decisión. —Itachi sabía que te ibas a sentir obligado por Sakura ¿sabes?, y pensó que no necesitabas más preocupaciones. Estoy de acuerdo con él sobre eso. Itachi creía que Haruno podría recuperarse al final, pero el hombre ha tenido una condenada mala suerte.

—Un día, Itachi tendrá que dejar de decidir las cosas por mí.

—Ese será un día interesante. Espero estar allí para verlo.

Los hermanos permanecieron en silencio durante el resto del viaje a North Audley Street, donde Sasuke saltó del coche y se apresuró a entrar, seguido de cerca por Naruto. Morton cogió sus sombreros y abrigos y le señaló la puerta cerrada de una habitación, con una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos.

Sasuke empujó para abrir las puertas, y Sakura se puso en pie, con la cara muy blanca. Ainsley Douglas, que había sostenido la mano de Sakura, se levantó más lentamente.

—Sasuke—, dijo Sakura. Vio su lucha por mantener la compostura, sin querer derrumbarse. —Me temo que algo terrible ha sucedido.

—Lo sé—. Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a ella y cogió sus manos heladas. —Todo lo que pueda hacer, lo haré. Te lo prometo.

—Yo ya me iba—, dijo Ainsley. —Estoy muy apesadumbrada por haber sido portadora de tan malas noticias, Sakura.

Sakura se volvió a Ainsley, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas no derramadas. —Me alegro de que fueras tú, vieja amiga. Gracias.

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron, y Ainsley besó la mejilla de Sakura, con lágrimas en sus ojos. A medida que salía, Naruto entraba por la puerta abierta, y Ainsley se detuvo.

Los dos se congelaron en su lugar por un momento, tensos, Naruto la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, Ainsley le sostuvo la mirada. Por último, Naruto hizo a Ainsley un guiño teatral. Ainsley se puso de color granate, hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, y se deslizó por delante de él por la puerta.

En cualquier otro momento Sasuke habría sentido mucha curiosidad ante ese encuentro, pero en ese momento Sakura se hundía en sus brazos, llorando.

Naruto se sentó en el sofá en el mismo lugar que Ainsley había ocupado y sacó su botella de whisky.

—Venía de camino hacia aquí para contártelo Sakura, cuando me encontré con Sasuke—, dijo. —Puedo

intentar preguntar algo más en la City si lo deseas y averiguar lo que pasó. Itachi tiene amigos importantes que pueden encontrar la manera de saber qué ha ocurrido con exactitud.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —No importa. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que mi madre está bien. Nunca supo manejar las crisis. Y Louisa tendrá el corazón roto. Esto significa que no tendrá ningún baile de presentación.

—No necesariamente—, dijo Sasuke. —Tu padre tiene la suerte de tener un yerno rico y bien relacionado. Itachi conoce a los mejores magos de las finanzas de la City, en realidad de toda Inglaterra y Escocia. Voy a ver qué se puede hacer para salvar a tu padre de la ruina, y tu hermana puede seguir adelante con sus planes para su puesta de largo.

—No te lo permitirá—, dijo con tristeza. —Nunca cogerá ni un centavo de un Uchiha.

—Vamos a arreglarlo para que nunca lo sepa. Suena divertido. Voy a evitar que se arruine, manteniendo su orgullo intacto.

La pequeña sonrisa que ella le dedicó, hizo que Sasuke se sintiera mejor. La expresión de Sakura, cuando había entrado en la habitación le había recordado la que él había visto en su rostro la noche en que volvió a casa después del aborto involuntario. Sasuke no había podido evitar esa tragedia, pero podría arreglar esto.

Consiguió que Sakura subiera, la dejó en las expertas manos de Evans, y luego él y Naruto fueron a la City para averiguar lo que pudieran.

Por desgracia, cuando Sasuke y Naruto se reunieron con el hombre de Itachi en la Bolsa, les confirmó que la situación de Lord Haruno era realmente grave. No sólo había participado en inversiones malas, sino que había pedido prestado grandes cantidades a los bancos y amigos para poder hacerlas. Ahora, los bancos y amigos pedían que se lo devolviera.

Además, parecía como si Lord Haruno también hubiera sustraído fondos de una sociedad que había fundado con algunos viejos amigos del colegio, y ahora no podría reemplazar ese dinero. Sin duda había excavado un profundo pozo.

Sasuke no quiso informar de este horror a Sakura. Se mantuvo alejado hasta bien entrada la noche, tratando de encontrar algunas maneras de mitigar el daño. Si podía mejorar algo, tal vez no tendría que explicar hasta qué punto estaban de mal las cosas.

Llegó a casa después de que Sakura se hubiera ido a la cama, pero la encontró despierta en la cama en su habitación, esperándole . Sasuke la abrazó, pero ninguno de los dos habló, ambos preocupados hasta que se durmieron agotados.

Al día siguiente, noticias aún más graves le llegaron a Sakura.

El inspector Inuzuka, le mandó una nota a Sasuke, comunicándole que el conde Haruno había muerto, había fallecido de una apoplejía durante la noche.

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **


	21. capítulo 21

_La temporada se abrió como de costumbre con un gran baile de la Lady en su residencia de North Audley Street._

_Estaba resplandeciente, sus tres cuñados, incluyendo al duque, le ayudaron a organizar la fiesta. Corrían rumores de que su ex marido, se había refugiado en París con una amante, pero ese rumor resultó ser falso. Él pasa sus días meditando en su casa de Mount Street, o vagando solo por el continente, o recluido en el castillo ducal, en Escocia, mientras que su esposa sigue siendo una anfitriona brillante y popular._

_Enero, 1880_

—Mamá—. Sakura se apresuró entrando al salón para llegar hasta su madre que estaba sentada como una estatua de mármol junto a la ventana.

Lady Haruno se volvió al oír sus pasos y sollozando abrazó a Sakura. Madre e hija se abrazaron durante un largo rato, meciéndose y llorando.

Sakura sintió más que oyó llegar a Sasuke detrás de ella, su presencia caldeaba la habitación como el sol después de una larga ola de frío.

Lady Haruno se soltó del abrazo y cogió la mano de Sakura. Estaba vestida de negro de los pies a la cabeza, con los ojos hinchados y rojos detrás de su velo.

—Oh, hija mía, pensé que nunca volvería a verte.

—¿Cómo que no? Por supuesto que acudiría a tu lado, mamá. Por supuesto que volverías a verme.

—Yo pensé. . . — Se calló con otro sollozo. —Pensé que me odiabas.

—Nunca. Ven y siéntate, mamá. Necesitas descansar.

Lady Haruno se dejó conducir a un sofá.

Levantó la vista cuando se sentó, vio a Sasuke, y dio un respingo. —Oh. Lord Sanosuke. No me dí cuenta.

—Llámeme Sasuke—. Se sentó en una silla, apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas. —Me pongo a sus órdenes, Lady Haruno. Cualquier cosa que necesite o quiera, dígamelo y me ocuparé de ello. Estoy a su disposición.

—Es muy amable, pero…

—Madre—. Sakura se sentó al lado de Lady Haruno, sin soltarle la mano. —No es momento de cortesías, y Sasuke no está siendo educado. Sé que papá se había arruinado. Sé que los acreedores están quedándose con todo. Sé que no hay dinero ni para un entierro apropiado.

Su madre frunció el ceño. —Tengo una pequeña pensión de viudedad, por lo que los abogados me dicen. En un fideicomiso—..

—Los acreedores pueden encontrar una manera de quedarse también con eso—, dijo Sasuke con voz suave. —No piense en eso, deje que yo me ocupe de sus gastos.

—No puedo. Sakura, tu padre nunca hubiera querido que viviera de tu caridad.

Sakura le frotó las manos a su madre, que se notaban frías a través de sus guantes de encaje.

—Por supuesto que nunca tuvo la intención de que vivieras de la caridad de nadie. Perdió su dinero tratando de hacer una fortuna para ti. Pero somos una familia. No es caridad en absoluto. Es lo que hacen las familias.

El orgullo se mezclaba con la desesperación en los ojos de Lady Haruno. Sakura vio que su madre no quería depender de Sasuke, pero también Lady Haruno había sido criada en un mundo en el que siempre había sido dependiente. Que su fortuna hubiera desaparecido a vuelapluma, se escapaba de su comprensión.

También su marido había muerto de forma repentina. La espalda de la madre de Sakura, estaba recta, su postura como siempre era perfecta, pero temblaba como un árbol en una tormenta.

—Sakura, no sé qué hacer—, susurró.

—Mi querida señora—, dijo Sasuke, levantándose. —Usted no tiene que hacer nada. Se sienta y charla con Sakura, y mientras iré a la City y pondré todo en orden. Mañana a esta hora, estará todo solucionado.

Lady Haruno suspiró temblorosa, mientras le miraba.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace esto por mí? Lord Haruno se negó, incluso a que se mencionara su nombre en esta casa.

Con su sonrisa más encantadora, Sasuke levantó la mano fláccida de Lady Haruno entre las suyas.

—Lo hago porque quiero y amo a su hija—. Él se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla, dejando sus labios posados sobre su piel. —Quédate con ella hasta que yo vuelva—, murmuró.

Apretó la mano de Lady Haruno de nuevo, y salió.

—¿Qué va a hacer?—, preguntó Lady Haruno con temor.

—Exactamente lo que dijo que haría—, dijo Sakura, que sabía que era sincero. —Puedes confiar en Sasuke, mamá. Ese hombre puede enloquecerme a veces, pero sabe cuidar de los suyos. Lo ha demostrado una y otra vez.

Lady Haruno se secó los ojos con un pañuelo de encaje negro que quedó empapado.

—Pensé que iba a ser frío y despectivo. Que se burlaría de nosotros.

—Él no es tan cruel. Realmente es bastante generoso. Toda su familia lo es.

—Nos negamos a recibirle, a reconocer tu matrimonio, a hablar de la dote—, dijo Lady Haruno, sollozando. —Nosotros le cerramos las puertas por haberte raptado. Pensé que se alegraría de nuestra desgracia, que se reiría al saber que estamos desahuciadas.

—No conoces a Sasuke. Nunca haría una cosa así. Y no os desahuciarán—. Sakura tomó las manos de su madre de nuevo. —Mamá, ¿qué pasó? Con Papá, anoche, quiero decir. ¿Puedes contármelo?

Lady Haruno, parecía aplastada por el dolor, y muy, muy cansada. —Él me llamó a su estudio ayer por la tarde y me dijo que quería que me fuera con Louisa a vivir a Italia, donde podríamos vivir confortablemente. Quería que nos marcháramos inmediatamente, pero no podía, teníamos que preparar el equipaje. Le pregunté cuándo iba a reunirse con nosotras, y me dijo que no podría durante algún tiempo. Se quedaría para intentar desentrañar el lío que había hecho—. Una lágrima corrió de nuevo por su mejilla. —Me presionó para que hiciera el equipaje y partiéramos, pero me llevó mucho tiempo, había muchas cosas que hacer… Le oí abajo, por la noche, pero nunca subió a su dormitorio. Empecé a preocuparme, en la madrugada, me acerqué de nuevo a su estudio y le encontré en el suelo, con la cara torcida. La habitación era un desastre, los papeles tirados por todas partes, una mesa volcada, donde había caído. El médico dijo que había tenido un ataque de apoplejía. Había muerto de repente, al parecer. Con muy poco dolor. Eso al menos fue una bendición.

Sakura pasó sus brazos alrededor de su madre. —Mamá, lo siento mucho.

—Creo que Dios me está castigando. Por no tener el valor para enfrentarme a tu padre, por haberle permitido que te desterrara. Me puse de su lado. Me negué a verte o a dejar que Louisa te viera. Y ahora mírame—. Nuevas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Sakura la acunaba.

—Dios no es tan cruel, tú lo sabes en tu corazón. Sasuke me dijo que papá había comenzado a perder dinero hacía mucho tiempo, cuando yo todavía estaba con la señorita Pringle. Todo parecía ir mal año tras año. No fue culpa tuya.

Lady Haruno levantó la cabeza. —Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijo?

—Para evitarte la preocupación, me imagino. Estaba luchando por recuperar el dinero, para evitarte la vergüenza.

Su madre negó con la cabeza. Cuando Sakura la abrazó, pensaba en las cosas que Sasuke le había dicho que ella nunca debía contar a su madre.

Parecía que Lord Haruno había contraído una deuda considerable, para su baile de puesta de largo, estaba decidido a que fuera el mejor y más elegante de la temporada.

Había puesto sus esperanzas en que se comprometiera con uno de los tres jóvenes herederos, cuyas familias le habían prestado el dinero. El matrimonio con cualquiera de ellos,

hubiera acabado con la deuda y permitido salir a Lord Haruno de la ciénaga en la que estaba hundiéndose. Sakura destruyó sus expectativas, cuando se fugó con Sasuke para casarse con él. Los padres de los otros tres caballeros se habían enojado y exigido que Lord Haruno les pagara de inmediato.

_—¿Por qué no me lo dijo?— había preguntado Sakura a Sasuke indignada. —Si hubiera sabido que tenía que casarme para ayudarle, no me hubiera permitido perder la cabeza por el primer caballero apuesto que bailó conmigo._

_—Tu padre era muy orgulloso y quería organizarlo todo sin que nadie lo supiera. Se suponía que eras consciente de tus deberes. Me temo, amor, que tu padre no tenía ni idea de que en tu cabeza tenías ideas propias._

_—Pero ¿por qué se opuso cuando me casé contigo? Itachi y tú podríais haberos hecho cargo de la deuda y enviarle a él y a mamá al extranjero para unas largas vacaciones._

_Sasuke había sonreído. —¿Y estar en deuda con Itachi Uchiha, el duque escocés, el resto de su vida? Nunca—. _

_—Imbécil—, murmuró Sakura._

Eso fue antes de que Bellamy despertara a Sasuke en las primeras horas de la madrugada y le entregara el mensaje del inspector Inuzuka, que había ido a investigar cuando escuchó hablar de la muerte repentina del padre de Sakura. Muerte natural, dijo el inspector. Una desgracia.

—Estoy aquí, mamá—, dijo Sakura. —No te dejaré otra vez.

Lady Haruno, se apoyó en Sakura, mientras otro mar de lágrimas se le escapaba.

Sakura se quedó con su madre hasta que Lady Haruno declaró que tenía que acostarse. La ayudó a subir al piso de arriba, dejándola en manos de su terrible doncella. La criada le susurró su agradecimiento a Sakura, Lady Haruno no había pegado ojo desde la muerte del conde, sin importarle todo lo que los sirvientes habían intentado para que durmiera.

Después de dejar a Lady Haruno en manos de su doncella, se dirigió por el dolorosamente familiar pasillo a la habitación de Louisa, y llamó a la puerta.

Escuchó un cansado: —Sí, ¿quién es?

Sakura entró. Louisa se levantó del sofá en el que había estado descansando y dejó caer la manta que la cubría. Sakura se quedó sin aliento.

Louisa había cambiado mucho desde la desgarbada chica que recordaba, se había convertido en una joven de dieciocho años, de curvas suaves y cara inteligente y dura. Sus ojos eran tan verdes como siempre, enmarcados por largas pestañas marron-rojizas. Vestía de negro aunque sin velo.

La hermana pequeña de Sakura, se había convertido en una mujer joven y bella. Cuando tuviera su baile de puesta de largo, dejaría a muchos caballeros rendidos a sus pies.

—Sakura—. Louisa dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante. —Me dijeron que estabas aquí, pero mamá quiso que me quedara en mi habitación.

Un sollozo escapó de la garganta de Sakura. Louisa se fue acercando a ella, lentamente al principio hasta correr los últimos pasos, arrojándose en brazos de Sakura.

Acabaron sentadas en el sofá, con Sakura apretando su mejilla, contra la cara mojada de Louisa.

—¿Por qué no viniste ese día al parque?—, preguntó Louisa cuando pudo hablar de nuevo. —Lady Douglas lo planeó todo cuidadosamente, pero no estabas allí, y no nos atrevimos a esperar.

—Lo sé—. Sakura se secó los ojos, no quería mentir, pero tampoco hablarle de Payne en ese momento. —Me puse enferma repentinamente.

—Lady Douglas me lo dijo. Estaba preocupada.

—Me recuperé rápidamente, pero sentí profundamente no acudir a la cita.

—Estás aquí ahora. Eso es lo que importa—. Louisa se aferró a las manos de Sakura, tanto como su madre lo había hecho. —Sakura, ¿qué será de mí?

—¿Qué será de ti? Si te refieres a donde vivirás, mamá y tú, seréis bienvenidas en mi casa. De hecho, creo que deberíais venir a casa conmigo esta misma noche.

—No quiero decir eso, aunque es muy amable por tu parte—. Soltando sus manos, Louisa se levantó. Su vestido era de tafetán negro con una falda de tres volantes, probablemente había sido un vestido de tarde teñido apresuradamente para el luto. La piel pálida de Louisa y su pelo rojo contrastaban como el hielo y el fuego.

—Sé que suena egoísta con todo lo que papá hizo y lo que mamá está pasando. Pero no puedo evitar sentir como si estuviera cayendo por un precipicio y todavía no hubiera aterrizado. Ayer estaba preparando los vestidos para mi baile y hoy no puedo ponérmelos. No voy a ser presentada en sociedad, no me casaré. No soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para ser institutriz, ni nada parecido, así que voy a terminar como señorita de compañía sin nada que hacer durante todo el día, excepto cepillar a los perros de lanas—. Sus manos cayeron con un golpe contra sus faldas.

—Cariño, por supuesto que no—, dijo Sakura. —Vas a vivir conmigo, y yo me ocuparé de ti. Vas a tener tu baile y tu temporada y un buen número de jóvenes querrán casarse contigo.

—¿Querrán?— Louisa se echó a reír, con rabia en sus ojos. —No soy un buen partido ahora, ¿verdad? Mi padre murió arruinado, y desfalcó dinero a otros, muchos otros. ¿Qué caballero respetable me querrá? Van a tener miedo de que mi sangre manche su familia.

Sakura deseaba poder decirle a Louisa que estaba equivocada, pero estaba demasiado familiarizada con los matrimonios aristocráticos. La genealogía era muy importante para las clases altas, y cualquier defecto en una joven se consideraba insuperable, a menos que el pretendiente en cuestión necesitara un gran flujo de dinero en efectivo y la dama tuviera una dote enorme.

Así, Louisa, sin dinero no resultaría atractiva.

—Puede que no seas un partido brillante, para un caballero, que quiera escalar socialmente—, reconoció Sakura. —Pero yo no desearía casarme con un caballero que sólo quiere mi dinero o mis contactos. Quiero que te cases con un hombre que te ame, que te ame tanto que, no le importe lo que hizo tu padre. Los errores de papá no son culpa tuya, y cualquier hombre digno de ti, sólo percibirá tu belleza y tu dulzura. No lamentaras no poder hacer un matrimonio ventajoso, si a cambio puedes seguir los dictados de tu corazón.

—¿Cómo hiciste tú?—Louisa la miró furiosa. —Nos dejaste, Sakura. Te escapaste sin decirme ni una palabra. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Sakura comenzó a hablar con repentina vehemencia. —Louisa, traté de enviarte recado. Quería verte, explicártelo, pero papá no quería oír ni hablar de ello. Me impidieron acercarme a ti, me devolvían las cartas que te escribí, hechas pedazos. Dejé de insistir para no crearte problemas.

—Podrías haber encontrado alguna manera. Pero estabas demasiado ocupada siendo la gran lady de Mount Street. ¡Oh, sí!, he leído todas las historias en los periódicos, cada palabra de ellos. Tal vez sea una suerte que no vaya a participar en la temporada, porque todo el mundo recuerda tu escandalosa fuga, y van a especular sobre si voy a escaparme también en mi baile de presentación.

—Cariño, eso fue como una tormenta de verano, pasó enseguida. Mis verdaderos amigos vieron que me había casado con un buen hombre. No me casé con Sasuke para escandalizar a la sociedad, lo hice porque me enamoré de él.

—¿Entonces por qué le dejaste?—Louisa fijó en ella una mirada acusadora. —Si tanto le querías, y el matrimonio era tan maravilloso, ¿por qué huiste? ¿Le enviaste un mensaje o simplemente desapareciste como hiciste conmigo?

Sakura abrió la boca, enfadada. —¡Louisa!.

—Lo siento, Sakura. He estado enojada contigo mucho tiempo. Si querías a Lord Sasuke lo suficiente como para darnos la espalda a todos nosotros, ¿por qué le diste la espalda también a él?

Sakura se levantó con rapidez. —Yo no te di la espalda. Fue papá el que me la dio a mí. Me prohibieron la entrada en la casa. Nunca me permitió hablar contigo o con mamá. Nunca.

—Podrías haberle desafiado. Haber encontrado alguna forma de obviarle. Tu marido es lo suficientemente rico para haber pagado las deudas de papá y que hubiera mandado su orgullo al infierno. No volviste porque no quisiste—. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Louisa.

Sakura la miró horrorizada, odiaba pensar que su hermana pudiera estar en lo cierto. Sakura había estado tan enojada con su padre que había construido un muro entre su antigua vida y la nueva. Se preguntó si hubiera podido derribar las defensas de su padre si se hubiera esforzado más. Pero, Sakura estaba demasiado herida por la furia de Lord Haruno, como para razonar con él.

Sakura había amado a Sasuke, todavía lo hacía, y había estado enfadada porque sus padres no se habían alegrado por su felicidad. Que tampoco su madre se hubiera opuesto a su padre, había profundizado su herida. Y Louisa, atrapada en el medio, sólo había visto como Sakura se alejaba de ellos.

—Louisa, lo siento—, susurró Sakura. —Lo siento mucho.

—¿Amas a Lord Sasuke?

—Sí—. Sakura puso el corazón en la palabra. —Le quiero mucho.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—El matrimonio no es fácil, siento decírtelo. Hay muchas facetas, y cada año trae algo nuevo. Para lo bueno y para lo malo. Esos son los votos que se hacen al casarse—..

—¿Pero le amas?

—Sí .

Louisa se puso delante de Sakura. Eran ahora de la misma altura, su hermanita había crecido.

—Me alegro—, dijo Louisa. —Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien a quien amar. ¿Él te ama?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, las lágrimas volvieron a desbordarse por su cara. —Sí. Mucho, creo.

—Entonces te equivocaste al dejarle. ¿Por qué lo estropeaste?

—Porque no me amaba lo suficiente . Es difícil de explicar. Sasuke me amó con tanta intensidad que hizo cosas exasperantes para mí y por mi culpa. Desaparecía sin decir una palabra durante semanas, porque pensaba que eso me haría feliz. Nunca pensó en preguntarme qué me hacía feliz, o qué necesitaba. Sasuke hizo todo en base a lo que él sentía, sin saber nunca lo que sentía yo.

—¿Y es por eso le dejaste?

—Al final, sí.

Sakura recordaba los oscuros días después de que hubiera perdido el bebé, la desesperación que había sentido cuando Sasuke, finalmente llegó a casa demasiado borracho y derrumbado para consolarla. Habían construido un alto muro de furia, dolor y tristeza.

—Un día me desperté y vi las cosas con claridad—, dijo Sakura, casi para sí misma. —Sabía que Sasuke nunca aprendería a amarme sin hacerme daño. No podía quedarme con él mientras hacía las mismas cosas una y otra vez. Ya no tenía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a él.

—¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Le diste la oportunidad de intentarlo?

—No sabes la verdad de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros—. Suspiró Sakura. —No sé si lo sabías, Louisa, pero me quedé embarazada, y lo perdí. Necesitaba un tiempo para recuperarme después de esa terrible experiencia, y Sasuke no podía ayudarme. Él también estaba sufriendo, no supo hacerlo mejor. Eso le volvió un poco loco, creo—. Le explicó que el dolor físico del aborto involuntario había dado paso a meses de pena, y luego de cansancio. Ya no tenía la energía para seguir la estela de Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Y ahora?—, Preguntó Louisa. —Le vi llegar contigo hoy, y mi criada dice que ha estado viviendo en tu casa contigo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. —Sasuke ha cambiado. Está algo más tranquilo. Y parece pensar más las cosas—. Ella sonrió. —Por lo general. Todavía es impetuoso y exasperante. Es parte de lo que le hace ser tan encantador, supongo.

—¿Y todavía le amas?— Louisa le sostuvo la mirada, muy seria.

Sakura se dio cuenta en ese momento que sería Louisa la que mantendría la familia unida después de la tragedia. Su madre estaba demasiado hundida, demasiado insegura como para vivir sin un colchón de dinero y seguridad debajo de ella. Se apoyaría en el hombro fuerte de Louisa.

El corazón de Sakura se hinchó en su pecho, al pensar en cómo Sasuke, recorría todo Londres, intentando asegurarse de que su madre y su hermana no se quedaran sin nada. Sasuke no tenía ninguna obligación legal con su familia, y ninguna deuda moral desde que se negaron a hablarle después de casarse con Sakura.

Podría haberse lavado las manos de los problemas de los Haruno, afirmar que la familia de Sakura se merecía lo que le pasaba. Pero no lo hizo, y Sakura sabía que nunca lo haría. Su compasión era tan grande como su corazón, Sasuke, que había decidido adoptar a una niña indefensa como Aimee para que no creciera en las calles.

Incluso cuando Sakurale había dejado, Sasuke se había asegurado de que continuara viviendo con el mismo lujo al que estaba acostumbrada. No la había castigado. No había corrido a los brazos de otras mujeres buscando consuelo. Había dejado de beber, dejó de irse todas las noches de fiesta con sus amigos libertinos, se encontró a sí mismo. Por ella.

—Creo que sí—, le susurró. —Sí, le amo—. Era una sensación embriagadora, una oleada de amor, muy, muy atemorizante.

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**


	22. capítulo 22

_Se dice que el Lord escocés ha vuelto al continente a pintar, y corre el rumor de que su Lady también ha viajado hasta allí. Parece que coincidieron en París, desconociendo ambos la presencia del otro en la ciudad._

_-Junio 1881_

Sasuke vio poco de Sakura en las siguientes semanas, porque estaba ocupada con los arreglos del funeral de su padre y el cuidado de su madre. Sin embargo, cuando se cruzaban le sonreía de tal forma, que sentía calentarse su corazón. Tanto como otras partes de su anatomía.

Tenía ganas de detenerla cuando le besaba en la mejilla al acabar de desayunar o al irse a casa de su madre, y averiguar porque estaba tan complacida con él, pero también él tenía mucho que hacer.

Naruto y él pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con los banqueros y casas de inversiones, clasificando la maraña de deudas de Haruno, comprándolas o pagándolas directamente. Sasuke tenía la intención de pagar todas las deudas y romper todos los pagarés delante de Lady Haruno. Tenía la esperanza de lograr con ello, que la triste dama sonriera. Y tal vez Sakura agradecida, se colgaría de su cuello, y podría hacer realidad alguna de sus fantasías más bajas. Bueno, podía esperar.

Agradeció a Naruto, el hecho de que estuviera tan dispuesto a ayudarle.

Pero Naruto no era conocido por aguantar tonterías, y al mencionar su gratitud, dijo sorprendido, —Sakura es de la familia.

Itachi, también, siguió las negociaciones de lejos, y desde Escocia, llegó Sai con Ino, por supuesto, hicieron el viaje en cortos trayectos para no cansarla. Los dos se quedaron en la casa de Itachi, porque la casa de Sakura, se desbordaba con su madre y hermana, Aimee y la señorita Westlock, y Sasuke.

Ino y Sai pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo con Sakura, sin embargo, al igual que le pasaba a Naruto, encontrar un rato para estar a solas con ella, se convirtió en una misión condenadamente difícil.

Pero Sasuke, después de tres años de soledad, no podía evitar que le gustara tener la casa llena.

Además Sakura, según constató, nunca sugirió que Sasuke se mudara a la casa de Itachi con Sai e Ino.

Sasuke vigilaba por si aparecía Payne, pero el hombre parecía haberse esfumado. Payne no volvió a entregar más cuadros a Crane, ni fue a recoger su dinero, y ni Sasuke, ni Inuzuka, ni los otros policías le vieron al acecho. Payne nunca había tratado de encontrar a Aimee, lo que hacía que Sasuke se sintiera a la vez enfadado y aliviado. ¿Qué clase de hombre abandona a su propia hija? Por otro lado, Sasuke se había encariñado con Aimee y consideraba una suerte que Payne no estuviera tratando de llevársela.

Lord Haruno tuvo un gran funeral adecuado, y su familia le dio sepultura en su mausoleo, en Kent.

Su heredero, un primo lejano de Sakura, se hizo cargo de la casa y de la hacienda, lo único que quedaba de las antiguas propiedades del conde. El primo, un afable hombre de mediana edad, soltero, estaba feliz de que Lady Haruno y Louisa, vivieran allí todo el tiempo que quisieran. A Lady Haruno le gustó la idea. Estaría a su disposición para asesorarle sobre el funcionamiento de la casa que había dirigido durante años, y podría organizar fiestas campestres y ocuparse de las obras de caridad de la Iglesia, como siempre había hecho.

Louisa no era tan optimista, pero Sakura le prometió que pasaría tanto tiempo en Kilmorgan y en la casa de Sakura de Londres, que no correría el riesgo de pudrirse en el campo.

Además, habían decidido que Sakura y Sasuke, se encargarían del baile de presentación de Louisa, aunque su madre dirigiría la organización. Louisa tendría su debut, no esta primavera, porque la familia seguiría de luto, pero si en la temporada siguiente.

La tarde después del funeral, al que asistieron también Itachi y Daniel, Sai se plantó delante de Sasuke y esperó a que Sasuke se diera cuenta. Esa era la en que Sai, hacía saber a Sasuke que quería hablar con él.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió con su hermano, atravesando el césped, hacia un bordeado de árboles.

—¿Lo has hecho?—, preguntó Sai.

Sasuke miró a su hermano, pero Sai miraba hacia adelante.

—¿Me preguntas que si, Sakura es mi esposa otra vez?

—Sí.

—¿Tú que crees?

—No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto.

Sasuke se frotó el labio superior, nervioso sin razón.

—La has estado observando la última semana. Y a mí. Eres un hombre perspicaz. ¿Qué piensas?

—¿Compartís la cama?

—A veces. No tan a menudo como me gustaría, pero ha estado un poco disgustada, con la ruina y la muerte de su padre.

Sai frunció el ceño, y Sasuke se maldijo a sí mismo. Su hermano tomaba todas las palabras literalmente.

—Sí, ha estado disgustada—, dijo Sai. —Deberías ser su consuelo.

—Lo soy. Cuando me lo permite.

Sai se detuvo, exasperado. —¿Sois marido y mujer de nuevo o no?

—Estoy tratando de explicártelo, hermano, no lo sé. A veces creo que sí, pero otras veces. . . La presioné con la revocación de la separación, y creo que eso le dio miedo. No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Sai no se inmutó, y aunque no miraba directamente a Sasuke, su mirada le resultaba inquietante.

—No te esfuerzas lo suficiente.

—Lo he hecho, Sai. Con todas mis fuerzas.

—No estás mostrándole tu verdadero yo, porque tienes miedo de parecer un tonto—. Esto salía de un hombre que no podía dejar de mostrar su verdadero yo. Incapaz de cualquier sutileza o de mentir, Sai decía lo que pensaba, nada más.

Eso desconcertaba a la mayoría de la gente, pero Ino logró entenderle.

—Ya parezco un tonto—, dijo Sasuke-. —Te perdiste mi actuación con la banda del Ejército de Salvación. Soy un artista con los platillos.

—Sakura me lo contó. Pero no dejas de ser un tonto. Haces una broma de todo para que la gente se ría, para evitar enfrentarte a lo que no deseas.

—Basta, Sai. Esa cruda realidad me está matando.

Sai miró de arriba abajo, el traje de luto de Sasuke. —¿Lo ves? Estás tratando de bromear de nuevo.

Sasuke perdió su sonrisa. —¿Qué quieres, Sai? ¿Qué me arrodille y le muestre el patético miserable en el que me he convertido? ¿Qué exponga todas las sangrantes heridas que tengo dentro de mí?

—Sí. Abre tu corazón. Itachi me dijo lo que significaba esa metáfora hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero no creo que Sakura quiera eso. Quiere al Sasuke divertido y encantador, al Sasuke que la hace reír y sonreír. No al Sasuke patético que sólo sabe quejarse.

—Pregúntale—, dijo Sai.

Sasuke lanzó otro suspiro. —Eres muy duro, Sai Uchiha.

Sai no respondió, lo que podría significar que no sabía lo que quería decir Sasuke, o que no le importaba. Ambas cosas, probablemente.

Los dos continuaron su paseo y llegaron al jardín trasero de la casa. Sakura estaba con su madre, su hermana e Ino, entre los macizos de flores, Ino llevaba a Aimee en los brazos. Todas vestían de negro, pero Sakura estaba bella y regia. Tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su madre y el otro alrededor de la de Louisa. El corazón de Sasuke se templó. Había sido un día triste, viendo como Sakura decía adiós a su padre, pero el miedo y la preocupación habían abandonado el rostro de Lady Haruno.

Sakura levantó la vista, vio a Sasuke, y le sonrió.

—Mira—, dijo Sasuke a Sai en voz baja. —Siento que haya sido una tragedia la que ha reunido a Sakura con su familia. Todos los pecados han sido perdonados. Incluso si nunca volvemos a ser marido y mujer, verla como está ahora, abrazada a las personas que ama, es suficiente para mí.

Sai miró a Sasuke en silencio durante mucho tiempo. —No, no lo es—, dijo.

Con esto se alejó de Sasuke y se dirigió hacia Ino y su sonrisa de bienvenida.

Sasuke pensó en las palabras de Sai, mientras regresaban a Londres desde Kent. Louisa decidió quedarse con su madre, por no dejarla sola demasiado pronto. Sakura les había invitado a pasar las navidades en Kilmorgan. Lady Haruno en un primer momento se había mostrado renuente, pero Sasuke había logrado convencerla. Sakura le dedicó una nueva sonrisa de gratitud por ello. Pero Sai estaba en lo cierto. La gratitud no era suficiente. Exponer sus debilidades, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Pensó que lo había hecho, cuando le contó la terrible época en Italia, cuando dejó de beber.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que lo había hecho no para ganar sólo su simpatía, sino para demostrar que se tomaba el matrimonio en serio. En realidad no llegó a mostrarle cómo estuvo de destrozado, temía que si lo hacía Sakura se giraría sobre sus botas de tacón y se alejaría, no quería que eso ocurriera.

Pensar en los delgados tobillos dentro de las botas de tacón alto no le ayudaba. Ni pensar en ella desnuda con sólo las botas de tacón alto. Él visualizaba esa posibilidad, mientras mezclaba colores en la paleta, cuando la oyó entrar en el estudio y dirigirse hacia él.

Levantó los ojos de la paleta y como siempre que la veía, su corazón le dio un vuelco. Se había vestido con un vestido negro adornado con lazos, su pelo rosa y sus ojos verdes brillaban más de lo habitual.

—Sasuke—, dijo Sakura bruscamente. —¿Guardaste la carta que te envié?

Con un esfuerzo Sasuke volvió su atención a sus pinturas. —¿Qué carta?

—La carta que te envié la noche en que me fui.

Ah. Esa carta. Sasuke se mantuvo poniendo pegotes de pintura para ocultar su nerviosismo. —¿Por qué imaginas que todavía la tengo?

—No sé si la tienes. Por eso que te lo pregunto.

—Hablas como Sai.

—Sai sabe cómo hacer que la gente le responda—. Sasuke dejó la espátula sobre la paleta. —Touché. Muy bien. Ven conmigo—. La llevó por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.

Todavía dormía solo allí, no se había acostado con Sakura desde la noche en que murió su padre. Sasuke abrió el armario y sacó la pequeña caja que Bellamy había salvado del incendio, sabiendo que Sasuke guardaba ahí sus recuerdos más preciados. Puso la caja sobre una mesa y la abrió.

Una carta muy arrugada, estaba en el fondo, gastada por el tiempo y las lecturas. Sasuke la sacó y se la entregó a Sakura. —Esta es.

—¿Me la lees?—, preguntó. No podía seguir fingiendo estar alegre, le estaba matando.

—¿Por qué?

—Me gustaría recordar lo que escribí.

¿Por qué diablos querría eso? ¿Estaba pidiéndole , como decía Sai, que abriera su corazón? Tal vez, pero se sentía menos dispuesto que nunca, cuando desdobló el papel.

Las palabras que ella le había escrito, estaban grabadas a fuego en su corazón. Sasuke realmente no necesitaba leer la carta, porque había memorizado cada maldita palabra de la misma. Pero comenzó obedientemente.

—Querido Sasuke..—. Sakura se movió un poco, y Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

_"Querido Sasuke, Te amo. Y siempre te amaré. Pero no puedo seguir viviendo contigo. He tratado de ser fuerte por ti, hace tres años que lo intento, pero he fallado. Has tratado de hacerme a tu imagen y semejanza, querido Sasuke, yo traté de ser lo que querías, pero ya no puedo más. Lo siento. Quisiera escribir que mi corazón se está rompiendo, pero no es así. Se_

_rompió hace tiempo, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que ahora puedo dejar mi angustia atrás y seguir adelante. La decisión de vivir sin ti fue dolorosa y meditada. Me doy cuenta de que legalmente me puedes causar mucho daño por dar este paso, y te pido, por el amor que una vez compartimos, que no lo hagas. Puede que no tenga que alejarme para siempre, pero sé que tenemos que pasar un tiempo separados, solos, para sanar. Me has explicado que a veces me dejas por mi propio bien, para que tenga la oportunidad de recuperarme de mi vida contigo. Ahora estoy haciendo lo mismo, alejándome de manera que los dos tengamos la oportunidad de respirar, la oportunidad de enfriarnos. Vivir contigo es como seguir la estela de una estrella fugaz, que brilla con tanta intensidad que me abrasa. Estoy viendo como la estrella me quema. Al final, Sasuke, me temo que no quedaría nada de mí. Sé que te enfadarás cuando leas esto, ¡porque puedes enojarte mucho! ¡puede volverte tan enojado! Pero cuando se te pase, te darás cuenta de que mi decisión es adecuada. Juntos, nos destruimos el uno al otro. Al separarnos ahora, podré recordar mi amor por ti. Pero me estás quemando. Me has agotado, y no tengo nada que dar. Sai se ha comprometido a llevarte esta carta, y él me informará de lo que decidas hacer. Confío en Sai como intermediario. Por favor, no trates de buscarme. Te quiero, Sasuke. Y siempre te amaré. Por favor, cuídate._

_Sakura"_

Antes de terminar, Sasuke ya no miraba la carta, si no a ella.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, bajando los ojos. Se situó delante de la ventana, una negra figura, esbelta y elegante.

Fuera en la calle, los carruajes traqueteaban, los cocheros silbaban, y la gente se gritaba. En el interior todo era quietud. Sasuke volvió a mirar la carta, y vio las palabras que había leído una y otra vez hasta que se la supo de memoria, cada una de ellas era como una puñalada.

—¿Por qué la guardaste?—, preguntó Sakura sin mirarle.

Sasuke tragó. —¿Quién sabe? He tratado quemarla muchas veces, pero siempre la guardaba de nuevo en la caja.

Sakura se giró y en silencio extendió la mano hacia el papel. Después de un momento de tensión, Sasuke se lo acercó.

Lo desdobló y rozó las palabras con su boca. Tenía la boca apretada contra la carta cuando terminó, y luego con un movimiento rápido, la rajó por la mitad. Antes de Sasuke pudiera protestar, fue hasta la estufa y tiró la carta dentro. Sasuke se acercó y la agarró por la muñeca, pero era demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sakura le miró con sorpresa. —¿Por qué no quieres que la queme?

—Por que la carta me decía cómo te sentías. Tus verdaderos sentimientos, sin florituras. Necesitaba conocerlos.

—Esos eran mis sentimientos de entonces. Ahora son distintos.

El fuego crepitó cuando el último de los pedazos de papel se quemó.

¡Maldición!, la carta había guiado su vida. Había sido un recordatorio de por qué había dejado la bebida y la vida salvaje, de por qué había elegido reformarse.

—La leía para consolarme—, dijo. —En las peores noches, cuando la tentación de beber para aliviar el dolor, casi me superaba, me gustaba releerla. Y me decía, en mi cabeza, que estaba tratando de cambiar por ti. Que ya no tendrías que preocuparte, dejaría de quemarte, podría volver a ti como un hombre nuevo.

—¿Cómo demonios te consolaba eso?

—La carta me mantenía sobrio, amor. La necesitaba para lograrlo.

¿Era así como tenía que abrirle el corazón? Eres tonto Sasuke, ¿quién habría utilizado una dolorosa carta de despedida noche tras noche como apoyo? Una parte de él estaba llorando, el niño aterrorizado que había sido descubierto y golpeado por su padre, cuando encontraba sus cuadernos llenos de dibujos en lugar de lecciones.

A Sasuke le habían prohibido bajo amenaza de palizas, que siguiera pintando, pero no pudo evitarlo por mucho que lo intentó, Sasuke no pudo dejar de pintar. Los cuadros salían de sus manos sin cesar, las aves por fuera de la ventana, el arroyo donde pescaba, sus hermanos, su madre, incluso su padre. Sasuke había vivido a la sombra de Itachi y Naruto, ambos mucho mayores, tanto de altura como en sabiduría. Pero el arte era lo suyo.

El viejo duque había considerado que la necesidad de Sasuke por pintar, le hacían débil y afeminado. Cuando Sasuke había empezado a tener amantes a la edad de quince años, su padre no había ocultado su alivio.

__Pensé que serías uno de esos maricones, muchacho. Habla de pechos y vulvas y golpea a cualquier hombre que trate de convencerte de lo contrario__.

El viejo duque habría odiado a Sasuke ahora, su hijo estaba tan enamorado de una mujer que había cambiado toda su vida por ella.

__Las mujeres son como el alquitrán, le gustaba decir a su padre. _Útiles a su manera, pero enfangan todo rápidamente si no tienes cuidado. Te seducen con sus cuerpos, después te atan con sus lágrimas y berrinches. Llévatelas a la cama y disfruta de ellas, cásate sólo si encuentras una con las conexiones correctas, pero que siempre sepan cual es su lugar_._

Sakura nunca le había atado, nunca utilizó berrinches ni lágrimas. Ella era una mujer, no una niña, y podría haber postrado de rodillas a su padre con sólo una de sus miradas desdeñosas.

__Necesito esa carta_, lloriqueaba el niño de su interior.

¿Seguro que la necesitaba? Por un lado, cada palabra de la maldita carta estaba grabada en su memoria. Por otra parte, lo había hecho: Sasuke había dejado de vivir en un frenesí. Había llevado una vida salvaje porque, ahora lo sabía, temía enfrentarse a su verdadero yo, si alguna vez dejaba de beber, de pintar, de correr, siempre huyendo.

—¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos ahora?— le preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura mantuvo su mirada apartada.

—Yo fui muy dura hace tres años —, dijo. —Estaba cansada, triste, enojada y temerosa. Te aparté de mí, porque no podía enfrentarme a lo que necesitaba mientras estaba distraída contigo.

—¿Yo te distraía?, ¿no? —A Sasuke le entraron ganas de reír. —Una manera agradable de expresarlo.

—Era necesario que te perdonara. Tú me lo pedías, pero ya no tenía fuerzas.

—Nunca te pedí nada. Sólo te pedí, y todavía lo hago, que humildemente me disculpes. Ya te lo dije antes, ¿recuerdas?. Lo digo en serio.

—Lo sé—. Sakura, finalmente le miró, y vio la ansiedad en sus ojos, como si le preocupara que no fuera a perdonarlo. —Te perdoné. Sai me contó todo lo que hiciste, después de que me marchara y, cuando Sai informa de algo, puedes estar seguro de que escucharás todos los detalles—. Ambos sonrieron un poco.

Sai tenía el tipo de mente que le permitía recordar una lista de números a los tres meses de haberla visto, o cada palabra de una conversación escuchada la semana anterior, aún cuando nadie pensara que estaba escuchando.

—Entonces, ¿dónde estamos ahora?—, preguntó Sasuke. —Soy un abstemio responsable, que ha adoptado a una niña, pero tú te casaste con un bromista, despreocupado y salvaje. ¿Te gustará el Sasuke Uchiha en que me he convertido?

Sakura le cogió la mano. —Tú. . . No sé cómo decir esto, pero creo que ahora eres el verdadero Sasuke. Te has desprendido de todas las cosas detrás de las que te escondías. Es como si ahora estuvieras desnudo y sin miedo.

Sasuke le apretó los dedos. —Yo podría desnudarme, si quieres. Hace calor aquí.

—Pero hay cosas del otro Sasuke, que todavía me gustan—, dijo Sakura. —Me encanta tu humor, tu capacidad reírte de las cosas haciendo que parezcan inofensivas. Me gusta tu encanto. Cuando tocabas con la banda en la esquina de la calle, tuviste el aplomo suficiente para hacer que tus amigos parecieran idiotas por ridiculizar a la gente. Me sentí orgullosa de ser tu esposa esa noche.

Sasuke le besó los dedos. —¿Sabes?, la sargento me dijo que podía volver a tocar con ellos cuando quisiera. Así podrás demostrarme lo orgullosa que estás de mí.

—Y me encanta cómo conviertes cualquier cosa que hablamos en un juego de seducción.

—Vale, es bueno saberlo.

—Me hace sentirme deseada y amada—. Sakura cubrió con sus manos, su mano manchada de pintura. —Estoy dispuesta a tratar de ser tu esposa.

El corazón de Sasuke latía tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. No le importaría la maldita carta. Tener a Sakura era cien veces mejor.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de intentar? Exactamente. Se precisa. Tan precisa como sería Sai. No quiero entenderte mal. Un malentendido me haría concebir esperanzas, y no podría vivir después si resultaran falsas.

Sakuracubrió sus labios con los dedos.

—Quiero decir que estoy dispuesta a tratar de vivir como tu esposa, para ver cómo podemos ir tirando. Sin juegos. Sólo la vida.

—Probar—. Sasuke le besó los dedos antes de que los bajara. —¿Sólo intentarlo?— No un sí, Sasuke, por favor revoca la separación y vivamos felices para siempre.

—No hay prisa. Vivamos juntos como marido y mujer. Si realmente hemos cambiado tanto, si somos capaces de establecernos y permanecer juntos y felices, entonces llamaremos a Gordon y que él solucione los asuntos legales.

Si bien parte de Sasuke se regocijaba con sus palabras, otra parte se irritaba con impaciencia. Quería que estuviera hecho y acabado, de modo que el miedo que roía su corazón se esfumara y nunca más se despertara con el terror de que se marcharía de nuevo. Otra parte de él sintió una punzada de culpa. Había comenzado a mostrarle su interior con la carta, pero ella le interrumpió antes de que pudiera contarle mucho. Le contó sólo una pequeña parte, ella estaba equivocada, seguía escondiéndose y le alababan por ello. Le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras volvía a sentirse un miserable

—Quieres que vivamos juntos como marido y mujer, ¿eh? Mi dama deliciosamente escandalosa—. Cogiéndola por la mano, la acercó. —Estaré de acuerdo con tus términos. Por ahora. No es exactamente la deslumbrante historia que tenía en mente, pero aprovecharé lo que pueda.

—Y, ¿Sasuke?

—¿Sí, amor ?

—Me gustaría intentar tener un bebé—. Sus palabras le llenaron de esperanza.

Sakura había estado tan aterrorizada de volver a concebir después de su aborto involuntario que habían dejado de dormir en la misma cama. Sasuke la había entendido y quiso darle tiempo, pero mantenerse alejados el uno del otro, había provocado mayor tensión en su matrimonio ya al límite.

—Me parece una buena idea—, dijo Sasuke jubiloso—.Hemos estado intentándolo ya. Puede ser que lo hayamos conseguido.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —Tuve el periodo mientras estábamos en Kent.

—Mmm—. Sasuke se esforzó para reprimir una repentina y aguda decepción. —Bueno, cariño, simplemente tendremos que esforzarnos más—. Le acarició un sedoso rizo de la frente. —Y más a menudo. Muy, muy a menudo.

—¿Podemos comenzar hoy?

—Por supuesto—. Sasuke estaba completamente excitado debajo de su kilt, ella tenía que haberlo notado incluso a través de las muchas capas de su falda. —Sé dónde encontrar una buena cama. De hecho, la tenemos justo aquí—. Sakura sonrió, sus ojos tenían un brillo perverso.

Sasuke reprimió sus sentimientos de culpa, mientras la llevaba a su ancha cama. Ella había expuesto una gran parte de su corazón en esta ocasión, pero a Sasuke le dolía permanecer oculto incluso un día más.

—Disculpe, milady—, dijo la señorita Westlock entrando en la sala del desayuno a la mañana siguiente.

Sakura levantó la vista de sus cartas y arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. El cabello de la generalmente impecable señorita Westlock estaba despeinado, su cara colorada, llevaba torcido el cuello del vestido. En el otro extremo de la mesa, Sasuke bajó el periódico.

—¿Qué le pasó?—, preguntó.

—Como usted sabe, milord, tengo la costumbre por las mañanas de caminar por Hyde Park antes de que se levante Aimee.

—Sí—, dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.

La señorita Westlock era una mujer enérgica, se levantaba antes de que amaneciera, tomaba comidas ligeras, no bebía y caminaba todos los días.

—Bien, esta mañana me sucedió una cosa curiosa. Un caballero se acercó a mí durante mi paseo, por un momento, pensé que era milord.

Sasuke se puso rígido, y se aceleró el pulso de Sakura. —¿Sí?— dijo ella.

—Cuando se acercó, vi que, efectivamente, no era milord. Se le parecía pero los ojos eran diferentes. Los suyos eran marrones, mientras que los de milord son como el carbón. Me asustó.

Sakura apretó la servilleta con tanta fuerza que sentía las uñas, presionando las palmas a través de la tela. —¿Qué le hizo?

—Me preguntó cuando llevaría a Aimee a dar su paseo, y si le dejaría hablar con ella entonces. Le pregunté por qué, y afirmó que era su padre. Por supuesto, no tenía manera de saber si eso era cierto, y le aconsejé que preguntara a milord. Cuando le dije eso, se puso colérico, declarando que él era milord, y que usted se hacía pasar por él.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Sakura vio su mirada fija y como le latía la carótida en el cuello, y supo que estaba muy, muy enojado. Rara vez llegaba a estar realmente furioso, sí, le gustaba gritar y podía sacarla de sus casillas a veces, pero no era realmente furia. Irritación,frustración y exasperación, pero no furia. Esto sí era furia. Furia peligrosa.

—¿Qué le dijo?—, preguntó Sakura a la señorita Westlock.

—Le di los buenos días y comencé a alejarme. Era evidente que estaba loco, y sé que no se debe hablar con los locos. ¿Y puede creerlo? Me cogió del brazo y trató de que me fuera con él.

Sakura se levantó de la silla. —¿Está bien? Vamos a llamar a la policía.

—No, milady, no se preocupe. Me deshice del miserable, con unos pocos paraguazos. Se fue corriendo. Dudo que quisiera que un agente de policía le viera acosar a una mujer indefensa —. Nadie que viera a la señorita Westlock, especialmente con su gran paraguas, podría pensar en ella como en una mujer indefensa, pero Sakura estaba demasiado nerviosa para sonreír.

—¿Ha visto en qué dirección se fue?—, preguntó.

—Bajando Knightsbridge, pero milady, podría haber ido a cualquier parte después de eso. Podría haber un coche de alquiler y estar al otro lado de la ciudad ahora—..

—¡Maldita sea!—. El gruñido de Sasuke hizo que las mujeres saltaran sorprendidas.

Se levantó de su asiento, apoyó los puños sobre la mesa, daba miedo ver la rabia que había en sus ojos.

—¡Maldito tipo!. Ya he tenido bastante—. Apartó la silla con el pie y llamó a Bellamy.

—Sasuke—, dijo Sakura alarmada. —¿Adónde vas?

—Voy a ir a ver a Inuzuka. Quiero que encuentren a Payne, y lo quiero fuera de nuestras vidas.

Sakura se levantó. —Tal vez no deberías...

—No le temo, Sakura. Voy a buscar a Inuzuka, y le atraparemos.

—Pero si está convencido de que eres tú, y que tú eres él, o de cualquier otra cosa que piense, podría ser muy peligroso.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa salvaje. —No es la mitad de peligroso de lo que lo soy yo, mi amor.

Sakura quería decirle que no fuera, que se quedara con ella, pero su propia furia igualaba a la de Sasuke. Payne tenía que ser detenido. Pero la idea de que el impostor tratara de matar a Sasuke la aterrorizaba.

La señorita Westlock hizo un gesto de aprobación.

—Milady y yo mantendremos el fuerte, milord, mientras usted presenta batalla. Entre todos, vamos a detenerle.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y le dio un fuerte beso en la boca. Notó su rabia, determinación, y su fuerza. Le encantaba todo eso. Muy pronto, relajó la presión de sus dedos, y ella sintió un golpe de aire frío correr a través de la habitación cuando Sasuke salió por la puerta principal.

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**


	23. capítulo 23

_La familia Uchiha ha bajado a la capital, con el anuncio sorprendente de que el más joven de ellos, Lord, S-, ha tomado esposa. El Lord artista de Mount Street se trasladó a un hotel para tan breve estancia en la ciudad, y su Lady, que había estado durmiendo en el mismo hotel, inmediatamente cambió de alojamiento. _

_Agosto 1881 _

Sasuke no regresó. La lluvia iba y venía, y el día se oscureció, pero Sasuke no había regresado cuando Morton tocó el gong para anunciar la cena.

Sakura se sentó sola en el comedor, comió muy poco su comida, y envió la mayoría de la comida de vuelta sin tocar. Se paseaba por el salón, viendo a la criada correr las cortinas preparando la habitación para la noche, la oscuridad era cada vez mayor.

Sakura odiaba no saber dónde estaba Sasuke y lo que estaría haciendo. ¿Estaría buscando a Payne por todo Londres junto con el inspector Inuzuka? ¿O le había sucedido algo?

El inspector le hubiera enviado un mensaje, sin duda, si Sasuke hubiera sido herido. ¿No? El reloj desgajaba la noche en horas: ocho, nueve, diez, once. A la medianoche, Evans esperaba en el rellano con los brazos cruzados, indicando que pensaba que su ama debía estar ya en la cama.

—No, hasta que sepa algo de Sasuke—, dijo Sakura. —No me acostaré. Esperaré.

A las tres de la madrugada, seguía reclinada en el sofá, despierta, agobiada por sus pensamientos agitados. Cedió cuando Evans, volvió a insistirle y se fue a la cama. Pensaba que si se dormía, al despertar Sasuke estaría ya en casa. O por lo menos habría enviado un mensaje.

Era extraño, Sakura recordó cuando se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, que al principio de su matrimonio, cuando Sasuke no aparecía por casa a su hora habitual, nunca se había preocupado. Se había sentido molesta, sí, pero nunca se preocupó seriamente.

Ella sabía que estaba con sus amigos o se había marchado a Italia o a algún otro lugar y que él o Bellamy le enviaría un mensaje cada cierto tiempo.

Esta noche era diferente. Un hombre peligroso acechaba, y la preocupación la mantuvo despierta. Algo nuevo había comenzado entre ella y Sasuke, una comprensión más profunda, un conocimiento más profundo de cada uno. Su nueva relación era fresca pero frágil, y Sakura temía perderla.

No, para ser honesta, tenía miedo de perder al propio Sasuke, no importaba lo que había entre ellos. Le amaba. Su pérdida dejaría un agujero en su vida que nada ni nadie podrían llenar. Sakura se dio la vuelta abrazando la almohada, sobre la que había dormido la noche anterior, inhalando el aroma que aún la impregnaba y se quedó dormida, soñando con su cuerpo caliente junto a ella.

Se despertó cuando el sol estaba alto y Sasuke aún continuaba desaparecido.

Doce horas antes:

Kiba Inuzuka permitió a Sasuke acompañarle junto con su equipo de agentes de policía en la búsqueda de Payne.

Inuzuka, no habría querido que Sasuke les acompañara, preferiría haberle mandado a la mierda directamente, pero Sasuke no podía quedarse en casa esperando y volver a escuchar al inspector, que le había perdido la pista a Payne, de nuevo.

Quería a Payne detenido, encarcelado, fuera de sus vidas, saber que Sakura estaba, por fin a salvo. Los antepasados de las highlands de Sasuke, habrían ido tras el canalla y le habrían ejecutado, para volver después a su casa y celebrarlo, bebiendo, bailando y follando. Sasuke podría renunciar a la bebida y el baile, pero su sangre le tiraba, quería encontrar al hombre, detenerle y después pasarse tres días en la cama con Sakura.

A lo largo de la tarde, estuvo con los policías de Inuzuka, por Chancery Lane y sus alrededores, comenzaron por la última residencia conocida de Payne. No había vuelto allí, pero conocía bien la zona, y era posible que hubiera encontrado un escondrijo cercano.

Sasuke recorrió la calle Fleet y luego Temple Bar, hacia el Strand. El tráfico era denso, la calle estaba atestada de coches. Sasuke entraba y salía de la acera, rodeando a la gente, los puestos, los coches y los caballos.

Caminó hacia Southampton Street, que estaba casi igual de concurrida, hasta el amplio mercado de Covent Garden. No vieron ninguna señal de Payne. Por lo menos, Sasuke pensó que tenía un montón de gente custodiando a Sakura, así que aunque Payne pudiera llegar a North Audley Street, nunca podría acercarse a ella. Bellamy podía tener una rodilla mala, pero sabía cómo luchar sucio, y era un buen tirador. El hombre también había hablado con unos viejos amigos, delincuentes la mayoría de ellos, para que le ayudaran a vigilar la casa. Sasuke y los policías se unieron con los otros, sin dejar de buscar hasta que el cielo se puso negro. Diluviaba. Los relojes de toda la ciudad dieron las tres. Inuzuka recomendó a Sasuke que se fuera a su casa, mirándole de forma que le decía que si no estaba dispuesto a llevarle él mismo.

Sasuke se mostró de acuerdo y buscó un carruaje. Quería contarle a Sakura que no habían descubierto nada, y luego decidir qué hacer. No, a decir verdad, Sasuke quería quitarse sus ropas mojadas y deslizarse en la cama junto a Sakura, calentarse junto a su suave cuerpo. ¡Maldito Payne!,

Sasuke se negaba a que el hombre dirigiera su vida. Se hundió medio adormilado en el coche de alquiler que le llevaba a su casa. Imaginar cómo iba a besar la piel de Sakura, y cómo sentiría sus caricias en su pecho, hizo que se le endureciera la polla. Sakura era muy hábil.

Sabía cómo acariciarle, cómo deslizar sus dedos alrededor de la punta y bajar luego lentamente a lo largo del eje, excitándole sin dejarle acabar con demasiada rapidez. Dulce, dulce mujer.

Una ráfaga de fría lluvia llenó el coche de alquiler. Sasuke parpadeó despertándose. Una figura oscura se subió y cerró la puerta. Sasuke soltó un rugido y se abalanzó sobre él, queriendo nada más que apretar la garganta del hombre con sus manos.

Un anillo frío tocó su cara, el cañón de una pistola. Payne observó a Sasuke, por encima de la pistola, una Webley, pensó distraídamente Sasuke, la clase que le gustaba a Itachi.

Payne tenía los ojos muy abiertos, oscuros y tan llenos de furia como los del propio Sasuke.

El corazón de Sasuke latía con rabia. Payne le mataría. No temía morir, ni temía por la seguridad de Sakura, que era una mujer sensata e, Itachi, Naruto, Sai, y Bellamy la protegerían.

Sasuke temía morir sin volver a verla. ¡Quería tanto volver a verla!.

—Te tengo—, dijo Payne. Su voz era áspera y fina. —Mientras intentabas cazarme, te cacé yo a ti.

—¡Qué condenadamente oportuno!—, gruñó Sasuke.

La pistola se clavó con más fuerza en la mejilla de Sasuke.

—Te mantendrás alejado de mi esposa—, dijo Payne.

Sasuke gritó con rabia. —Si tocas a Sakura, hijo de puta, te voy a matar.

—No estás en condiciones de amenazarme.

—No tengo que hacerlo. Incluso si me disparas, puedes estar seguro de que nunca te librarás de Itachi. Él puede ser un hijo de puta de mierda obsesionado, con las personas que hacen daño a sus cuñadas. Rezarás por mantenerme vivo cuando Itachi se ponga tras tu rastro.

Payne no parecía preocupado, lo que demostraba la estupidez del hombre. Itachi podía ser ferozmente vengativo, y él nunca se rendía.

—Sólo dime una cosa—, dijo Sasuke. —¿Por qué demonios quieres ser Sasuke Uchiha?

Payne parpadeó, y Sasuke creyó que le dispararía en ese momento.

—Sasuke lo tiene todo—, dijo Payne. —Talento, amigos, familia...

—Samson Payne también—, señaló Sasuke. —Una familia en Sheffield. Talento. He visto tu trabajo es malditamente bueno. No sé nada acerca de tus amigos. Tú sabrás.

—Samson no pudo recibir clases de arte. Samson no pudo salir de casa. Samson no pudo hacer otra cosa que trabajar como un esclavo toda su vida, mientras que las suaves manos de los caballeros tenían todo lo que querían. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo pintar como él. Lo haré tan bien que nadie será capaz de notar la diferencia, y luego pensarán que él es un fraude, el hijo del duque, rebajándose a robar el trabajo del pobre Samson Payne—. Su voz cantarina enfrió la sangre de Sasuke.

—Todo es muy retorcido dentro de ti, ¿no? Te habría dado las lecciones, Payne. Te habría ayudado. Sólo con haberlo pedido.

—Habrías visto que era mejor que tú.

—¡Al infierno!, muchos artistas son mejores que yo. Yo pinto lo que quiero y me importa un comino si contribuyo al mundo del arte. Por eso regalo los malditos cuadros a mis amigos, y ellos me lo agradecen, colgándolos en sus paredes.

Payne no parecía escucharle. —Sal—, dijo.

Sasuke no se movió, calculando las posibilidades de golpearle y arrebatarle el arma, antes de que él le disparara. Con o sin pistola, Sasuke, no tenía intenciones de salir del carruaje y permitir a Payne terminar el viaje hasta North Audley Street y Sakura.

El cañón de la pistola se sentía frío en la piel, Payne casi lo acaricia con él. Sasuke se preguntó por qué no tenía miedo, quizás era porque estaba demasiado furioso.

—Si me disparas, harás un ruido infernal—, dijo Sasuke en un tono razonable. —Y la gente vendrá a ver qué pasa

—Van a entender por qué tuve que hacerlo.

La señorita Westlock tenía razón, estaba totalmente loco. En la mente de Payne, habría disparado al falso Sasuke, y Sakura le daría la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

La idea de Sakura esperando a Sasuke, tal vez con esa bata que se le pegaba al cuerpo como el agua, hizo que el vikingo que había en su interior saliera a la superficie.

Sasuke golpeó con el codo a Payne y se agachó cuando la pistola explotó en su oído. Luchó, a pesar del zumbido que tenía en la cabeza, tratando de golpear a Payne. El carruaje se balanceó cuando los caballos se encabritaron con el disparo. Los gritos del cochero sonaban amortiguados en sus dañados oídos.

Sasuke no tenía manera de saber qué había pasado con la maldita pistola, pero poco le importaba al loco Highlander que era. Prefería matar a Payne con sus propias manos. Payne se escabulló entre las manos de Sasuke, aprovechando el movimiento del coche, abrió la puerta y saltó a la acera.

—No. No lo harás. Maldito hijo de puta—. Sasuke saltó detrás de él.

Agarró a Payne de la chaqueta, pero él giró bruscamente, pasó por delante del carruaje y se precipitó en una estrecha callejuela del otro lado de la calle. Sasuke fue derecho detrás.

La lluvia caía, borrando toda la luz. Sasuke no tenía idea de dónde estaban, pero las estrechas calles estaban llenas de basura. Payne corrió a través de ellas con la facilidad de la familiaridad. Sasuke corrió rápido, más rápido, chapoteando entre charcos y basura, la lluvia le golpeaba en la cara. Payne mantuvo el ritmo a través del laberinto de callejas, sorprendentemente rápido. Cruzaron una calle más ancha llena de carros, eran condenadamente demasiados para esa hora de la noche. Payne aprovechó para acelerar, pero Sasuke tenía un montón de energía para seguirle. Ya descansaría cuando matara a Payne.

Payne llegó a otra estrecha calleja, oscura, fétida y llena de ratas. Sasuke le seguía de cerca. Ratas en su madriguera, pensó Sasuke sombríamente. Buena compañía para Payne.

Cuando llegó al final de la calleja, se encontró una pared blanca, sin puertas. Y no veía a Payne.

¡Maldito fuera!, había torcido en algún callejón. Sasuke retrocedió.

Una luz brilló, seguida por un ruido horrible que penetró incluso en sus oídos sordos. Después de dos pasos, los pies de Sasuke ya no le respondían. Se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó al suelo. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué demonios?

Sasuke puso sus manos sobre el frío suelo, tratando de levantarse, pero le faltaba la respiración. Notó una gran mancha húmeda en el costado, debía haber caído en un charco. Bellamy se ocuparía de reclamarle a Payne por eso. El ex boxeador se enfurecía cuando Sasuke estropeaba su ropa.

Los pasos de Payne resonaban en el vacío callejón. Sasuke olió el acre olor de la pólvora recién disparada. Intentó gritar, pero le faltaba el aliento. Por alguna razón, casi no podía respirar. Y luego vino el dolor. Un dolor terrible, que se extendió hasta el brazo y la pierna. ¡Maldito infierno!.

La figura de Payne, se recortó en la luz que se colaba desde la calle anterior más iluminada, enfundó su pistola, cogió a Sasuke por las axilas, y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

—No sé dónde puede estar,— el inspector Inuzuka, lo repetía irritado. —No habíamos encontrado Payne y a las tres, Lord Sasuke dijo que volvería a su casa para decírselo. Se metió en un coche de caballos, y eso fue lo último que supe de él.

Sakura se frotó las manos y se paseó por el salón. Apenas había sido capaz de permanecer quieta mientras Evans la ayudaba a vestirse, pero pensó que no podía recibir a nadie en bata. Era una correcta inglesa, hija de un conde, esposa de un lord. No podía aparecer en ropa interior.

Tanto Inuzuka como Naruto, habían respondido a su frenética llamada, llegando casi inmediatamente después de enviarles un mensaje

—Nunca llegó a casa—, dijo con voz sombría. —Morton y Bellamy han salido a buscarle—. No quería verbalizar la idea de que Sasuke pudiera estar muerto.

El mundo se detendría, si eso pasaba. Mientras el miedo la embargaba, reconoció que amaba a Sasuke con todo su corazón, que no le importaba si él quería vivir con ella para siempre, o correr de regreso a París para pintar, o pasar toda la noche con sus amigos, o pasar todo el día en la cama con ella. Simplemente quería a Sasuke en casa, sano y salvo.

—Estamos buscándole—, dijo Inuzuka.

Sakura se retorció las manos. —Busquen mejor. No me importa si todos los hombres de Scotland Yard tienen que salir a las calles en su busca. Quiero que lo encuentren. Necesito encontrarle.

—Voy a encontrarle—, dijo Naruto. —Estoy absolutamente seguro.

—Voy contigo—, dijo Sakura.

Mientras los dos hombres intercambiaban una mirada, pasó ante ellos irritada y mandó a Evans a buscar su abrigo.

Naruto se acercó. —Sakura….

—No, nada de 'Sakura', Naruto Uchiha. Voy a ir contigo.

La cicatriz de la mejilla Naruto palpitó y sus ojos, más claros que los de Sasuke, la estudiaron. —Sí—, dijo. —Supongo que lo harás.

El primer pensamiento al despertar Sasuke fue la sorpresa de seguir vivo. El segundo fue la terrible necesidad de ver a Sakura. Luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la brillante luz de gas los atravesó. Estaba tendido en el suelo, sentía una rugosa alfombra de lana, sobre la dura superficie. El costado le dolía como el infierno.

Cometió el error de moverse y se quejó en voz alta cuando el dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de controlar su respiración. Necesitaba pensar, para averiguar dónde se encontraba, para decidir cómo escapar.

El olor era sofocante y asqueroso, como si la casa llevara demasiado tiempo cerrada. A medida que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, vio que los colores de la habitación eran chillones, las paredes tenían tonos rosas y rojos brillantes y estaban cubiertas con pinturas de marcos dorados, su borrosa mirada no lograba distinguirlos.

La habitación debía haber costado un dineral, pero su alma de artista se encogió ante su vulgaridad. Lujo sin gusto. Un maldito crimen. Su visión empezó a despejarse, y Sasuke vió los cuadros. ¡Infiernos!. Eran de Sasuke. Por lo menos algunos de ellos eran los originales que había hecho hacía muchos años. Muchos otros eran pinturas hechas a su estilo, pero que él sabía que no había pintado.

Había cuadros de Kilmorgan, de la casa en Buckinghamshire, varias vistas de París, Florencia, Roma y Venecia, de los caballos de Naruto, de los perros Uchiha. Y dos paredes enteras con retratos de Sakura. El estómago de Sasuke ardió. En todas las pinturas Sakura estaba desnuda. Sentada en una silla de respaldo recto con las piernas abiertas, reclinada en un sofá, saliendo de un baño, tumbada en una alfombra, de pie desnuda con una mano en la rama de un árbol. Nunca había posado para ellos. Sasuke sabía que ella no lo haría. Payne había retratado a una modelo, probablemente Mirabelle, la madre de Aimee, y luego había pintado la cabeza de Sakura, al contrario de lo que Sakura le había pedido a Sasuke que hiciera con los cuadros eróticos.

Sasuke se sintió enfermo, al mismo tiempo que su ira crecía haciendo palpitar su cuerpo.

—Eres hombre muerto—. Sasuke cogió tanto aire como pudo y gritó: —¿Me escuchas? ¡Eres hombre muerto!— La puerta se abrió.

Sasuke no pudo girar la cabeza para ver quién había entrado, pero oyó los pasos de un hombre aproximándose. Enfocó unas botas a su lado y miró fijamente a Payne. Ahora con la luz, Sasuke vio que el hombre se le parecía, al menos superficialmente.

Los ojos de Payne eran marrones y más hundidos, se había peinado como Sasuke, pero tenía un pico de viuda en la frente. Sus mejillas estaban más delgadas, supuso que llevaba razón Inuzuka, y que se rellenaba los carrillos con algodón, cuando lo necesitaba. No lo llevaba entonces y sus mejillas hundidas, le daban aspecto macilento.

Llevaba un kilt de gala con los cuadros Uchiha, chaqueta formal y las botas lustradas. Visto a distancia o en la oscuridad, o por alguien que no conociera bien a Sasuke, Payne podría pasar perfectamente por él.

—Estás equivocado—, dijo Payne con frialdad. —Soy yo el que te va a matar.

Sasuke se echó a reír, su risa débil y ronca. —¿Entonces por qué no lo has hecho ya?

—Porque te necesito que ella venga hasta mí.

La sangre de Sasuke se heló al comprender lo que Payne había hecho.

No tenía intención de dispararle en el coche de alquiler, en absoluto, había buscado que Sasuke le persiguiera por las callejas de Londres, hasta ese lugar. Como un zorro arrastraba tras él a los sabuesos. Salvo que el zorro estaba en su agujero ahora, listo para aniquilar al perro lo suficientemente tonto como para seguirlo hasta su madriguera.

—Ella nunca vendrá aquí—, dijo Sasuke.

La cabeza le daba vueltas con el mareo. Le costaba un triunfo hablar.

Payne se arrodilló junto a él. —Vendrá para verte morir. Alerté a un agente de policía, le dije que había encontrado a Payne, y salió corriendo con la noticia. Ella estará a salvo conmigo, que es donde pertenece, con el esposo que se hará cargo de ella.

—Vete al infierno.

—Sakura lleva algún tiempo tratando de alejarse de ti. Pensé que lo había conseguido cuando te dejó hace tres años, pero no, tuviste que volver, girando a su alrededor, cuando ella te había dicho que no lo deseaba. Morirás por eso.

El miedo le inundó cuando se dio cuenta de que Payne llevaba mucho tiempo vigilándoles. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sin que él lo supiera. No la había cuidado bien.

—Sakura es la única cosa que me importa—, graznó Sasuke. —Al infierno, ¿por qué estoy discutiendo contigo? Estás loco.

—No te preocupas por ella. Te quieres demasiado a ti mismo, olvidándote de lo que ella quiere, lo que necesita. Así es como sé que no eres el verdadero Sasuke, su verdadero esposo. Aprecio a Sakura. Voy a cuidarla y protegerla. Voy a adorarla como se merece.

—Si piensas que Sakura quiere que se la ponga en un pedestal, no la conoces muy bien. Le gusta su independencia.

Payne negó con la cabeza. —Quiere que la cuiden y me desviviré para cuidarla. Demostraré a mi padre que puedo hacer algo por mí mismo, demostraré a Itachi que no soy un derrochador. Por ella. Incluso mi arte no es tan importante como ella.

¡Dios mío, que humillante era escuchar esas verdades en boca de Payne!. Sí, Sasuke había intentado desesperadamente durante años que su padre se sintiera orgulloso, incluso cuando le dijo que no quería nada de él. Se había marchado tratando de demostrar su valía a su padre, incluso después de que el hombre estuviera muerto. Incluso había estado tratando de probar su valía ante Itachi, Naruto y Sai.

Sus tres hermanos habían convertido sus obsesiones en cosas útiles para la vida, mientras que Sasuke se había dedicado al arte para su propio provecho, como había explicado a Payne en el coche de punto.

¿Para su propio disfrute? Se preguntaba ahora. ¿O había decidido no tratar de exhibir o vender sus pinturas, porque temía que fueran un fracaso? Sakura nunca había pensado que Sasuke era inadecuado.

—La quiero—, dijo Sasuke, conteniendo su ira.

—¿Entonces por qué no te quedaste con ella? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo, dejándola vulnerable ante todos los hombres que se le acercaban? Así es como yo sé que soy el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha. Porque yo nunca le habría hecho esas cosas a Sakura. La habría tratado como a un ángel. Nunca supiste valorar lo que tenías.

¡Maldición!, el hombre era fascinante. Sasuke tenía que concentrarse.

—Nunca se quedará contigo—, dijo Sasuke. —Notará la diferencia.

Payne se levantó rápidamente, sacudiendo el revólver. Bien hecho, enfurece al loco armado.

—Ella va a venir. Vendrá y se quedará conmigo.

_Sakura, se sensata, no vengas. Deja que me pudra._

Payne se alejó, con los cuadros del kilt Uchiha girando alrededor de sus rodillas.

La vista de Sasuke comenzó a nublarse, y la desesperación se apoderó de él. Nunca volvería a ver de nuevo a Sakura. Nunca volvería a verla sentada encima de él, su pelo rosa haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro, nunca vería sus brillantes ojos verdes, nunca olería la esencia de rosas que se aferraba a su piel. Nunca más volvería a tocar la suavidad como de pétalos de su piel, ni abarcaría con su mano su perfecto pecho. Se sentía a la deriva, estaba bailando con ella otra vez en el baile de Lord Abercrombie, vestida de satén azul con rosas amarillas en el pelo. La belleza de su rostro le atravesaba como un cuchillo. Le había hablado con voz suave, que le recordaba el buen vino, la había disfrutado con placer.

"Muéstrale tu alma", le había aconsejado Sai.

Sasuke no lo había hecho todavía. Había dejado que ella le amara, pero sin entregarse por completo a ella. Lo sabía y ese conocimiento le estaba matando. La rapté y me casé con ella, porque si no me la hubiera llevado, si le hubiera dado la oportunidad, nunca me habría elegido. Pero Sasuke había cambiado. Había renunciado a todo, superando obstinadamente todos los obstáculos que los separaban. Por ella.

¿Por ella? La persistente voz interior, preguntó. ¿O es que ella sintió lástima por ti al conocer tu calvario?¡Infierno y condenación! ni siquiera podía ganar una discusión con él mismo.

Sakura, por favor, necesito verte una vez más. Había amado a la decidida e ingenua debutante que conoció la primera noche. Había amado a la joven en la que se convirtió, lo suficientemente atrevida para sintonizar con la vida de Sasuke, soportando a sus disipados amigos y a sus modelos desnudas.

Sasuke había amado lo bien que su joven esposa se adaptó a su escandalosa vida con calma, y nunca se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que debía haberle resultado a Sakura. Nada en su crianza, ni en su educación en La Selecta Academia podría haberla preparado para alguien como Sasuke, ni siquiera la temible señorita Pringle. Y, sin embargo, lo había hecho.

Sasuke había amado a la mujer en la que se había convertido: la admirada por la sociedad, capaz de mantener la cabeza erguida y mirar a los vecinos a la cara, aunque su familia la hubiera repudiado y su matrimonio se hubiera deshecho. El mundo no había culpado a Sakura, había culpado Sasuke. ¡Qué listos!.

_"Quiero amarte Sakura, no como el Sasuke reformado, no como el Sasuke escandaloso, sino como yo mismo. Como el Sasuke que realmente soy. El que te ama. Te amo, Sakura"._

Y ya nunca tendría la oportunidad de decírselo.

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación **

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**


	24. capítulo 24

_Corre el delicioso rumor de que el Lord escocés se ha ido a vivir con su Lady a North Audley Street, tras el desgraciado incendio de la casa de Mount Street, pero los observadores dicen que la Dama le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Se les ha visto juntos en la ciudad muy amigables._

_-Septiembre 1881_

El tiempo dejó de tener significado. La habitación giraba a su alrededor, las mujeres que no eran Sakura, le miraban desde los cuadros, eróticas, gloriosamente desnudas. El artista que había en Sasuke, le susurraba que los cuadros estaban muy bien pintados. Payne era exactamente el tipo de hombre al que Sasuke habría tomado bajo su protección, ayudándole a construir su carrera.

No había posibilidad ahora, pensó Sasuke con pena. La oscuridad venía y se iba, aunque no hubo ningún cambio en el nivel de la luz de gas. Perdía y recuperaba el sentido. No sentía los pies ni las piernas. Payne iba a dejarle morir allí.

Sasuke oyó su propia voz, cantando entre los labios agrietados.

_En la ciudad de Bonny, donde yo nací. Había una criada…. que gritaba a los chicos ¡Alejaos de aquí! su nombre era Saaa-ku-raa… _

La última vez que la había cantado, Sakura cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño de golpe, tras mirarle indignada. Su piel se había erizado mientras su mirada recorría su cuerpo en la bañera, y había tenido el absurdo temor de que ella no estuviera impresionada por lo que vio.

¿Todavía me desea? se había preguntado. ¿Seguiré siendo el hombre cuyo cuerpo le gusta admirar? ¿tocar? No se había sentido tímido con una mujer desde los quince años, pero a Sasuke le preocupaba que Sakura se burlara de él y se alejara.

_Su nombre era Saaa-ku-raa. _

—¿Sasuke?

_Estoy aquí, amor. Ven a la cama, cariño, tengo frío. _

—¿Sasuke? ¡Oh, Sasuke!.

Sasuke se obligó a abrir los ojos, deseando que la oscuridad se despejara.

Sintió una caricia sedosa sobre su piel, sintió el ligero olor de las rosas. Su hermoso rostro se cernía sobre el suyo, le ardieron los ojos al contemplar los rizos rosas.

—Sakura —, susurró. —Te quiero.

—Estás sangrando. Sasuke, ¿qué ha pasado?

El mundo se volvió negro por un momento, y cuando se hizo la luz de nuevo, sintió una toalla o una manta o algo que apretaban con fuerza en su costado. Dolía como el infierno. Pero eso era bueno, porque el dolor significaba que aún estaba vivo. La conciencia atravesó la niebla, y se asustó.

—No—, dijo con voz ronca. —Sakura. ¡Escapa! ¡Vete!

—No seas estúpido. Naruto está aquí. Y el inspector Inuzuka.

—¿Y Payne?

—Están buscándole. Sasuke, no te duermas. Sigue mirándome.

—Será un placer—. Le dolía sonreír, pero su bella esposa estaba a su lado, su olor reemplazaba, al terrible olor metálico de la sangre. —Tengo que desnudarte mi alma, mi amor. ¿Me dejas desnudar mi alma para ti?

Ella se acercó más. —Silencio, cariño. Vamos a llevarte a casa, y todo estará bien.

—No, no lo harás. He estado mintiéndote. Yo no he desnudado mi alma.

Sus ardientes lágrimas caían sobre su rostro.—Sasuke, no te mueras. Por favor.

—Voy a hacer todo lo malditamente posible por evitarlo—. Sasuke oyó que sus palabras salían como un murmullo al hablar.

Sakura no sería capaz de comprenderle. Tenía que hacer que lo entendiera.

—No puedo perderte—. Sakura acariciaba su cabello, ¡Cuánto le gustaban sus caricias! —No quiero vivir sin ti, Sasuke. Nunca fui una persona completa hasta que te conocí.

Completo. Eso era como Sakura le había hecho sentirse. Había sido lo mejor de él y cuando la perdió, se quedó sin nada. Eso era lo que Sai había estado tratando de decirle. Sasuke le cogió la mano, se sintió aliviado cuando ella se la apretó. —Te necesito, amor.

—No me dejes—. La voz de Sakura sonaba desesperada.

—Sakura—. Sasuke parpadeó, porque la palabra no había salido de él.

La rabia lo inundó de nuevo, cuando una sombra cayó sobre ellos, al acercarse la alta figura de Payne.

—Huye—, trató decir Sasuke. —Aléjate.

En cambio, su bella mujer se puso en pie para enfrentarse con él.

—Usted le disparó. Maldito sea—. Le golpeó con los puños, y Payne se encontró defendiéndose de repente de unos sesenta kilos de mujer enfurecida.

Sasuke se debatía entre el pánico y la risa. Sakura era fuerte, tenía motivos para saberlo.

Pero no lo suficientemente fuerte. Gritó cuando Payne la alcanzó y la levantó del suelo. Sakura gritó asustada. Toda la furia de Sasuke, se centró en un solo punto. Oyó los gritos de sus antepasados zumbando en su cabeza, instándole a luchar contra su enemigo, matarle. Si hubiera tenido una claymore en la mano, Sasuke le habría cortado la cabeza al sajón.

Tenía que conformarse, porque no la tenía. Su fuerza salvaje le permitió levantarse. Tenía frío, la visión borrosa, pero Sasuke realizaría ese acto último para salvar a la mujer que amaba. Si moría en el intento, que así fuera.

Gruñendo, se arrojó contra Payne, que tuvo que liberar a Sakura, que se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero sin perder tiempo se puso a gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Payne levantó su pistola y apuntó hacia ella.

¡No! Sasuke agarró el brazo del hombre, golpeándole en la mano para que la soltara. Payne luchaba con fuerza, aprovechando la pistola para golpearle de nuevo en el costado, lo que le hizo caer.

Sakura gritó algo, lanzándose hacia ellos que luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo. El cañón de la pistola pegado al cuerpo de Sasuke, apuntaba a Sakura, Sasuke la dirigió hacia sí mismo, mientras empujaba a Sakura al suelo, cuando sonó un disparo, seguido enseguida por otro.

Sasuke esperaba caer en el olvido. O sufrir un dolor insoportable. Tal vez uno primero y luego el otro.

En su lugar, Payne se desplomó en el suelo, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. La sangre manaba de una herida en el centro exacto de su frente.

¿Qué demonios? Vio a través de una nube de humo, los fríos ojos del inspector Inuzuka, mirándole sobre el cañón de otra Webley.

Detrás de él estaba su hermano Naruto, un descomunal hombre, también con un revolver en la mano. Los ojos de Naruto reflejaban la furia que Sasuke sentía.

—Un asunto de familia, buena puntería, inspector—.Sakura estaba tirada sobre la alfombra, sus faldas negras extendidas a su alrededor, los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo.

Sasuke se balanceaba sobre sus débiles piernas, con la pistola de Payne todavía en la mano. La dejó caer.

—Sasuke— se levantó, y le abrazó intentando sujetarle cuando él se desplomaba. Se volvió mirándola con furia.

—¿A qué demonios crees que estás jugando, mujer?—, rugió. —Cuando un hombre tiene una pistola, tú corres. Podrías ser tú la que estuviera tirada en el suelo y no él.

—Sasuke, cállate—. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. —Deja de hablar y sigue con vida para mí. Por favor. — Sasuke se hundió en el calor de su cuerpo, mientras el fuerte brazo de Naruto lo sujetaba por el otro lado.

—Cualquier cosa por ti, Sakura, mi amor—, dijo Sasuke. —Todo lo que quieras.

—Te quiero, Sasuke—. Sasuke volvió la cabeza y besó su suave mejilla.

¿Habría algo que huela mejor que esta mujer, tan cálida y dulce?

—Te amo, Sakura—, suspiró. —Creo que voy a desmayarme ahora—.Lo último que recordó fue los labios de Sakura en su pelo, su voz suave diciendo una y otra vez que ella lo amaba.

**Tres semanas más tarde:**

Sakura se sentaba en el estudio de Sasuke con su vestido negro, las manos en su regazo. Un jarrón con rosas amarillas de invernadero, estaba sobre una mesa junto a ella, una mezcla de capullos y flores ya abiertas a las que habían empezado a caérsele los pétalos.

Sasuke estaba medio escondido detrás de su gran caballete, con sus botas de pintar y las fuertes piernas asomando por debajo de la falda, el ceño fruncido y el pelo sujeto por un pañuelo rojo. Apoyaba la paleta sobre el brazo desnudo y daba rápidas pinceladas sobre el lienzo.

Todavía llevaba un vendaje en el lado donde la bala había penetrado en su carne, estaba curando bien. Mi constitución es fuerte, había dicho él, encogiéndose de hombros. Así era Sasuke, despreocupado con las cosas importantes.

Sakura estaba entumecida por la sesión, pero sabía que no debía moverse. Sasuke podía estar centrado en un dedo y si se movía, le haría perder la concentración. Un pétalo cayó de una flor, y ella en silencio lo amonestó.

Sasuke bajó su pincel y dio un paso atrás. Estudió la pintura durante mucho tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo, inmóvil. La preocupación la roía por dentro. Se levantó de un salto, maldita postura.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele?— Sabía que todavía no estaba curado, sin importar lo fuerte que aparentaba ser.

Sasuke no respondió, la mirada fija en la pintura. Sakura la miró con curiosidad, pero no podía ver nada malo en ella. Era una pintura clásica de Sasuke Uchiha, tonos marrones y negros apagados, contrastando con brillantes matices de rojo y amarillo. Sakura aparecía sentada, con una postura algo remilgada, sus rizos rosados recogidos sobre su cabeza, un mechón de pelo cayendo sobre su mejilla. Una pequeña sonrisa afloraba en su boca y sus ojos brillaban con buen humor. El cuadro no estaba terminado, pero ya brillaba con vida.

—Es hermoso—, dijo. —¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No te gusta?

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, una extraña expresión en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo no va a gustarme? Es condenadamente maravilloso. Es la mejor cosa que he hecho.

Sakura, dijo con un hilo de voz. —¿Incluso mejor que los desnudos?

—Aquellos eran diferentes. Este. . . —, señaló Sasuke a la pintura con el mango de su pincel. —¡Este es precioso!

—Estoy contenta de que tu alta autoestima haya regresado.

Sasuke dejó caer el pincel y la cogió por los hombros, sin importarle que estuviera manchando de pintura amarilla su traje negro. Él la miró con atención, con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

—Mi amor, Sai me dijo justo después de que muriera tu padre, que tenía que desnudar mi alma ante ti. Bueno, aquí está, lo bueno y lo malo de ella—. Señaló el retrato.—Esa es mi alma, llorando por ti.

Sakura lo miró de nuevo. La mujer que les miraba sonreía levemente.

—No lo entiendo. Es sólo mi retrato—..

—¿Sólo un cuadro?— Se rió Sasuke, pero las lágrimas humedecían sus ojos. —Esto es sólo un retrato. De ti. Pintado por mí, con amor en cada pincelada—. Tomó aliento. —Eso es lo que no entendía antes. Esta es la razón por la que mi talento se fue y ahora ha regresado de nuevo.

Se veía tan contento, que Sakura quería darle un beso, pero todavía no lo entendía. —¿Me lo puedes explicar?

—No puedo, amor. Siempre pensé que mi capacidad procedía de una suerte asombrosa, o de una borrachera, o de la lujuria que sentía por ti. Cuando pinté los cuadros eróticos, supuse que salieron bien por lo mucho que te deseaba.

Ella le lanzó una mirada astuta. —¿Has descubierto que ya no me deseas tanto?

—No, te deseo todo el maldito tiempo—. Sus dedos acariciaban su nuca, excitándola, relajándola.

—Explícate.

Él sonrió. —No fue dejar de beber lo que se llevó mi capacidad, amor, fue mi propia amargura. Ahora lo sé. Una vez que se me pasó la borrachera, estaba enojado contigo por haberme dejado, conmigo por ser la causa. Enterré mi amor porque dolía demasiado, y mis pinturas fueron horribles. Sólo cuando volví a permitirme amarte, sólo amarte a ti, sin importar lo que pensaras de mí, sólo entonces volvió mi capacidad de golpe—. Sasuke respiró hondo. —Creo que ahora puedo pintar cualquier cosa.

El corazón de Sakura se contrajo de felicidad, pero dijo: —Hay un fallo en tu razonamiento.

—No puede ser. Es lo que siento.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Pintabas muy bien antes de conocerme, he visto tus cuadros de esa época. Son excelentes. No finjas que no lo son.

—Creo que entonces estaba enamorado de la vida misma. Era joven, sometido al férreo puño de mi padre, y por fin me vi, libre de él. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Pero entonces te conocí, y mi mundo se derrumbó.

Sakura deseaba poder detener el tiempo, el cuerpo de Sasuke apretado con fuerza contra el suyo, los ojos llenos de desnuda emoción.

—¿Por qué fuimos tan infelices?—, preguntó, casi para sí misma.

—Tú eras muy inocente, y yo un libertino depravado. Creo que era inevitable que no funcionara—. Sakura deslizó sus manos sobre sus hombros desnudos. Su piel era cálida y firme, los músculos sólidos debajo de ella.

—Aparentas ser un hombre muy malo, pero no es así. Te hiciste cargo de mí desde la noche que me conociste, y nunca dejaste de cuidarme. Velas por todos los que amas.

Sasuke la miró ofendido. —Soy un libertino disoluto, mi amor. Me he pasado años cultivando mi mala reputación. ¿Recuerdas que te enseñé a beber whisky puro y sentarte en mi regazo y besarme delante de mis amigos?— Se desinfló, cuando se le acabó el humor. —Yo quería hacerte tan mala como yo, porque sabía que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

—Siempre has sido bueno para mí—, dijo Sakura, poniendo el corazón en cada palabra.

—Cariño, me hieres. Incluso un sinvergüenza como yo tiene su orgullo.

Sasuke le apartó las manos, cubriéndolas, con las suyas. —Estoy tratando de desnudar mi alma ante ti, permíteme continuar, Sakura.

—Si así lo deseas.

Sasuke respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y cayó de rodillas. El movimiento le dolió, ella lo percibió cuando apretó sus manos.

—Mírame—. Sasuke extendió los brazos, sin soltarle las manos para que sus brazos se movieran juntos hacia los lados. —¿Qué ves?

Su sangre ardía. —Un hombre muy guapo con el que estoy casada.

—Un hombre perdido. No soy nada. Puedo pintar cuadros, que salen de mis manos, cuando no siento demasiada lástima por mí mismo. Esto es todo lo que hay, lo que ves aquí a tus pies.

—No hay...

La voz de Sasuke sonó dura. —Todo lo que hay, Sakura. Todo lo demás, el bromista, el bohemio salvaje, incluso el sinvergüenza libertino son disfraces que he usado para ocultarme del mundo. Pero todo es falso. He usado esas fachadas para impedir que me vieras y me despreciaras.

Ella sonrió. —Si creyera eso, nunca me habría casado contigo.

—Yo no te dejé muchas condenadas opciones, ¿verdad? Tenías razón cuando me dejaste, porque cogí todo lo que me dabas y lo desperdicié sin valorarlo. Y ahora aquí estoy, agobiándote y pidiéndote que me dejes regresar contigo, quieras o no—. Sasuke la soltó, dejando caer las manos a los costados.

Sus ojos mostraban el temor y el amor sin disfraz, y un dolor que nunca había visto antes.

—Pero esta vez, es tu decisión—, dijo. —Si no quieres que vuelva contigo, me iré. Me seguiré ocupando de ti como antes, pero sin ningún compromiso, sin que tengas que ocuparte de mí y sin mi obsesión por ti.

_Obsesión_.

Sakura había visto las pinturas en el refugio de Payne en Marylebone, los cuadros en los que aparecía y se había visto sucia, habían sido destruidos, pero fueron pintados por una obsesión.

Su mirada se deslizó a la pintura que Sasuke acababa de terminar, y más allá a la fila de sus cuadros de desnudos, que estaban vueltos contra la pared, para que ningún sirviente los pudiera ver por casualidad. Sasuke la había pintado en todos esos cuadros desde el amor. Payne la había pintado enloquecido por los celos y una extraña necesidad. Había una gran diferencia, y era fácil de verla en la imagen que ahora descansaba en el caballete de Sasuke.

Sasuke amaba a Sakura, realmente la amaba. Era obvio, en cada cosa que hacía.

—Sasuke—, dijo en voz baja. —Estar contigo siempre ha sido mi elección.

Sasuke la miró con tal asombro, que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —No, te obligué a elegirme—, dijo.

Ella sonrió, sintiendo como temblaba su boca. —No. Nunca lo hiciste. Yo te eleg a ti—. Sakura tocó la cara de Sasuke, amaba la dureza de su mandíbula, el roce de su barba incipiente.

—Maldito infierno—, susurró.

—Pobre Sasuke, te has arrodillado para nada.

Una sonrisa repentina, desenfadada, le iluminó la cara. —No es por nada, cariño. He decidido hacerlo bien esta vez.

Era decadente, lo que hacía que Sakura le adorara. Estaba casi desnudo con un pañuelo en la cabeza, que le hacía parecer un gitano, le deseaba, quería caer con él al suelo, enmarañados en felices sueños.

—¿Hacerlo bien?— repitió la misma pregunta.

—Cortejarte. Se supone que debo ser el correcto caballero que corteja a una dama, ¿recuerdas? Derramar mi corazón en mi estudio no es el camino.

—Me gusta—, dijo Sakura. —Es perfecto—.Los ojos de Sasuke se ensombrecieron.

—No me tientes hasta que lo haya hecho como es debido. Nunca he hecho nada bien contigo.

—Muy bien, si es necesario, haz lo que creas que debas hacer.

—Sakura Uchiha—. Sasuke cogió sus manos otra vez, siempre de rodillas. —Hay algo importante que me gustaría preguntarte—. A Sakura el corazón le latía rápidamente.

—¿Sí?

—Le he pedido a algunos amigos que me ayudaran. ¿Quieres acompañarme a la ventana?

—Como quieras—. Era difícil mantener la calma mientras se comportaba con tanto misterio.

Se levantó con cierta dificultad, y Sakura fingió no notar el suave gruñido cuando se puso de pie. Le siguió a través del cuarto a la ventana, cuyas cortinas había corrido, para dejar entrar la luz. Sasuke abrió la ventana, el aire de principios de noviembre se coló en la habitación. Se asomó y gritó: —¡Ahora!— Una banda comenzó a tocar una melodía.

Sakura miró a su alrededor y vio a la pequeña banda del Ejército de Salvación de Sasuke, dirigidos por la sargento, tocando con entusiasmo. Junto a ellos estaban Naruto y Daniel, y los amigos del club de Sasuke.

Desplegaron una pancarta en la que se leía:

Sakura rompió a llorar. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Sasuke arrodillado a su lado, apretando algo en su mano.

—La primera vez no tenía anillo de compromiso—, estaba diciendo. —De hecho usaste uno de mis anillos, ¿recuerdas? Era tan grande que tenías que sujetarlo—. Sasuke abrió la mano, que escondía un bonito anillo de oro con incrustaciones de zafiros y un gran diamante. —Cásate conmigo, Sakura Uchiha. Hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Sí—, le susurró Sakura, y luego se volvió y gritó hacia fuera de la ventana. —¡Sí!— La multitud vitoreó a continuación.

Daniel gritó y saltó, Naruto se estaba riendo mientras dejaba caer la bandera, sacaba la botella de whisky y brindaba por ellos. Sasuke se puso de pie y abrazó a Sakura contra él, aplastándola.

—Gracias, mi amor.

—Te amo—, dijo Sakura, con el corazón en cada palabra. Él la acarició.

—Ahora, sobre ese bebé que estábamos tratando de concebir

Sakura ardía de entusiasmo. Había guardado el secreto durante una semana, hasta asegurarse de que Sasuke había sanado por completo antes de darle la noticia. —No creo que sea necesario seguir intentándolo.

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, con el ceño fruncido.

—No tenemos…— Se detuvo, sin sonreír, sin enojarse, mirándola. —¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir?

—Quiero decir lo que supones que quiero decir.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Sasuke junto con los suyos. —¡Oh, Dios!— Sasuke le apretó la cara entre las manos y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios.

La soltó, se volvió hacia la ventana y gritó hacia fuera: —¡Voy a ser padre!

Daniel empezó a bailar, utilizando la pancarta como el capote de un torero.

Juugo hizo bocina con las manos y gritó —¡Un rápido trabajo, viejo!

Sasuke cerró la ventana. Deliberadamente corrió las cortinas, impidiendo la vista a través de ellas, aunque Sakura aún podía escuchar los alegres sonidos de la banda de música.

Sasuke la tomó con sus fuertes brazos.

—Te amo, Sakura Uchiha. Tú eres mi vida .

Ella simplemente le miró, más allá de las palabras. Nunca llegaron a la habitación. El vestido manchado de pintura y la falda de Sasuke salieron volando, y él le puso el anillo en el dedo mientras la besaba en su camino hacia el suelo.

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**


	25. Epílogo

_Lord Sanosuke S. Uchiha y su esposa anuncian el nacimiento de una hija, Sarada Louisa Uchiha, en las primeras horas del 22 de julio de 1882_

**Escocia, cerca del Castillo de Kilmorgan, Septiembre 1882.**

Sasuke pintaba sobre el lienzo, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos que resonaban en torno a él.

Toda su atención estaba centrada en las sombras verdes y negras del valle que se extendía a lo lejos hasta el lago. Cerca de allí, su esposa, su hermano menor y su cuñada, sus sobrinos, y sus dos hijas corrían, pescaban, observaban la pesca o simplemente gritaban. Por lo menos, Aimee corría.

El niño de Sai y la niña de Sasuke, eran unos bebés que sólo agitaban sus puños en sus capachos. Sai estaba dibujado en el cuadro, al fondo, de pie en un arroyo con una camisa por fuera de su kilt y la caña de pescar. Ino y Sakura estaban en el primer plano de la imagen, dos mujeres sentadas en una manta de picnic, con las cabezas juntas. Los capachos de los dos bebés a su lado. Daniel corría detrás de Aimee, haciendo que gritara de placer. Los cinco perros se arremolinaban en torno a las damas, corrían hasta Sai, perseguían a los niños que corrían y volvían a empezar en un torbellino continuo.

Sasuke pintada con fiereza, tratando de capturar el momento exacto de las sombras antes de que el siempre cambiante cielo escocés convirtiera la imagen en otra nueva. Por fin dio un suspiro de satisfacción, tiró el pincel, y estiró los brazos.

—¡Gracias al cielo!, ya era hora de que terminaras—, su encantadora pelirosa esposa. Había dejado el luto por su padre al mismo tiempo que había tenido a su hija, segura en los brazos.

Llevaba un vestido azul, del color del cielo en verano. El vestido de Ino, que se sentaba a su lado era de color rosa brillante. Dos flores en un prado escocés.

—Me muero de hambre

—Hemos esperado que acabaras para almorzar—, dijo Ino. Comenzando a colocar platos y tazas para el picnic que el cocinero en Kilmorgan había metido en una cesta muy grande.

—¡Sai, a almorzar!— gritó.

Sai siguió pescando sin darse la vuelta. —Voy a buscarle—, dijo Sasuke.

Cogió a su hija, Sarada, y le dio un sonoro beso. La niña dejó de gritar y parpadeó. Sasuke con Sarada en el hueco de su brazo y se dirigió hacia Sai.

La corriente era poco profunda allí, burbujeaba sobre las rocas y formaba algunas pozas profundas en las que los peces se escondían.

—Las mujeres quieren que comamos—, dijo Sasuke.

Sai no se volvió. Su atención estaba fija en los remolinos de agua, observando el patrón de los mismos.

—Sai—. Sai desplazó su atención del agua y se centró en Sasuke.

Exactamente en Sasuke, mirándole a los ojos. Sai había mejorado mucho su actitud en el último año.

—Las mujeres quieren que comamos—, repitió Sai en el tono exacto que Sasuke había utilizado. —Bueno. Tengo hambre. Estuviste pintando mucho tiempo—. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Quería hacerlo bien—. Sai arrastró su vista hasta Sarada, antes de acariciarla con su dedo la barbilla.

Había estado aprendiendo a hacer eso también. Sarada pataleó y dejó escapar un murmullo de aprobación.

—¿Sois felices Sakura y tú?—, Preguntó Sai a Sasuke, mientras regresaban.

—Desde que nos hemos vuelto a casar, ¿quieres decir?— Gordon había estado eufórico, cuando revocaron su separación y Sasuke había organizado una gran fiesta en Kilmorgan con flores, invitados y todos lo complementos.

Sai frunció el ceño, esperando pacientemente que Sasuke respondiera a la pregunta.

—Muy bien, mi sabio hermano pequeño—, dijo Sasuke. —Sí. Nos hemos reconciliado. Estamos muy contentos. Estallamos de felicidad, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos—. Puso su corazón en cada palabra.

A lo largo del año pasado, Sasuke había alternado entre su preocupación por Sakura y su entusiasmo por el bebé en camino. Casi había asfixiado a Sakura con su afán de protección, sin importarle sus miradas exasperadas, pero que le condenaran, si perdía otro niño. Nunca la dejaría sola otra vez.

El día del nacimiento de Sarada había sido el más feliz de la vida de Sasuke.

Había entrado en el dormitorio de Sakura encontrando a su mujer recostada en la cama con Sarada, sonriendo por su triunfo. Sasuke había querido pintarla así, una nueva madre, profundamente feliz con su bebé en brazos, su trenza rosa serpenteando por encima del hombro como un cometa en llamas. Sakura se había espantado, creyendo que estaba hecha un desastre, pero para Sasuke, nunca había estado más hermosa.

Sasuke había cogido a Sarada y la besó en su pequeña frente, dando gracias a Dios, por ella y por su maravillosa esposa.

—De hecho—, continuó Sasuke, sin ser apenas capaz de contener su alegría. —Sakura me ha dicho esta mañana que nuestro segundo hijo nacerá el próximo año—. No pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa asomara en su cara.

Sakura y él, habían estado celebrando convenientemente el anuncio.

—Se supone que debo felicitarte, ¿no?—, Dijo Sai, sacando a Sasuke de su ensoñación. —Ahora, tú debes felicitarme a mí.

Sasuke alzó las cejas. —¿En serio, hermano? ¿Tú también?

Sai asintió con la cabeza. —Ino también tendrá un hijo.

Sasuke se rió a carcajadas y golpeó a Sai en el hombro.

—Nuestra sincronización es impecable, hermano.

—Es sólo cuestión de probabilidades—, dijo Sai sin cambiar de expresión. —A los dos nos gusta disfrutar compartiendo la cama con nuestras esposas, y lo hacemos tan a menudo como podemos. La probabilidad de otro embarazo, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo transcurrido desde que nuestros primeros hijos nacieron, es alta.

—Gracias por este análisis.

—De nada—, dijo Sai con toda seriedad, aunque Sasuke juró que vio un destello de humor en los ojos de su hermano.

—¿Y tú, Sai?— Preguntó Sasuke. —Yo te abrí mi corazón. Es tu turno. ¿Eres feliz?

Por toda respuesta, Sai dirigió su mirada a Ino. En ese momento, ambas mujeres se echaron a reír. Sakura echó atrás la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su blanco cuello, los labios rojos ampliamente abiertos con la risa. Probablemente las dos se reían de sus hombres. No es que a Sasuke le importara.

El sombrero de Ino salió volando y gritó cuando uno de los perros, divertido lo agarró con los dientes y salió corriendo. Se levantó de un salto y lo persiguió. Sai, sonrió a Sasuke, sus ojos iluminados con más alegría de la que Sasuke había visto nunca en ellos.

—Sí—, dijo Sai. —Estoy muy contento—. Se volvió y corrió a ayudar a rescatar el sombrero.

Sasuke se acercó a la manta, con Sarada en sus brazos, y se dejó caer junto a Sakura, que seguía riendo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, mi amor?

—Los highlanders y sus piernas.

Sasuke miró sus piernas morenas que sobresalían por debajo del kilt.

—¿Qué pasa con las piernas?

—Nada en absoluto, Sasuke, querido. Ino está pensando en escribir un poema sobre los highlanders.

Sasuke vio a Ino corriendo tras el perro, con la falda levantadas, agarradas en sus manos, Sai acabó con la persecución agarrando al perro por el collar.

Al lado de Sasuke, el hijo de Sai dormía en su cesta.

Realmente, ¿qué tienen de malo las piernas?—, repitió Sasuke.

—Nada en absoluto—. Sakura le miró ardientemente. —Me gusta pensar en ellas envueltas alrededor de las mías.

Sasuke tapó los oídos a Sarada.

—Realmente, querida, eres muy incorrecta.

—Me gustaría ser aún más indecorosa. La próxima vez, tal vez deberíamos ir solos de picnic.

—Podría arreglarse.

—Me parece extraño que estando embarazada, esté tan cachonda—,dijo Sakura pensativa.

A Sasuke le dieron ganas de reír ante su elección de palabras, pero sólo esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba tan hermosa sentada allí, con el sol iluminando su pelo brillante y los ojos refulgiendo como esmeraldas.

—No voy a discutir—, dijo Sasuke.

—Bien—. Sakura le hizo un guiño perverso y cogió a Sarada. —Tal vez podamos empezar ahora, mientras todo el mundo persigue a los perros—. Sasuke miró a Sai, que estaba tratando de persuadir al perro para que soltara el sombrero.

Daniel había cogido a Aimee y giraba con ella. Ino estaba un paso atrás y observaba a Sai con las manos en las caderas, sonriéndole amorosamente.

Sasuke pasó un brazo alrededor de Sakura y atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Entre ellos, Sarada hacía ruidos felices.

—Te quiero, Sasuke Uchiha,— murmuró Sakura.

—Te amo, Lady Sakura.

—Tuvimos un matrimonio escandaloso—, dijo con los ojos brillantes.

—Tal vez podamos hacer que este sea aún más escandaloso— Sasuke sonrió mientras volvía a besarla regocijado.

Aspiró el olor de ella, calentada por el sol, y la dulzura de los polvos de talco de Sarada.

—Mi pequeña y traviesa debutante—, dijo en voz baja. —Vamos a ser tan malos como desees. Toda la sociedad caerán fulminada cuando contemple nuestras decadentes costumbres—. Sakura se inclinó hacia él, dedicándole una sonrisa pecaminosa.

—Estoy deseando empezar—, dijo.

**Fin**

**La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación al Sasusaku **

**La autora del libro es Jennifer Ashley **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **

Por fin termino está hermosa historia, y con ello quiero decirles que yo no adaptó por rw o por tener más seguidores, lo hago para que cuando tengan algún mal momento se distraigan y olviden por un momento las preocupaciones, porque eso es lo que yo hago cuando leo, ya sea alguna adaptación o creaciones propias, así que espero que esta adaptación dure un buen rato para que haga sentir mejor al que la quiera leer.


End file.
